I'll Never Be Enough
by CatsEyeFanfictionInc
Summary: Join Chance, a teenager with an unknown, dark past, as he loses his heart, and joins the Organization, where he gets a new name, new friends...And new pains.
1. 1: To Become A Nobody

Elloz! Thanks to the fact that I figured out how to post chapters, I am now attempting to post my Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction!

Before you ask, I support both Organization XIII and Sora. It is possible, people! Sora and his friends were trying to stop people from dying, and Organization XIII only wanted their hearts back! They all had their reasons, beliefs, and both of them were right! Sora NEEDED to stop the Organization from killing innocent lives! And the Organization never wanted to lose their hearts! They just wanted to experiment, it got out of hand, and people got hurt! The Organization are the bad guys to Sora, and Sora is the bad guy to the Organization! *steps off platform and puts down microphone*

But, you're not here to listen to a speech! No, you're here because of Chance, my Organization OC, who turned magically into a character of his own.

But, be warned! This is not a heart-warming tail! It is full of heartbreak and sadness, although comedy is dribbled throughout the story.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance, and he cannot be used without my permission!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'll Never Be Enough**

A Cat's Eye Fanfiction Inc. Production.

Dedicated to the Organization for being awesome, Slaxia for inspiring me to create this, and, of course, Chance.

**CHAPTER I: To Become a Nobody**

'_Dear Diary, mood, apathetic. My life is spiraling downwards…'_

_That sucks, dude. Get a grip…it's been two years, get over him…!_

He told himself that over and over and over again, but no matter how many times he said that, he knew it wouldn't help. He had been hurt, terribly, and there was nothing he could do…

Twilight Town. Middle of the afternoon. Calm and quiet, even though the sky was dark with rain. A red apartment building. Up 3 floors, number 137. This is where the story begins.

He lives alone, as always, as forever. He didn't like it. He wanted a roommate; he wanted one of his friends to be here. He HAD friends, but…

They all had places to live…

It was one room, too, so there wouldn't be any privacy. The only private place is the tiny bathroom in the corner. He had a small fridge, a large cabinet, a dresser, a small bed, a desk, and a lamp. It was all he could afford…

Age 16. Name, Chance Logan. Eye color, orange-green. Hair, dark blue, but not just blue. It hung over his right eye, and the ends were tips with dark red. It reached to the back of his neck. Skin color, pale, but not albino.

His outfit consisted of a dark blue T-shirt, jeans, and dark magenta socks. He had a tattoo on his neck, similar to that of a bleeding cut. Around his uncovered eye was a quarter-moon-shaped tattoo, which was three colors; gold, red, and black. He also wore armbands, black-and-white-striped, that reached down from his wrists to his elbows.

He was lying on his floor, his lean form sprawled out in a straight line. He was trying to think of something more interesting to write in his journal.

_Maybe it I look back at other entries…_he thought. He flipped from the beginning and glanced over his previous notes, summing them up quickly.

_Let's see…life sucks…life sucks…life sucks…oh, here's a new one! Life sucks. Great. I'm creative as a three-toed sloth._

He tossed his notebook aside. _Now what? I'm bored, I'm depressed, and there's no one to talk to…_

_Maybe if I go for a walk, someone will jump me and put me outta my misery…_

Pain shot him in the heart. The last time he had been jumped…he winced.

"No, stop it…" he muttered. "Rose told you to forget about that asshole…he means nothing to me…"

_L-IAR!_

_Yeah, I know…_

He hated arguing with himself; he felt like a mental basket case doing so, but what else was there to do?

"Look, the point is…" he muttered. A tear sprung out of his eyes.

"The point is that I'll never be enough…"

He stood up. _Come on, Chance, not today! You promised Darren that you'd let them heal…_

He looked down at his covered wrists. _And they're going to check it, you know that!_

_Just go on the fricken walk…_

He stood up and walked out of his room.

He took the stairs. He wasn't lazy; he never took the elevator or the escalator. He hated them; they were a waste of electricity. Besides, for all he knew, he could cause the elevator to crash or the escalator to break down…

And other people would get hurt…

The person at the front desk watched him go out. "Chance!" he called.

Chance looked over at the man; at least 47 years old, black hair, blue eyes. "What, Pete?"

"You're going outside like that? It's raining like hell out there!"

Chance shrugged. "Maybe I'll catch pneumonia and die. Whopdedo…"

Pete laughed nervously. "New suicide attempt, eh?"

"Na, I just need to go for a walk," Chance muttered. He walked towards the door and opened if. But, before he left, he added jokingly, "The suicide would just be a bonus!"

Pete laughed. "Alright, tell the angels I said, 'Hi'!"

Chance laughed. He walked outside, ignoring the icy rain and the cold wind.

He didn't mind the rain. It washed away the pain that scalded his skin, refreshing him, making him forget time, forget memories, forget it all…

His feet lead him in no apparent direction. He gave them one simple order: 'Get me away from my life.' And that's what they were doing. They walked down streets, across roads, through parks, and still it wasn't far enough. All the time, for an hour, he ignored the rain that was soaking him to the skin.

He knew that he looked odd; a 16-year-old walking in the rain. Shouldn't he be drinking or smoking or doing something illegal? But, he wasn't into that. Well, shouldn't he be hanging with his friends? Does he have friends? Yes, he did, but who in their right mind would walk with him through the icy-cold rain?

He walked into the woods, down a lonely dirt path through the woods.

_Age 16, somewhere in December, 2000 something. I cannot think how my life could get worse. I know that I could be worse, but…maybe I'm just weird like that…_

_And…_he thought, taking a look around for the first time in a while. _Call me paranoid, but something doesn't seem right…_

It was true. The sky was dark, but the forest shouldn't be pitch black. It wasn't natural. It was like an artificial darkness, a darkness snarling with bitter malice. He could hardly see 2 feet in front of him. He quickened his pace, fear filling his chest. _Why is this place so…spooky…?_

He trotted until he was out of the woods, but even when he was, the darkness still surrounded him. It was scaring him now. It wasn't right, something was wrong…

_Am I in a horror movie or something?_

Well, he got his answer.

He heard something behind him; a sound that could best be described as…well…something appearing…

And there it was.

It stood on its hind legs. It had long antenna. It had lifeless, yellow eyes. It looked almost humanlike, but it was nothing that could come from this world.

It ran at him.

"GAK!" Chance yelped. He ran; one of the things he was proud of was his ability to run forever, as fast as he wanted to. He couldn't hear it; it made no more noise. But, when he looked behind him, it was there, always a pace or two behind him.

Huh….

Huh…

Huh…

Huh…

He ran, panting. He had plenty of energy left, but he kept choking on the rain that flooded into his mouth, making it harder to breathe…

He looked behind him.

The thing was still chasing him. It terrified him how fast it was.

He ran into something.

TREE.

He had been so scared that he hadn't realized that he had veered off the path and into the trees.

"Ow…my head…" Chance muttered, rubbing his head.

His one visible eye widened in shock as he looked up.

The thing was right in front of him.

And there were more.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Chance cried. _What does it want?_

He scrambled to get up and tried to run away, but the thing grabbed him with its thin hand. Chance felt an icy chill run down his spine. It felt colder than the rain, colder than ice.

Then, he felt a pain sear through him, connecting to his back. _Hey, you wanted to get jumped! Here ya go, you lucky bastard!_

He gasped in pain, his breathes coming out ragged. Mist showed his breathes rising to the heavens. He felt warm blood trickling across his back.

They slashed again. He screamed in pain. Even when he tried to die, it had never been this painful…

Again and again, 5 more times, they slashed. Every time, Chance moaned, becoming light-headed at the loss of blood. _Just end it alrea…_He could hardly think straight…

He felt his body slumping. His eyes were closing. He felt the blood flowing out of him. The pain, dripping away…

Then one of those things drifted in front of him. He was almost blind with pain, and could barely see it.

It struck him squarely in the heart.

He felt like his heart was being torn out. Almost physically, but he couldn't see any blood through his blurred vision. He tried to fight; he didn't know how, but he tried…

But the pain had weakened him…

His defense slipped for a second.

That seemed to be all what the black creature needed.

Chance felt his heart weakening, his strength draining. His breathes became ragged gasps to shallow pants. His eyes closed. He fell to the ground as the creatures dropped him.

In the back of his mind, he knew that he was finally dying…

_This is how it ends, isn't it? Alone, bleeding to death, without being loved…I didn't even know what killed me. They'll probably find my body in a few days, covered in blood. And no one will look for me; someone will just stumble upon the body. It just proves the fact that I'll never be enough…_

Dead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, so far, the story sounds grim…Don't worry! The Organization is coming in soon! It is a Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction after all!

Contrary to popular belief, Heartless don't just poke someone, and said person dies! No, it takes a real beating to get someone good and dead!

Poor Chance…I hate myself for writing this story…You'll hate me, too…

-Cat's Eye


	2. 2: Organization XIII

Since I'm nice, and wanted to make chapters for experience, I decided to put the second chapter up, too! Ain't I sweet?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance, and he cannot be used without my permission!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER II: Organization XIII**

To his utter surprise, Chance's eyelids began to flutter. He moaned, and clutched his head. It still hurt from when he ran into the tree.

"Ow…geeze, what were those things…?" he muttered. Then, he looked around, confused.

Where had the path gone? Where were the woods? Where were those black things? He was lying on a strange beach, with black sand, and dark water. The sky was navy blue, and the rocks around him were black, blacker than the sand. The only light was the bright, silver-blue moon, hanging in the sky. _Where the hell am I? How'd I get here?_

He stood up from the cold, gritty sand and looked around. As far as he could see, there was nothing but sand and water. The air was…well, it wasn't anything. There was no heat, but there wasn't a single cool breeze. It hung there, and felt like…nothing…

He looked down at his chest. For some reason, he couldn't…couldn't feel his heart…he felt it.

There was a faint pulse, like in the veins, but no beat…

His eyes widened. Where was his heart?

"Great. First, I get attacked, then I'm on a beach, and now, I have no heart. Can someone please explain what's going on?"

"I think I can."

Chance yelped in surprise and spun around. Behind him was a figure in a long draping coat, made most likely of leather or something like that. He wore black boots and black pants, not to mention black gloves. He had some chain-like things around his neck, and a zipper running down his coat. His hood was drawn over his head, so he couldn't see his face. He was short. Even shorter than Chance. _Why the…what's with the coat, dude?_

"The things that attacked you are called Heartless. They stole your heart. But, it was a strong heart, so your shell of a body got left behind and formed you. You are now a Nobody."

Chance narrowed his eyes. "Great, nice to know that I'm not a Somebody! Not that I ever was. I feel like I've been promoted to the same job…"

The hooded figure twitched; Chance knew it was a smile, even if it lasted only for a second.

"But, why am I here?"

"I brought you here to recruit you for our organization, Organization XIII."

"Creative name. But…what is this…I think I get why I have no heart…"

"I can explain. When a person dies, it leaves behind his or her heart. If the heart is consumed in darkness, that heart can produce a Heartless. Heartless search for more hearts, usually pure ones, to create more Heartless.

"However, when a person with a strong heart loses one, they leave behind a shell; a body that becomes a Nobody. And some even inherit past traits and look almost human-like. Those Nobodies, lead by one called Xemnas, created the Organization XIII, and command the Nobodies. Nobodies don't have any emotions, though they can remember what it feels like, and nearly feel them. Nobodies might be able to feel emotions to some level, but no true emotions at all."

Chance took it in, trying to make sense of it all. Right now, nothing made sense at all. "Um…I think I got it…So, you're recruiting me for this…Organization XIII…?"

"Yes."

"So, are you one of the members?"

"Yes."

"So, you brought me here…why?"

"I thought you knew that there were wolves in those woods…"

Chance thought about it for a moment. Then, he slapped his head. "Duh, Stay Back Forest!"

Another unseen smile; Chance liked his person. He may not be understanding, but at least he was making things make sense.

"Hmm…Well, you look a little shady to me right now. Do you mind taking the hood off and introducing yourself?"

A nod. The stranger took off his hood. He revealed slate-colored hair that hung over one eye. The other eye was a similar color, but lighter, and it looked bluish, too.

"My name is Zexion. And yours?"

"Chance."

"Well, Chance, does the Organization sound interesting?"

"Can't I just go home?"

"Everyone thinks you're dead…"

Chance's eyes widened. "How…how long has it been?"

"A few days. You were unconscious for a while."

Chance fell back in surprise. No…everyone he knew thought he was dead…

"B-But…won't they recognize me…?"

"I don't think so…"

Confused, Chance looked at Zexion for some answers. Zexion pointed at the water, indicating that Chance should look at his reflection. Chance stood up, and warily looked down at the water. He fell into it in shock. He looked at his reflection, unable to believe it…

His hair was now as black as the darkness that had surrounded him days ago, and now reached down to his shoulder blades. The tips of his hair were now bright red. But, that wasn't all. He had bright blue, swirl-like markings all over his hair, one on the top, two on the sides, and two on the back. Also, he had mocha-colored eyes. His skin was even paler than before. No one would recognize him now…

"What…what happened to me…?" he gasped.

"Nobodies don't always look like their originator. I should know."

Chance looked back at Zexion. "I don't have a home…I don't know anyone…" he muttered. His eyes narrowed, but not at Zexion. No, they just narrowed in general. The way he did whenever he considered the idea that was currently drifting around in his head. _That's it. I'm done._ He stood up. He walked farther into the water.

"Wait…what the hell are you doing?" Zexion asked, irritated.

Chance ignored him. He walked farther and farther. Then, he disappeared under the water.

"CHANCE!" Zexion yelled. What was the guy thinking? This was no time for a swim!

Then Zexion remembered the weird armbands….

_Is he suicidal or something…?_

_Oh, shit, is he drowning himself? _That though made Zexion freak. Right now, he wasn't too fond of Chance. In fact, he was a little infuriating, since he was so rash and strange. But, he had never recruited anyone before. Even if it was some wuss he found on the street…

He waited for about 15 minutes, pacing on the beach. "He's been down there for a while…" Zexion muttered.

Then, he saw some lifeless form float to the surface. "SHIT!" Zexion shouted. He took off his coat, his boots, and his gloves. He rushed into the water, and started swimming as fast as he could. Chance had already floated back underwater, so Zexion took a deep breath, then dove beneath the surface.

…

…

…

Thirty seconds later, he breached the surface, gasping for breath. Chance lay weightless in his arms, not breathing. Zexion swam to the shore, trying to keep Chance above the water.

He dragged him onto the beach, gasping for breath. He gagged for a few moments, trying to get the salty-sea taste out of his mouth. Then, he looked at Chance.

"God, are you dead?" Zexion muttered angrily. He picked up the boy's wrists and ripped off the armband to feel his pulse. He fell back in surprise.

The wrist was covered in healing scars, probably several days old. His arm had dark maroon scars criss-crossing his arm. _Chance DID try to kill himself! He's a suicidal!_

He took his pulse, trying to find one underneath the sea of scars. They didn't have normal hearts, as Vexen had explained to him, but they still had a pulse. He found one. It was faint, but was there.

A few moments later, Chance started coughing. He sat up, and leaned away from Zexion, and hurled sea water out. He coughed a few more times.

"Wha-what? I thought…" Chance muttered, staring wide-eyed at his skin.

"One thing you should know about Nobodies. They don't die easily."

Chance looked over at Zexion in surprise. Then, he sighed in aggravation. "So, drowning won't work…Check THAT off the list!"

Zexion stared at him. "You…need help."

"Says you and my therapist!"

Zexion laughed. "YAY! My life is complete; I've made you laugh!" Chance giggled.

Zexion cocked his head to one side. "Why is your life complete?"

"I can read people's personalities; it makes it easier to get along with them. You are a bookworm who gets annoyed when people make fun of you, you're the quiet type, and you don't laugh easily, even though you CAN laugh."

Zexion stared at the Nobody. He was…definitely strange. For some reason, he didn't act suicidal, even though he clearly was…And he had the ability to read other's personalities, and was able to work with them to get them to be his friends…_This kid could be useful to get other on our side…it he's taught right…_

"So, um…wow, suicide gone wrong…awkward…does that mean I can't…like…join?" Chance asked.

"No, trust me, you'll be able to. You should get to know Xigbar. The way he teases Xemnas, he basically commits suicide each day, and he hasn't been kicked out yet!"

It was Chance's turn to laugh. Then, he looked down at his wrist. It was uncovered. He frowned.

"So, now, I've officially been dubbed, 'Emo Kid'."

"As soon as Xigbar meets you? Yeah…"

Chance sighed in aggravation and put his head in his hands. "Dang it! Curse them for being right!"

Zexion smiled. _You know, for an emo pain in my ass, he's okay…_

"Come on. We can get you to the interviewed."

Chance stood up, putting his armband back on. Zexion opened a portal. Chance paused. Zexion looked at him, then back to the portal. He smiled and looked back at Chance. "Don't worry; all Organization members can do this."

"No, it's not that…it's just…your name has an X, Xemnas's name has an X, Xigbar's name has an X…is that part of the Organization's plan? Put the least popular letter in each name?"

Zexion smiled again. "Yeah, we gotta change our names so we won't be recognized."

Chance sighed. He looked behind him. He was leaving everything behind…he had no idea where he was going…he couldn't kill himself easily…

But that was that, wasn't it? Life sucks. He would go along with this Organization until he was done. He could probably manage to piss off one of the members and have them kill him…

He walked into the portal, not looking back, because there was nothing to look back to. He was the next-best-thing to dead. He might as well try it out for a little while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To all Zexion fangirls…YOU'RE WELCOME

So, Zexion shows up…Will the Organization accept Chance?

Find out in Chapter 3!

-Cats Eye


	3. 3: Interview

So, Chance failed at committing suicide…And now, he's going to try and join the Organization, since he is now a Nobody…How will everything turn out?

FIND OUT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance, and he cannot be used without my permission!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER III: Interview**

Zexion's portal led them to a plain white room with a desk and two chair of the same color.

"Sit," Zexion said. Chance took the seat that Zexion indicated. Zexion sat across from him. He took out a sheet of paper from his pocket and a pen.

"You carry interview papers around with you?" Chance asked.

"Just today. I was hoping to recruit someone, and you were waking up, so I thought, 'Why not try the kid who just died?'"

Chance failed to raise an eyebrow. "Okay…Name, Chance…age?" Zexion said.

"16, but does it matter?"

"We don't age, but we still need to know. Gender…?" Zexion looked up at Chance, obviously expecting him to answer.

Chance looked at him skeptically. "You're kidding!"

Zexion smiled. "Gottcha!"

Chance laughed. "I've gotten the funny out of you! NOW my life is complete!" Chance exclaimed.

"Okay, so girl…"

"Try again."

"I didn't write that down! Okay…home town?"

"Twilight Town."

"Hmm, same place as Roxas…"

"Member?"

"Yeah." Zexion looked through the questions. "This one isn't mandatory, but we want to find out what we're dealing with. Sexual Interests?"

"I'm gay."

Zexion looked up at him in shock. Was this guy…just hitting on him? Was the entire friendship just a ruse to get closer to Zexion…?

"Not for you, for God's sake!" Chance exclaimed, irritated and defensive. "I mean in general, I prefer guys over girls! Sheesh, whenever I tell some guy, they always freak! It's not like being gay makes me automatically in love with every guy I've ever met!"

Zexion took a good look at him. Then, he wrote down, 'Gay.'

"Let's see…occupation before you died."

"I used to do part-time jobs at BK, Wal-Mart, the Accessories Shop, and I help out with the Struggle."

Zexion jotted this down. "Family?"

"None," Chance answered coldly.

"What?" Zexion asked, surprised the hostility in his voice.

"None, okay?!?" Chance snapped. "They…died in a fire…" he muttered, looking away from the other Nobody.

At that moment, Zexion realized he entered an area Chance didn't like to talk about. He was curious to know more about the black-haired boy, but he decided not to throw salt in the wound just yet.

"Okay…past relationships with anyone? Friendships, boyfriend-er…boyfriend stuff…"

"I had a few friends, but they know I'm dead by now, I bet. I…er…never had a boyfriend…"

Another pressure point. The new guy was wreathed with secrets. Zexion knew that he'd have to keep an eye on him…

"Alright…so, what should we be concerned about in the Organization? Allergies, weaknesses, dangerous things about you…?"

"Well, I'm literally a danger magnet; that's probably why I'm here in the first place. I'm emo, and could kill myself at any moment once I find a way to. I'm allergic to most drugs, and I don't take alcohol very well, though I can drink it. I'm also allergic to cinnamon, but none of these allergies will kill me."

Zexion looked at him accusingly. "I tried. Trust me," Chance muttered.

"I guessed. Any special abilities from your past?"

"I'm not the smartest, but I can tell other peoples' personalities just by looking at them, and can mold my personality to anyone's. But…that's it…"

"Hmm….can you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Focus your mind on summoning a weapon."

"What?"

"Like this." Zexion held out his hand. His eyes turned focused for a split second. A second later, his Lexicon in his hand.

"It's just a book…" Chance pointed out.

Zexion looked at him with a face that said, 'Oh, really?' There was a blast of black-dark violet light, striking Chance squarely on the chest. Suddenly, Chance found that he was on the floor, gasping in pain. A burning smell radiated from his body, and black smoke disappeared into the air.

"Do not question the book. This is my Lexicon, my weapon. It's more powerful than it looks."

"Ack…I get the message…" Chance muttered, rubbing his stomach. He got up and sat back on his seat, a little stiffly.

"Give it a try."

Chance looked at Zexion for a moment. Then, he focused on summoning…

See, this was the hard part. He had never summoned a weapon before, and had no idea what he was calling upon. He didn't know where to focus, or what to focus on, or even how to focus properly. After a minute, he gave up. How could he summon something that he didn't even know?

"Try holding your hand out."

Chance hadn't thought of that before. He held his hand open and ajar.

Suddenly, something filled his hands. Surprised, he gripped it, and opened his eyes.

In his hands were a set of strange nunchucks. It had a handle that was sharp at one end, but was flat at another end. It curved like a claw, and was silver. At the flat end, a dark blue sphere with a bright aqua light was stuck on the end, with four spikes the color red. The cord that held it together was black.

"Wow…" Chance muttered.

"Now, try using your powers."

Chance had no idea what to do now. Suddenly, he felt like a new section of his mind had opened up, an instinct he had never known he had. Summoning the weapon opened up this small little vault. In it, he sensed a power he didn't even know he had. He looked around the room. One thing he hadn't noticed when he first got in; a small desk with a vase on it. He imagined it floating in the air…

And, all of a sudden, he was doing just that.

He freaked out, of course, and fell out of his chair. The vase dropped to the ground with a shattering 'CRASH'.

"Hmm…it seems you have psychic powers…"

He realized Chance was clutching his left arm. Blood was trickling slowly down from it. His nameless weapon clattered to the floor, then disappeared.

"God, it got in your arm?" Zexion shouted, shocked. It had landed nowhere near the Nobody…

Chance smiled bitterly. "I told you I'm a danger magnet…"

Zexion narrowed his eyes. This kid was going to need careful watching…

He reached into his coat and took out a bandage.

"You carry-"

"Trust me, with the pickles WE get into, I need it," Zexion muttered. He walked over to the Nobody, and, with expert care, removed the glass shard. Chance sighed in pain. _He's taking the glass shard pretty well for-_

_Oh, wait, suicidal. That's right…_

He wrapped Chance's arm up in the bandage. "Now, no more glassware for you…" Zexion muttered. He went back to his seat and wrote, 'Has psychic powers; still developing.'

"Okay…have you ever fought before, armed or unarmed."

"Yeah. Nowadays, who HASN'T would be a good question."

"Do you get along with others?"

"I can mold my personality to anyone's."

"Do you prefer working solo or with a team?"

"Solo. That way, when I die, no one will know."

Zexion looked at him skeptically, pausing from his writing. "Do you just treat suicide like a normal conversation topic like this all the time?"

"It's a habit of mine; sorry if it bothers you."

_He's suicidal, but he looks perfectly happy most the time…and he's polite…man, this one either had a screwed-up past or is just mental…_

"I don't even know WHY this question is here, but…favorite color?"

"Lavender."

Zexion snorted. Of all the colors he had expected…he had expected red, or black, or blue, or even dark green…"It IS!" Chance snapped.

Zexion made a mental note to himself: Chance was unpredictable.

"If you were on a desert island alone, what one item would you bring?"

"Some weapon to kill myself with."

"And…cake or…pie? This interview is messed up!"

"Cake! And I have a reason!" Chance exclaimed enthusiastically.

Zexion looked at him, expecting some emo answer. "You put candles in a cake, and it's someone's birthday! You put candles in a pie…and someone's drunk in the kitchen!"

Zexion laughed. "That's just like Luxord…" he snickered.

"Drunk?"

"Half the time!"

Chance laughed. If Zexion hadn't seen the scars on the boy's wrist, he wouldn't have believed that he was emo for a second…

"Wait…Boxers or…you know what, I'm skipping this one…"

Chance looked at Zexion in shock. Zexion looked at him seriously for a moment. Then, he smiled and said, "You are so easy to fool…"

Chance laughed. "You got me there for a moment…"

"Okay…have you ever associated with a young, brown-haired boy with a giant key as a weapon?"

"No…I don't even know who you're talking about."

"You'll learn. Hmm…that seems to be it…we now have to go and see Xemnas; he's the only one who gets to say who gets in or not."

"Hmm."

Zexion stood up and started walking for the door; a thing that Chance had never noticed before. Zexion looked behind him at Chance. "Well, you don't think he's going to bring you into the Organization without seeing you! Come on!"

Chance stood up, smiling. _I know I may be crazy…but I think that this may be the beginning of a great friendship…_

_But only friends. Sheesh, it's not like I'm gay for him!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, Chance isn't afraid to come out, I guess...  
As the story goes on, there are more and more secrets, and only I know the answer to them! MWAHAHAHA!  
My favorite part about this chapter was how much Zexion and Chance joked, even though they hardly knew each other! Like the part with the gender pun...And the part when Chance said he was gay...I thought that was funny, too! Zexion was like, 'OH, Sh-' and Chance was like, 'AH NOT FOR YOU!' XD  
PICKLES! Haha...I don't know...CAKE BEATS PIE! IT IS PROVEN HERE!

...

DO NOT QUESTION THE BOOK!

-Cats Eye


	4. 4: Acceptance

So, the interview is over…All we gotta do now is see Xemnas!

ON WITH THE STORY!

This chapter was very interesting to post, because I noticed that I didn't have a disclaimer on the last chapter, and I forgot to mention that Chance was my character…

So, I had to resubmit everything…And Fanfiction was being an *** and kept on making me submit the chapters OVER and OVER again…But, TA-DA! Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance, and he cannot be used without my permission!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER IV: Acceptance**

Zexion and Chance walked down hallways after hallways, just chatting. Zexion had to admit; Chance DID get along with him well. He knew just the areas to keep away from. He knew just the jokes he wanted to hear. He knew exactly what things Zexion was interested in.

"I mean, come on, Eragon should totally pwn the King someday! It only makes sense!" Zexion exclaimed.

"I know, right? I mean, the author's been making us wait for so long, he's killing all the cool characters…" Chance agreed. He had easily been able to awaken the social side of Zexion, and he was proud of himself for making Zexion go so far to use the word, 'pwn'.

"You know, you're alright for a new member."

Chance felt warmed by his new friend's praise. "I mean…" Zexion muttered, looking down at his papers, "you're an emo, and gay, but you're okay…"

"That-"

Before Chance could finish his sentence, something dropped down from the ceiling.

"Did someday say 'emo'?" it asked. It was a black-and-white haired man with an eye-patch, a long ponytail, and a scar on his left cheek. He looked around 40.

"GAK!" Zexion snapped, dropping the papers in surprise.

"Hi, Zexion! Who's your friend?" Xigbar said.

"I recruited him today. His name is Chance."

Xigbar took a long look at chance. Then, he looked down at his wrists. They were still covered in arm-bands, and he had a bandage on his left arm. He smiled evilly.

"YAY! Now, Zexion can have a fellow cutter!" he exclaimed.

"I'M NOT EMO!" Zexion exclaimed. "I'm not a cutter; I just like my hair this way!" he added to Chance.

"Okay, dude, I believe you!" Chance exclaimed. Then, he set his gaze on the now-laughing-hysterically Freeshooter as Zexion scrambled to pick his papers off the floor. "Hmm…you look like the type who'd love to get their hands on a laser gun."

Xigbar's one-visible eye widened in surprise. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," Chance said, giving Zexion a look. Zexion smiled. Of course, it wasn't a guess.

"Yeah, I want the new Total Annihilation! Did you know that-?"

"One shot can kill 10 humans from a mile away, and that they come in three colors, red, black, and blue?"

"You know guns, too!" Xigbar exclaimed. "Zexion! For once, you did something useful!"

Zexion glared at the older member. "Chance, come on, we better see the Superior."

"Who?" Chance asked.

"That's what you have to call Xemnas."

"Oh."

They were almost at Xemnas's office before they met someone else.

"…Come on, just one!"

"No! I found them; they're mine!"

"You NEVER share! Why?"

"Because Xemnas buys them for ME! Besides, do you even like this flavor?"

"YES!"

"No, you don't!"

Axel and Roxas were walking and arguing out of the kitchen.

That's when Chance saw HIM.

Blonde. Blue eyes. Spiky hair that swirled upwards. Lean form, visible underneath his coat. Peachy skin. A child-like complexion. Chance blushed. _Who is that cutie?_

Axel and Roxas looked up. Axel screamed, "NO! VEXEN IS CLONING AGAIN! AU-"  
"Axel, it's not a clone, it's a new recruit! This is Chance," Zexion explained.

"Hi, Chance, I'm Axel! Got it memorized?" Axel exclaimed, pretending that his freak-attack had never happened.

"I'm Roxas," Roxas said, smiling.

Chance blushed again, looking away. Zexion looked at him, confused. He wasn't shy; in fact, Chance seemed perfectly friendly around people…Why the sudden burst of shyness?

"Is he okay…?" Roxas asked.

_So that's Roxas…_

"Erm…right…Hi…" Chance managed to say, straightening himself out. He nodded to Axel, and a quick nod for Roxas, not making eye-contact.

Zexion then realized that he hardly made eye-contact with Roxas, if any at all. _Holy crap, he's trying not to hit on Roxas!_

"Right, well, I think we should be getting to the Superior's office…" Zexion muttered, giving Chance a little nudge.

"Y-Yeah…I think we should get going…" Chance muttered, looking at his shoes.

Roxas and Axel looked confused, but nodded and walked away. Just before they left, Axel, shouted, "GOOD LUCK!"

When they were out of hearing range, Zexion muttered, "Good luck."

"Huh…?" Chance muttered, obviously distracted, half-looking over his shoulder.

"On Roxas."

Chance blushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he muttered, looking away.

"Don't even try to hide it. You said yourself you're gay, and you couldn't keep eye contact with him like you did with me, Axel, and Xigbar."

Chance glared at him for a second. Then, he sighed. "Okay, maybe…a little…"

Zexion smiled sympathetically. He didn't want to burst Chance's bubble, but Roxas wasn't gay, and he already likes some girl named Namine or something…Besides, Nobodies could truly feel…

But he didn't want to tell Chance. He was a nice kid, and it seemed like there was something wrong with him. Breaking his heart wouldn't help…Even if it was a non-existent one.

The two walked up the stairs to a single door. Zexion knocked on the door.

"Come in," someone grumbled.

Zexion opened the door. He walked in, and held the door open so that Chance could come in.

The office was plain white, just like the rest of the building. There was a white desk, and a chair behind it. Sitting in the chair was a middle-aged man with dark skin and dark silver hair that reached the middle of his back (Author's Note: I will never even attempt to sum up how the members style their hair. Too complicated!) . He had orange eyes that were looking down at his papers. He glanced up at Zexion, and then to Chance as they closed the door. He sighed in aggravation. He put down his papers angrily.

"Great, first Axel burns the new couch, then Demyx short-circuited the stove, and now Vexen's trying to make clones again…!"

"Superior, this isn't a clone!" Zexion claimed. "This is Chance. He lost his heart recently, and I recruited him to see if he could join the Organization. I already gave him the interview."

Xemnas took the paper as Zexion handed it to him. Xemnas scanned over it, occasionally glancing at Chance. Chance wasn't too worried whether he'd get in or not. He no longer existed. If this failed, he'd spent the rest of his non-existent life trying to figure out how to kill himself. This was just a small thing he'd like to do before death. He had nothing better to do…

"Hmm…" Xemnas murmured. Then, he put down the papers. "He has his flaws, but his talents would be valued in this Organization…Chance."

Chance looked Xemnas in the eye. _No nonsense most of the time, but he does have a fun side. Almost unfeeling, but that's to be expected; after all, we don't have real feelings…He's gay, obviously, and is obviously the 'girl' of the relationship, even if the relationship is just a distraction for his Organization life…doesn't find many things funny, but that doesn't mean can't laugh. Takes his job seriously, and is focused on one goal…perfect for a leader…_

"Why do you want to join the Organization?"

Chance was 100% honest. "I feel like I'd be able to help in…whatever you're trying to do. And, since I no longer exist, this can be a distraction until I can find a way to kill myself. But I'll give all I've got…"

He defiantly held Xemnas's gaze, unafraid to look away. Xemnas gave him a long, unreadable look. _According to him, he'll help out until he can find a way to kill himself…but he claims he'll try his hardest…and his powers could become useful in the future…I have nothing to gain, and nothing to lose now. If he leaves, we can still carry out our plans. If he stays, we'll have an advantage, and he's not afraid to die on the job…_

"Chance, welcome to the Organization," Xemnas said without a smile.

Chance's face lit up. "Sweet!" he exclaimed.

"Now, you must change your name. You must know by now that you only have to add an 'X' to your name, and anagram it. You have 5 minutes, or I chose one for you."

Chance thought for a while, thinking of the possibilities. He didn't want to change any letters in his name, or change them; he still wanted some memory of his past.

_Chaxcen. No, that's not it. Nexchan…No, I'm missing a 'C'…Acchenx…? No, that's stupid…_

_Cenchax…_

_Perfect!_

"My name is Cenchax," the new Nobody claimed. "Unless there is something wrong with that."

"Very well. You will be Cenchax, The Fearless Psychic."

_The Fearless Psychic…He's pretty creative…I'm not afraid to die, and I control psychic powers…_

"Zexion, find Marluxia and have him fit Cenchax into an Organization coat."

"Yes, Superior," Zexion answered. He started walking to the door, opening it again for Cenchax. The black-haired Nobody walked through it. _Cenchax…Cenchax…Cenchax…It's my new name…I'll always be Chance, but Cenchax is my new name for now…_

"Okay, so, we can take the long way, or we can take the shortcut," Zexion explained, opening a portal.

"Let's take the long way. I don't trust those portals…"

Zexion nodded. Then, he started walking down the hallways. All of a sudden, Zexion paused. Cenchax looked back at him. He was smiling.

"What?" Cenchax asked.

"I just realized it…your name sounds like that cereal name…you know, 'Chex'?"

Cenchax moaned. "Oh, great…I fail at picking names…"

"Don't worry; so long as you get along with Xigbar, you won't get taunted…much…"

Cenchax groaned in aggravation. _Great. My new name is just like a type of cereal…And I'm stuck with it for the rest of my life, short or long…_

Should he? Over a name? It seemed so stupid, but he was stuck with it for the rest of his life…and Rose wasn't here to tell him, 'No'…

_Can you go a single day without bringing THAT up?!?_

_I know, I'm pathetic…_

He walked down the hallways, sulking. Zexion didn't know whether to be amused or worried. Was Cenchax already planning another attempt at suicide…?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol, Vexen started cloning again...And, ooooooo, Cenchax likes someone!  
I almost commited a sin here, too. I ALMOST HAD AXEL INTRODUCE HIMSELF WITHOUT, 'GOT IT MEMORIZED'!!!!! DX lol...

But what will happen next? Is Chance (who is now Cenchax) planning his suicide, so soon? What will he do about Roxas? And why do I insist on asking so many questions?

-Cats Eye


	5. 5: Coat

YAY! Cenchax is now a part of the Organization! What will happen now?!?

I KNOW! But YOU don't! YAY!

I decided to post two chapters today!

Oh, and for the people who review this story, (you people know who you are) YOU ROCK! I'm sorry I haven't replied to your reviews! I only do that if I think I need to explain something, or I absolutely HAVE to add some form of comment! So, don't be offended! I DO notice you! All of you rock!

I know the chapter has a weird name, but, hey, it's more interesting than the title!

BACK TO CENCHAX! 'Part of a balanced breakfast...' Nice one, Riks! (One of my friends came up with that!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance, and he cannot be used without my permission!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER V: Coat**

After a few minutes, they neared one of the rooms. Inside it, they heard, "VEXEN, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

Zexion and Cenchax both jumped at the shout. "Aw, come on! You know you-"

"For the MILLIONTH time, I'M NOT GAY! Now, if you don't mind GETTING THE FUCK OUTTA MY ROOM!"

There was some scrambling and, all of a sudden, an old, dirty blonde man came rushing out of the room. Zexion sighed. "He's at it again…" he muttered to Cenchax.

_Not as old as he looks. Gay. Helplessly in love with someone who doesn't share the same feelings, or at least feels like he's in love, if we can feel at all. Loves science. Loves experimenting. Loves staying up all night for an experiment. Isn't afraid to try new things. Is a little too demonstrative on how he feels. Can laugh, but is usually un-amused._

The door slammed behind Vexen. He looked behind him, glaring over his shoulder. Then, he stalked off, not noticing The Cloaked Schemer, or the Fearless Psychic, muttering something under his breath.

"…Maybe we came at a bad time…" Zexion muttered. For a second, he considered not asking Marluxia for fitting…

_Then again, Marly loves fashion…it'll be just the thing to cheer him up…_

He walked up to the door and knocked.

"Vexen, I swear to Kingdom Hearts, if you-!"

"Marluxia, it's Zexion!"

"Zexi? I'm sorry! Hold on!" There was moving in the room, as though someone was trying to clean up.

Cenchax looked over at Zexion, giving him a look. "Zexi?"

"Pet name…It's not as bad as, 'Emo Kid' I guess…they always call me that…" Zexion muttered.

"Don't worry. I'll take it away from you, no sweat!" Cenchax joked.

Zexion smiled; even after only an hour or so, he was used to the Nobody's suicide humor.

Suddenly, the door flew open. There was a man that had bright pink hair that fell to his shoulders blades. He had blue eyes and pale-peach skin. He was muscular, which balanced out his female-looking hair.

_Around 25 years old. Loves flowers, cross-dressing, and other girl activities, but doesn't like guys. Likes working in a garden, dressing people up, cooking, doing hair, watching and playing sports, and hanging with friends._

"Hi, Zexion!" the man exclaimed. He then looked at Cenchax. "Who's this?" he asked.

"This is Cenchax. He just joined the Organization, and he needs a coat."

"Say no more! Come with me!" the Graceful Assassin beamed, beckoning at them, indicating that they should come into his room. "I'm Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin, by the way, but you can call me Marly."

"Does everyone in this Organization have a weird name?" Cenchax asked as he entered the room.

All the dull white colors were gone. Inside the room, the wall was pink with vibrant shades of green patterning it all over the place. The bed was large and pink, with green pillows, and white poles. The lamps were floral; the ceiling was pink, and the carpet a dark reddish-pink. The desk was a dark brown, and the chair matched it. There were clothing items here and there, but it looked relatively clean. There were several other articles in the room, dressers, chairs, a stereo, all vibrant colors, compared to the rest of the castle. _He LOVES color, that's for sure…_

"Yes, we all have names like. In order, they are Xemnas the Superior, Xigbar the Freeshooter, Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer, Vexen the Chilly Academic, Lexaeus the Silent Hero, Zexion the Cloaked Schemer, Saix the Luna Diviner, Axel the Flurry of Dancing Flames, Demyx the Melodious Nocturne, Luxord the Gambler of Fate, Marluxia the Graceful Assassin, Larxene the Savage Nymph, and finally, Roxas, the Key of Destiny," Marluxia listed.

Cenchax was quiet for a while. Then, Marluxia asked, "So, what's your name?"

"Cenchax, the Fearless Psychic."

"Nice name! So, we should probably get working on the size…"

The pink-haired Nobody bolted to his draw and took out an Organization cloak, and a roll of measuring tape.

"Let's see…let's measure you…" Marluxia muttered.

While Marluxia wrapped the measuring tape around him, he and Cenchax talked and talked on about things; it all started when Cenchax mentioned something about how Marluxia must LOVE flowers, and then it continued onto that.

"But, really, I told the idiot to water the flowers when I was gone, and, what does he do? Forgets! My poor lilies died in a week!"

"Oh, that's terrible! And you left him a note?"

"Yes, I clearly left Demyx a note, almost EVERYWHERE, but when I came back…oh, and they were so pretty…they were yellow and pink, and they cost over $75…!"

"Did you buy them back?"

"No, all my money went into refurnishing this room!"

"Well, you did a good job! Nice taste, and it stands out a lot from the rest of the castle!"

"Thanks!"

"I especially like the lavender curtains!"

"Hello? Am I even here?" Zexion eventually asked, rolling his eyes. He was used to being ignored by everyone; usually, he was too buried in a book to notice anyone walk away, or for anyone to notice him long enough to start a conversation with.

Cenchax and Marluxia smiled in apology. "I'm sorry, Zexi, but Cenchax here has wonderful tastes in flowers and in room designing!"

"Yeah, and once I get talking, I TALK!"

"And you have an okay sense in fashion," Marluxia added. "But, these armbands have got to go! These aren't in style now, and they will never BE in style!"

He started to pull one off. "Um, there's a reason I wear those…" Cenchax started, but it was too late. Marluxia was already gasping at the scars covering his wrist. Of all things he had expected Cenchax to be…

"Oh, you poor thing, you cut?" Marluxia asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah…It's…complicated, and I don't want to…"

Marluxia knew better than to dig any deeper. "Say no more. Everyone has their secrets, and we're strangers to you! You tell us when you're ready. In the meantime…" Marluxia said, trailing off. Then, he handed Cenchax his armband back. "Keep the armbands!"

Cenchax laughed and put it back on. Then, Marluxia looked back at the measurements, which he had recorded on a piece of paper, though there was this slightly wary look in his eyes...

"Let's see…chest…hips…legs…arms…Ha! I know just the size!" Marluxia exclaimed. He went back to the dresser, throwing the other cloak in. Then, he pulled out one that was just the perfect size.

"Quick, go change!" Marluxia said. He opened a door, unnoticed until that moment, revealing a changing room. Zexion and Cenchax gave him a funny look.

"Trust me, you guys might not need it right now, but most of the Organization have to get a new cloak a week!"

Cenchax nodded, smiling. Zexion gave a humorous snort. _So that's why Xigbar puts up with Marly…_

Cenchax walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

A minute passed…

"Cenchax, what's taking so long, honey?" Marluxia asked, worried. He always gave little nicknames to the members, like 'sweetheart' and 'honey'.

"Come on, Cenchax, we don't have all-"

Suddenly, he remembered the time in the water. Cenchax had almost drowned himself…_Is he trying again ALREADY?!?_

He shoved on the door, causing it to fly open. His eyes widened.

Cenchax had somehow managed to get the chain caught around his neck. He was gasping for breath, eyes wide with terror. He looked at Zexion. He tried to choke something out, and though no actual words came out, Zexion got the meaning.

"Help…"

Cenchax wasn't trying to kill himself. He got caught in the coat and got tangled in it.

Zexion quickly leapt over to the Nobody, untangling his neck from the coil of chains. Cenchax gasped for breath, gagging as the chains stopped surrounding his neck. He fell to the floor, one arm supporting him and one on his chest, panting heavily.

"Cenchax, are you alright?" Zexion asked.

"Y-Yeah…got a little…tangled…" Cenchax panted.

Marluxia poked his head in. "Cenchax, what happened?"

"The chain…got caught…on this…glove," Cenchax gasped, holding out one of the black gloves. For some reason, it was frayed and worn instead of sleek and shiny, and it could easily catch onto anything. "Tried…Lifting my arm…Chain…wrapped around…my neck…"

"Oh, god, how'd this ratty tatty thing get in my draws?" Marluxia asked, snatching the glove from Cenchax.

Zexion looked at the younger Nobody. "You really ARE a danger magnet, aren't you?"

Another bitter smile. "Just…wait. By the…end of the day…I'll be…worse than…anyone in this…Organization has…ever been…"

Zexion and Marluxia stared at him. He would need to be watched constantly. Not only was he suicidal, he was a magnet to danger…

"I'll get you a new glove! Are you okay, sweetheart?" Marluxia asked.

Cenchax, who had regained his breath, gave Marluxia a funny look. "He gives everyone nicknames like that," Zexion explained.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine…Not the first time this has happened…" he muttered.

Marluxia disappeared and reappeared with a new glove, sleek and shiny as the other one Cenchax had. "Try this one!"

"Thanks…" Cenchax muttered. While putting on the glove, he bitterly thought,

_Now, they'll think I need a constant babysitter. God, it's not the first time it had happened! If I had had only 5 more seconds, I could've gotten out of it. The truth of the matter is that…_

_I've honestly tried strangling myself before, but then had to pull the rope or coil off because of something…_

_This time was no different from those times…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Cenchax...I am so mean to him...Wow, I have nothing to say...Except that, if you don't like any of the pairings that I mention, don't kill me. I know we don't see eye to eye! No need to argue about it! And, please, don't try to 'convert' me to any pairings, because I won't.  
HALFWAY! Not through the story, but to one of my favorite chapters! Truth it, I have like ten more chapters prepared...Wait till you see the stuff that everyone goes through! You'll laugh, cry, and (hopefully) continue reading!

I forgot to add this, but if you have any questions at all, regarding the story, please, feel free to ask me!

-Cats Eye


	6. 6: Fitting In

WHOOO CHAPTER VI!  
Sorry, I promised a chapter a day...I lied...XD

Why am I so cruel to Cenchax…? I'm sorry, Cenchax! I hope he can find it in his heart to forgive me…

Wait, he doesn't have a heart…Uh-oh, I'm in some deep water…

So, now that Cenchax has almost managed to strangle himself, what's gonna happen next?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance, and he cannot be used without my permission!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER VI: Fitting In**

"Okay, now, there's a lot to do. We have to find you a room, give you a tour, introduce you to everyone, give you a list of chores you're expected to do every once in a while, talk to you about missions and goals, test out your powers…" Zexion muttered to Cenchax as they walked out of Marly's room, glancing at some papers he had grabbed from Xemnas while Cenchax and Marly had chattered.

"Are new guys always this busy?" Cenchax moaned. Marly had walked off, and he finally looked down at the schedule he had.

"It's always like this. I've been in the Organization since day 1, and new Nobodies always have to do this. Let's start with the tour."

For the strangest of all reasons, they met no one on the tour. Everyone had gone out or something…

Anyways, in Castle Oblivion, there were several floors. There were two floors above ground, which consisted of the Meeting Room, all of the bedrooms, offices, the kitchen, the dining room, 6 towers, and a living room. Then, there were 13 basements, but only 2 were used; the first one was used as Vexen's lab, and the second one was a storage room. The rest were blanks and while like the castle.

"This place is huge…" Cenchax said in awe, looking at the high ceilings all around him.

"You get used to it. But, what I want to know is where everyone is…"

Suddenly, a shape appeared out of nowhere. It was a portal, and out of it stepped a pale skinned man with yellow eyes and bright blue hair. On his face, he had an X-shaped scar. He had an air around him that warned people that he would bite at any time.

_Gay, if he had feelings. 'Man' in the relationship. Short-tempered, not easily amused. Enjoys working for the Superior more than anything else. Not very social. Likes fighting, if given the chance._

"Greetings, Zexion," he muttered. He looked over at Cenchax. "And you must be the new member, Cenchax. We've been looking for you. Everyone is keen on getting to know the new member…"

"Where is everyone, Saix?" Zexion asked. He had deliberately added his name to the sentence so that Cenchax could know what it was.

"At the training field. Everyone wants to know what powers he has…"

"But he still needs to-"

"Whatever it is, it can wait," Cenchax muttered, using the same, almost emotionless tone as Saix had. VI and VII both looked over at XIV in surprise.

"I'm keen on getting to know the others. Why not in combat?"

Something sparked in Saix's eyes; a small amount of warmth for the bravery of the new Nobody. But, it was gone, if it had ever been there at all. "Very good. Come with me." With this, the Luna Diviner opened a portal up again, and beckoned Zexion and Cenchax to go through.

They were in a large courtyard, with at least 10 people sparring in the middle. There were targets and obstacles, but they had been pushed to the side. When Saix arrived with Zexion and Cenchax, no one looked up from their worked, too involved in fighting. Saix walked over to Xemnas, who was watching everyone's progress.

"Xaldin is a little slow…Larxene's aim is a little off…Vexen's leg is slightly numb…"

_I get it. He pins everyone against everyone to assess their condition, and decided what they'll be most useful in doing!_

Saix quickly grabbed Xemnas's attention. "Superior," he said, with a slight bow.

Xemnas looked over. He saw Zexion and Cenchax right behind him. "Ah, yes, Cenchax has come."

He took out a large whistle, and with no warning, blew into it with all his might. Everyone on the field froze, some falling over others in midair.

"Everyone, this is the new member. His name is Cenchax, the Fearless Psychic."

Cenchax raised his hand, smiling at everyone. Some of them looked friendly, some looked uncaring.

Then, he saw Roxas. He almost gasped and looked away, but he held himself together. _I don't want to set a bad second impression…Let's be friends…_

_For now…_

_Doesn't like trouble. Enjoys hanging out with friends. Hates people taunting him. Curious, and a little dense. Not gay…_

_But things change…_

Cenchax knew that the number one goal right now was to forge a decent friendship with everyone, including the Key of Destiny. Once he had everyone's trust, and they were getting to be friends…

"It's his first day here, and his powers are still unstable, so keep that in mind while sparring."

Cenchax didn't mind fighting, even against Roxas. It was a win-win-lose situation. He won, he won. He died, he achieved his goal. If he lost…

He probably would, but…

"Hey, can I go first?" one of the Nobodies called out. "Battling Axel was boring!"

"Hey, they only reason you're moping is because you lost!" the red-head snapped. "And now you want to take it out on the new guy!"

"I didn't lose! I slipped for a moment, and before I could regain myself, Xemnas ended it!"

"Excuses, excuses!"

"Enough!" Saix snarled.

Both Nobodies fell silent. Cenchax took this moment to observe the Nobodies. Axel had spiky red hair like that of a porcupine, and bright green eyes. He had small, diamond-shaped black marks on his cheeks. He was extremely skinny, and had pale skin. _At least 17, if not older. Hot-head. Pyro. Enjoys pulling pranks. Loves hanging with his friends. Hates it when someone puts out his fire or ruins the fun._

The second one seemed to be the only girl in the Organization. She had yellow blonde hair with two, antenna-like pieces of hair lifting up from his head and over it. She had blue-green eyes. She looked tough and lean. _In her twenties. Has a short temper. Electrocutes all the people she doesn't like. Has a good side, though._

"Fine, Larxene," Xemnas murmured. "You can spar with Cenchax first."

"Sweet!" Larxene cheered.

"Good luck. She doesn't go easy," Zexion warned.

Cenchax nodded. He walked into the middle of the area, aware that everyone's eyes were on him.

"Hmm, you're a pipsqueak!" Larxene muttered. None the less, she summoned her Kunai. "Doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!"

"I look forward to it!" Cenchax smiled, summoning his weapon.

"Nice weapon. Got a name for it?"

"I was thinking Kamisori (Razor in Japanese), but it's not official."

Larxene nodded. For a moment, neither Nobody moved. Cenchax was waiting for Larxene to make a move, while Larxene was trying to find a weak spot in Cenchax.

10 seconds past.

20.

30.

40.

A minute.

Finally, without warning, Larxene struck.

She rushed at Cenchax, lighting crackling the air around her. Cenchax waited for the last second. Then, he dropped to the ground, crouching low. He sprung away a split second later.

Larxene skidded to a stop on her heels. "Nice move. But, dodge this!"

Cenchax felt his powers expanding in combat. He guessed what Larxene would do next. She'd throw her Kunai at him. Just before she threw it, he was able to calculate where she'd throw them.

He dodged left, just barely being skimmed by one.

Though he had dodged the full blow, it was pretty accurate…

_I need to try even harder!_

"I gotta say, for a runt, you're pretty quick!" Larxene commented

"You're not so bad, yourself!" Cenchax called.

Larxene smiled. Then, she rushed him.

He blocked her with his Kamisori. He slashed against her. She dodged aside. Cenchax summoned psychic spheres in his hands; he was no longer fighting by head. It was all instinct; a dead, forgotten one risen by the heat of battle, delighted at the thought of victory, unafraid at the possibility of death.

He threw them at her. She was only able to partially dodge it, and her movement slowed down.

Cenchax focused his entire mind on Larxene, trying to lift her with his mind.

It worked.

She struggled, but the invisible grip in the air was inescapable. She slowly drifted over to Cenchax. He put his weapon to her throat.

"Checkmate…" he muttered, smiling.

Most of the Organization burst into cheers. Cenchax gently let Larxene down, knowing the battle was his.

"WOW! I mean, like…WOW!" Marluxia praised.

"How did you get a hold of your powers that fast?" Zexion asked.

"I adapt quickly, I guess…" Cenchax explained.

Larxene looked at the Nobody, shock in her eyes. She had been beaten by a younger member…a NEW younger member, for that matter…

But, for some reason, she couldn't feel angry at Cenchax. She had had fun, for the first time in a while, while fighting him…

So, instead of tearing his head off, she shocked everyone there.

As she walked over to him, most of the Nobodies winced, thinking, _Uh-oh…she's mad again…I hope Cenchax enjoyed his time…_She stood in front of the smaller boy, looking down at him. Then, she outstretched a hand.

"Great spar! I hope we can do it again sometimes!" she said, smiling, no malice or trickery on her face.

"Anytime, anywhere!" Cenchax exclaimed, taking Larxene firmly by the hand.

"You know, for a new Nobody, you're not half bad!"

Cenchax smiled. He felt happiness, if he could feel at all. But, he was beginning to suspect that Nobodies HAD feelings; nothing like the feelings you got when you were alive, but they had feelings, none the less. They had no hearts, sure. There was a part of them that had left. But, he felt happiness. He felt like he belonged…

For the first time in a long time, there was no voice in the back of his head warning him, 'It can't last forever…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eleven more times he fought before calling it a day. He sparred with Axel, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Demyx, Saix, Xemnas, Luxord, Marluxia, and finally Zexion. Eleven times, he won; he simply weakened his opponents until they were slowed, then used his strength to levitate them in the air and have them surrender. Though the tactic was found out fast, it was useless trying to go up against it. Cenchax easily anticipated his opponent's next move, and 9.5 times out of 10, he was right. And even at the .5 out of 10 times that he got it wrong, he improvised, quickly changing course.

But, it became apparent after his battle with Xemnas that his seemingly endless strength was failing him. Luxord managed to bring him to his knees at one point; only by thinking quickly and tripping Luxord saved Cenchax's victory. Marluxia tangled him up when he had miscalculated, and though he cut through it, his new Organization coat showed scratches and bruises from the thorns. Zexion tried to go easy on him, but Cenchax could hardly run, let alone fight. Even though he had won when Zexion paused to assess his strength, he was panting heavily, and half collapsed on the ground.

"Cenchax, finally feeling tired?" Xigbar joked. The rest of the Organization laughed. It seemed like Cenchax had a lot of energy, and if they hadn't seen him panting on the ground, they would've assumed that he never tired…

Zexion stretched a hand out to Cenchax. "I can't believe you beat me…you feeling okay?"

"Yeah…just…tired…" Cenchax panted. He yawned between pants, and for the first time, the Nobodies in the training field noticed that the sky was dark, speckled with stars.

"That's enough for today. Cenchax, outstanding job. Everyone, return to your rooms and rest up," Xemnas ordered.

"But, wait…Cenchax doesn't have a room…" Zexion muttered.

"…Well, it's too late to search for one now. Is anyone willing to share for a night?"

Everyone looked expectantly at someone else, expecting them to offer their room to the new Nobody. But, for a while, no one offered. Most of them didn't have enough room in their rooms, and the few that did didn't consider sharing…

"It's late. Make the decision sometime today!" Xemnas ordered, losing his patience.

A moment past.

Two moments.

Five.

Ten.

Finally, one lone person raised their hands. "I have some room in my room; he can bunk with me!"

Cenchax looked over at whoever had said that, grateful to whoever it was. He was about to say thanks…

His eyes widened. He looked away from everyone, hoping that no one could see his blush.

It was Roxas.

He still was nervous around him, still unsure on how he would react. He didn't want another disaster…

_Like with…_

He shook himself, trying to make it seem like he was just overtired. _Forget him. He's gone…_

He sighed in pain. _Great. Now you're depressed. Now you have to cut. NOW what will he think of you?_

_Freak, that's what!_

He couldn't change it. The pain that he had desperately tried to escape wouldn't leave him alone. It ripped through his heart, tearing it in two…Just one…just to leak out a little of the pain…

_Make up for it when you have your own room, douche-bag!_

"Very well. Cenchax, you can bunk with Roxas."

Zexion shot Cenchax a look. He would've offered him room, but he didn't have any room on his floor, and he only had a single bed. He knew that Cenchax had a thing for the blonde Nobody…could he take one night?

Cenchax shrugged, trying to mask his true emotions. "Sure."

"Everyone else, get to bed. I have several missions for you, and I want you all to be prepared in the morning," Xemnas uttered.

Some of the members moaned, but none of them dared to complain.

"Come on, Cenchax, this way!" Roxas said, walking away from the group and beckoning to Cenchax.

Cenchax hesitated. Then, he followed Roxas, thinking, _Here goes everything…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ruin people's lives…XD

But, what will happen in Roxas's room? Nothing good, I suppose…

I love the word, 'douche-bag'! (hehehe…Funny story, you're all gonna laugh…)

And the dashes in the middle of the story means that the scene is changing. I'll be doing this a lot, so be prepared!

Oh, and one more thing…

And, take if, fangirls.  
Saix tops. XD  
WHY? I'll give you my reasons. 1) To me, Xemnas looks more feminine than Saix. 2) Saix is a freakin Berserker, for Christ's sake! He's not about to go berserk and sit quietly on the bottom! 3) Xemnas looks better in a dress! XD 4) I think that it would be a cooler relationship; you know, that the Superior's suck-up was actually the one topping him...It's different, and I like it! So, cry all you want, but I say Saix tops!

This is all.

-Cats Eye


	7. 7: Discovery and Pain

HOLY HOLY HOLY HOLY CROW XDXDXD IT'S CHAPTER VII! (BTW, For some reason, instead of saying 'Holy Crap' or 'Holy Cow' I say, 'HOLY CROW'! That was a weird day…)  
I didn't want to post this part...It hurts...But, trust me. The WORST is yet to come! *starts sobbing* I'M SORRY, CENCHAX!  
...ANYWAYS...So, a night in ROXY'S room...I destroy his life...*cries again* I CAN'T STAND MYSELF! *goes into corner*

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance, and he cannot be used without my permission!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER VII: Discovery and Pain**

All the way to Roxas's room, Cenchax had to keep in mind in the back of his mind that Roxas probably didn't want anything more than friendship from him.

It wasn't a question of whether he could talk to Roxas; no, he had no trouble finding a topic that they both liked; videogames. Roxas loved playing them, and they switched from game to game, discussing graphics and plots.

But what annoyed him was the way that he had to control his own actions, even if it was only slightly. Often, he'd have to make sure that his hands weren't reaching towards Roxas's hand. He had to make sure that he was just the right distance from Roxas; not too close, as to not arouse suspicion, and not too far, as to not arouse awkwardness. He'd have to time how long he looked Roxas in the eye, and constantly wondered, 'Was that too long?' 'Was that too short?' 'Did he notice?' He'd have to make sure that, when his eyes weren't forward or looking at Roxas while he talked, that his eyes weren't trying to get a better look at Roxas.

Roxas lead him into a yellow room with a blue racing stripe. There were clothes scattered here and there, a few spare uniforms, a few magazines, and a few other miscellaneous items.

"Does the entire Organization save up their money just to paint their room?"

Roxas laughed. "No, it was a surprise gift Axel and Demyx gave me."

Cenchax nodded. Then, he looked around the room, looking at the furniture. There was a desk in the corner, plain white, with a red chair in front of it. There was a dark brown dresser, a few posters on the wall, a single large bed, a gold carpet…

?!?

WHAT?!?

Cenchax's eyes focused on the bed. It was bright blue and large enough for two people, but he wasn't concerned about space. It was ACTIONS he was concerned about…

Roxas' traced his gaze to the bed, then smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I don't have any room on my floor…do you mind sharing a bed?"

Honestly, Cenchax did NOT want to answer that question. He wanted to see if Zexion was available, or Axel, or even Xigbar…he'd rather sleep in one of the basements than risk even ONE night…

But he didn't want to say that he minded. Wouldn't Roxas find that fishy? Would he? Or would he just shrug it off?

But he was pretty sure that Roxas would find it weird if he denied the offer…

"I don't really mind…" he muttered.

It was a little awkward for a bit. Then, Roxas went to his closet. "Do you need pajamas?"

Cenchax was about to say, 'No, I packed my own,' but then he realized that it wasn't a sleepover, and the only clothes he had he was wearing underneath his uniform.

"Sure," he shrugged; trying to act like it was no big deal.

Roxas disappeared into his closet for a few minutes. Cenchax, meanwhile, picked up one of the magazines on the floor. It was a videogame magazine, mostly about 'Super Smash Brothers Brawl'. Some thought that the game was awesome, and some thought that the game sucked so bad, that no amount of sequels could save it now. Cenchax skimmed over the articles. Slowly, he was beginning to feel comfortable, but he wasn't quite ready yet…he hoped that Roxas wouldn't want to turn in early…

Roxas came out in a few moments, his Organization coat over his shoulder. He wore dark blue pajamas with yellow stripes. In his right hand, he held a pair of dark red pajamas.

"Here, try this on," Roxas said, tossing it to Cenchax. Cenchax caught the bundle with ease. Hanging with Roxas was easier than he thought, but he still had to think about almost every single action he made…

He walked over to the closet. He tore off his Organization coat, his gloves and armband unintentionally coming off with it.

"Dammit. Why do they always catch on sleeves…?" Cenchax muttered aloud. He had to untangle the gloves and the sleeves AND his armbands now…

Suddenly, the door flew open and Roxas exclaimed, "Wait, those will be too small-"

He cut himself off as he saw Cenchax, stripped down to his pants, his wrists showing clearly. Also, it was easy to see the cut-like tattoo around his neck, and the one shaped like a bleeding gunshot on his heart.

"…for you…" Roxas muttered the last bit of his sentence, staring at Cenchax's wrists.

For once, he was glad that people kept staring at his wrists. Roxas was too entranced by the sea of scars on his wrists to notice that Cenchax was blushing. He was half naked in a closet, and the guy he assumed he had a crush on (if he could feel, that is) walked right in.

By the time Roxas was done staring, Cenchax had managed to cool down his face.

"…so…you're a…suicidal…" Roxas muttered awkwardly.

"Yeah, well…" Cenchax muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "No one ever asked me anything like that, so…I thought you didn't need to…know…"

It was quiet for a while. Cenchax tried to read Roxas's face, but couldn't find anything. He tried putting himself in Roxas's shoes.

The new guy, who was a little shy at first, has easily become a friend with him. They decided to have a…'sleepover'. Your new friend takes off his shirt, showing his wrists, which are slashed up.

_Great. Now, he's going to wonder when I'm going to die. Just FRICKEN great!_

Finally, Roxas broke the silence. But, his simple sentence shocked Cenchax.

"What happened to you…?" he whispered.

Of all things he had expected Roxas to call him…freak, weirdo, emo…he hadn't thought that he'd say that. Cenchax looked away.

"Look, I had a hard past…I don't want to talk about it right now…"

He could feel Roxas's gaze piercing him, trying to search for answers that the new Nobody wouldn't give up. Eventually, he looked Roxas in the eyes, for once not thinking about how Roxas would react.

_I know you look at me differently now, but this is who I am. I can't change it; I've TRIED…right now, this is me, take it or leave it…_

Time passed.

They didn't even bother counting.

They wouldn't have been able to keep up with the eternal seconds that seemed to last a lifetime each.

Then, Roxas had to ask SOMETHING.

"Are you like that all the time? Was the friendship a…cover-up?" he asked, a little disgusted.

Cenchax winced. Roxas's words hurt…"No, it's not like that…it's nothing like that! I…didn't want this…But I can't help! I…I really don't want to talk about it…"

Roxas kept his eyes locked on Cenchax's eyes, not allowing him to look away.

…

…

…

"So, does this mean we're…friends?"

"Yeah, totally!"

"Well, I know that Xemnas wants us to get to sleep, but…do you want to play some 'Halo 3'?" Roxas felt bad for making Cenchax remember what had hurt him. It was the least he could do…from the looks of it, Cenchax hadn't had an easy life…

Cenchax's eyes widened. "You have that?"

"Yeah, and on Xbox 360! Now THIS is what I spend my money on!" Roxas said with a smile.

Cenchax smiled back. He knew that, now, Roxas still would want answers, just like Zexion and Marluxia. But, Roxas was ready to put aside their differences to create a friendship…

Would it last…?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

They played for a good part of an hour. At one point, however, Roxas paused the game.

"Aw, come on, dude! I was about to nail that guy!" Cenchax complained.

Roxas ignored him, looking at his watch. It was almost 11:00. "Okay, if we stay up any later, Xemnas will come down here and destroy us…"

"Aw, come on!" Cenchax didn't want to go to bed. There were several reasons.

#1: He never liked sleeping. It made him feel insecure; as though anyone could attack him while he was asleep.

#2: He was a light sleeper. If a pin dropped next to the bed, he'd be awake in a second.

#3: He didn't fall asleep easily. It usually took him almost an hour to fall asleep.

#4: He kept getting nightmares, almost once a night. Sometimes, he had two, when he woke up and then went back to sleep.

#5: Roxas was in the same bed…

He could recall how, on so many nights, he had refused to fall asleep. The only reason that he didn't have visible bags under his eyes is for the tattoo and the hair covering the other eye. He stayed up all night, writing dark poems, or slitting his wrists. Either that, or he'd stare at the night sky.

There was only one thing that could calm him down. The only thing that made him feel completely calm was the night sky. Not twilight. Not sunset. Not sunrise. Not dawn. It had to be the night sky. The darkness, the bright stars, the moon…it calmed him. He really liked the stars; it was as if, no matter how many times the sky changes, they don't go out unless they're dead. But he liked the moon the most. The way that it disappeared, then came back, never leaving forever…like the light of life, flickering on and off, occasionally fading, but never really gone…

But Roxas's room only had one window, and it was behind the head of his bed.

"Curfew's normally at 10:30 for me. We're lucky we're up this late…"

Cenchax sighed. Then, he said, "Well, I guess it can't be helped…"

Roxas saved their game, and turned off his Xbox. He crawled into his bed. Cenchax crawled in on the other side, praying for the best.

He couldn't remember what happened next.

One second, he was crawling into bed.

Then next, he felt piecing pain on his back.

"AUGH!" he cried out, eyes shut with agony. Roxas's eyes widened in fear. Blood swelled on the covers; a dark red contrasting with the bright blue.

"What the…?!?" Roxas exclaimed. He pulled Cenchax up, trying to avoid the blood spluttering out of his back. His eyes widened in shock.

One thing that Roxas like to do was build things when he was bored. He liked carving them out of wood sometimes, to kill time, or when he's upset.

One of his carving knives, the largest and the sharpest one, was sitting on his bed. He had forgotten to put it away…

"Cenchax!" Roxas cried. He quickly took his blanket and wrapped it around Cenchax, trying to stop the bleeding. Cenchax moaned in pain.

"Holy crap, what the hell do I do…?" Roxas muttered. _I gotta get Zexion, or Marluxia, or Xemnas or…SOMEONE!_

He opened a portal, holding his arm around Cenchax's waist, trying to keep the Nobody still covered with a sheet. He dashed through…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion calmly was reading a book in his bed, trying to get to the end of his book.

_'There was something in her attitude, in her whole appearance when she leaned her head against the high-backed chair and spread her arms…' _(Author's Note: I can't remember where I got this quote…I think it was from a book called, 'The Awakening'. I just looked up, 'Famous book lines' on line and found the book and copied it. Don't ask me why Zexion's reading it; it was chosen at random)

In midsentence, he glanced calmly at his clock. Then, he closed his book; he'd remember where he was. _It's almost 11. I probably should get to-_

His thought was cut off as a portal appeared. Roxas dashed through it.

"Zexion, Cenchax's hurt!"

Zexion's eyes widened. Roxas looked scared and confused. His arm was around Cenchax, who was covered in Roxas's bright blue sheet. A dark area of red was slowly growing larger in it. Cenchax's eyes were closed, and he occasionally let out a moan of pain.

"Wha…You know what, explain later! Lie him down on my bed; I don't care about the blood!" Zexion ordered. Roxas nodded, and gently laid Cenchax on his bed. For the first time, he realized that Cenchax was still only in his Organization coat's pants and the boots on. He had never given him any other pajamas.

They lay him down on the bed. Zexion quickly ran to his closet and took out a huge First-Aid kit. "Great. It FINALLY comes in handy…" he muttered. He took out about 5 feet of bandages and some strange potion mix.

"Take the sheet off."

"But he'll bleed to death!"

"We'll never be able to help him if we don't! Take it off, Roxas!"

Roxas hesitated. Then, he nodded. He took off the sheet, slowly. Cenchax moaned again.

"R-Roxas…I'm s-sorry…" he muttered.

"Wha-Sorry for what?" Roxas asked, shocked that Cenchax could even speak.

"Y-Your…sheets…the b-blood…" he sighed.

"You're worried about…Cenchax, that's not important right now!" Roxas yelled.

Zexion, meanwhile, was busy trying to stop the blood from flowing and putting some sort of potion at the same time…

"What matters is that you're okay! The sheets mean nothing!"

Cenchax almost managed to smile. _Nice to know you care…_

_My only regret is that I couldn't even live to get to know you better…but at least I've achieved my goal…_

Cenchax lost conscious soon afterwards, from loss of blood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*dies in depression*

My poor Cenchax…He was so young…So innocent…

But, considered to the stuff that's going to happen…*dies a second time*

I'M SORRY!

-Cats Eye


	8. 8: Recovery

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** I was typing a few chapters ahead (okay, like, 20 ahead...), and I needed a picture for the Castle, and I realize that I've been calling their building Castle Oblivion, when it's really based on The Castle That Never Was. Sorry if that confused you! I'll try to fix all the errors in the chapters…I've only played KH2…And got scraps of information here and there from the other games…and played all of 5 minutes of KH…

Wait a minute…Cenchax is bleeding…NOOOOOOOOOO-(L: *pops out of nowhere* Before she can scream any further, I believe we should just continue with the chapter...and, please, Rose, come out of the corner.)

…Yeah, I have voices inside my head, and they all take the form of characters from Death Note, Kingdom Hearts, Ouran High School Host Club, and pretty much anything else I can think of...

ENOUGH OF ME! ON WITH THE STORY…!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance, and he cannot be used without my permission!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER VIII: Recovery**

"Cenchax? Cenchax? Cenchax, are you awake yet?"

"Let him sleep, guys! He's lost a lot of blood!"

"He should've woken up by now…!"

"He can't die yet; he's only been here for a day!"

Cenchax, for a second, was confused. That definitely wasn't Rose and Darren; and there were more than two people there. He didn't recognize any of the voices. And why was his back so sore?

Then, it hit him.

Death. Failed suicide. Tour. Coat. Sparring. Sleepover. Cute guy. Something about a knife and bed…

He slowly opened his eyes. Quite a few people surrounded his bed. Xigbar, Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas all clustered around him.

"Wha…What? What happened…?" he moaned. He was lying in a plain white room with about 12 beds in it, all plain white. The only color in the room was the array of color from the other member's hairs.

"There was a carving knife in my bed, and you lay down on it," Roxas explained. "Zexion was right; you ARE a danger magnet!"

Cenchax moaned in pain. "Ow…so that's what happened…"

"Sheesh, you cut your arm, you nearly got strangled, and now stabbed…rough fist day, eh?"

_Not to mention the fact that I tried to drown myself…Why won't I just die?_

But, what really surprised him wasn't the fact that they knew so much about his day. It wasn't the fact that, 3 times, he could've died and didn't. No, it was the fact that, in a very short period of time…

"Why are all you guys here…I'm just the new guy…"

"You may be the new guy," Lexaeus said, "but you're the most entertaining new guy we've met! You have non-stop energy; you get along with everyone-"

"And best of all," Xigbar joked, holding up Cenchax's uncovered wrists, "you're an emo kid to make fun of!"

"Xigbar, leave him alone!" Marluxia snapped, smacking Xigbar's hand.

"Come on; we're all friends here!" Axel exclaimed.

"Most of us at least…" Xigbar muttered, glaring at Larxene, who ignored Xigbar.

"Well, we're all friends of Cenchax…" Axel said, correcting himself.

"Wow, I've made 8 friends by almost dying…Wonder how many friends I'd get if I actually died…" Cenchax muttered, pretending to be pondering that.

Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare.

Cenchax looked up at everyone. Then, he smiled. "You guys are so easy to fool."

Everyone laughed, but they seemed a little nervous. Cenchax had to feel sorry for them. He knew that, once he had gotten to know someone, he almost instantly became their friends; it was a great trait, but also a flaw, because all of his friends constantly wondered when he was going to die…

_I wish I could stop myself…_

"…! Hey, look at that!" Zexion exclaimed, pointing at Cenchax's left arm. During the confusion, the bandage had fallen off. Cenchax looked down at it. His eyes widened.

The bandage had fallen off, and there was no scar.

"Um, Zexi? It's just his arm…" Demyx muttered.

"No, I mean, that's the arm that got cut by the glass…it's completely healed…"

"What? No way! That's…that's…" Axel stammered.

"Improbable, but not impossible…"

Everyone turned around. Vexen was standing behind them. He looked totally different from the incident at Marluxia's room; instead of looking angered and slightly hurt, he looked confident and calm, even with Marluxia himself in his presence. _He must get rejected a lot and is used to it by now._

"Remember, we all have powers. Maybe he has the ability to recover rapidly from mortal wounds."

"Um, English, please?" Demyx asked.

"He heals fast," Larxene explained.

"If that's the case…" Axel muttered. Without warning, he tore the bandages that were around Cenchax's back and stomach.

"Axel, wait!" Zexion shouted, pulling Axel back. But, Axel was still clinging onto the bandages, and the movement only ripped them completely off.

Everyone stared. There was nothing else they could do.

His back, though it had its old tattoos and an old scar, was healed completely from last night.

"Wow…no wonder you have trouble staying dead…" Zexion muttered. Only Cenchax heard him, but he got the message.

Apart from the now-cut-less back, Cenchax also had a pair of dark blue, dragon-like wings. The skin was navy violet; the membrane was indigo, and the claws black. Also, in the corner of his back, there was a broken heart tattoo, and across from that, a gruesome-looking scar.

"Any more tattoos?" Xigbar joked.

"One on my leg…"

"What's with the scar? What happened?" Larxene asked.

Cenchax looked at her for a moment, then, looked away, trying to keep the tears in. He didn't want to remember…not just yet…everything was just happening so fast…

Everyone stared at the black-haired boy. His body was wreathed with secrets that he didn't want to answer yet…

But they could be patient. They could wait. Maybe a month in, they'd question him.

But they wanted answers.

Cenchax sat up, stretching a little, yawning, trying to pretend he wasn't about to cry. "Alright, now, would someone mind getting me my coat? It's cold in here!"

Everyone laughed, except for Vexen, who was walking away and didn't hear Cenchax. "Be right back!" Roxas exclaimed. A moment later, he disappeared. A few moments later, he was back. In his hands, he had Cenchax's gloves, armbands, and coat.

"Here!" Roxas said, tossing them to Cenchax who caught them easily.

"Right…I'd better get going; the Superior wants us in a meeting within, like…10 minutes or something…" Axel muttered. With that, he, Larxene, Marluxia, and Xigbar disappeared.

Quickly, Cenchax threw on his coat, trying to ignore the nagging thoughts in his head of what he had to do the second he was alone…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting in a chair in the Organization's Meeting Room. Cenchax even got a chair; Xemnas had had it done last night, with Lexaeus's help.

"Alright, is everyone present?" Xemnas asked.

"We're all here," Xaldin muttered.

"Well, then, I'll get straight to my point. I have quite a few missions that I need people to complete. Vexen, you need to keep working on your potion to brainwash an individual."

"Understood."

"Xigbar, you need to go and scout out the Pride Lands. Their world is being enveloped in darkness. We should make one final check of the area before it disappears."

"But why?!?"

Xemnas's cold stare shut Xigbar up. "It's to see if there would be any potential Nobodies. Lexaeus, you need to scout out Olympus Coliseum. Axel, Demyx, and Roxas, you have to do the cleaning around the castle."

"But it's Zexion's turn!" Demyx whined.

"I have a job for Zexion."

Zexion looked up at the Superior.

"You are to instruct Cenchax on how life in the Organization goes. Chores he must do, goals we're trying to reach, find a room, talk to him about missions, and give him a tour of the castle."

Zexion shrugged; he was going to end up doing that anyways. Everyone knows that, when you recruit someone, you automatically are responsible for them until they can take care of themselves. "Sure."

"Right, and finally, Marluxia, I need you to retrieve several items from various worlds. You can take anyone you want with them, so long as they don't have any missions or chores, but only 1 person."

"Yes, Superior."

"As for Xaldin, Saix, Luxord, and Larxene, you don't have anything in particular to do. But, Luxord? Tea, not rum or sparkling cider."

"Dammit!"

"Right, this meeting is over."

Vexen and Xigbar disappeared to go to work, while Marluxia went over to talk to Larxene. Lexaeus, after saying goodbye to Zexion, disappeared as well. Axel, Roxas, and Demyx stalked away, muttering something under their breath. Zexion was about to go jump to the ground and talk to Cenchax when Xemnas said, "Oh, and one more thing. You are to teach him how to use the portal system."

_Ah, dammit…I thought that he'd make someone else do that…_The portal was one of the hardest things to learn, and though Zexion never taught it, he knew that it must be hard to teach. Because the way you summon it can't be easily described.

"Understood?"

"Yes, Superior…"

"Good." With that, Xemnas walked out of the room. By this time, only Cenchax and Zexion were left; everyone else had gone off for their mission or chore or whatever to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEXAEUS SPEAKS!  
...Now that I've gotten THAT out of my system...Lol, brainwashing...XD what are they going to use THAT for (OMG I JUST REALIZED THAT I ACTUALLY USE IT DURING THE-*Gets thwacked in the head SPOILER ALERT* Did I mention I have an Aunt-Whose-Name-I-Can't-Remember-Right-Now-For-Some-Reason?)  
Sparkling cider (I'm simply making fun of my story by now...) ...LOL REFERENCE!  
Anyways...NO! I DON'T WANT TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
Sora: YOU HAVE TO!  
Me: I DON'T WANT TOOOO! *goes into corner*  
L: For heaven's sake, GET OUT OF THERE. *drags out of corner*  
Me: *sobbing*  
Kairi: *jingles bag* I'll give you a bag of Sweetish Fish if you-  
Me: *immediately starts typing*  
I get high off of Sweetish Fish...XD  
I STILL DON'T WANNA!

I NEED INSPIRATION IN A CAN! (aka, Coca-Cola…Long story…XD)

I HATE THE NEXT PART! Do I have to post it?

-Cats Eye


	9. 9: Flashback

I don't want to post this part, I really really really don't want to post it!

But, I have to! THE STORY must go on!

Sora: *cheers*

Me: Sora, do you think you could post this one?

Sora: No, do it yourself!

Me: AUGH! You're sooooooo mean!

Wait…After this is one of my favorite chapters…NO! CONFLICTING FEELINGS!

JUST IGNORE ME AND READ THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance, and he cannot be used without my permission!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER IX: Flashback**

"Right, first, we should find you a room…" Zexion muttered. He looked down at the list of things he had to do, which included a list of possible rooms. "Let's see…no pointy objects, no ceiling fans, no hidden rooms…Ah! I have just the place!"

He started walking quickly, and Cenchax almost had to trot to catch up. Honestly, he wished he could feel happy. He was getting his own room! He had already made 8 new friends in the Organization! He had powers only a superhero could dream for!

And, yet…

The memories were fresh as ever…he felt like he was stabbing everyone in the back. Because the moment their backs were turned…

Cenchax didn't try and figure out how long it took them to reach his room, nor did he try and start a conversation, for once. He didn't feel too talkative right now.

"Pay attention to where we're walking. Remember, someday, you're going to need to find this on your own," Zexion commented, seeming to notice that Cenchax's mind was wandering.

"Ah-Yeah…" Cenchax said. He tried to remember the way there, but everything seemed to look the same. Same hallways, same number of doors, same windows, same colors…how could anyone in the Organization find their way to their rooms, let alone through the castle?

Finally, they reached a door that was set apart from the others. "Wait a minute…isn't this across from…?" Cenchax started.

"Roxas's room? Yeah, but we really don't have as many rooms as you think," Zexion claimed. He knew that Cenchax wasn't quite comfortable around the younger Nobody, but there was no other choice…

He started opening the door. "Most of the doors just lead to the same room."

The door opened. Inside was a plain white room. It had a single bed, a desk, a chair, a dresser, a closet, and an empty bookshelf.

"Exciting…" Cenchax muttered. Honestly, he wished his room was darker, preferably dark red. If he spilt any blood…

"Don't worry; it won't be like this forever. Xemnas gives us all a salary, based on how we've done during the month. And, trust me; knowing Axel, Xigbar, and Demyx, they're probably planning a surprise party."

"But, they're all busy…"

"They don't care. They'll find a way. Xigbar will bribe someone, Axel and Demyx will try to dump all the chores on Roxas, they'll set it up, finish their missions and chores, and be back just before you come back to your room!"

Cenchax laughed. "You seem to know their schemes well."

"When you live with them for almost a year, you get used to it."

Cenchax nodded, smiling.

"Right, so, you have your clothes with you?"  
"No…I left them in Marluxia's room…Never picked them up…"

"We can go get them. Marly doesn't mind, so long as we don't take anything else. This would be a good chance to try and teach you the portal."

Cenchax's gulped. For some reason, the portal system made him uneasy. The gaping darkness, the swirling blacks and blues, the general movement…

"What do I have to do?" He was supposed to be fearless, right? How could he be fearless if he couldn't even conquer a simple, black oval?

Zexion thought for a moment. "Well…It's a little complicated to explain…you have to summon your powers, but also reaching to the darkness…It's easy once you get the hang of it. It also helps if you hold out your arm the first few times, until you get used to it."

"How do you reach for the darkness?"

"You try to find the darkness in you. Even though we don't have hearts, we have darkness in our souls. You have to search for that. Once you find it, you can access it any time. The big point is that you also have to empty your mind…"

Cenchax nodded. "Okay…I'll try…" He took a deep breath. Then, he focused on his powers. They were easy to summon. He could summon them subconsciously.

But, this time, he went deeper in, searching for the darkness that Zexion had talked about. He closed his eyes, trying to search each part of his souls, extending his arm…

_He was running through a dark forest, trying to keep up…the one he was tailing was so fast…_

No, not now! He tried to push the memory away. He felt like he was swimming in a pool, blindly trying to reach the bottom as he shoved away someone trying to drown him…

_Deeper, deeper, deeper…How much farther could they run before one of them tired…?_

Cenchax desperately tried to ignore the memory…Not now…no…

_Huff…Huff…Huff…His breathes were becoming strained. He tried to keep quiet…Just to talk to him again…he had to make up…it was all his fault…_

Cenchax felt a bead of sweat flow from the brow of his forehead. Zexion might think that he was straining himself to find the darkness…but he had already found it. But he couldn't access it…the memory blocked it…He realized that his memory was tied to the darkness, and that, so long as he wanted to hold the darkness…

But it was too late to send it back. The memory was already flooding in…

_They were passing through a clearing…he could see him! Just to apologize…just give him a second…_

_A second clearing neared…_

_Suddenly, the one in front of him whipped around. The rage in his eyes seemed inhuman. He growled, almost sounding like a wolf. His beautiful face was twisted in rage…_

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he roared. He smacked him in the face. Chance felt himself fall to the ground…_

_SSLLAASSHH!!_

_A ripping pain…the sound of four padded feet pounding away furiously…he could feel something warm trickling down his back…No…no…he's…gone…He'll never listen…The pain on his back was nothing compared to the pain in his heart…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion wasn't sure why, but, all of a sudden, Cenchax gasped in pain, and fell to the floor, gasping for breath, half-sobbing.

"Cenchax!" he yelled. He crouched down, shaking Cenchax.

Cenchax kept twitching. He wasn't sleeping, but it seemed like he was having a nightmare…

"No…no…just give me…don't hate…" Cenchax muttered, almost in a feverish tone. He was obviously in pain…

"Cenchax, snap out of it!"

Cenchax's eyes flew open. He gasped, looking around. He was back in his room…

But, the memory…His heart howled. He felt the same pain he had felt that day, just as intense, just as sudden…It was too much…

He had to…

Now…

He didn't care if Zexion saw him.

"Zexion…I'm sorry…" Cenchax muttered. He tore off his right glove and the armband.

Zexion's eyes widened. What was Cenchax doing…?

Cenchax's one visible eye narrowed. _I'm sorry…it's for the best…I can't help it…_

He summoned his weapon. His eyes focused on one of the spikes on the sphere. He was glad that they were red…

Before Zexion could put together what he was doing, he raised his arm and brought the spike against his wrist in one swift movement…

There was a soft, almost ripping sound as the spike cut through scar and skin alike.

"CENCHAX, WHAT THE HELL?!?" Zexion snapped. Before Cenchax could do it again, Zexion pulled the weapon out of his left hand. Blood was pouring steadily out of his arm. Cenchax sighed, almost in relief.

"It's the only way…I didn't want to…" Cenchax muttered, a bitter, almost crazy smile on his face. "I hate myself for this…but it's like a drug to me…if I don't do it, I can't work right…

"But because I do…I'll never be enough…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel: We are experiencing some technical difficulties. It appears the author has died due to sheer depressi-  
Sora: She isn't dead! She just passed out!  
Zexion: *waving Sweetish fish above head* She's out cold. She won't even react to the Sweetish fish...  
Demyx: Try feeding her.  
Zexion: ...How's that going to help?  
Demyx: Just try it!  
Zexion: ...*shrugs**lowers fish into mouth*  
Me: *eats without waking up*  
Roxas: ...Okay...that's not normal...  
Junko: Maybe we need to make loud noises...  
Axel: ...ANYWAYS...While we're trying to wake her up, please, restrain yourself from cutting your wrists, and have a nice day!

-The Organization, the Storm Hawks, and Rose's Gang, since Rose isn't able to do so herself…


	10. 10: Fresh

Aerrow: We have managed to wake Rose up, so she can post the next chapter!

Zexion: If she lets go of me…*looks down at leg*

Me: *clinging onto Zexion's leg* ILOVEYOUILOVEYOU…!

Zexion: Are you sure you aren't a Zexion fangirl?

Me: *jumps up* Of course! You'll see why I'm so happy! This is one of my favorite chapters! And you're about to see why! Now, LET'S CONTINUE WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance, and he cannot be used without my permission!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER X: Fresh**

The blood poured onto the floor, splattering the white carpet with red blood. Zexion stared at Cenchax. Did he really feel like this was the only way? There were so many other things he could try...counseling, talking about his problems, distracting himself…

"Cenchax…why…?"

"Nothing else works…I've tried counseling. After the first session, I felt violated; it's giving your secrets to a complete stranger. Talking about my problems hasn't helped yet, and I haven't found anything that could occupy my attention long enough to make me forget…" It was almost like Cenchax had read Zexion's mind.

He looked down at his wrist. "I hate doing it, but it feels so good…Like my pains just dripping out of me…it's the only way for me to forget about the pain, even if only for a little while…"

Zexion felt torn between sympathy and shock, if he could feel, that is. On one hand, Cenchax was trying to die; that annoyed him that he thought it was the only way. But, maybe for him, it was…And Cenchax was his friend, no matter how much he wanted to die…

"I don't want to talk about why I'm like this…not right now…But you have to know two things. One, I know that I'm hurting every single one of my friends by doing this. It makes the pain even worse, though, and I can never say how sorry I am…and two, if it weren't for what I've had to go through, I'd never be like this…"

Zexion stared at the Nobody. He was so complicated. One moment, he was perfectly fine. The next moment, he was slashing his wrists. What could've been so bad that he had to go suicidal…?

Whatever it was, Zexion knew it would have to wait. Cenchax was already in enough pain at the moment, physically and mentally. Even though his healing powers would kick in, most likely…

But, he had to do something…

Cenchax sighed. He knew that Zexion would never be able to understand why he had to cut. He needed to in order to release the emotions he had pent up inside him. They flowed out of his body in the blood from his wrists. It felt good, too. He despised every moment of it…but it was the only way that he could release all the anger, all the sadness, all the shock, all the pain…

Suddenly, Zexion sat next to him and wrapped an arm around Cenchax. Cenchax looked at the Nobody in surprise. The weapon lay forgotten on the floor, a few feet away, but right now, Zexion and Cenchax focused on each other. Zexion rubbed Cenchax's uncut arm, smiling at him.

"I know that I can never understand what you've gone through…even if you told me. But, I'll be there, no matter what…I mean, that's what friends are for, right?"

Cenchax stared up at Zexion, unable to say anything. Guilt and warmth battled inside him. The pain was pushed aside for a moment, not enough to completely eradicate it, but enough to be able to focus on Zexion. Tears welled up in his eyes. _I don't deserve friends…_

He started to cry. He couldn't help it; in the course of two days, he had died, been brought somewhere he didn't even know, made a new best friend that he could never replace…It was all so fast and almost scary…and everyone was too nice to him…

Zexion wasn't exactly expecting Cenchax to cry, but he knew that Cenchax was going to react somehow. He let Cenchax cry into him, rubbing his arm.

"Zexion…I hate myself…I don't deserve anything…" Cenchax sobbed.

"Cenchax, that's wrong. I don't know why, but you are what you are, and right now, you can't fix it. That's okay. Just because you're like this doesn't mean you don't deserve anything…You'll find a way…"

Zexion knew right then and there that he and Cenchax would be best friends. Zexion had a new person to read with; a second book buddy, someone to talk to, someone to spend all night discussing with, someone who'd accept him the way he was. And Cenchax had his person to confide in, someone to cry to, someone who saw exactly who he was, the good and the bad, and looked over the bad to appreciate the good, and even come to understand the bad.

Zexion had Lexaeus, true. He also had Demyx and Roxas, and Axel if he was in the right mood. He had Marluxia and Larxene…

But right now, he knew that Cenchax was his most important friend right now, because Cenchax didn't just need a friend. He needed a best friends, one he could trust with his non-existent life, one who knew when to stop prying, on who would let him cry on their shoulder. Cenchax had found that in Zexion, and no one else there. Maybe it was because it was their similar hairstyles. Maybe it was because it was Zexion who he met first. Maybe it was the fact that Zexion had been there for him this entire time, looking over him.

But Zexion now knew that he had to be the older brother, even though he was shorter than Cenchax. Because Cenchax needed a brother in all but blood. And Zexion knew that he had to be that brother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, this part is extremely short…

I LOVE YOU ZEXION! YOU ARE THE NICEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET!  
Zexion: You've destroyed all the characters in this story! I mean, I'm NEVER that nice to people! And have you SEEN Marluxia in the game! He acts nothing like-  
Me: I DO NOT CARE! Cenchax makes EVERYONE act differently!  
Zexion: ...True...True...  
I LOVE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH! Zexion is so nice to Cenchax, and they hardly know each other...He understands him...*sniff* I can't believe something so bad can lead to something so good...*cries in happiness*

Zexion: How am I to react to all this…?

Darren: Just walk away slowly. She usually doesn't notice till later!

Me: HEY! …Wait, you do have a point…

Zexion: *snickers*

-Cat's Eye


	11. 11: Opinions

Zexion: She won't let go of my leg…

Marluxia: …*sigh* I'll get the crowbar…

Me: *jumps off* HI, IT'S ME, CAT'S EYE! I have another part, after disappearing into a hole for several days!

Zexion: She was away for a few days, and was trying to work on a chapter further in the story instead of submitting one…

And THIS…Is chapter Marluxia! Yay! We're past one of the worst chapters!

Is it just sheer coincidence that, while I was posting this, 'Second **Chance**' by Shinedown was playing? I swear to god, I was listening to the radio, and it came on randomly in the middle of me posting it! I love that song!

Anyways, maybe Cenchax will get his second chance! Read to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance, and he cannot be used without my permission!

Oh, one more quick thing! **PLEASE READ: In the past, when I said teleported, I meant using the portal system! They didn't literally teleport, not even Cenchax! It's all the portal system!**

**Now, on with the story!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER XI: Opinions**

"I have gathered you all here to ask on your opinion about the new Nobody, Cenchax. I know it's only been a few days, but if he's only going to be a burden, we need to know right away," Xemnas announced.

Zexion waited patiently. It was only 3 days after the incident when Cenchax cut himself. After that, Zexion and Cenchax became best friends; there were some things that they shared with each other that no one else would hear. The fact that Cenchax had cut would be a secret; Zexion's secret stash of books would be a secret; they even had a 'club' that they called, 'The Covered-Eye Society' with their own rules and passwords and everything. It was stupid, really, but for some reason, Zexion and Cenchax liked acting so immature. When they were with each other, it didn't seem to matter.

It wasn't like they cared about each other anymore than brothers would. No, they were brothers in all but blood, and that was that. Zexion wasn't and probably would never be even bi, and Cenchax had already set his gaze on Roxas. No, they were friends, no matter what happened or what other people said.

Cenchax was somewhere in the castle, though Zexion didn't know where. The library, reading some books? Their secret club room, planning their next meeting? In his room, cutting himself or writing a suicide note?

Zexion was no longer bothered with Cenchax being a suicidal. He knew that Cenchax needed someone who wouldn't be bothered with, 'When's he gonna die? When's he gonna die? When's he gonna die?' He needed someone who'd just take him for he is, and enjoy time with him while he was alive. And Zexion was just that person.

Back to the meeting. Xemnas had called everyone in the Organization except for Cenchax to get their opinion on the new Nobody.

"I haven't spent much time with him; therefore, I cannot see his flaws. I want everyone's comments, in order."

By, 'in order', Xemnas meant that it would go right down the line; Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, ect.

"I haven't spent much time with him, but he's a good little dude!" Xigbar commented. "A little strange, but he's fun to have around!"

"…He's okay…" Xaldin muttered.

"I think that he's okay, considering the fact that he cuts. He might be helpful in the lab…" Vexen put in.

"He has his flaws, but overall, I think he's a good kid," Lexaeus murmured.

Zexion took his time before answering, trying to find the right words. "Cenchax has his…issues…good, and bad. He has his problems, and he has strange habits. But so does every other human being, and every other Nobody. I think that he's an equal member in the Organization."

Some people clapped, but said nothing. It was apparent that, if Zexion approved, the Nobody must be an equal member of the Organization; after all, Zexion WAS critical!

"I haven't spoken to him much, but he seems nice enough…"

"He seems fun! I'd love to have an all-out paintball war with him!"

Xemnas glared at Axel. If it was anything like last time…

"Of course…we'd pay to go there…" Axel muttered, avoiding Xemnas's piecing glare.

"I agree with Axel! He seems fun! We could go see a movie, go to a water park, go swimming, blow bubbles, sing karaoke-"

"I haven't got to know him well enough. He seems a little strange, but, then again, I could've been drunk at the time…"

"I think he's great! He has excellent taste in colors and a good sense of fashion! There's room for improvement, but I agree with Zexion; he's an equal member to this Organization!"

"The squirts cool for a noob. I say we keep him."

Roxas didn't answer for a while.

**(Author's Note: From now on, I'm going to talk as though they have feelings. If I've done that before, I'm sorry. It's too difficult for me to keep checking my work to make sure everything's good. Every once in a while, I'll note that they have no hearts, but I'm going to talk as though they have emotions.)**

Zexion felt sympathy for the Nobody. He knew that he was still feeling sorry for having Cenchax slice his back on the knife. He just hoped that Roxas was okay with Cenchax…

"I think that…Cenchax has his wrongs and his rights, like everyone else. Maybe the wrongs seem more than the rights, but in the end, they balance out. He's fun to have around."

"So, do we all agree that Cenchax is an official member of the Organization?" Xemnas asked.

"Agreed," Saix muttered, with a few people saying the same at the same time.

"Alright, this meeting it dismissed. Remember, tonight, Axel, Zexion, Roxas, Demyx, you four have to take Cenchax on patrol, and Zexion, you still need to explain a few things to him."

"Yes, Superior."

Everyone disappeared. Zexion teleported to Cenchax's room, going to check on him.

One of the things that Zexion had done was get Cenchax a red carpet. He knew that he didn't really like Cenchax cutting, but there was nothing he could do right now. At least now, it would look natural…

He looked into the room. There was nothing in there except for a small note on the dresser. The ground looked a little wet…_Poor kid…why does this have to be his only option?_

He walked over to the note. It was written in red…

'_Zexion,_

_I couldn't find a pen, so I wrote in blood. I already cut, so it's okay. There're a few things I needed to get from my apartment. I managed to teleport! Amazing, aren't I?_

_I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't worry; I'm not trying to kill myself!_

_Sorry it had to be in blood!_

_Cenchax._'

Zexion closed his eyes, trying to ignore the salty smell. _Sheesh, he could've just asked for a pen…_

What surprised him was that Cenchax had figured out how to teleport all on his own. It usually takes someone a lot longer to find the darkness, and use it right…(Author's Note: Remember: It's the portal system, and not teleportation.)

At that moment, someone opened portal in behind him. He turned around. Cenchax walked through, carrying a bag. There were bandages around his wrists, still fresh with blood. He looked up.

"Hey, Zexi! Got my note?"

"You could've just asked for a pen!"

Cenchax shrugged. "I always write in blood. I actually have a special pen for it. I pour my-"

"As interesting as this topic is, I don't want to know how you write in your own blood!"

Cenchax laughed. "So," Zexion added, looking at the bag, "What do you have there?"

"What I could grab from my old apparent before someone called the cops. I got everything I needed!" Cenchax exclaimed. He looked generally happy…Zexion noticed that, after he cut himself, he was perfectly fine…

"Like what?" Zexion asked.

"Just some clothes, for those Casual Fridays you mentioned, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a hair brush, shampoo, conditioner, couple sodas I like, some money I saved up, a lamp, a few posters-"

"Does this list end soon?"

"Close. I also have a small safe, a few knives and razors, a rope, pills, some paper and pens, a few irreplaceable gifts, and my most prized possessions."

When he was done listing things, he walked over to the dresser and began putting away some clothes. "What're your most prized possessions?"

"Give me a minute! I need to put my stuff away, dude!"

_Why does he always say, 'dude'? Is he from the coast or something? _None the less, Zexion waited patiently off to the side as Cenchax organized. Honestly, he didn't expect a suicidal to be just a neat freak. He expected that he could care less where things went, but his dresser was arranged accordingly. He placed his toothbrush, hair brush, toothpaste, shampoo, and conditioner in a draw of his dresser, muttering something about needing a cabinet. The sodas were laid on the night stand by his bed.

"Why do you need soda?"

The Fearless Psychic paused for a moment, holding the lamp in his hand. Then, he closed his eyes, saying, "I…have trouble sleeping at night, so, sometimes…I just stay awake…"

Even MORE secrets. Zexion knew that, sooner or later, Cenchax would have to explain himself, but, right now, Zexion let it slide. Though he kept the thought in the back of his mind all the time…

Cenchax put his other lamp next to the less colorful lamp, thought for a moment, then took away the white lamp and put it next to the sodas. Then, he observed it. Then, he switched the lamps. Happy, he moved on. He hung up a few posters, with Zexion's help.

"Linkin Park…Three Days Grace…All-American Rejects…Daft Punk…Fall-Out Boy…The Fray…Hellogoodbye…The Killers…My Chemical Romance…Papa Roach…Sixx:A.M…Simple Plan…Trapt…3 Doors Down…" Zexion muttered, looking through the posters. They were all posters of bands, but they were all pretty small, so they fit evenly in places that larger posters wouldn't fit. Then, he pulled out the last two. He unrolled them. Cenchax looked over at him, looking over his shoulders. Their eyes widened.

"The Spice Girls and the Pussycat Dolls?!?" Zexion exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

"Those aren't mine!" Cenchax exclaimed, snatching the posters away.

"Really? Really, Cenchax? You could've LEFT the posters if they meant nothing to you!"

Cenchax stared at Zexion for a while. Then, he sighed in defeat, blushing a little. "Fine, you caught me. But you can NOT tell anyone!"

Zexion put his hand over his heart and held up the Peace sign. "By the vows I made in, 'The Covered-Eye Society', your secret is safe with me!"

Cenchax held up the Peace sign, too. Then, their other hands knuckle-touched, gave each other high-fived, and snapped their fingers. Then, linking their pinkies together, with their other hand, they shook pointer fingers. Another high five, then they grabbed each other's hands and hugged each other, pinkies unlinking. Then, they laughed. It was such a stupid handshake, but they could do it in under 10 seconds. Now, that's TALENT!

Then, Cenchax took the razor, knives, pills, and the rope, and put them in a separate draw from his shampoo. He put the paper and pens in another draw, too. He put up some statues on his dresser.

"Gifts?" Zexion asked.

"I couldn't leave them. My other friends probably miss me…"

He trailed off, eyes saddened and far away. Zexion's eyes narrowed.

"I know you don't like to talk about your past, but this is getting a little annoying…"

Cenchax shook himself. "I'm sorry…I used to do this all the time, and…I got used to doing this…"

He went back to his bag, not looking Zexion in the eye. He was the strangest person Zexion had ever met. He was suicidal, but not only did he treat suicide like an everyday topic, but he apologized every time someone had a problem with one of his habits…

"Treep…"

Zexion looked down at the younger Nobody. "Huh?"

"Treep. His…his name was Treep…I won't tell you anymore, but…just…blame him…"

Zexion looked down at the Nobody. He saw that a single tear flowed down his face. Zexion couldn't ask him now. It seemed like the strange name still made Cenchax cry…was it his brother? Did his brother die or something?

For the first time, he got a partial side-glimpse of his right eye. Though it was mostly covered with hair, the skin beneath it looked red, and tan-ish…Something wasn't right with it…

"Hey, Cenchax, is something wrong with your other eye?"

Cenchax looked up at Zexion, no tear traces visible. "You know, not the one with the tattoo, the one covered with your hair."

Cenchax stared Zexion in his visible eye. Then, he muttered, "You're not going to like it…"

"Wait…there's a reason…"

"That I wear my hair over that eye? Yeah…"

Zexion knelt down, reaching forward to lift Cenchax's hair up. He looked at Cenchax, wondering if it was okay. Cenchax nodded sadly. The Cloaked Schemer uncovered the Fearless Psychic's eye.

Zexion's eyes widened. It was the second reason that Cenchax had no bags under his eyes.

Cenchax's other eye was squinted only a quarter of a way open. It was lighter in color, and its pupil was gray. But that wasn't the scariest thing. The eye was covered in scars, cutting across it, from almost all angles. Fresh scars were there, and there was dried blood around the freshest. It looked like something from out of a horror movie…

Zexion had nothing to say. There was nothing he could think about saying. _Cenchax…why do you insist on destroying yourself…?_

"If you must know…" Cenchax muttered, not looking at Zexion, "sometimes, I try to cut my eye out to bleed to death…And the pupil's gray because I'm going blind in that eye…"

Zexion put down the hair, hiding the horrifying eye from the world. A silence settled between them. Cenchax calmly went back to taking the last item out of his bag, which was a medium-sized safe the size of a microwave; he was just pretending to act as though nothing had happened. Obviously, the safe didn't weight much, because Cenchax easily lifted it out of the bag. Then, he crushed the bag up, and tossed it into the corner, into the forgotten-until-now wastebasket. It hit off the wall and went straight into the basket.

"Nice shot…" Zexion muttered, putting the eye out of his mind.

"Thanks! I used to play sports a lot!"

"Really?"

Cenchax nodded. "Hmm…" Zexion muttered, putting his chin in his hand and looking up to the ceiling.

"What?"

"Well, Xemnas has been wondering what to do with Sundays, since it's our day off…maybe a sports day…"

"Dude, that would be AWESOME!"

Zexion smiled. Then, he looked down at the safe. "Hey, what's in that?"

"The money I had saved up, and my top three most prized possessions."

"Am I permitted to see them?"

"Dude, we're all members of 'The Covered-Eye Society'! What happens in this room stays in this room!" He held up the two secret posters. "And these go in there!" he exclaimed, indicating the safe.

Zexion laughed. Cenchax knelt down to his safe. He put in the combination. But, it only opened another panel, where he had to put in another password. Then, it opened another panel to three keys.

"Wow, pretty high tech…"

"It's fire-proof, water-proof, next-to-indestructible, and can only be cut with the sharpest, best grade diamond. Nothing can get in without knowing the combination, and nothing can get out."

"But, why three keys?"

"If you put the wrong one in, then all the panels close, and everything in the safe melts. That's why, usually, I only keep my money in here."

He selected the bronze key out of the silver and gold one, which was strange, because the lock was gold and silver, which usually indicated that a gold or silver key would open it.

It opened upwards, revealing a few, neat stacks of money, and three items; two feather pens, and a notebook.

"What's with the notebooks and pens?"

Cenchax held up the feathered pens so Zexion could get a better look at them. One was a snow owl feather, the small, black spots standing out against the white. The other was the feather of a red-tailed hawk, its red brown shining vibrantly.

The tips were dark red.

Zexion realized at this moment that these were the pens that Cenchax had talked about…

"_I actually have a special pen for it…_"

"Oh, your blood pens…"

"Yeah. I got them from one of my friends. She gave me ink, but I used it up, writing in this."

Cenchax held up the notebook. It was dark blue and battered, and spots of red were on the cover.

"Is that where you write your…er…poetry you told me about…?"

"And a few other things…It's like a journal for me."

Zexion nodded. Cenchax put the journal and the pens back inside his safe, then walked over to the closet. He hid it in the corner, where the only way someone could see it was if they walked right into the closet and looked over.

"Okay, now, time for the monologue!" Zexion exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

Cenchax moaned, "Oh, so much fun!"

Zexion explained what the missions usually were; recon, heart gathering, item quests, stuff like that. He also explained the chores that usually had to be done; toilets need to be cleaned, the lawn needs to be cut, dusting, shopping, just average stuff like that. He also explained that the patrols were to watch out for their rival, Sora, the Keyblade Master.

"Okay…I get that much…but, what is the Organization's main goal? I've been wondering that for a while."

"Our number one goal is to get enough hearts to create the heart to create Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds, and to use its powers to gain our hearts back. That's why we go on so many patrols for Heartless. The more Heartless we slay, the more hearts we collect."

"Oh…"

"The original six never wanted to lose their hearts; me included. All we want is them back…"

"Oh, we do too have hearts!"

Zexion and Cenchax turned around to see that the Melodious Nocturne was appearing in their room. "Zexi, Axel wants to know, should the limit be 10 or 50?"

"How good quality?"

"The 50 is pretty good, but the 10's cheaper…"

"The 50. C'mon, we aren't gonna be cheap, are we?"

Demyx laughed. "Oh, by the way, we're leaving on the patrol soon, like, in 10 minutes. Hi, Cenchax!" Demyx exclaimed suddenly, for the first time noticing the black-haired boy.

"Hey, Demyx! 'Sup?"

"Nothing much! Meet us out front in 10 minutes!"

With that, Demyx disappeared. "What was that about the 10 and the 50?"

Zexion looked over at Cenchax, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and a sly smile on his face. "That's a surprise!"

Cenchax gasped. "That's my favorite kind of prize!"

Zexion laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper: But what's the surprise?

Me: I'M NOT GIVING ANY SPOILERS!

Finn: Lemme guess. You haven't even thought of it yet.

Me: No! It's all done!

Finn: Oh…

Xigbar: It's an idea you got while typing it, and is basically top-of-the-head crap…

Me: …*goes into corner* Maybe…

Firestar: …*facepaw*

Me: OMG, FIRESTAR WHAT THE HECK?!?

Firestar: Ow, my ears…You were re-reading the series again, so I got into your head…

Me: …*glomps* God, I love this cat…

Oh, and the reason Cenchax said, 'Dude' all the time...  
There is no reason. He just does. He can say it and not say it as he pleases, but it's become a habit for him...

But, seriously, what is the surprise, which is, indubitably the best kind of prize? And why does Cenchax have to cut his eye? And who is this mysterious Treep?

-Cat's Eye


	12. 12: Patrol

Read the chapter…

I have nothing more to say…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance, and he cannot be used without my permission!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER XII: Patrol**

A few minutes later, Cenchax and Zexion were waiting in front of the castle, waiting to go on patrol. Cenchax leaned against the wall, while Zexion stood there, looking around every once in a while. They were in the middle of a game.

"It's round, and heavy." Cenchax said.

"Bowling ball."

"Right!"

"It's green and tree-like."

"Broccoli."

"Right!"

"It's straight up, yet curves side to side."

Zexion had to think for a while. Then, he smiled evilly. Cenchax returned that smile. At the same time, they exclaimed, "XEMNAS!" They both ended up laughing.

"Hey, do you know what you get when you change around the letters of Xemnas's name?"

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Okay, you get…"

Zexion leaned in, holding up his hand. Cenchax leaned in, listening carefully.

"…MANSEX…!" Zexion whispered, trying not to laugh.

Cenchax stood back up, trying to hold back his laughter. "Pfffffft…"

He couldn't hold it in. He fell to the ground, laughing hysterically. "THAT…IS…PRICELESS!" Cenchax exclaimed. He sat up, wiping a tear from his eye. "And I thought I failed at picking names!"

Zexion laughed. Then, he held out a hand. Cenchax grabbed it, and Zexion pulled him up. Cenchax brushed himself off, still snickering. "No, dude…do you know what Saix's name kinda sounds like?"

Zexion thought for a moment. Then, he started snickering. "…Sex…?"

"YUP!"

It was Zexion's turn to laugh, though he didn't laugh hysterically. He just laughed. But, come on! Saix's name can't compete with MANSEX!

When he was done laughing, he looked around. "Where in the name of my over-reacting Gay-dar are they?"

Cenchax laughed again, holding his sides, feeling like they may split. Zexion pretended to have one in his hands. The 'Gay-dar' started tugging to the castle.

"It seems to be pointing at Xemnas's room! I can't imagine why! And it's reacting strongly! Cenchax, I think we may have a super gay upon us!"

Cenchax fell to the ground again, laughing hysterically. A tear flowed from his eye. His ribs ached. His lungs screamed. But he had never had this much fun!

"Wait…it's picking something else up…It seems we have a gay in this very vicinity!"

He started walking around, Cenchax still howling. "It's not over here…no, he's not over here…"

Then, he started walking over to Cenchax. "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! WE'VE FOUND HIM!"

Cenchax banged his fist against the ground, half-crying with laughter. Zexion smiled. He hadn't had this much fun since the day Xemnas had told him he had his own library!

Cenchax was still trying to stop laughing as Axel, Roxas, and Demyx walked out the door. They stared at the black-haired Nobody. Then, Axel pointed at him, saying, "Alright, Zexion, what did you do to him?"

Cenchax and Zexion looked at each other. Then, they both exclaimed, "XEMNAS!" They both howled with laughter.

"OH MY GOD! ZEXI'S SICK!" Demyx wailed. He ran over to Zexion, feeling his forehead. "It's not a fever…Oh, my god, Zexion, what did you catch?" he wailed, hugging him.

"I'm not…hehe…I'm not sick!" Zexion exclaimed, still chuckling. He pushed Demyx off of him. Roxas looked down at Cenchax, who looked up playfully at Roxas.

"Whatever you did to Zexion, you did it GOOD!" Roxas exclaimed.

The comment only made Zexion and Cenchax laugh more, which left the red-head, the blonde, and the brunette all confused. What?

"Okay…hysterical laughter aside, we need to get on patrol…" Axel muttered. "And, Zexion, we still need to get 50 to 140 at 9000, remember? Right after the patrol?"

Zexion's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah…" He stood up, coughing. "Well, um…where do we need to go again?"

"Place called, 'Land of the Dragons'. I haven't been there yet," Roxas said.

"Well, let's head out!" Demyx exclaimed. He opened a portal. He bowed down, gesturing with his hand.

Cenchax suddenly thought of something funny. Before anyone else walked forward, he pranced into the portal, hand on hip, singing, "Ladies fiiiiirst!'

Even though only Zexion got it, everyone started laughing. Zexion was wiping away a tear as he walked through the portal. Roxas, then Axel, and finally Demyx walked through.

They ended up in the mountains, on some trail leading who-knows-where.

"According to my calculations, if we head up the trail, we'll reach the peak, and if we head down the trail, we'll head into one of the army's campsites," Zexion said, all traces of laughter gone. He was like a completely different person; work came first, then fun.

"Wait, there's an army here?" Axel asked.

"Well, you gotta figure. We're in China, after all…" Roxas muttered.

"But, Zexion, where're the elevators?" Demyx asked.

"Demyx, first of all, you don't put elevators in mountains. Most likely, they'd put a lift."

"Oh…well, where's that?"

"Second of all, this is kind of ancient China, before technology, so none of that stuff will be here."

"AW-!"

"Wait, we went back in time?" Cenchax blurted.

"Yeah. We traveled to another world," Zexion reminded him.

"And not all worlds progress at the same time," Roxas pointed out.

Cenchax looked around. He was in the past…of a different world, but still…

"Okay, so what do we have to do?" Cenchax asked.

"Mainly, patrols are just to see if there's anything new about the world, like a new army, or a burnt village, or something that could threaten the Organization." Zexion explained.

"It's not like we rule everything," Axel said, "but we have no intentions of being crushed by another group."

Zexion started walking down the trail. "Come on, we can talk while we walk. The patrol isn't going to do itself!"

Everyone followed the Nobody. "What do I have to keep an eye out for?"

"Right now, since you've never been to this world, just keep an eye out for anyone who might attack us. Also, try to remember the land, though you don't have to memorize it. Just some important landmarks," Zexion instructed.

Cenchax nodded. He looked around. Rock, rock, rock, snow, snow, snow, rock, snow…how exciting. There was nothing to be afraid of except for an avalanche.

_You know, an avalanche might not be that bad…_

_Oh, come on! You're finally happy, and you still think about this! Get a GRIP!_

He focused on just looking out, looking sideways and backwards, up, and even down, just in case there was a pit. Just snow, rocks, and some red floaty thing…

Wait, didn't Zexion say they were in the past, in a way?

"Hey, Zexion, if we're in the past, how'd they get that to work?" Cenchax asked, pointing at the floating lantern. He took a better look at it. It had a cute design. It looked like it had some sort of heart on it, and it had eyes. Hey, it even gave off this cool fire illusion on its top!

Everyone turned around. Their eyes widened. "Cenchax, get outta the way!" Axel exclaimed.

Cenchax looked at them, confused. Then, Demyx rushed over and tackled Cenchax to the ground.

"OMPH!" Cenchax exclaimed as the wind was rushed out of his body. A blast sounded behind him. When he landed on the ground, he looked up, Demyx looking the same way.

Right where he used to be standing, the ground was singed, still burning.

"Wh-What?!?"

"Cenchax, that was a Heartless!" Demyx exclaimed, leaping off of the younger Nobody.

"Weapons out!" Zexion ordered, summoning his Lexicon. Cenchax summoned his officially-named Kamisori and slashed out at the red thing floating in the sky. The moment his weapon made contact, it disappeared, and a heart drifted out of it aimlessly. For a moment, he felt proud of himself; he had just killed his first Heartless!

Then, he turned around. His eyes widened.

There were more?!?

There were more of the red lantern things, and two giant, centaur-looking things. Also, there seemed to be some mage-like ones, wearing a blue cloak, and floated in the air. But, Cenchax now could recognize them. All of them had the same, heart-like emblem. He knew immediately that that was the emblem of a Heartless.

He leapt towards the Heartless, Zexion, Demyx, Axel, and Roxas right behind him. He twirled his Kamisori as though he had been using it for years instead of days. He gave it a jerk. It slashed one of the mage-like Heartless, then through one of the lantern-like ones.

But more kept appearing. Even though four out of five of them were experienced fighters, and the fifth was doing fantastic on his first try, Axel wanted to get the patrol over with. At this rate, they'd be home too late…

"Zexion, we need back-up!" he shouted, slashing at the centaur thing.

Zexion nodded. A snap of the fingers. Suddenly, some white, snake-like things appeared out of nowhere. They had thin arms, and almost resembled a human, except for the fact that it had a zipper cross its face. But, what confused Cenchax was the emblem on it. It wasn't like a Heartless…

He was about to rush for it when Demyx put a hand on his shoulder. "Cenchax, no! Those guys are on our side!"

Cenchax looked at the older Nobody, then back to the white things. They attacked the Heartless, completely ignoring the patrol. A few got slain, but in the end, there wasn't a Heartless in sight. Cenchax stared, shocked.

"Guess I accidentally forgot to mention battles…" Zexion muttered. "When something has one of those heart emblems on it, then they are a Heartless. But, you see the emblems on these?" he asked, pointing at one of the white things.

"Yeah…the gray thing?"

"That's the mark of a Nobody. We have it on our castle, too."

Cenchax realized, now that he looked back, that whenever he walked through the castle, he saw this strange emblem all over the place. He had never really wondered what it was until now…

"All of us can summon Nobodies!" Demyx explained. "But usually, we leave it to the leader of the patrol, which is Zexion this time!"

Cenchax nodded; now it made sense.

"Okay, enough chit-chat. Let's finish with the patrol!" Roxas exclaimed; there was an excitement in his eyes that matched Demyx, Axel, and Zexion's eyes, too…

What was going on?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren: I'm speaking for Rose at the moment. I'll be commenting here, because, for some unshared reason, she can't be here right now…She just doesn't feel like she can put her heart in this…

Zexion: Well, you're her character! Doesn't that mean you can't put your heart in this too?

Darren: …-sigh- Yeah…I can barely say anything…

Sora: Poor Rose…What happened?

Darren: She didn't say…

Anyways, thanks for reading the chapter. Sorry we're being so dark and depressing…

-Darren (Rose is Currently Out)


	13. 13: Celebrating Feelings

-shakes self- OMG! WHY WAS I SO DEPRESSING THE OTHER DAY?!

Hey, yalls! It's Rose, in the hizzous, and she is BACK AND READY FOR ACTION!

Sora: YAY! ;3

Thank you, Sora! Now, as for the reason I was so sad the other day…NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! The point is, I'm alive and kicking, and I am no longer sad!

So, what are 50, 140, and 9000? Actually, to tell you the truth, it seems REALLY obvious to me, if you think about it a little, so…hahahaha…LOL! I don't know…

So, ENOUGH OF ME! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance, and he cannot be used without my permission!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER XIII: Celebrating Feelings**

The patrol went quickly after that. Once Cenchax knew what he was looking for, it was easy to identify the Heartless, and they met up with them a few more times before the end of the patrol. Even though it went quickly, the sun was setting by the time they were heading back.

They used their portals to get them back to The Castle That Never Was, chatting all the way.

"Nice move, Cenchax, with that Assault Rider!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Thanks, dude! Nice with your sitar thing, too! I never thought a musical instrument could be weapon!"

When no one was looking, Axel looked at Zexion and put his finger on his nose. Zexion nodded. The Flurry of Dancing Flames then removed said finger.

"Hey, Cenchax, can you help me out?" Zexion asked.

Cenchax looked over at the slate-haired Nobody. "You know my library, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Cenchax asked, not noticing Axel, Roxas, and Demyx slip away…

"Well, I wanted one of the books on the top shelf, but I can't reach it, and the ladder that does get up to it needs to be held. Can you help out?"

"Sure!"

"Great! Let's go get it!"

Zexion seemed over-excited, even if it WAS for a book…

Cenchax followed him through Zexion's portal. He walked into Zexion's library.

It was a dark blue room, with deep red carpets and navy shelves. The chairs and tables in the library were light gray, and there was a forest green sofa, too. A few bean bag chairs were also in the corner, each bright red. The shelves were crammed with books, sorted by author. There were two black computers in there, too. Very few people were allowed in. Cenchax had been allowed in on several occasions, and learned that the shelves were encased with a special spell, making their contents fire-proof and water-proof. Also, only Zexion could portal into the room; everyone else would just end up in the Meeting Room. If you wanted to get in, you'd have to ask Zexion's permission, or open the door, which was locked with at least 5 different locks, an eye scanner, a voice scanner, and a hand scanner. Zexion had only put in the reinforcements ever since Demyx and Axel snuck into his library, destroying some of his prized books.

"This way," Zexion instructed, leading Cenchax to the west side of the library. Cenchax followed. Along the way, Zexion rolled the ladder; it may seem like it was attached to the bookcase, but it had been damaged by Axel and Demyx, and Zexion had yet to get a replacement ladder.

Finally, he stopped. "Here. Hold it here."

Cenchax held the ladder firm as the Cloaked Schemer climbed up the ladder. He went almost to the top shelf, then paused. He flipped through a few of the books, and after a minute, pulled one out, gripping the ladder firmly. Then, he climbed down.

"Thanks. I've wanted to get this book back down for a while!"

"What book is it?"

"'Sherlock Holmes'. I haven't read this book in a while."

Cenchax nodded. "So…now what?"

"How's about you pick out a book, and we go to my room and read?"

"From here?" Cenchax asked, surprised. From what he heard from Axel, Zexion NEVER let anyone take a book from his library…

"Why not?" Zexion asked. His eyes were warm with friendship, and a smile stretched across his face. Cenchax didn't know what to say, he was so choked up. Zexion didn't trust people often…and they had hardly known each other for a few days…! Tears shined in his one visible eye.

"Th-thanks…" Cenchax managed.

"So, what do you like to read?"

"Do you have any…good horror stories…?"

Zexion snorted. "Geeze, Cenchax, stop treating like an honor! The only reason no one else gets the books is that they're insane! At least you have a scrap of sanity in you!"

Cenchax laughed. Zexion thought for a moment. Then, he said, "Just scary, very scary, or scream-in-the-middle-of-the-night scary?"

"Scream-in-the-middle-of-the-night scary, dude!"

"I have just the book! Just don't get any blood on it!"

Cenchax laughed. Zexion walked out of the west side and to the front of the library. There was a smaller bookshelf, which was still crammed with books, but it was small compared to the others.

"This is my personal second favorites. My favorites are in my secret stash," Zexion explained. He scanned through the spines. Then, he picked out a black book that looked like it had red blood splattered all over it. "Aha! Here it is!"

Cenchax took the book, and looked at the cover. "'Delete'…seems interesting…"

"It's really scary. When I first read it, I had to check my closet to make sure that there wasn't anything in there for a week!"

Cenchax shrugged. "Scary books don't scare me, but I like reading them…"

Zexion nodded. Then, using his portal, he led them into his room.

It was dark blue, with silver furniture. His bed was black, and his carpet was deep bluish-violet.

Quickly, they sat in the bean bag chairs in the corner, which were deep blue. They opened their books…

Zexion glanced at his clock. _It's almost 9:00…where's Axel?_

Suddenly, someone burst into the door. Axel rushed in, a worried look on his face.

"Guys…Guys, come quick!" Axel exclaimed. "Roxas collapsed on the floor!"

Cenchax's eyes widened in shock. _ROXAS! _"Where?!?"

"In the living room! HURRY!" Axel exclaimed, bolting out the door. Zexion and Cenchax followed him.

The living room was dark except for a small lantern in the middle. "What happened to the lights?" Zexion asked.

"They went out for some reason! But that's beside the point!" Axel exclaimed. He pointed to next to the lantern. Cenchax's eyes widened.

"Roxas!" he yelped. He bolted over, kneeling down, looking over at the Key of Destiny lying on the floor. He resisted the urge to cradle the unconscious blonde in his arm…

"What happened?" Zexion asked.

"I don't know…We just walked into the room, the power went out, and Roxas just fell on the floor…he won't wake up!" Axel whined.

Cenchax checked for Roxas's pulse. "He's still breathing, and he still has a pulse…but why won't he wake up?"

He examined Roxas, wondering what could be wrong…"Dude, did he break a leg or something?"

"I think something hit his head! Try looking on his head!"

Cenchax tried not to blush. He didn't want to get his face that close, but for some reason, Zexion and Axel wouldn't come any closer…

He kneeled in, examining Roxas's head, looking for any blood, any bruise…He felt around for a bruise or a bump, or for a fever, ignoring the rush of emotion that he got when his fingers ran through Roxas's hair…

_You have no heart…It's too short of a time…He isn't even gay…_

_I don't care…I love him…_

He hated falling in love again; first of all, hadn't he learned that it was dangerous from…?

Besides, not only was Roxas not gay, but it's been too short of a time to fall in love. And, he had no feelings; no true emotions. He couldn't love Roxas, physically and mentally. It was impossible…

_Nothings impossible…Face it. You love him…_

He didn't want to admit it to himself, but it was true. He knew that, from the moment that he had looked into Roxas's sapphire eyes that he was love-struck. He knew that he couldn't truly feel…but he could FEEL. He knew that his feelings weren't like those for…

But they were there, none the less…

Strangely, Roxas looked and felt fine. But, he had collapsed…

"What's going on?"

Suddenly, from underneath him, he felt someone shove into him, tackling him, shouting, "SURPRISE!"

Cenchax was thrown back by the younger Nobody. His eyes closed with impact, but then widened again. Roxas had pinned him down, smiling, perfectly fine. _What the hell is going on…?_

Suddenly, the lights flew on. The room was filled with streamers and balloons of multiple colors. There was a table covered with snack foods and soda. Everyone from the Organization leaped out into the center of the room, shouting, "SURPRISE!"

Cenchax sat up, Roxas sliding down from on top of him. He looked around, shocked. "Wh…What? Huh?" he managed, confused.

"Come on, dude! You think we wouldn't give you a welcome party?" Xigbar asked.

"We…we…dude, weee got this entire thingy set up while you were portaling…an' we were all like…QUIET! QUIET! He's COMIN'!" Luxord muttered, staggering around.

"Aw, Luxord got drunk before any of us even got the chance!" Xigbar whined.

Luxord straightened up. "I was joking…"

"With you, it's hard to tell!"

"Wait a moment!" Demyx exclaimed.

Everyone looked over at the Melodious Nocturne. He smiled, leaping in the air. "Aren't we supposed to be having a PARTY?!?"

Most of the people cheered. Xemnas, Xaldin, and Saix just smiled; they were too stuck up to cheer.

The party consisted of nothing in particular; just a few games, like Pin-the-Tail-On-the-Donkey, Musical Chair, darts, and a few other things. Cenchax couldn't believe how even the older members would play such stupid games like Musical Chairs; was it for him?

But, he soon learned that they were just warming the others up for an even BETTER game…

"Alright, everyone, it's deep enough into the party, we've played enough of the gay and pointless games…and I think it's time for 'THE GAME'!" Larxene exclaimed evilly.

Everyone looked over at Larxene, smiling evilly. Cenchax looked over at Zexion; even HE had an evil, scheming look on his face! "Um, what's the game?"

"No, not the game, 'THE GAME'! It's the #1 game in the Organization," Axel explained, rubbing his hands together.

"It's perfect for revenge, and for embarrassment…!" Xaldin murmured, smiling evilly, looking over at Xigbar.

"But what is it?!?" Cenchax exclaimed, worrying…

Zexion looked over at him. Then, with an evil smile, he said, "Axel's gonna get it…

"We're playing, 'Truth or Dare', no restrictions on anything, and with a few rules added in. Now, that's 'THE GAME'!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMGNOWAYTRUTHORDARESQUIGGLESQUIGGLESQUIGGLE!

…Sorry about that…Erm…I am REALLY hyper and bored, thus the random rants…

Anyways, don't be all like, 'Oh, god, ANOTHER Truth or Dare fanfic.' Be like, 'OH, GOD! ANOTHER TRUTH OR DARE FANFIC!'

Trust me; I think you might like it…Hint Hint Hint…

Darren: Glad to know you're back on track!

I AM! FOR REASONS!

…Aw, poor Roxas…He doesn't even know…But what will happen between the blonde and Cenchax?

~Cat's Eye


	14. 14: THE GAME

YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

EDIT: THERE IS A NEW ADDITION TO THIS CHAPTER; A PART 2! IF YOU ARE READING THIS CHAPTER FOR THE FIRST TIME, PLEASE READ ONLY PART ONE, THEN SKIP TO 'THE GAME ENTRIES' FOR MORE TRUTHS AND DARES.

_Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading._

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XIV: THE GAME**

(Part 1 of 2)

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

Cenchax's eyes widened. _Holy crap…Holy crap, holy crap, HOLY SHIT!_

"Don't worry; we go easy on the new guy!" Vexen reassured him.

"You forgot that I don't DO easy!" Larxene snickered, evil glint in her eyes.

Xemnas brought out THE BOX. It was silver, and when he opened it, there were 2 stacks of cards, a bottle, a strange platform-like thingy, and several timers.

"Here are the rules," Zexion explained:

"The first one, which always Xemnas, spins the bottle. It goes in that platform base right in THE BOX. It will end up landing on someone. The rules for spinning are that the same person can't be dared two times in a row. Like, if Saix gets chosen, he spins Axel, then Axel spins Saix, Axel has to spin again. Anyways, Xemnas asked, "Truth or Dare?" and the person has to do at least 1 Dare for 2 Truths, meaning that no one can do three Truths in a row, regardless on whose Truth or Daring them. Xemnas puts on the 2 minute timer, and he has to think of a good Dare or Truth. If he can't, he picks a card. If it's a Truth, if the person bluffs, and someone calls it with a 'BS', then that person has to take a Dare without backing down. If it's a Dare, the person who's Daring will choose two Dares, and the person being Dared has to pick one. The timer is for anything needed timing; there's a 2 minute one, a 5 minute one, a 10 minute one, and one that lasts an hour."

"And, by no rules, we mean no rules. We can have ANYTHING," Axel exclaimed. "We can have two dudes making out, someone striping down, ANYTHING!"

"There's only one restriction. No sex," Saix said. "That's the only rule. Right, XIGBAR?!?" he snarled.

"It was a joke! Get over it!" Xigbar whined, wincing away.

"That's all. Ready?" Zexion asked.

Cenchax looked around, unsure. It seemed like a…strange game…and, though it sounded like fun…

What if he got Larxene, and she saw him eying Roxas…?

But he guessed he didn't have much of a choice. They'd probably make him play, anyways…

"Fine…I guess…"

"Trust me; you'll LOVE this game!" Marluxia exclaimed. Cenchax noticed how everyone seemed to be glaring at someone else…was he the only one with no potential enemies…?

"Alright, let's get started!" Lexaeus said. They all sat in a circle. Cenchax sat next to Zexion and Roxas, praying to Kingdom Hearts…

_Kingdom Hearts, I know we don't talk much, but PLEASE, let me keep my cool tonight…!_

Xemnas spun the bottle.

Spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, spin…

STOP.

It landed on Lexaeus.

And that is how the game began.

HI! THIS IS CAT'S EYE! How do you like the story so far? Well, for the next few chapters, I'm going to be doing requests from people! Just send me a message, include what the Dare (or Truth, though they're not as fun…) should be, who should be the, er, victims, and who should be the one making the person do it! And, remember, there are no restrictions; it can be ANYTHING (But, like stated before, no sex! Please, for the sake of the characters; it's bad enough I'm doing this in the first place!)! But, please, give me a rating, so that I can have a clue on how to rate it! And I'll give credit to those who suggest. And suggestions are endless! You can suggest as much as you like! But, there is a time limit, so submit fast!

Cat's Eye

**EDIT: DEADLINE HIT.**

**(IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE ENTRIES, PLEASE GO TO MY OTHER STORY, 'THE GAME ENTRIES' IF NOT, FEEL FREE TO CONTINUE**

**I'd give you the link, but I'm lazy…)**

~##~

(Part 2 of 2)

Cenchax had to admit; it WAS amusing to watch everyone else do the terrible Dares…

Axel had to prank call the fire-station, offering them free condoms for the next time they rescue someone. Xigbar had to streak around the castle. Only two people got caught when they lied on the Truth; Demyx, and Marluxia. Demyx had to drink 3 shots of Vodka without hurling (which he failed at doing so), and Marluxia had to wear a silk bra and pantyhose and dance to, 'Milkshake'.

Cenchax thought it was extremely funny. As for him, he only got spun twice. Each time, he picked Truth; he knew he'd have to do a Dare next, but, at the times before, he didn't feel like doing a Dare…

Xigbar asked the first truth as a gag. Are you gay? Yes, he was. At first, Xigbar thought he was joking; he hadn't guessed that Cenchax was gay. It shocked a few people, but everyone left it alone; just so long as he wasn't gay FOR them…

Second truth, this one from Luxord: If Xigbar and Zexion were strung over a pit of lava, and you could only save one of them, who would you save? Cenchax said that he'd sacrifice himself instead, jumping into the lava to finally commit suicide. That way, someone would die, both would be saved, and he'd have achieved his goal.

He felt safe for now. After all, everyone was too busy talking about how Xemnas had to prank call someone in Agrabah and scream about how good the sex he just had was for, like, 5 minutes. How were they able to call someone in a place that no phones existed? No one knows… (Author's Note: I FOUND A PLOT HOLE! Aw, well…maybe it was a 'futuristic design' some crack-pot made up…or something…)  
If only he knew that, somewhere in this room, someone was plotting…

Larxene looked around the room, wondering what she should do. _Let's see…The prank call's been done, and so have the shots. Streaking's out, and embarrassing song's just been done…_

_Only thing to add to this game is two guys making out…_

She looked around the room again. _But, who? Obviously, it has to be a straight guy, and a gay guy…_

_Xemnas? No. Xigbar? He's in Narnia; he wouldn't do it. Xaldin? Na…Vexen? I'll keep him in mind…Saix…hmm…I'll think about him…_

_But what about Cenchax? _He had yet to do a Dare, and Larxene had warned him that she doesn't do easy…

_But, who should be the straight guy…Who do I want revenge on…_

Her eyes focused on her victim. Just the other week, he had shoved her into a community pool, and she had short-circuited underwater. It wasn't that she couldn't handle water; it was just that, unless she prepared for it, she usually broke down. Which was what she did…

She knew that it was on Axel's orders. She knew that he had begged for her forgiveness. But, she didn't forgive easily. She had already gotten Axel back.

_Roxas, you're gonna get it…_

She decided it; if she spun Cenchax; she'd give him the choice whether to kiss Roxas or an offer that he couldn't refuse. If she spun Roxas, she'd do the same, only it was to kiss Cenchax. She had the timer. 5 minutes. She'd be nice tonight.

If she spun someone else…

She'd have to be patient. Revenge was all about being patient…

She was Dared to take her bra off while still having her shirt on. It was no big deal; she did it all the time when she was getting ready for bed. She threw it at Lexaeus, who, for once, had thought of an okay Dare. But it was NOTHING compared to hers…

She twirled the bottle in her hands a few times.

Then, she put it on the platform.

Spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, spin…

STOP.

_YES!_

Cenchax.

Cenchax hadn't really been paying attention. He and Zexion were chatting about what kind of Dares they could give to make the Dare they wanted seem like a miracle. If he had noticed that Larxene was spinning, maybe he would be more prepared…

"Yo, Cenchax!"

Cenchax looked up. The bottle was on him. Larxene was trying to get his attention.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare…!" Cenchax said, only now realizing who he was talking to…And realizing that he now HAD to do a Dare, whether he wanted to or not. He suddenly regretted using his two Truths so early…

"You have two options. You either have to drink 4 shots of straight Vodka and stand on your head for an hour while fighting Zexion WITHOUT falling-"

"That's impossible!" Cenchax gasped.

Larxene smiled evilly. "Then, you'll like this one a lot more. Either you do all that…

"Or you and Roxas have to make out for 5 minutes."

Both the blonde and the suicidal started to blush. Zexion shot Cenchax a look. Even HE knew that, if Cenchax tried to stand on his head like that fighting him off…with alcohol in his body…

The other day, he had asked Cenchax what he meant by not being able to take alcohol well…

_"Hey, Cenchax? I remember before you mentioned something about not being able to take alcohol well. What do you mean by that?"_

_"It means it only takes a little bit of alcohol to get me drunk. I get one shot, and until I throw it up, I'll be acting like a drunk at a bar…"_

Zexion knew that Larxene didn't know that, but it simply worked to her advantage…

And of all people to pick, she had to pick Roxas as the victim…_Douche-bag! I told you not to push her into the pool!_

Roxas, meanwhile, was staring at Cenchax, wondering what the black-haired Nobody would do. He didn't WANT to make out with ANYONE here, but…standing on your head for an hour…that seemed too cruel…

Cenchax sat in silence for a long time. He didn't know how long. He wanted to be able to choose…but it was either lose the ability to control his actions, or make out…He didn't like EITHER of them…Well, he WANTED to make-out with Roxas, secretly. But, he also wanted to stay friends with Roxas. Could that Dare fracture their friendship?

Roxas felt sympathy for the older Nobody. It was his first time…stupid Larxene. If he stood on his head for an hour, he'd pass out. If he made out with him, everyone would think he was gay for Roxas…

What was worse…?

Cenchax couldn't decide. Had Larxene seen him? What was her motive? Was it that obvious? He thought he had hidden it so well…He looked at Zexion for help. But even the Cloaked Schemer was clueless on what to do. It was up to Cenchax to decide…

_Sorry. You're on your own…_

_He's your friend, Roxas! Help him out! Making out can't be THAT bad…_The good side of his conscious was telling him that, trying to convince him to help out…He was stubborn, but slowly, he was losing…

Cenchax started signaling to Zexion, using their code. He pointed at Zexion, then to his head. Then, he gestured to everyone in the room. He poked at his eye and head. He pointed to himself. Then, he took two fingers and pretended to make them walk. They started to walk out of the room, then stopped. Then, he pretended to look constipated. Then, he pretended to be choking. No one could understand what the Nobody was doing.

Other than Zexion, that is.

_Do you think…_Zexion thought, _that anyone would…notice if I went to go to the bathroom…and then killed myself?_

Zexion started nodding. Then, he did the slip-throat thing.

_Don't do it. Thanks, Zexion…!_

"Um…you know…I'm feeling tired…maybe I'll turn in…" Cenchax muttered, slowly scotching back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Does he know about the penalty?" Lexaeus asked, a little scared.

"The what?" Cenchax asked; he was beginning to hate this game…

"If someone quits during The Game…" Zexion muttered, "the Organization treats that person like their slave for a week…You have to do everything they say…!"

Cenchax's eyes widened. Then, he thought about it. _So long as I don't have to kiss Roxas…_

Roxas's eyes widened in shock. Did Cenchax realize what that meant? He'd end up doing one or the other! They'd probably make him do both…! Not to mention that he'd be slave to their bidding…

_Just fricken make out with him! It won't be that bad!_

Cenchax scooted back a little farther. "Um…er…!"

Roxas's narrowed his eyes at Cenchax. _That's it!_

He grabbed him by the front of his pants. Even though they were inside his coat, Roxas still managed to get a firm grip on it. Cenchax started to blush. Roxas dragged him over to him. Cenchax's face was shoved right in front of his. Cenchax was bright red while Roxas was mildly turning pink.

"Time us…" Roxas muttered. "He's doing this Dare…"

Some people started going, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" while others, such as Zexion and Axel, stared in shock. Larxene just shrugged. _Everyone's still going to think you're gay. That won't change!_

Roxas looked Cenchax in the eye. They seemed to say, 'Dude, I'm doing this for you, not because I want to…just understand that…'

The timer went down.

Roxas pulled Cenchax in.

Five minutes…

He could make five minutes…

They felt the heat from the blush on their faces as their lips made contact. Roxas's still-teenage hormones were acting up, confusing him, making him unsure on how to act...Do I like this? Is this wrong? Should I stop? Will it kill me? What about the others? Will they think I'm gay?

Cenchax felt like his insides were burning like the fiery pits of hell. Even though Roxas was doing this for him…He had to make sure he made no wrong moves…He couldn't get too deep, but he couldn't act like he wasn't taking part in it…He couldn't act like he loved it, but he couldn't act like he didn't enjoy it…oh, it was so complicated…!

In the end, he simply kissed back, unsure on how everyone would react. His eyes closed, wondering how much longer this could last…

Not that he wanted it to end. No, he felt so good…It was almost like cutting himself, except the negative emotions weren't leaking out…it was almost like they were gone…

_Roxas…_

Roxas, getting in a LITTLE too deep, started losing control of his action…After all, this was his first kiss…He had NO idea how to react…He was having trouble drawing the line between 'gay' and 'straight'…

The line was slowly dissolving…

But what could he do? He had no idea anymore…

"Come on, Roxas!" Larxene shouted. "Act like you ENJOY it!"

Was that what he was supposed to do? Was he supposed to act like that? But, what would everyone else think of him? Sure, he could always say he wasn't gay, but would anyone believe him after this…

_Well, Lexaeus and Vexen had to do this once…And no one accused Lexaeus of being gay…_

He could say that he had only been doing what he was told…

He took actions.

His hands found their way up to Cenchax's hair, gripping him, pulling him deeper. Cenchax could do nothing but allow the blonde to take control. He'd do whatever Roxas wanted him to do. He was a prisoner by love; a slave to do whatever Roxas wanted; bound eternally by his non-existent feelings.

Each of them intensified the kiss, getting in deeper and deeper, unsure of how to react. They couldn't help it. Roxas was confused, and felt like going in deeper was the right thing. Cenchax was helplessly bound by his love to react strongly to Roxas's actions. The heat from their faces added to the confusion of the kiss…was it the passion of the other? Or were they just blushing? Was that a good or bad thing?

Roxas's mouth pried open Cenchax's…

_Is this going too far…?_

It was too late. His tongue had already found his way inside Cenchax's mouth. Cenchax's tongue pulled back in surprise, as though it were the owner of a house receiving an unexpected visitor. But, it welcomed him warmly, caressing him gently, warning him when he was getting too rough, keeping him away from places he shouldn't be, letting him into his world…

In return, Roxas invited him into his mouth, beckoning for him to come. Cenchax leapt at the prospect, almost too eagerly. Roxas was now the host, warning HIM when he got too rough, keeping HIM away from places he shouldn't be, caressing HIM gently…He let out a moan. He had no idea why. Was it of pain, because Cenchax had gotten too rough? Was it out of pleasure, because underneath his denial, he enjoyed this? Was it a moan of aggravation, knowing people would now be yelling at him to, 'Come-Out-Of-The-Closet'?

And what of Cenchax? Was he thinking the same thing? Sure he was gay, but was he just enjoying this normally, was it disgusting him, was it making him feel like he was on Cloud 9?

Five minutes.

Five entire minutes.

It seemed like forever for those two.

They vaguely heard the Organization chanting in the background. Cenchax's moan—of what emotion? Roxas couldn't tell—almost drowned out the noise, but not quite.

"Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…"

_Five more seconds, Roxas, five more…_

"Five…Four…Three…"

_Well, Cenchax, better say bye to your normal friendship! Cause it's GONE! _Cenchax thought.

"Two…One…TIME!"

Roxas and Cenchax both pulled back at the same time, gasping for breath, faces both as red as Axel's hair. People were talking in the background, sure, but now, and eerie silence settled between the two that only they could hear. They couldn't hear anything other than the silence, which made it even more eerie. Both of them felt awkward, and unsure on how to explain their actions…

"Roxas/Cenchax…" They spoke at the same time. They looked at each other, blush slowly fading. Cenchax had no idea what Roxas was feeling. His emotions were in too much of a turmoil to even begin to describe…

"You can go first…" they said at the same time. Then, they paused, the silence still between them. It stretched on for almost a minute.

Finally, SOMEONE took action.

"Look," Zexion muttered, looking over at the two. "Roxas, you did that to help out Cenchax, and Cenchax, you did it because you were Dared to, and had no other choice. And, even if you overdid it, that just makes it more convincing. Roxas, you're not gay. Cenchax, Roxas is still your friend."

Gratitude shined in their eyes as they looked at the Cloaked Schemer. Then, they looked at each other, glad that they were still friends…

_But how long can we be friends if the Organization insists on doing things like that to us?_

~##~

**BUT BEFORE YOU GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER, I have to warn you, you MUST read the announcements at the top of the chapter! I'm serious; REALLY important information about the writing style of 'I'll Never Be Enough' so PAY ATTENTION.**

**READ THIS LAST BIT, TOO!**  
Uh-HUH! That's right! I'm taking in requests! I don't have a deadline set up yet, but I'll probably make one soon, so submit fast!  
**Oh, and, please, send me a message, not a review, because I am ignoring all reviews.**  
**ALSO, this will NOT be attached to 'I'll Never Be Enough.' It's REALLY long, now, so I gave it its own story. And, I also feel that 'I'll Never Be Enough' should stick to its own things. So, if you want to see the Truths and Dares, please, go to my story, 'THE GAME Entries.' If not, feel free to continue reading 'I'll Never Be Enough.'**  
**I REPEAT; THE GAME ENTRIES WILL NOT BE IN 'I'LL NEVER BE ENOUGH' SINCE THEY HAVE A STORY OF THEIR OWN.**  
ONE LAST THING: If you want a different character to be involved, or one of your own characters, you can put them in, too! Send me a quick description on the character, and I'll see what I can do! Should include:  
Hair color and style, eye color, skin type, body type, personality, short bio, NAME, and any special features (tattoos, scars, ect.)  
Optional:  
Clothing  
So, start submitting before I put a deadline on it!  
**EDIT: THE DEADLINE HAS BEEN HIT. I REPEAT. THE DEADLINE. HAS. BEEN. HIT. I will NO LONGER be taking in Entries!**  
So, yeah, this is ALSO the second part, which has a little CenRoku fanservice for all you fans out there~! X3 HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT!  
But, no, really, some KEY info is going to be in the comments of the next chapter, so PAY ATTENTION.

~Cat's Eye


	15. 15: Gift

**KEY INFORMATION INSERTED HERE:**

For those of you who are still reading 'I'll Never Be Enough' THANK YOU SO MUCH!

But, I have disappointing news. BUT THERE'S A TINY BIT OF GOOD NEWS!

Bad news: I wrote a LOT of the chapters several months ago, and I know you're used to 5-6 page long chapters…But, my previous style lacked a lot, and I don't have the time, or energy, or DRIVE to rewrite 15 chapters. I'm DONE.

So, up to chapter…Maybe…28, the style will be PRETTY bad, so, bear with it. I promise; the last, like, 10 chapters are the latest and greatest, and are even better than anything I've ever done…

**ALSO! If you went right to Chapter 15, and skipped over 14, THERE IS A SECOND PART OF CHAPTER 14! IT'S NOTHING BIG, BUT THERE'S CENROKU.**

_Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading._

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XV: Gift**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

"Hey, gang, before we start this chapter…!" Cenchax called out, excitedly, "Rose needs to yell at you!"

Rose stood in front of the crowd, eyes closed. They opened all of a sudden, and she screamed, "READ THE COMMENTS AT THE TOP, OR YOU WILL MISS KEY INFORMATION!" She bowed. "That is all."

(REAL BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER!)

After the big Dare with Roxas and Cenchax, it wasn't NEARLY over. Oh, no. They played for the rest of the night, laughing too hard to realize how late it was.

Cenchax, at one point, spun Larxene. Everyone was a little frightened, afraid that the younger Nobody would want revenge for what had happened to him. But, Cenchax wasn't like that; this game wasn't for revenge, for him. It was for fun. A few guys kissing, some streaking here and there…it was just some strange, mature fun. In the end, however, he Dared her to drag Hercules to the Castle and pretend to be a psychopath with the urge to kill everyone in the room, and at the last second before killing him, push him through a portal.

He had to admit; she made it even funnier. She went all out. First, she pranced through the portal with her arm around him, talking about how much of a fan she was. Then, she led him AROUND the Organization. She hissed something at Vexen, who went running off. She sat him on the couch, was all nice to him…then, suddenly, she screamed. For no reason.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed; it sounded like she was in a horror film.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Herc replied, freaking out.

Suddenly, she summoned her Kunai and started throwing at him, making sure that she missed only by mere inches. Herc ran all around the room, and tried to get out, but she had locked all the exits before she left. Then, just as she was cornering him, Vexen bolted in the room and handed her some vile. She opened it, grabbed Herc's mouth, and made him drink it, his eyes wide. After that, he sagged to the floor, eyes closing in a quick, almost retarded-looking fashion. Then, she opened a portal and shoved him through.

"There. Now, he won't remember and of this, and everyone in Olympus will think he's a hopeless DRUNK!!!" she exclaimed. Everyone applauded, though some were still cowering in fear of her scream…It had sounded too convincing to them…

Through the entire next day, they played, too. For once, Xemnas made no comment at all about how they should be getting back to work. No one made a comment on anything. They were all too busy gossiping about the Dares they had seen or the Truths they had heard. _Is it just me…_Cenchax, at one point, thought, _or do they act more like a bunch of girls on a girls-night-out than a bunch of mostly-grown men?_

It was only when Luxord passed out, out of exhaustion, in the middle of doing the Macarena, that they realized that it was almost 10 on the second night.

"Attention, everyone…I said, attention, everyone…ATTENTION…!" Xemnas exclaimed several times, trying to grab everyone's attention.

After a few moments, Saix stood up, walked over to the Superior, turned around, and ROARED at everyone in the room.

Dead silence.

"Thank you, Saix. Everyone, rest up tonight, because we're having a meeting straight away tomorrow morning, with a few missions, several patrols, and tomorrow's also Chore Day."

Everyone moaned. "Can't we have, like, a day to recuperate or something?" Xigbar complained.

"No. We shouldn't have been up this late. So, everyone, sleep well. Be in the Meeting Room by 7'o clock."

Everyone moaned. They knew that there was no way in hell they could wake up that early…

Xemnas looked around. Then, sighing in defeat, he muttered, "Fine. By 9'o clock. But anyone that doesn't show up on time gets a demerit on their paycheck!"

Everyone still groaned, but they sounded better than before. No, mostly, the groaning came from Luxord, who was drunkenly staggering to his room.

Cenchax was about to try and find his room (which meant he was going to follow Roxas as soon as he walked out; because his room was right across from his) when someone put their hand on their shoulder. He looked around. It was Axel.

"Dude, wait a minute! You never noticed? In the middle of the table?" Axel asked, pointing at the table.

Cenchax, confused, looked over. He had gone to the table several times, to get something to munch on or to drink.

But, what he had never noticed until now was a neatly-wrapped present. It was silver with blue, purple, and green polka dots all over the wrapping, with a bright red bow. A tag hung off of it, and it was right in the center of the table. It was clear out in the open. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

Cenchax walked over. When he picked up the present, he looked at the tag.

"_To Cenchax. Cheer up, Emo Kid!_

_From, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Roxas._"

"SURPRISE!"

Cenchax whipped around. Said people, mentioned on the card, were standing behind him, in an excited poise, eyes wide with excitement.

"Cenchax, I'm pretty sure you broke Zexi!" Demyx said, ruffling the shorter Nobody's hair. "He's never usually like this!"

Zexion tried to glare at Demyx, failed in doing so, and looked back at Cenchax, shrugging.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Roxas exclaimed. "Open it!"

Cenchax paused for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then, carefully, he untied the ribbon, sliding it off gently. It drifted to the ground, landing without a sound. Then, he slowly, carefully…

"No, no, no, do it like THIS!" Axel exclaimed, bolting over. He grabbed the package and started ripping it open right in Cenchax's hands. Everyone laughed. Cenchax shoved Axel away and started opening it quickly, before anyone else could attack the helpless box.

He opened the box.

He went through the tissue paper.

He lifted IT up. No, not it. IT.

He stared, shocked.

It was a necklace, a silver chain, linking invisibly from one link to the next. At the end, there was a beautiful heart, carved out of silver, with lace-like edging. But, that wasn't all. The heart was divided in to five sections. One was burning like fire; not that it was hot. It just had fire-like effects that made Cenchax feel like he was actually being burned. One was cool like water; its effects making Cenchax feel like he was diving in a pool. One was darkness; Cenchax felt the insecurity and yet comfort that it brought to him. One was light; Cenchax felt the warmth of it, as though it was shining in him. And, in the middle of it, there was one colored like his own powers; psychic. His name was etched in the middle of it. Not his Organization name.

No, clearly, in gold letters, it said,

"_Chance._"

He was speechless. He had never received something like this in his life…tears welled up in his uncovered eye. He tried to find his voice, but it was lost inside him; someone had cut his vocal cords.

Finally, he managed to find his voice, and choked, "T-Thank you…"

He put it on, knowing that he may never take it off…

"AND it's indescribable!"

"You mean indestructible, Demyx. No matter what happens to it, it can't be chipped, dented, cracked, or broken. Guaranteed, or your money back with interest!" Zexion explained.

Cenchax just stared down at it, still at loss for words…

"Okay, I think we broke Cenchax, too…!" Axel exclaimed, laughing.

"Come on! You don't think we'd let our new friend join the Organization without a welcome gift?" Roxas asked.

Cenchax managed to find his voice again…

"No one's ever…given anything like this to me…"

His eyes showed the gratitude that wreathed his voice. "Thank you…"

"Okay, enough…" Axel started, yawning in mid-sentence, "…enough sappy stuff…I'm exhausted…Night!" With that, he walked off.

"Night, night, sleep tight!" Demyx exclaimed, skipping down the hallway.

"…How does he have that much energy at this hour…Ah, well…Night…" Zexion muttered, calmly padding out.

"Come on…Let's get some rest…" Roxas muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Cenchax nodded, hand still on his heart necklace…

They walked to their rooms. They parted ways.

And…

For the first time in a long time…

Cenchax slept soundly, no nightmares invading his sleep.

His final thought before he drifted off was this:

_Roxas…_

~##~

From this point forward, the comments should be relatively NORMAL! :D

So, a little gift for the newbie, and a TON of new friends! And though THE GAME is over, it means the plot can move along! :D

But no one remembers…XD

ALSO, for those of you who ACTUALLY read the comments, know that I'm going to TRY to update the story daily, but, emphasis on TRY, because I still have a TON of stuff to tie up, not to mention school…

So, anyways, CENROKU FANS OF THE WORLD, UNITE AND MAKE A FANCLUB!

Please pay no attention to what I'm saying, I'm high on caffeine…*flies off magically*

~Cat's Eye


	16. 16: Laser

Alright, time for the relatively NORMAL chapters! *dances*

Anyways, things should be more simper to post now, so I should be able to get more up more often! THE GAME Entries were fun, but so confusing!

Anyways, in THIS chapter, you get to see something from Cenchax that few have ever seen before…

But, the writing is still horrible, for several more chapters…*dies*

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XVI: Laser**

A few days after that fiasco, something…strange happened.

Strange, yet insane at the same time. Insane in a good way, is what should be said. Like, insanely awesome.

It all started on a patrol. A normal patrol. It was Cenchax, Xigbar, Axel, Saix, Vexen, Xaldin, and Luxord, on a large patrol to Port Royal. For once, the sun was shining high in the sky. It wasn't shining brightly, or warmly, but it was there, none the less.

The entire point of the patrol was to get Cenchax acquainted better with Saix, Luxord, and Xaldin. Xigbar and Axel were already his friends, and Vexen had already asked him several times for help in the lab; of course, Cenchax would do it. He couldn't help it. It was in his nature to help others and act nice.

But, he hadn't spoken to Luxord, Xaldin, or Saix much yet. A snippet of a conversation here or there, but nothing else. Though no one held a grudge against him, Xemnas thought it was a good idea for Cenchax to get to know them better…

He assessed their personalities quickly. He knew that Xaldin liked quiet, and Saix liked quiet. However, Luxord liked talking, and gambling, especially. So, Cenchax's compromise was to treat Saix and Xaldin with respect by quietly chatting with Luxord. It seemed to be going pretty well. While Axel and Xigbar were too busy whispering a new prank to each other, Cenchax found out a lot about Luxord. He wasn't drunk all the time. He only got drunk at parties they had, which was usually once a week. He put rum in his tea once in a while, but never enough to get him drunk. He was British, and had the accent to prove it.

And, though they didn't show it, Cenchax could tell that Xaldin and Saix were impressed with his confidence and behavior. And Luxord kept a conversation going, which Cenchax didn't even try to stop.

THEN…

Then trouble struck…

They were calmly walking, not noticing the sky darkening eerily. Cenchax and Luxord were chatting, Axel and Xigbar were plotting, Vexen was walking next to Cenchax, occasionally putting his two-cents in, Saix led the patrol, and Xaldin was behind the group, keeping lookout.

They came with no warning.

Cenchax recognized them from past patrols. They were all Heartless; Soldiers, Lance Soldiers, Cannon Guns, and Armored Knights.

"Heartless!" he exclaimed; summoning his Kamisori. He wasn't scared, or worried. The Heartless may have them outnumbered, but they had plenty of Nobodies to summon, and none of them were injured.

Everyone turned around; almost in a bored fashion. "Honestly, what do they hope to accomplish?" Vexen muttered…

The fight broke out shortly after that.

None of them could've anticipated what happened next.

No matter how many Heartless they slew, more replaced them. They were backed into a corner, trying not to get hit…

Suddenly, a shadow-like ghost drifted over. "It's a Possessor! Kill it, before-" Saix exclaimed, but it was too late.

The Possessor possessed a broken and battered ship. At first, it seemed harmless…

Then, it drifted through the air.

It drifted above them. The Heartless kept them trapped in the corner…

It dropped.

Cenchax shielded his head with his arms. It landed with a giant 'CRASH!'

He was forced to crouch under the shower of wood flung onto him. He winced as his arms took the full blow. Then, when he had recovered, he looked around. His eyes widened.

Vexen seemed to be knocked unconscious, along with Luxord and Xaldin. Saix was snarling furiously, trapped underneath a woodpile. The only ones that weren't trapped or unconscious were Axel and Xigbar; Xigbar was clutching his leg, and Axel's arm lay limply at his side, his Chakrams clattering on the ground.

Cenchax was on his own…

And there were still at least 20 Heartless left…

He backed up slowly, trying to move his arms. They responded, but slowly and painfully. He was sure that the blow had bruised them, maybe even shifted a muscles, or something…The important thing was that this arms were useless…

Suddenly, three black shapes appeared in front of Cenchax. His eyes widened in terror. Memories of a rainy night…a strange, scary forest…a heart-racing run…

_That's the thing…_

_That killed me…!_

He backed away, shaking slightly. "N-n-no!" he moaned, looking for somewhere to run. The ship had blocked off any hopes of survival, and the black creatures in front of him kept advancing. Their eyes betrayed no emotion, which made them even more terrifying…A being with no emotion…

Cenchax vaguely noticed a change inside of him…a stir…But he was too terrified to care…

"Get away…" he yelped, almost crying in fear. Three out of the 6 others in the patrol were unconscious. Two couldn't fight due to injury, and one was trapped…

The power inside him…he didn't notice it building up…storing…

Charging…

"No…No…"

He couldn't back up any further. Everyone else who was awake stared helplessly at the Heartless, knowing that, unless Cenchax could get help…

But Cenchax was the next-best-thing to paralyzed in fear…

Charging…

Charging…

It was about to burst…

One of the creatures leapt at him, claws outstretched.

"NOOOOOOOOO-" Cenchax began, but he was cut off.

By the blast of blue and white erupting from his mouth.

Each Heartless struck by the beam was eradicated, hearts drifting up effortlessly into the sky. The beam itself seemed to have some kind of blasting-like sound to it. It shook the ground with its power…

Cenchax stared. Everyone else behind him stared.

Cenchax felt the power fade. He closed his mouth slowly.

The beam became weaker and weaker, and finally stopped.

There wasn't a Heartless in sight.

Everyone stared at the empty space, which was now singed from the blast…

"Wow…" Axel muttered. Saix, meanwhile, managed to wriggle out of the pile of wood he was trapped in; the blast had loosened it enough for him to get out…

Cenchax felt his strength draining. He staggered, swaying on his feet…

"Cenchax!" Saix exclaimed. He ran over to the younger Nobody, and steadied him on his feet. "Are you alright?" Saix asked, showing concern for the Fearless Psychic for the first time ever.

"I…I feel light-headed…" Cenchax groaned, clutching his head. Everything was swirling around him…

"Cenchax…Cenchax, stay with us…How many fingers am I holding up?" Saix asked, holding up three fingers.

Cenchax tried to focus, but everything was being dotted out…

"Do the dots behind you count…?" His speech began to slur…

Saix shook Cenchax gently. "Listen, you can't get knocked out, too!" Saix growled, anger and concern battling in his voice. "It's bad enough three of us are unconscious!"

Cenchax closed his eyes for a moment, shaking himself. He was still light-headed, but at least his vision was clear…

"You okay?" Saix asked.

"I…I'll be fine for now…" Cenchax managed to mutter, smiling on the inside. _Nice to know you care…_

"Good. Now, I need you to stay here and watch over Vexen, Axel, and the others. I'll be back with help." With that, the blue-haired Luna Diviner let go of Cenchax and, using a portal, walked away swiftly.

"Dude, consider yourself lucky! If that were me, he would've torn me to pieces to wake me up!" Axel exclaimed.

Cenchax sighed in exhaustion, slumping to the ground. "Ug…what happened again?" he asked.

"Dude, you started screaming, and a big, blue-white blast came out of your mouth and ENIALATED all the Heartless!" Xigbar exclaimed. "It was INSANE!"

"Oh…yeah…" Cenchax muttered, trying to stay awake. He had to keep guard…

"Hey, you know what it was like?" Axel asked.

"No, what?" Xigbar asked.

"You know that black face on-line? The one with the red lips?"

"Oh, yeah! IMA CHARGIN MAH LAYZAH!"

"SHOOP-DA-WHOOP!" Axel exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah! I've seen that!" Cenchax exclaimed, a little more awake.

"Dude, you're that black face! You're the Shoop-Da-Whoop!" Xigbar exclaimed.

"That's awesome! Got it memorized?" Axel exclaimed, throwing his favorite catch-phrase just for the sake of being able to say it.

"But, man, I'm tired…" Cenchax muttered, holding his head in his hands.

"It's just 'cuz it's your first time! First time's always the hardest!" Xigbar explained as though he knew everything about Cenchax's new power.

Suddenly, a portal opened. Demyx, Roxas, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Saix walked through a single portal. They looked around, shocked.

"What happened?" Zexion exclaimed.

Axel, Xigbar, Cenchax, and Saix looked at each other. Then, they looked at Zexion, and Axel said, "Maybe tomorrow…we're bushed…Sides, half of us are already asleep…"

"Oh, right!" Demyx exclaimed, rushing over to Luxord. He hoisted him up.

Everyone collected who they could, and went home…

Cenchax fell asleep easily…

_"Mommy, I'll be careful!"_

_"…Alright, Chance, go ahead…"_

_"YAY! I'm going to bring it to my room!" He started running upstairs…_

_"Chance, NO!"_

_TRIP!_

_A blast of warmth. Burning his face. He screamed in pain and in fear. He ran away…_

_He dragged her…_

_But she ran back to get him…_

_He could still here his screams…_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"_

"OOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, waking up in mid-nightmare. He jolted up, gasping for breath. No, he wasn't watching bright lights take away what he used to love. He was lying in the infirmary. Luxord, Vexen, Axel, Xigbar, and Xaldin were in beds nearby him, sleeping soundly, bandages covering their wounds. Zexion was asleep in the chair next to him. Even his blood-curling scream didn't wake anyone up.

He sighed, slumping back down. He began to sob silently, tears streaming down his face. _It's all my fault…No…No…Just make it go away…_

Without waking anyone up, he teleported to get to his room.

In his journal, he wrote, in dark red, warm liquid,

'_Sometime in December. 1:46. Once again, I'm writing in my own blood, with the snow owl feather this time. The memories won't leave me alone…I hate myself. I hate my life. I hate doing this. Sometimes, I think I should just die, and let all my pains leave…_

_But, for now, I'll live. I won't change who I am. But, I'll live…_

_For now…_

_How long will I last?_

_I'm cursed, after all._

_I'm bound to lose everything in the end…_

_It's just a question on where the end is…_'

~##~

HE IS THAT BLACK FACE AND IS SO AMAZING AND I LOVE HIM AND I HATE MYSELF! *dies*

So, you get a little peek into Cenchax's past, but nothing more than a teaser! ^^

The next chapter closely corresponds with this chapter, but they aren't really two part, so there's a 50-50 chance I'll post the next part up tonight…

Yeah, Cenchax ISN'T a Heartless fan. He's okay with Shadows, but it's like most people with Chihuahuas; they are tolerated, but only to an extent, and he'd never own one. And Neoshadows scare him a lot, since he was savaged to death by them…^^;

He likes Nobodies a lot, though! He has a Nobody pet, that you can see on my DeviantArt profile! :D His name is Sir Nathanial Periwinkle, aka Nathan, he's a giant scary serpent monster, and is harsh and scary. But the moment Cenchax walks over, he turns into a big softie…XD

Nathan isn't in 'I'll Never Be Enough' though, since he was finished AFTER the story was pretty much all plotted out...He kinda's a background character, and Cenchax might post Nathan's story on his own DeviantArt account, but, Nathan doesn't show up in this story.

Alright, enough of me, I think it's time I see if I can't get a third chapter up tonight! (though technically, considering all I did on chapter 14, it's 4 chapters, not 3…)

~Cat's Eye


	17. 17: WakeUp Call

MEH! MY WORD DOCUMENTS IS BEING A DICK. *is pissed off*

The technical difficulties make it AGGRAVATING TO WORK WITH THIS FRICKEN CHAPTER…! *pouts*

…

Okay, I'm better now. :D

So, yeah…Back to being depressed…Poor poor Cenchax…

Yeah, and it's a rather short chapter, so bear with me…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XVII: Wake-Up Call**

Cenchax bandaged his wrists, dabbing his eyes with some extra bandages, trying to hide the tears. He glanced at his clock. It was 5:45. _I'd better sneak back…_

He cleaned up; making sure no one could see what had happened last night. The scars had already healed, but no amount of healing powers could make his eyes less red. He's just say that he had gotten something in his eye or something…He couldn't tell them the truth just yet…

_You're just procrastinating._

_I know. I just need a little more time…_

He opened a portal, which led back to the infirmary. Everyone was still asleep. He crawled back in his bed, and pretended to be asleep.

He was only lying in his bed for a few moments when someone began to stir. He opened his eyes to slits.

Zexion, who was right beside him, began to stretch and yawn, looking around. Cenchax closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Cenchax, just get up. I know what happened last night. You woke up, and went to your room. No need to hide it; I'm the only one here who's awake."

Cenchax sat up, looking away guiltily. Zexion sighed. "Why, Cenchax?"

Cenchax looked at his hands, fiddling with his bandages. "I…had a nightmare…I know that I should tell you…and that I have to tell you someday…But…I'm sorry…"

Zexion put his hand on Cenchax's shoulder. "Take your time. I know that you need time…"

"If I don't tell you by the end of January, you have my permission to bind me to a chair until I do."

Zexion snorted in amusement. "I'll hold that against you."

Cenchax nodded. Then, he sat up, stretching. "Eh…At least I'm not tired anymore…"

"What happened yesterday?"

"Shouldn't we wait for everyone to wake up?"

"I'm highly impatient," Zexion muttered, crossing his arms with a pouty look on his face. "Tell me now."

Cenchax laughed. "No. You have to wait like everyone else!"

"Aw, come on!"

"Just wait!"

"…Fine! You have 3 hours!"

~##~

Three hours later…

"So, what happened?" Demyx immediately asked, once everyone was awake and in the infirmary.

Cenchax paused for a moment, trying to recollect everything that had happened. Then, from when they were attacked to the moment he fell asleep, he told the story…

"…And then, I remember Lexaeus putting me on this bed, I fell asleep, woke up, waited…and here we are now."

Everyone was quiet for a bit, trying to take in the story. Then, Vexen exclaimed, "Impossible! No single person can emit such a high level of energy without injuring their internal organs!"

"Um…English, please?" Demyx asked.

"It can't happen, that's what he's saying," Axel explained.

"But it did happen, man!" Xigbar exclaimed. "I saw it with my own eye!"

"I won't believe it until I see it myself!" Vexen muttered stubbornly.

"I'm keen on seeing this attack, as well…" Xemnas murmured. Then, he looked at Cenchax and asked, "Do you suppose you could try it again?"

"I dunno…It just kinda happened…But I could try…"

"Well, then, let's head to the Training Field. I want to see this right away, and don't forget, we have missions today!"

No one groaned, surprisingly. Everyone was too excited, bent on seeing Cenchax's blast.

Within 10 minutes, everyone was at the fields. Cenchax was in the middle of the group. He had no idea what to do…Last night was a fluke…Well, sure, he had said before he could try, but what were the chances of it happening again? He had no idea where to look, or what to call upon…Suddenly, he began to think agreeing to do this wasn't such a good idea…

Everyone made a half circle around Cenchax, watching him, wondering what was taking him so long…

Cenchax searched inside him, trying to find something to help him…Anything…Even if it was that little black face singing, 'SHOOP-DA-WHOOP'…

THERE! Right next to the…stomach? Did he have some extra organ or something? Was that his lungs? Or was it mental, and this was just the place he looked for it in?

None the less, he could sense something there; a power similar to last night. Suddenly, he knew what to do. His instincts were awakened yet again. He had done this before; it was like riding a bike. Maybe in a past life, he had had these powers, or maybe his body just had known this at birth. But he knew what to do.

He braced himself, preparing himself THIS time for the blast that was yet to come. He gathered the energy inside of him. Charging it, but not too much; just enough to create a show…

Last night, he hadn't had any control over the blast because he had had no idea what he was doing. It was different today. He was fully aware of what he was doing…

He held the energy, just testing himself this time…

Then, he opened his mouth and let it go. Yet another blue and white blast erupted from his mouth, stretching across the land, destroying the targets that that been set up by Xaldin. Behind him, he could hear people yelping in shock, but right now, he focused all his being of making sure he didn't deplete his energy. He still needed it; after all, it was only 10 in the morning! He couldn't knock himself out now!

Finally, he forced the energy to subdue, closing his mouth. The energy beam grew weaker and weaker until it was nothing anymore. His strength drained, not completely, but enough to tell Cenchax not to use the power too often.

And all the targets had been cleared.

"WOW! Cenchax, that was AMAZING!" Marluxia exclaimed, bolting over and giving Cenchax a friendly hug.

"I…I…" Vexen muttered, wide-eyes and speechless. He couldn't believe it, but it had happened right in front of his eyes…

"HOLY COW, CENCHAX" Demyx exclaimed, running over along with Axel, Zexion, and Roxas. "You CAN do that Shoop-Da-Whoop thing!"

"But, how?" Zexion asked as Marluxia released Cenchax.

"I really don't know…I did it by accident yesterday…"

"See, that's what's confusing me. What HAPPENED yesterday? What was so bad that you were backed into a corner and couldn't see a way out?"

Cenchax didn't speak for a moment. He didn't want to remember. It was still terrifying. The simple memory of him dying…and now of him being backed into a corner…all by the same thing…

But he had enough secrets as it is. After all, none of them had ever heard HOW he had died; just that he had lost his heart in the forest.

"Well…There were these huge, black things…Three of them…Coming right at me…They had…lifeless, yellow eyes, long antennae, and they almost looked human, but weren't…I freaked out when they appeared because…That's the thing that killed me…"

Everyone went quiet for a bit. Then, Zexion said, "So, you got killed by a Neoshadow…"

"Is that what that thing was called?" Cenchax muttered, voice betraying the fear he remembered.

"It's just another Heartless. It's pretty easy to defeat, too…" Axel pointed out.

"Well, you have to think of Cenchax!" Marluxia pointed out. "We have never told him what a Neoshadow is, and he apparently got killed by one, so he saw something he didn't know come after him with the intention of hurting him."

"Something like that, yeah…" Cenchax said.

"Who cares?" Roxas asked. "That's not the important thing here! You're missing the point!"

"Well, then, YOU tell us the point!" Axel exclaimed.

"The point is…" Roxas then slung his arm around Cenchax and proceeded to give him a noogie. "We have a secret, 'Shoop-Da-Whoop' weapon in OUR OWN CASTLE!"

Cenchax laughed, shoving Roxas off of him. He was glad Roxas seemed to have gotten over Truth or Dare…

It turned out, later on, after Vexen had examined him, that he DIDN'T have another organ or anything. He simply needed to summon the power, and let it out, though it burned up most of his energy, if not all of it.

~##~

SO CENCHAX HAS AN AMAZING POWER. *runs around in circles*

So, January, eh? That's coming up pretty soon…

You're all probably wondering, 'What happened to Cenchax?'

The answer?

…

It's best you wait a little longer…

And, I'm TRYING to post a chapter every day for a bit, or at least every 2 or 3 days, but if it goes back to being weekly, don't be surprised…

~Cat's Eye


	18. 18: Christmas at the Organization

I'm in a love-hate relationship with this chapter, because I feel that Cenchax is made-out to look like a real Mary-Sue in this one…Then again, I love the affection…  
So, YEAH! Totally!  
And, it looks like I'll only be updating every few days or so, since my mom, brother, and sister are COMPUTER hogs. I'M the computer hog in the family, NOT THEM. It aggravates me how they cannot understand…  
And, I know that 'tis not the season, but, hey, this is the next chapter, so, like it or not, IT GOES UP IN MAY.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XVIII: Christmas at the Organization**

"Wake up!"

"…"

"WAKE UP!"

"…"

"Come on, Cenchax, wake up!"

That was the first memory Cenchax received that morning. Being shaken to death and being told to wake up.

His eyelid fluttered, and he moaned, wishing he was still asleep. For once, he hadn't had a nightmare…

He looked over to glare at the person shaking him awake. It was Zexion. His eye was wide, sparkling with excitement.

"Zexion…It's…" Cenchax muttered, yawning in the middle of his sentence. Then, he looked at the clock. "7'o Clock. What could you possibly want at 7'o Clock?"

Zexion pretended to straighten up, and be serious, but nothing could hide the sparkle from his eye. "Oh, nothing. I shouldn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"If you can't remember…"

Cenchax thought long and hard. What had he forgotten…What could he have…

_DAMMIT!_

"I LOST THE GAME!" he yelled.

"I lost The Game!" Zexion exclaimed. "Great; now, you've made all the readers lose the game, too!"

Cenchax looked around, confused and scared. "Readers?!"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Never mind…That's it; if you lose The Game instead of remembering what today is, you're hopeless!"

"Well, what is today?"

"Cenchax, it's Christmas!"

Cenchax's eyes widened. "No WAY! Dude, you're pullin' my leg!" He hadn't even remembered they were in December…

He jumped out of his bed, which was now black with a red mattress, red sheets, red pillows, and a lavender cover falling from the ceiling. The wall was a bright shade of lavender, now, and the furniture was deep magenta. He also had a cabinet on his wall, yellow and white, and a second window to look out of, with lavender curtains. He still had the same posters, though. And, he also had a black cabinet by his nightstand.

Anyways, he leapt off his bed and ran to the other side of his room. He had a calendar there, something he had also snagged from his apartment. It was one filled with different pictures of famous places around the world.

He looked for the date.

December 25th, 2007.

"CHRISTMAS!" Cenchax exclaimed. He had completely forgotten about all the gifts he had…er…bought for everyone…He had been waiting for this forever…How could he have forgotten?

"Well, come on! Everyone's waking up!"

"Won't Xemnas kill us?"

"He can't! It's Christmas!"

Cenchax couldn't believe how hyper Zexion was today. Even when he was hanging around with him…

He walked over to Zexion and felt his forehead. "Zexi, I think you're getting sick…"

Zexion grabbed Cenchax's hand and pulled it away from his head. "No, I'm perfectly fine! I'm just…excited…"

He then proceeded to drag Cenchax out of his room. "Well, come on! They're not going to wait forever!"

Cenchax staggered a few steps, laughing as Zexion dragged him to his door, opened it, and shoved him through. Then, he pushed him along to the living room, where the Christmas tree was.

It was huge. As in, so huge, you had to actually look up to see the top of it. It almost touched the ceiling, and was decorated from top with ornaments and lights.

And underneath it were 14 stacks of gifts, all organized by who gave what to whom.

Everyone was already waiting for Zexion and Cenchax, yawning, muttering irritably, trying to tame their bed heads…

"Okay, since everyone's here…" Xemnas muttered. He stood up. "I'll get the coffee…"

Most of the other members moaned with joy. Cenchax and Zexion laughed at them. They sat down next to Axel, Roxas, and Demyx, who were wide awake.

"I can't wait!" Axel muttered. Then, he crossed his fingers. "Please be the year I get a flamethrower, please be the year I get a flamethrower, please be the year I get a flamethrower…"

"I want that bubble-maker!"

"Demyx, you always say that!" Roxas muttered.

"Well, if I keep saying it, I'll eventually get it!"

The morning went so; first, Xemnas handed out his gifts to everyone. Then, Xigbar, then Xaldin, then Vexen…all down the row. The funny thing was, each time they passed by Cenchax while handing out the gifts, they never gave a gift; they simply gave a sly wink. What was that all about?

Cenchax didn't mind not receiving gifts. There wasn't anything in particular he wanted. He had already remodeled his room, and had gotten a new modification for his safe. He didn't want anything else…

Xemnas gave everyone traditional gifts; everyone received a Christmas mug, a sweater, and a small bag of sweets. Xigbar gave everyone pink, fluffy hand-cuffs, which, of course, no one would use. Xaldin had home-cooked everything he made, so everyone was treated to whatever Xaldin had made for them; of course, they shared with Cenchax, since he got none.

And so on and so forth. Each person gave similar gifts; most likely, it was because not every member in the Organization knew what the others in the Organization wanted.

Well, except for Cenchax.

He first handed a small package to Xemnas. "You're going to want to open it in the other room…"

Xemnas, confused, nodded. "Everyone, stay here!" Cenchax ordered. Looks of confusion were given, but no one tried to follow Cenchax as he followed Xemnas.

He turned the corner soon enough to see Xemnas gasp in shock.

In his hands, he was holding a beautiful, red-silk dress. It had ruffles and beads at the top, was strapless, and cut off at one point at his knees, and at the other point, at his shin.

"How…How…" Xemnas asked; one thing about Xemnas, Zexion, Demyx, and Marluxia. They have two voices; well, sort of. For instance, Zexion usually sounds like he's about 20, but in reality, he has the voice of a 17-year-old. Marluxia could deepen his voice, but it was more high-pitched than what people normally hear. Demyx still had a child-like voice he hid with a more mature one.

And, Xemnas had a more feminine voice that he masked with his masculine tone…

But there was no masking here.

"I knew you liked to secretly dress in drag," Cenchax claimed. "And, since no one else got you anything like that, I thought it would be a nice gift for you…"

Xemnas's eyes shined with joy, feeling the dress. "And I know you don't like to let anyone other than one person know," Cenchax went on. "That's why I had you open it in here."

Xemnas looked down at the younger Nobody, warmth in his eyes. He leaned down and gave him a hug. "Thank you, so much!" he muttered. "No one's ever given me anything like this!"

Cenchax hugged back, knowing, now, he was friends with his Superior. _YES! One down, two to go._

Xemnas carefully folded it and put it back in the box it had come in. Then, he tucked it away, underneath the sofa, where he'd probably retrieve it later.

As they walked in, they were bombarded with, 'What he get ya? What he get ya? What he get ya?'

Xemnas, using his deeper tone of voice, narrowed his eyes and muttered, "That is not of your concern."

Obviously, everyone was still curious, but no one dared to object their Superior. "I'm next!" Xigbar exclaimed.

Cenchax handed him a lumpy, crudely-wrapped package. Xigbar sized up on it. Then, he started ripping it apart, muttered, "It's probably another sweOH MY FUCKING GOD!"

He cut himself off in midsentence as he saw what was actually wrapped up. It was sleek black and shiny, in perfect condition.

"It's the freaking Total Annihilation!" he exclaimed. He gave a girly scream of joy. Everyone burst out laughing. Xigbar began to blush.

"And…It comes with 2 boxes of ammo, a GPS, and a Handbook!"

"Cenchax, thanks, little buddy! I never would've guessed…" Xigbar exclaimed, observing the gun, aiming it around, but not actually shooting it.

"Cenchax, I do hope you realize that you have just caused the end of the Organization as we know it," Zexion muttered.

"Let him have his fun. I already gave Xemnas a tracking device, so he can know when and where Xigbar uses it," Cenchax whispered back.

Zexion smiled. "Trust you to think of that!"

Cenchax smiled back.

Then, it was Xaldin's turn. He got a book on how to cook soufflés, and it gave secrets on how to keep everything quiet while it sits and cools. Xaldin immediately walked away to the kitchen, after promising the Superior that he would be back 'in time for the finale…' whatever that meant. He walked by Cenchax, paused, and then ruffled his hair. "Thanks…" he muttered, smiling. _Two down, one to go!_

Vexen screeched as he opened his gift. It was a whole package of the best-grade plutonium that Cenchax could find. "Oh…Oh, my…Now, I can conduct all those experiments…The possibilities are…ENDLESS…!" he ranted, thanking Cenchax so many times, that Cenchax couldn't even begin to count. Since he was seated next to Cenchax, he even gave him a kiss on the cheek, blushing furiously at his rash actions. Cenchax simply smiled.

For Lexaeus, it was a book called, "Actions Speak Louder Than Words' which was a book that proved that small, seemingly insignificant actions, such as the ones Lexaeus made, could be amplified to speak louder than words. That was one thing about Lex; besides Zexion and Cenchax, the Organization had a hard time understanding how he felt, since he hardly spoke. The Silent Hero thanked him, though, as though to prove the book's point, his eyes told the story, and how glad that he was his friend.

Zexion couldn't believe his eyes when he opened his gift. It was a collection of 4 books. There was 'War and Peace' the English version, 'War and Peace' the Russian version, a 'How-To-Translate' guide, and a blank book, just begging to be written on. One of Zexion's favorite hobbies was to translate books in foreign languages into English. He had read, 'War and Peace' before, but never got a copy of his own…

He tried to explain how thankful he was without any actions. He tried…

But, utterly failed.

He ended up hugging Cenchax tightly, exclaiming over and over again, "Thank you, thank you, thank you…!"

"Sheesh, you're welcome!" Cenchax laughed, though he was overjoyed that Zexion loved his gift.

The rest of the Organization went into a temporary state of shock. Zexion didn't express his emotions like this…! Something was wrong! HE'S SICK! IT'S A CLONE! IT'S A FANGIRL! EVEN WORSE!

Then, they just let it go…It seemed that Zexion had changed…Cenchax brought out the teenager inside of him, the friendly side. Whether it was for better or for worse, it came out!

Saix then opened his gift, after Zexion had released Cenchax. His gift turned out to be some sort of dummy, made out of some strange material that could be torn easily. But, the moment it was torn, it MOVED on its OWN, right back into the shape it used to be in, and attached itself back onto the dummy.

"It's a 'Take-Out' dummy! I know you have trouble holding back your anger, so I got this for you so you could take your anger out on it anytime you need to! And, it's indestructible, so long as it doesn't get dropped from an extremely high height…" Cenchax said, trailing off. He had no idea how Saix…He prepared for the worse…

Saix was quiet for a bit, his mind trying to work something out. Usually, if someone mentioned the fact that he had anger issues, he'd tear them to pieces, but this time…The person wasn't making fun of him. He was trying to HELP the Luna Diviner! He gave him something to tear apart as much as he wanted when he got aggravated…

He looked at Cenchax (Author's Note: Every time a new gift is given, the person receiving the gift sits next to the person giving the gift.), not betraying any emotion at first. The Fearless Psychic stared boldly into his eyes, preparing for any amount of pain he may receive…

Saix raised a hand. A few people winced. _Uh-oh…Cenchax is in trouble…_

To everyone's amazement, Saix patted Cenchax on the head, smiling at him. His eyes glowed with warmth; a welcoming friendship…_YES! I knew this was a good idea!_

It was Axel's turn next. He immediately fainted upon opening his gift, or at least pretended to, because he had FINALLY, got a flamethrower, the Pyro-Maniac 5.7. It was the color of fire, too, orange, yellow, and red streaking across black. However, it was hooked up to the same system as Xigbar's Total Annihilation. Once he had recovered, he hugged Cenchax to the point of strangling him.

Demyx got his bubble blower, which also had a CD player, an MP3 dock, and an IPod dock, and finally, a radio, so he could listen to music as the bubbles drifted around. Demyx wouldn't let go of Cenchax for 5 whole minutes, nuzzling him with affection and joy.

Luxord got a pool table, which had been hidden just out of sight, next to the tree. He stared at it. Then, he asked, "Anyone want to play a round? I'll wager $300 I'll win!"

Of course, no one was that stupid.

Marluxia couldn't believe his eyes. Cenchax had bought him an entire bunch of pink and yellow lilies. "I remember you telling me how yours died, so, I thought you might want some to grow in your garden!"

Marluxia smiled, and then asked, "Permission to hug?"

"Permission granted!"

Marluxia gave Cenchax a huge hug, saying over and over again, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you…!"

Larxene got a very humor-filled gift, and then two she really liked.

Her first part of the gift was three books. One was, 'The Complete Book of What Guys Know about Girls'. It was very thin to begin with, but the funniest thing was, when she flipped through the pages…

All of them were blank, which made her crack up. The rest of the Organization was either highly amused or highly un-amused.

The second book was a book of pictures, about 200 pages long, all of photos of men doing stupid things. And, finally, she got a book called, 'All the Ways Women Are Better than Men'. It had at least 200-300, if not more, pages.

"I can't wait to start reading! Think of all the insults I'll be able to think of!" Larxene, a thoughtful look on her face, as though she were really giving it thought.

"Open the other part!" Cenchax exclaimed.

Larxene opened the second part of her gift. One was a stress-ball, which Larxene was always having trouble finding, and a dart board, which she had kept mentioning to everyone in the hallways, hoping someone would catch on and get her one.

Apparently, Cenchax caught on. Larxene ruffled his hair, like Saix and Xaldin had done before. "What is it with people and ruffling your hair?" Larxene asked.

"I don't know. Ask yourself!" Cenchax snickered, ducking underneath her hand.

Larxene laughed, and gave him a surprisingly-warm hug.

Finally, Roxas got his gift. It was a complete hand-guide to 'Halo 3', which he had yet to beat, due to a tricky part he was at. Also, Cenchax got him two building sets; one for an airplane that had to be constructed, THEN painted, and then a 'Make-Your-Own-Action-Figure' Kit.

"Wow, that's awesome, Cenchax! Thanks!" Roxas said, hugging Cenchax. Cenchax masked up his embarrassment and his leaping feelings with a friendly smile.

"Dude, how did you afford al l this?" Xigbar asked.

"Well, a few of them I bought…Like the books I gave Lexy and Xaldin, and the 'Take-Out' dummy, but, as for the rest…"

"Wait…you don't mean to say…" Zexion muttered.

Cenchax gave him a sly smile. "Hey, most of the things weren't exactly heavily guarded. Besides, with the portal system and teleportation, it was easy to get even the heavily guarded ones!"

"So, you now qualify for a master thief…" Demyx muttered.

"They can't catch a dead person, now, can they?"

It was true. As far as the authorities were concerned, Cenchax, or should we say, Chance Logan, was dead.

"Dude…you're like…super-human or something!" Xigbar exclaimed.

"Na, half of us here could do that…" Larxene murmured. "Some are just too stupid to be that quiet…"

"HEY!"

Everyone was about to use their gifts when Xemnas called their attention.

"Everyone, have you forgotten the most important gift of all?"

Everyone looked over at Xemnas. Then, they looked at Cenchax and smiled. Utterly confused, Cenchax looked at Lexaeus, hoping for an explanation written on his face. But he just smiled like everyone else.

"Okay…what's going on…?" Cenchax asked, guardedly.

"Save the best for last, I always say!" Marluxia chimed.

"Follow us!" Xemnas commanded, trotting out of the door. Everyone else followed. Demyx tugged at Cenchax's sleeve. "Come on, Cenchax! You're going to LOVE this!"

Cenchax, still confused, followed the Melodious Nocturne, wondering what was going on…

Xemnas led them down the hallways. He led them to the front of the castle. He led them out the door.

Though it was December, there was no snow on the ground, courtesy of Axel, and the sun shined weakly overhead. Xemnas led them over to the fields where the training area was…

Suddenly, someone put a blindfold over Cenchax's eyes.

"Hey, what the he-"

"It's a surprise! You can take it off when we tell you to!" a voice Cenchax recognized as Lexaeus's explained.

Cenchax had no idea where they were leading him. He could tell they were walking towards the training field, but they kept walking…

After about 3 minutes of walking, he was stopped. "Okay, take off the blindfold now!" Demyx's voice exclaimed, over-excited.

Cenchax took the blindfold off.

He looked around

The blindfold fell to the ground without a sound.

In front of him was a giant field, with a football field in the center. A track surrounded the football field. Next to the track was a soccer field, and then there was a basketball court, a bunch of tennis nets, a pool, a skate park, a wall-climb, AND a baseball field.

"Zexion mentioned that you liked sports, so…TADA!" Larxene explained.

"And, there's a control panel over there. The basketball court doubles over as a hockey rink, the tennis courts as volleyball courts, and, if you look way over there by the track, there's some archery, too!" Axel explained.

"We were going to get a dojo, too, for karate and kung-fu, but it was above the budget…You would not BELIEVE what this place cost…" Luxord muttered.

Cenchax looked around, wide-eyed, unable to speak. "So…So…all of this…is…"

"Yours? Well, you are permitted to let others use this when they want to, but, yes. This is our gift to you!" Xemnas said.

Cenchax was speechless. He looked everywhere to find the words that would cover his gratitude. Sadly, he found none, for there was no amount of words to say how happy he was, how honored he was, how thankful he was…But he didn't need to say anything. His wide-eyed, awe-struck expression was like an endless book for the rest of the Organization, telling him a timeless story on how he had never expected any of this, and how grateful he was…

So, instead of saying how thankful he was, he instead, turned around to the rest of the Organization, and asked with a bright, energetic smile, "Who's up for some soccer?"

~##~

I.

Humiliate.

That man.

Xemnas is THE MOST abused in Kingdom Hearts. I basically strip him of everything but his actually being a guy. XD

I screw Vexen up, too, and my Zexion's WA-AY to friendly.

Favorite line: _HE'S SICK! IT'S A CLONE! IT'S A FANGIRL! EVEN WORSE!_

XD

But, HEY. That's how I like it.

AND CENCHAX IS MAGICALLY ABLE TO TELL EXACTLY WHAT YOU WANT FOR CHRISTMAS.

And the Organization is, once again, amazing…

Oh, dammit…The not-so-fun chapters are coming up…*huddles in corner*

~Cat's Eye


	19. 19: Play Ball!

…Well…  
…Enjoy the very short part? With soccer?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XIX: Play Ball!**

Of course, the Organization wanted to see how good this sports fanatic really was.

They weren't let down.

The divided into two teams; one lead by Xemnas, and one by Cenchax. Cenchax had Axel, Zexion, Roxas, Demyx, Lexaeus, and Marluxia on his team. Xemnas had Saix, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Luxord, and Larxene on his team. Xemnas went to by the control box that switched over the basketball court and into a storage room. He picked up a soccer ball, and brought it to the field.

After explaining the rules to a few who were confused, the soccer ball hit the field, and the game began.

Cenchax was a totally different person on the field. Instead of being hyper-active and unpredictable, he was cool, confident, and putting forward 150% of himself into the game. Strategically, he set up the players; Lexaeus was in goal, since he wasn't a fast runner, but was good at jumping, and had quick reflexes. Marluxia and Zexion were defenders, since they weren't as fast, but could kick the ball very hard. And he, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx were forwards, since they were fast, and were able to react quickly to the ball being tossed around.

He wasn't just a good thinker. He was twice a good player. He wasn't kidding when he said he loved sports, apparently, because only someone who had practiced almost every single day of their life would've been as good as Cenchax. He weaved through the defenders of the other team (Xaldin and Vexen) and scored a goal against the goalie (Xemnas) within the first 6 minutes of the game. He wasn't scared of the other players, either. Boldly, he'd keep them at bay, blocking them from the ball; stealing it right underneath their feet…the one thing he DIDN'T do was make a foul. He never tripped, never used his hands, never got violent with anyone. He played to win, but he played fair.

The game went on for about an hour. Finally, everyone lathered in sweat, dirt, and, in some cases, when someone had fallen on the track next to them, blood, everyone called it a game. Cenchax's team beat Xemnas's team, 11-8.

"WE WON!" Cenchax cheered, leaping into the air for joy. For once, Zexion realized that this is the boy that Cenchax SHOULD be; the kind, hyper, sports fanatic who enjoyed nothing more than playing sports with his friends. The boy who could be friends with everyone without even trying. The boy who everyone loved because he wasn't trying to be someone special. He was just being himself, which made him special enough as it is.

He wondered what had turned Cenchax into the crying-in-the-middle-of-the-night, slitting-wrists, committing-suicide person he was today…

After that, some of the older Nobodies chatted while the younger Nobodies did tricks on the field. While Xemnas and Saix chatted next to each other, Xaldin and Luxord were in a hot debate with Vexen, and the rest of the Nobodies were showing how long they could do such and such with a soccer ball.

At one point, Xemnas looked up, and paused from his conversation, watching everyone try and balance a ball on their head. Even Xaldin and Vexen took a break to try, while Luxord timed.

"Saix…have you noticed that now, the Organization is more of an organization?"

Saix turned his head and looked at the group; joking, laughing, talking to people they had never even spoken to before…When everyone had first joined the Organization, it was like working at a lifeless office; there was hardly any friendly chatter, and though everyone had friends, no one was friends with everyone…"Yes, I've noticed, Superior."

"Do you think that it's because Cenchax joined?"

Saix looked towards the group. Everyone was still joking and laughing, everyone was included, everyone was friendly…

It was hard to tell for a moment. Everyone seemed to be united by joining up on the soccer field.

Then, he realized that the only reason that they had even GOTTEN the soccer field was because of Cenchax…

"I'm beginning to think that…" Saix muttered. Cenchax seemed to be the rope that tied the Organization together; he was able to get along with everyone, which made them more open and friendly. Then, when they got together in a group, that friendship wasn't just spread out to Cenchax; it was spread out to anyone who accepted it. For instance, before Cenchax showed up, Larxene wouldn't even spare a glance at Vexen. Now, they were talking about the odds of the balancing act like old friends. Lexaeus hardly ever said a word. Now, he and Demyx were chattering like two old ladies about who they bet could hold it on their head the longest. Luxord, who had hardly even thought of the younger Nobodies, was arguing with Roxas and Zexion about the times. Marluxia and Axel were chattering about who-knows-what, Xigbar and Cenchax were laughing at Xaldin, who had tripped over himself…

"I think that it was the right decision to let him join the Organization…"

"I agree. However, I have one other thing on my mind…"

Xemnas looked over at Saix. "And that would be…"

The Luna Diviner smiled. "I bet that I can balance that ball on my head for at least 30 seconds!"

The Superior smiled.

They stood up, and walked over.

~##~

This…

I…Do NOT want to post the next few chapters…They…Honestly…No. Don't want.

…

Should I?

…

~Cat's Eye


	20. 20: Party

So, Cenchax has been fully accepted into the Organization, and all the members seem rather fond of him. He's already attempted suicide once, openly slit his wrist, became friends, fell in love, and showed how much of a friend he could be.

And, since things are looking so up…

It obviously means something can go wrong…

It's rather short, but a lot happens...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XX: Party**

Approximately two weeks later…

_You know…_Xigbar's brain echoed, _that Cenchax kid is okay, but…sometimes, I wonder if tomorrow, we'll wake up and find him hanged in the bathroom…_

_I know he would never admit it to us, _Vexen's brain murmured, _but he's in more pain than he thinks we realize. We know that it's just a matter of time…_

_Sometimes, _Axel thought, _I wish I knew what was going on in his brain…_

_I worry about him! _Demyx cried mentally. _It's so sad to see him so…sad…_

_He's such a nice boy…_Marluxia muttered. _What happened to him?_

_I told him he has to the end of the month. Actually, he told me, so he can't really object. I want to know what's making him so upset…Maybe then, I'll be able to help…_Zexion murmured privately.

Cenchax knew that those were the thoughts on their minds. He couldn't read minds; if he was asked what someone was thinking about at that second, he probably couldn't tell them. But he could sense thoughts, but only when he really wasn't trying to. He knew that they all were worried about him…

Which only made him feel worse…

He wished that he could change. He wished that he was strong enough…

_But it's already been proven. I'll never be enough…_

~##~

That week, Axel decided that, that Saturday night, they were going to spice things up.

He brought it up at the next meeting.

"…And that is why I believe we should change the colors of our uniforms," Larxene finished.

"Unfortunately, Larxene, we cannot. There's only one person in all worlds who can tailor these coats, and he can only get the black leather. There is no other leather available to make so many coats."

Larxene slumped, slightly agitated. "With that topic aside, does anyone else have something to say?" Xemnas asked.

Axel's hand shot up.

"No, Axel, we won't burn down a village just for the sake of your Pyro-Maniac."

"No, it's not that!"

"And no, we will NOT have a 'No-Pants' Saturday just for you to make a bonfire out of our pants."

"And it's not that either!"

"Well, what in the name of Kingdom Hearts is it?"

"Well, you know how, usually on Saturday nights, we don't normally do anything other than hang out?"

Everyone looked over at Axel, suddenly interested.

"Continue, Axel," Xemnas muttered, trying to hide his slight perk in interest.

"Well, I think that, instead of doing what we normally do, I think we should have a party! You know, nothing special! Just music, punch, chips, maybe a Dance-Off at most…"

"Hmm…and what of the drinks? What if someone were to want, say…some alcoholic beverage?"

"There could be two punch bowls, labeled, 'Alcoholic' and 'Non-Alcoholic'. Also, there could be soda, and maybe some other drinks, too!"

"That sounds like fun!" Cenchax exclaimed. He loved parties.

"We could use my bubble blower!" Demyx exclaimed.

"We'd get soap everywhere…" Xaldin muttered.

"You don't need soap! It uses just water!"

"Then, we'd get WATER everywhere!" Larxene muttered.

"We could just put in a disco ball, instead, and have Demyx play his music, without any bubbles…" Marluxia suggested.

"Hey, not a bad idea!" Luxord exclaimed, rubbing his goatee. (Author's Note: Why? Because I felt like making him do so.)

"Hmm…All in favor of the party this Saturday, raise your hand," Xemnas commanded.

Everyone raised their hand.

"In that case, we shall indeed have a celebration this Saturday."

Cheers came from the Organization. "Axel, you will be in charge of setting everything up and arranging the foods, the drinks, and so on. However, should any you act unruly before Saturday; you will not be allowed to come. So, be on your best behavior!"

_It's Thursday, though, so there's probably not enough time for anyone to cause trouble…_Cenchax thought.

~##~

His prediction was right.

It wasn't the most exciting thing that had ever happened at the Organization, but it WAS one of the little distractions they liked to have. Though, sure, some people DID twist the rules a bit, even Xigbar was able to come to the party.

Even though it was just a small party, it was pretty cool, all things considered. There were two bowls of punch, the 'Alcoholic' bowl, and the 'Non-Alcoholic' bowl. There were several types of soda on the table, and also a few types of alcohol, and a mixer. There was a separate table with chips and dip, some snack foods, and a few sweets, too. Axel managed to somehow lay out a tile dance floor that lit up colors when someone was dancing on it, and put a disco ball up on the ceiling.

But, his coolest effect was, by far, the lava lamps arranged all over the room. He had put paper sheets on them that spun around, making the shapes of the lava-like stuff inside the lamp create shifty shadows and neat light effects all over the room.

Cenchax looked around, wondering what he should do first. He had a few choices. Talk, eat, drink, or dance.

In the end, he ended up grabbing some punch. But, before he could write his name in it, Demyx ran over to him.

"Cenchax, you gotta see this move that Saix can do!" he exclaimed, tugging on Cenchax' arm.

"Alright, alright, let me just label my cup!"

"There's no time for that! Hurry!"

Cenchax sighed. "Okay, just let me put it down!" He put his cup on the table, and let Demyx drag him away…

Forgetting the #1 rule.

NEVER LEAVE YOUR DRINK UNATTENDED TO.

Luxord and Xaldin were staggering around, laughing, obviously at least partially drunk. Luxord accidentally spilt Cenchax's cup all over the floor.

"Shit, man, you're dead…" Xaldin snickered, laughing as Luxord tried to take in what he just did.

"I…I swe…ear…I didn't meam…I got an idea, man!" He staggered over to the table, picked up several napkins, and covered up the spot. Then, he picked up the cup.

"Dude…whoze is diz…?"

"I…Man…I think it's Axel's…He got one…But he put it do…own befo…he put his na…me on it…"

"He probly…had the rum…" Luxord murmured. He went to the alcoholic punch bowl…

And filled the cup up.

Then, he placed it precisely where it had been before; pretty accurate for a drunk. Then, he and Xaldin staggered off, laughing at nothing.

Meanwhile, Cenchax and Demyx were coming back to the table, awe-struck.

"I didn't even know that was humanly possible…!" Cenchax muttered.

"I know…Hey; want to head to the dance floor?"

"Sure, but I'm taking my drink this time!" Cenchax muttered. He picked up his cup. Thirsty, he took a sip.

It tasted a little funny…

He ignored it. He was having too much fun to care. Maybe it was part of the flavor.

He and Demyx walked over to the dance floor. Suddenly, Cenchax froze, stiffening up.

He felt it. He felt it crawling through his veins. The one thing he dreaded more than ever, because he had no clue what he would do.

_SHIT! Someone must've…_

_Fuck…Fuck…Okay, calm down, run through the list…First, thirty seconds pass, then I stiffen up, then I pass out, then I wake up about 4 minutes later…and am…until…I…throw…_

His thoughts began to slow. He could feel his eyes closing. He was suddenly tired.

His mind shut off.

One minute, Demyx was leading Cenchax to the dance floor.

The next minute, he heard a 'THUD' behind him.

He looked back. His eyes widened.

Cenchax was passed out on the floor.

"HOLY SHIT!" Demyx swore. He knelt down. Cenchax appeared to be okay. He wasn't bleeding, he wasn't bruised, and he didn't appear broken…

What had happened…?

Roxas, who just happened to be passing by that area, noticed something on the floor. He looked down. His eyes widened.

"Demyx, what happened?"

"I don't know! One second he was fine, the next second, he fell to the ground!" Demyx moaned. Strangely enough, no one noticed the two; they were too busy laughing at Xaldin and Luxord, dancing drunkenly on the dance floor.

"Did he have anything to drink?"

"A sip of his punch, that's all! A tiny sip! Even if it was alcoholic, he didn't have enough…"

Roxas thought for a moment. Then, he said, "Let's take him to my room. That way, we can put him on my bed, so when he wakes up, we can ask him what happened."

Demyx nodded. Together, they lifted the black-haired Nobody off the floor.

~##~

Don't expect me to reply to any comments you make. I might ignore them all, so it isn't that I don't like you, it's…

BTW, I foreshadowed something in an earlier chapter. If you search around for it, you might have a bit of a clue what might happen next…

~Cat's Eye


	21. 21: Mistake

…I have nothing to say in my defense. All I have to say, is that it had to be done…And that's what makes it worse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XXI: Mistake**

They carried him to Roxas's room, which wasn't far away from the party room. They lifted him up and placed him on Roxas's bed.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I'm pretty sure…I don't know…Just in case…when he wakes up, get Zexion and tell him what happened, okay?"

"Okay…" The Melodious Nocturne looked down at the passed-out Nobody, trying to figure out what had happened…

"Hey, Roxy…Do you think he poisoned his drink?"

"WHAT? Why would he do-"

Before Roxas could finish his sentence, Demyx pointed at Cenchax's wrists.

"Oh…yeah…that…Well…I don't know…I don't THINK so…he seemed fine today…"

It was quiet for a while, while both the blonde and the brunette wondered if their black-haired companion had finally achieved his ultimate goal…

Five minutes passed…

Cenchax moaned.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Demyx shouted.

"SHHHH! Keep it down! He could be sick or something!"

"Opps! Sorry!"

"Just go get Zexion!"

Demyx nodded. He bolted out of the room.

Roxas looked over at Cenchax. Cenchax was now sitting up, staring at his fingers in wonder, as though they were unicorn horns…

"Cenchax? Are you okay…?"

Cenchax looked up, smiling strangely. His one visible eye seemed to be a little off…Roxas couldn't tell what was wrong with it…

"Oh my god…Dude…Have you ever noticed how we have, like, 7 fingers?" he asked. His speech was slurred, but just as fast as normal…

"Wha…Cenchax, we have ten…"

"Nu-UH!" He lifted one hand and pointed at one of his fingers. Then, he proceeded to count them. "One…Two…Two…Three…Four…" He switched hands. "Five…Six…Six…Eight…SEVEN!" He started laughing. "Dude, we have 7 FINGERS! That is awesome!"

Roxas sat there, utterly confused. Cenchax leapt off of his bed and walked, half staggering, over to Roxas's desk. He picked up a knife on it.

"It's so pointy…and shiny…" he muttered, smiling.

Roxas bolted over, not trusting Cenchax with a knife just now. He ripped it out of his hands and said, "Put that down! Just go back in bed!"

Cenchax looked at Roxas for a moment, as though trying to figure out who he was. Then, a moment later, his eyes half closed in a sly, almost seduced manner. "Oh…I get it…Dude, you didn't need to ask…"

He took Roxas's hand and brought him over to the bed. Roxas, confused, followed him, wary of any movement.

"You have great ideas…But yours wasn't the one I had in mind…"

"Cenchax, what the hell are you talking about?"

Cenchax laughed. "I know you had it in mind, but you won't suggest it…I guess I will." He climbed into the bed, dragging Roxas with him. Roxas tugged a little.

"Oh, you're already getting feisty!" Cenchax laughed. "That's good…Let it all out…"

"Cenchax, what the hell are you talking about?"

Cenchax put a finger to Roxas's lips. "Shh…No need to wake the others…"

Roxas sat there, wide-eyed and utterly dumbfounded.

Cenchax gave a sly smile. "Tonight, you and I…Are going…to FUCK."

~##~

Even though there weren't that many people at the party, it still took Demyx a reasonable amount of time to find Zexion, due to his size.

Finally, about 5 minutes later, he found Zexion, who was busy talking to Larxene.

"Lary, I REALLY need to borrow Zexi for a few minutes; so, if you'll excuse us…" Demyx muttered, grabbing Zexion and dragging him away before Larxene could object.

"Hey, what the he-" Zexion snapped.

"Listen, it's not me; it's Cenchax!"

Zexion's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"I dunno…One minute, I'm bringing him to the dance floor. The next minute, he's passed out on the floor!"

"What?" Zexion exclaimed. _How can someone perfectly fine just pass out?_

_Unless…Oh, dear god, no…_

"Did he have anything to drink before he passed out?"

"Just a sip of punch! Other than that, nothing! That's what's confusing me!"

Zexion's eyes widened. "No…" he breathed…

_"Hey, Cenchax? I remember before you mentioned something about not being able to take alcohol well. What do you mean by that?"_

_"It means it only takes a little bit of alcohol to get me drunk. I get one shot, and until I throw it up, I'll be acting like a drunk at a bar…"_

_IMPOSSIBLE! That's the reason he DOESN'T drink it..!_

Suddenly, he noticed a patch of floor covered in paper towels…

There was only one person at the party who could've knocked it over…

He ran towards Luxord, who was helping himself to more rum. "Luxord!" Zexion exclaimed, tugging on his sleeve. "Did you spill a drink?"

Luxord looked at Zexion, his unfocused eyes widened. "I swear…Don't tell-!"

"Whatever, whose was it?"

"Axel…s…"

"What did you fill it with?"

Luxord lifted up the punch ladle, smiling. It was the alcoholic punch. "This stuff! It…It's duh…BOMB! Axel…had it…too…!"

Zexion's eyes widened. Then, he whipped around and looked at Demyx, who was standing behind him, fear in his eyes.

"Where is he now?" Zexion demanded.

"With Roxas in his room!"

"SHIT!" Zexion swore. _Oh, hell, no, oh hell no, oh hell no…_

"Demyx, come on! We need to get to Roxas's room!" Zexion exclaimed, running off.

"Wait…you know what's going on?"

"No time to explain! HURRY!" Zexion exclaimed. He bolted down the hallway, Demyx struggling to catch up. _Oh, god, please, let us not be too late…_

~##~

Roxas's eyes widened, turning pink. He shoved Cenchax away. "Dude, are you HIGH?" he snapped, disgusted. What was WRONG with Cenchax? First of all, Roxas wasn't gay…Second of all; Cenchax was his FRIEND, not his BOYFRIEND…

Cenchax laughed. He wrapped his arms around Roxas, who struggled in his grip. "Nah…I've never been better…Now, keep still…I'll be gentle…"

Roxas didn't listen. He didn't want to listen. He wriggled around, trying to release himself from Cenchax's grip. Cenchax leaned in and gave him a kiss, directly on the lips. Roxas froze. His second kiss. And he still didn't have any idea how to react.

Cenchax moaned, caressing Roxas's lip with his tongue. Roxas tried to pull away, but couldn't. Even if he didn't know how to react, it still made him uncomfortable, and it was normal for someone to instinctively back away from something they don't like. Cenchax began to unzip his coat. Roxas managed to pull away and zipped it back up. "KEEP THAT ON!" he snapped, blushing.

Cenchax laughed. His cheeks were only slightly flushed. "Don't be shy…We're both virgins, so no need to feel awkward. We'll teach each other…"

He leaned in and breathed on Roxas's neck. Then, he kissed it, first gently, but getting rougher, until, finally…

"ACK!" Roxas yelped. He shoved Cenchax away. He felt his neck. It was heated with pain. "That hurt!" What was Cenchax, a vampire? _Did he just…give me a hickey?_

"It'll hurt in the beginning…all of this…" Cenchax muttered, hands tracing Roxas's chest with one finger. "But, don't worry…It'll be worth it…" Roxas slapped his hand away. Cenchax laughed.

He leaned in closer, un-zippering Roxas's coat. Roxas grabbed his hand before he could go any farther.

"I want you, Roxas…" Cenchax breathed. He leaned into his neck, breathing in his scent. "I love you…I love…I LOVE you…"

Roxas blushed, unsure of how to answer. Cenchax chuckled. He took that moment of Roxas's surprise to start pulling both his zipper down and Roxas's…Halfway…

Roxas blushed again. Anger pulsed up inside him. He hated this! He despised EVERY moment of it. How could Cenchax, his FRIEND, hurt him like this? It had to end. He had enough. One person could only take so much sexual abuse, and Roxas had hit his limit.

He shoved Cenchax off of him, and slapped him so hard, that Cenchax rolled right off the bed. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU SUICIDAL BASTARD!" Roxas shrieked.

Cenchax rolled on the ground with a dead 'THUD!'

Then, silence.

Roxas's eyes widened. _Oh, god, is he okay…?_ He was furious at Cenchax…and maybe even a little afraid of him…But…What if something was wrong with him…?

He leaned over, looking down at the floor. He leapt back, still staring.

Cenchax was getting up, slowly. He supported himself with one arm, moaning in pain. Then, he hurled all over Roxas's carpet. Roxas wrinkled his nose. _That's gross…_

Then, Cenchax's head flew up. He looked down at himself. His zipper still was down, almost to the middle of his stomach. He looked around. He realized he wasn't in his room. He felt his cheek. It was still red from when Roxas had slapped him…

He looked behind him.

ROXAS…Blushing, scared, zipper pulled down, angry, confused...

Roxas realized that Cenchax's eyes, before, had seemed out of focus. That's what made them so strange. Just like Luxord's eyes when he was drunk…

Now, Cenchax's eyes were normal, and wide with shock and pain.

Cenchax knew it. He didn't need Roxas to say anything to know…He knew he had ruined Roxas. He didn't remember what he did; he just prayed he hadn't hurt Roxas…

Then, he saw the mark on Roxas's neck…

Tears welled up in his eyes. He had HURT Roxas…Intentionally hurt him…

He blew it. It was over. Gone. He had moved way to fast…and he couldn't explain it to Roxas. Roxas would never listen to him…

He was over. He was done…Life had no more point…He hated himself…He wanted to go away…Let the agony ripped him apart…For the agony was the only thing he could feel now. The friendship with Zexion…The happiness he felt daily…the love he felt for Roxas…All of it was eradicated underneath the sheer mass of the agony that ripped through his non-existent heart…He wished he truly COULDN'T feel, but he could…He could feel this surreal torture, the old scars cut open, bleeding freely… He felt the heartbreak, turning his brain numb with misery. He felt sick to his stomach with pain. It was as though someone was trying to hack off all his limbs, dip the wounds in salt, rip out his heart, tear it to pieces, throw it to the ground, and finally end it with a gunshot to the head.

Repeated so many times that he couldn't count it if he lived to be a hundred, and even that hardly covered the pain he felt…

_I screwed up with him…Just like when I screwed up on…_

Roxas wanted to say something…But what could be said? One of his friends had tried to RAPE him…what, was he supposed to say? 'Get out of my room, asshole?' 'Go die in a hole, you soulless bastard?' 'Come back up and have your way with me?' 'Can we still be friends?'

Before he could think of anything to say, Cenchax stood up, and bolted out of Roxas's room, his head in his hands, sobbing. "I'M SORRY, ROXAS!" he screamed, searing misery filling the sound.

"Wait…Cenchax!" Roxas shouted, lifting his arm, as though to grab him. He had no idea what was going on, but he wanted Cenchax to at least explain PART of his actions.

But Cenchax was gone…

Leaving Roxas half-naked in his room…

A minute later, Zexion ran into Roxas's room, Demyx right behind him.

He saw Roxas. Half naked on his bed. Cenchax was nowhere in sight. _Oh…God, no…_

"Roxas, where's Cenchax?" Demyx asked.

Zexion ran over to Roxas and snatched his shoulders, looking Roxas in the eyes. Roxas yelped in fear and pain. "What EXACTLY happened?" he asked, desperation wreathing his voice.

"He woke up…He tried to…" Roxas said. He gulped. Then, he whispered,

"Rape me…"

Zexion's eyes widened. "WHAT?" Demyx screamed, falling back. "B-But…Cenchax isn't l-like that…"

"No…No…We're too late…"

Zexion let go of Roxas, looking away for a moment. Then, he looked at Roxas with dead eyes, eyes that were dead with fear for his best friend. "Roxas…Listen…It's not Cenchax's fault…He doesn't handle alcohol well…He only needs a sip to become drunk…"

Demyx's eyes widened in fear. "That's why you asked Luxord what you put in the cup! He spilt Cenchax's normal punch all over the floor, filled it up with the alcoholic one, put it back…"

"NO! No, no, no, no…!" Roxas groaned, falling on his bed. He gripped the sides of his head in aggravation. _God…It's MY fault…_

"What's wrong?" Zexion asked, eyes widening even further. "Did anything happen?"

"Well…I didn't know…It's my fault! I slapped him, and told him to get away from me…He probably thinks I…hate him…"

Everyone went quiet with shock. Then, a horrifying thought entered their already-shocked heads.

"Where is Cenchax?" they all shouted at the same time.

"We need to find him before he kills himself!" Demyx wailed.

"Roxas, please, we need your help!" Zexion pleaded, unsure of what the blonde would do…DID he hate the black-haired Nobody? Would they ever be friends again…? Would Roxas let that happen…?

"Are you kidding me? It's my fault that he's probably off somewhere dying…" Roxas muttered.

"It was no one's fault!"

"Except mine…"

"Mine too…" Demyx moaned. "I didn't let him write his name on his drink…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! THERE'S NO TIME FOR THIS!" the Cloaked Schemer snapped furiously. The Melodious Nocturne and the Key of Destiny shut their traps. "Roxas, you look in his room! Demyx, you go back the party and tell everyone what's happening! I'll look in the yard! Then, when you're done, go through the castle!"

They bolted off…

His wrists bled freely, causing the carpet to grow damp. His tears mixed in with the blood. He grabbed his notebook and both his pens, sobbing with heartbreak. _I'm so sorry…_

_Roxas, I can never do anything to make you forgive what I've done…But, I promise you this…I will try every method I can think of until I finally find a way to just DIE…_

He traced his fingers along the walls, blood creating symbols…

Then, he was gone…

Before Zexion or Demyx could go far, they heard a scream from Cenchax's room. "That's Roxas!" Demyx cried. He and Zexion sprinted to Cenchax's room. When they ran into the room, they saw Roxas pointed at something, eyes wide with terror. Zexion and Demyx skidded to a halt, petrified on the spot. Demyx even let out a small cry.

The ground was damp with blood. It dripped everywhere; there was a razor blade, still fresh with blood, lying on top of Cenchax's nightstand, which was shiny with blood in several places. His bed curtains were splattered with the dark-red liquid. The closet had blood splattered on the door, and all over the floor. His body was nowhere, but he looked like he wanted to get away in a hurry…

But, that's not what freaked the trio out the most. No, what made them freeze on the spot with sheer horror was the message, written in blood, sprawled across the wall, still fresh. It seemed to have a voice on its own; it seemed to have Cenchax's voice, burning with torment, moaning,

"_Roxas…_

_I'm sorry…_

_Goodbye…_"

~##~

…Please, no comments. I know, I know. I'm a horrible person…

All questions will be answered. Trust me.

~Cat's Eye


	22. 22: Failure

…I have nothing to say in my defense.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XXII: Failure**

The next 3 days were the darkest that the Organization had ever known.

Of course, with both Roxas's scream and Demyx's cry, the entire Organization bolted to Cenchax's room. Everyone saw the message written on the wall. Roxas had to relive the story again…the horror, the pain, the betrayal, the shock…

A gap appeared in the Organization. The members no longer socialized like they had for so long. There was small talk, and a joke every once in a while…It was just now that they noticed that Cenchax WAS the chain that held the Organization together. Without him, fingers were now being pointed, and the Organization began to blame others for what had happened. Tension was high, nerves frayed…

Then, then third day…

Roxas and Zexion were sitting in Roxas's room, looking at the floor, taking a break from searching. "It's been three days…There's been no sign of him…" Zexion sighed. "We've looked everywhere…In every basement, every corner, every field…he's not at the castle…We're going to have to start searching the other worlds…"

"Zexion…?"

Zexion looked up at the blonde Nobody. "Can you tell me something? I mean, I don't know if I should ask you…"

"What?"

"He said…he said he loved me…Zexion, is that true? CAN it be true?"

Zexion didn't answer right away. Cenchax HAD told him…Zexion had been trusted with the secret for a while…It seemed so wrong to tell Roxas…

But…Roxas had a right to know…

"Yes…I think he does…"

"But…we don't have hearts…How can we feel without hearts…?"

"Roxas, I know we don't have hearts…But…we remember what it's like…I mean…I don't know…But he felt something for you…He did really care…I'm sure he didn't mean to do anything to hurt you…I guess what he feels can't be explained…It's one of those things that just doesn't make sense…"

It was quiet for a bit. Suddenly, they heard a door slam from across the hallways.

"Wait…I thought we agreed that we wouldn't go into Cenchax's room…" Roxas muttered.

"Till he got back…!" Zexion exclaimed.

They bolted the door. The sound of a portal opening made them sure that whoever had been in Cenchax's room didn't want to be caught…

They ran into his room.

His notebook and pens were on his bed.

"He came back!" Roxas cried, overjoyed. He could explain everything to Cenchax. It would be okay. He could be friends with him…He'd try not to hurt him…He'd find a way…

He looked over at Zexion, expecting him to be filled with glee.

But, no. His face was unreadable. He walked over to the book.

One of the pens was sticking out of it. It looked like it had been deliberately placed that way, so that Cenchax could go right back to the page if he need to…

Zexion opened it to that page.

Roxas watched as Zexion read a single line. Then, voice filled with fear and pain for his friend, he breathed, "Roxas…Look at this…"

Confused, Roxas walked over. He looked over Zexion's shoulder as he read the blood writing…

It was horrifying…It wasn't that it was like a scary story. It was just the general content…how much it was…added with the fact that CENCHAX had written it…

'_January 8__th__, 2008. Suicide Attempts Log._

_Made deal with Hades to fight until death. Tried to get killed by the Hydra._

_FAILURE._

_Broke deal with Hades. Tried to get him to kill me._

_FAILURE._

_Pissed off the Beast._

_FAILURE._

_Tried to get caught in an avalanche._

_FAILURE._

_Provoked the Chinese Army._

_FAILURE._

_Tried to get some guy named Reno to kill me. Walked in on him._

_FAILURE._

_Tried to hang self._

_FAILURE._

_Stab myself to death._

_FAILURE._

_Cut eye out; bleed to death._

_FAILURE.'_

"This is terrible…All of this…and this is just the first day…" Roxas breathed.

_'January 9__th__. Suicide Attempts Log._

_Tried to get killed by the MCP._

_FAILURE._

_Murdered by Heartless._

_FAILURE._

_Pissed off Leon._

_FAILURE._

_Shot self in head._

_FAILURE._

_Electrocuted self._

_FAILURE._

_Drug self._

_FAILURE._

_Stood underneath a piano as it fell._

_FAILURE._

_Hit by a truck._

_FAILURE._

_Lit self on fire._

_FAILURE._

_Tree fell on me._

_FAILURE._

_Tried to drown self in Atlantica._

_FAILURE._

_Crush self to death in gears in Disney Castle._

_FAILURE._

_January 10__th__. Suicide Attempts Log._

_Get run over by train in Twilight Town._

_FAILURE._

_Attacked by pirates._

_FAILURE._

_Got Genie; wished to die._

_FAILIURE._

_Killed by monsters in Halloween Town._

_FAILURE._

_Aggravated Simba._

_FAILURE.'_

"How can he be so cruel to himself…?" Zexion murmured, a tear trickling down his face.

It seemed to him and Roxas that he was getting desperate to die, for there were more entries on the 10th than on any other day…

_'Run over by a herd._

_FAILURE._

_Drown self under a waterfall._

_FAILURE._

_Get killed at a construction site._

_FAILURE._

_Killed by Heartless AGAIN._

_FAILURE._

_Drown self._

_FAILURE._

_Killed by jaguar._

_FAILURE.'_

To Zexion and Roxas, it seemed that the way to die was the oldest, and the 'FAILURE' underneath it was fresher, by a few hours. "He must've written the way to die, and then, when it didn't work, wrote, 'Failure' underneath it…" Zexion muttered.

Roxas's eyes were shining, lined with tears. "Why…Why…"

It continued to the next page.

There were very few entries on that page.

_'Suicide Attempts Log Continued._

_Head cut off._

_FAILURE._

_Eaten by whale._

_FAILURE._

_Fall off of flying boat._

_FAILURE._

_Leap off a 10-story building._

_FAILURE.'_

Then, the freshest and latest looked like it had just been written; Zexion could still smell the salty tang of blood in the air.

'_Jump off of The Castle That Never Was.'_

There was no writing underneath it. There was no indication for whether he had failed to, or…

"Zexion, that was him! He left his stuff in here, and he's heading for the top of the castle! We've got to stop him!" Roxas cried.

"I know! Come on!" Zexion exclaimed. A portal appeared beside him. Roxas rushed through it, with Zexion right at his heels.

The portal lead them right to the roof of The Castle That Never Was; well, to the only flat part of the roof. It was the only part that someone could physically jump off of from a standing position. They looked around frantically, not making a sound, not wanting to scare Cenchax…

Zexion suddenly tugged on Roxas's sleeve, eyes wide. Roxas looked over. His eyes widened with shock and stomach feeling nauseated with fear.

Cenchax was walking towards the edge of the roof. Blood flowed freely out of his wrists; the armbands were gone, obviously long-forgotten; after all, why bother, when your goal was to kill yourself? Why cover up your arms and stop the blood flow when you can remove said armbands and let yourself bleed to death?

The two could literally feel the hurt radiating from the Nobody's body; the pain he had endured, physically and mentally. His uniform was a mess; it was torn, covered in grime, blood, slime, and dirt. Even though they could barely see his arms, they could see that his skin was bruised and cut up, and he was limping; his left leg dragging ever so slightly behind him. His hair was a mess, too; though it still retained its shape, it was ruffled up and covered in blood and dirt; the bright blue swirls were the only thing undaunted by the change in appearance.

Cenchax didn't seem to notice the two behind him. Every once in a while, as they watched him walk towards the edge, they heard a muffled sob. They winced each time they heard it. Roxas felt pain himself; to know that he was the cause of the pain…No matter what Zexion or Axel or Demyx said, he knew it was HIS fault; not anyone else's. HIS. If he had known…If he had just pushed him away instead of slapped him…Tying him to a chair would've been a better option than this…

It was almost too late when it hit them, like a bucket of ice.

Cenchax was going to JUMP, to his DEATH.

"CENCHAX, NOOOO!" Zexion shouted, running forward with Roxas at his heels.

Cenchax turned around; the sight of his face almost made both Nobodies skid to a halt. His once-brilliant mocha-colored eyes were now dull and almost red, tears still watering up in it. Long trails of water, almost too clear to notice, ran down his face. From his right eye, though they couldn't see it, they saw stale traces of blood, no more than 2 days old, run across his face, like a maroon river. His nose looked like it was broken and slightly crocked.

But was scariest was his one visible eye. It was lifeless and dull, and had given up all hope. It told a story that no one could read, but everyone could understand; one of depression and heartbreak; of mistakes and pain; of suffering and torment; to look into his eyes was to break your heart, shatter your dreams, just from the over-whelming flood of sadness that cannot be expressed enough…

But the eye was lifeless for all of a second.

It widened as soon as it recognized the two scampering beings. Then, it whipped around, followed by its head, body, and finally, its legs.

Pivoting on his right leg, Cenchax tried to run to the edge. His wounded leg slowed him down, but he was already so close…

Five more feet.

"CENCHAX!"

Four more feet.

"STOP!"

Three more feet.

"DON'T DO IT!"

Two more feet.

"JUST GIVE US A MINUTE!"

Cenchax leapt…

At the same time, Roxas, without thinking, pushed himself even harder, and leapt after Cenchax.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he leapt, eyes closing, tears flowing out of his eyes. _It's my fault...It's my fault…_

He grabbed Cenchax in midair by the waist, the black-haired Nobody's eyes wide.

They landed, teetering on the edge…

"Roxas, let go!" Cenchax cried, tears streaming down his face. "I don't want you to die!"

"Well, neither of us wants YOU to die!" Roxas exclaimed.

Just then, their balance was lost, and both Nobodies screamed as they teetered even closer to their dooms…

_Roxas, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't want you to die…_

_Cenchax, I'm sorry…I didn't know…I don't want either of us to die…_

Zexion grabbed Roxas, shouting, "DON'T EVEN THINK OF LETTING GO OF HIM!" to the 15-year-old.

The Key of Destiny nodded. He gripped Cenchax solidly, who hung limply in his arms, sobbing. Out of his muffled sobs, Roxas made out, "No…I failed…"

With a heave, Zexion dragged them up, grunting at the weight of both Nobodies. When Roxas was able to stand, he helped Zexion pull Cenchax up. When Cenchax hit the ground, he started bawling again, tears running down his face. "I failed…again…!" he choked. "I won't die…I hate myself…"

Roxas knelt down and put his arms around Cenchax, trying to make him feel better. Cenchax looked up at Roxas. The sight of the blonde only made him weep even more. He turned his head away, blush on his face, unable to look the one he held so dear in the eye…

"Cenchax…We don't want you to die…" Zexion muttered, kneeling down and putting his hand gently on Cenchax's shoulder.

"Roxas does…He hates me…I was horrible to him…"

Roxas winced.

"I was horrible to you, Roxas…I'm sorry…"

"Zexion explained everything to me…It's okay, Cenchax…"

"No, it's not…I screwed up on you…Just like I screwed up on…

"Treep…!"

The name made him bury his head in his arms, trying to hold back a howl of anguish. Roxas and Zexion looked at each other. Then, Zexion asked, "Who IS Treep?"

"Cenchax, please, stop crying…It's okay…" Roxas muttered. Like a mother comforting a child, he stroked Cenchax's hair, trying to get the older Nobody to calm down…

Cenchax sat in ruins for at least 2 minutes. Zexion let Roxas try to calm him down. He knew that Roxas still felt like it was his fault that Cenchax was like this…

But, no. Now, it made sense to Zexion. Cenchax was already hurt terribly, and all it took was a mishap with Roxas to open the old wounds, and turn him into this.

Finally, Cenchax, eyes still red, looked up, first at Zexion, and then at Roxas. Then, he gently wriggled out of Roxas's grip, and stood up. "I know…I have to explain some things…

"It's time I tell you about my past…"

~##~

…Please, no comments. I know, I know. I'm a horrible person…

So, you're finally learning what happened to Cenchax, though I imagine a lot of you have guessed…

The attempts might be a bit too extreme at times, but I don't really care.

And, one final thing, I might post the next part later tonight, but I'm not quite sure if I'll have the time…I just wanna get this over with…

~Cat's Eye


	23. 23: Truth

I thought over 20 chapters was long enough to learn about his past, because, though I almost wanted it to remain secret forever, I never actually planned on it.

And I just wanted to get this over with, so lucky you gets to read two parts in one day…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XXIII: Truth**

Cenchax led them back to his room, though a portal. He sat on his bed, looking around at the blood-stains everywhere, and the message, still clearly written on the wall.

"Wow…It's worse than I remembered…" Cenchax muttered.

Zexion, who had begun to bandage up Cenchax's arms, asked, "You were just in here, weren't you?"

"How'd-"

"We all agreed to stay out of your room until you got home. So, when we heard someone in the room, we were pretty sure it was you," Roxas explained. He held up Cenchax's journal. "We also saw this on the bed, and we knew that you're the only one who carries this around with them. We also looked at your…log…That's how we knew you were going to jump off the castle…" His sapphire eyes shined apologetically. "Sorry for reading it…"

"It's okay. I let people read it all the time…And when I came in here, I didn't look around. I just dropped my stuff and left…"

Zexion finished bandaging up Cenchax, who looked down at his once-bare wrists. "Thanks…" he murmured.

"Any time," Zexion replied. The three Nobodies sat in silence on the blood-covered bed for a few minutes.

Then, Roxas whispered, "Cenchax…why?"

Cenchax didn't answer right away. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, trying to build up his inner strength. He'd need it to relive the story…

"This may sound weird, but…

"It all started the day I was born…"

Cenchax was a strange baby. When he was born, he was born with a smile on his face. But, it wasn't scary or a freak-of-nature. It was just a smile, a happy one, one that made all the doctors and nurses in the room smile just to look at.

But, on his first day of life, when his cord was cut, they almost sliced his foot off.

Thus beginning his life.

For his entire life, Cenchax had been happy-go-lucky. Even now in the Organization, he had his moments. He was always seen with a group of friends from the moment he knew what a friend was. He was naturally popular, friendly to everyone, and he never excluded anyone. Everyone wanted to be his friend…

But this came at a price.

He literally was a danger magnet.

By age one; he had gotten more cuts and bruises than any other one-year-old in history, and more than once, they got infected.

That same year, his father almost killed him, his mother, and himself in a car accident.

At age two, he was almost kidnapped. TWICE.

By the age of three, he had at least 5 near-death experiences.

At age four, he broke his first bone. And then another. And another.

At age five, a man with a gun almost shot him dead. He missed, but instead, it hit his friend. He was too young to have understood what was going on at the time. He just remembered that, one day, his friend turned all red and sticky, and, after that, he didn't come to school any more…

By age six, he had gotten almost every curable medical disease in the medical dictionary, and one that they didn't even recognize.

Not to mention all of the accidents he had caused, causing his friends to hurt, too…

Then, at age seven…

"When I was younger…" Cenchax muttered, "I used to be fascinated with candles. The fact that they burned in wax made it look like it was burning water…I always wanted to play with one. Finally, one day, I asked my mom if I could play with one, and she finally caved in…"

Cenchax put his head in his hands. "I…I tried to bring it to my room, despite the fact that my mom was yelling at me…I ran upstairs…I tripped…

"It burst into flames, lighting the stair and burning my face…I tried…I tried to drag my mom out…"

Tears began running down his face. "B-But my dad was s-still inside…I-I screamed at her…I yelled at her t-to come back…But s-she wouldn't leave him…"

_"Mommy, I'll be careful!"_

_"…Alright, Chance, go ahead…"_

_"YAY! I'm going to bring it to my room!" He started running upstairs…_

_"Chance, NO!"_

_TRIP!_

_A blast of warmth. Burning his face. He screamed in pain and in fear. He ran away…_

_He dragged her…_

_But she ran back to get him…_

_He could still here his screams…AND their screams…_

"They…died…" he muttered, gasping the word 'died' as though it hurt to mention it now, which it probably did, "in the fire…I lost my house, my family…It was my fault…I can still hear their screams as they burned alive…" A broken sob released itself from his lips.

Zexion looked at Roxas. His eyes pleaded the younger Nobody; _You're the only one here who can comfort him truly. I'm just his friend. He sees something special in you._

_He needs you…_

Roxas knew that. He knew that Cenchax would need something closer than a friend, but…Roxas didn't care for Cenchax the way Cenchax cared for him…He was still trying to get used to the idea that he COULD care, let alone for him, let alone the fact that he was another guy…

But it was still Roxas's fault…He knew he had to make up for it…

He slung his arm around Cenchax, letting him cry on his shoulder. Cenchax said nothing or did anything other than let the tears flow down his face, but Roxas could feel the gratitude that the black-haired Nobody felt. "Shhh…Cenchax, it wasn't your fault…"

"You…don't know…How many times…people have told me…that…But…I know that…It's my fault…" Cenchax gasped between sobs.

Roxas and Zexion once again looked at each other, knowing that they couldn't convince Cenchax otherwise…

After a moment, Cenchax lifted his head again and continued, "That's when I realized something was wrong with me…That I was the reason for all the pain that the people around me felt…I guess that's when I began to get depressed…I still was happy-go-lucky, but…I had my moments…

"That lasted three years. I lived at an orphanage, and, though many people offered to adopt me, I was convinced that my parents would come find me someday…

"By the time I realized that…They weren't coming…back…I was ten…

"And that's when I met HIM…"

He stopped himself there, shaking with pain. Roxas and Zexion allowed the Fearless Psychic to prepare himself. Whatever HE had done, that person did it well, because it seemed that, 6 years later, the effects were still present in the Nobody…

"He had frizzled, dark brown hair that never seemed to be straight…He had dark tan skin, almost a caramel color…Maroon scars covered his body…He had a muscular form, even for a ten-year-old…He was mature beyond his age…But, his eyes…one was bright green, the color of grass in the morning, and one was bright blue, bluer than the sky…with a maroon scar around the blue one…The blue had a pupil of gray…" Cenchax went on and on about HIS appearance, in a trance-like state, as though remembering the time he had first met HIM…

"He had an air to himself that he had something to hide…And he carried himself with such power and confidence…He wasn't afraid of anything…

"When I was ten years old, I met that person. His name was Treep. And…I fell in love…"

Cenchax's head landed back in his hands. He leaned on Roxas, hesitantly at first, then, when Roxas only supported him, he rested his weight gently on the younger Nobody. "But…He wasn't…like me…He wasn't gay…I could tell just by looking at him that he would never…COULD never…love another boy…

"That's when I started cutting…I was so sad that he would never be…mine…and my parents…I couldn't take it…

"I also think I fell for him, because…He was the only one whose personality I couldn't read…I could never tell what he wanted, what he was after, who he was after, what he didn't want…I could only tell he didn't want me…And…The fact that I had no idea what he was going to do made me…want him more…

"For four years, I tried to be his friend…I became friends with his friends, but…he always seemed to know that I wasn't just after friendship…We got along okay, but…He'd yell at me, he'd get angry at me, he'd ignore me…And because I slit, no one wanted to adopt me…No one wants the emo kid…It hurt, but, for four years, I let the pain just slip out of me…from…well, you know…" Cenchax muttered, glancing at his wrists.

"But then, when I was 14…

"Something…happened…"

He paused again. He wiped his eyes, trying to dry them before even more came out. He wiped his hand across his cheek, drying them, too. After the process, he started.

"It was a normal day. I was just hanging out with Rose and Darren, two of my other friends. Treep came over…"

Suddenly, he was back there, reliving the day as he told it…

_Something about the way he came in, announcing his arrival with a simple grunt, made Chance's heart go wild. Something about the way he glared at every living being in the room made Chance freeze on the spot…_

_But something about his anger told him that he wanted to be left alone…_

_Did he?_

_"Hi, Treep!" Darren exclaimed. Chance envied his black-haired friend. He was so close to Treep…They were polar opposites, but brothers in all but blood. He wished he had that bond with Treep…_

_"…Hi…" Treep grumbled. He walked over to the couch-_Cenchax could clearly remember every detail_-which was worn and tattered, a dark green shade. He yelped as he sat on a broken spring. Chance gasped._

_"Are you okay?" he cried, worried._

_Treep glared at him. Chance winced in pain. He always was mad at him…"Yeah, but Rose, you need to trash this thing! It's falling apart! I could get hurt!"_

_"Treep, you idiot, you didn't read the sign!" Rose exclaimed. She pointed to the sign clearly placed on the couch. In bold black letters, it said, 'DO NOT SIT ON ME!'_

_Treep stared at the sign for a moment. Then, grumbling, he stood up and walked over. "Why are you in such a bad mood?" Chance asked innocently._

_"Because tonight's the night of the-" Treep started. Then, eyes wide, he stopped himself. Rose was shaking her head frantically, and Darren was giving the 'cut-throat' sign._

_"Night of the what?" Chance asked._

_"Nothing!" Treep snapped. Chance winced again. He was used to his beloved taking his anger out on Chance, but…it still hurt…_

_"Right…well, we were just going to go for a walk in the park…Wanna come?" Rose asked._

_"Sure!" Chance exclaimed; he loved going for walks._

_"Whatever…" Treep muttered, apparently too cool to care._

_A few minutes later, they were walking through the park, chattering happily. Rose, Darren, and Chance were chit-chatting about who-knows-what, while Treep trudged, almost stalking in his movements, behind them, making no attempts to be friendly. Chance would occasionally turn around and invite Treep into their conversation, but Treep always replied with a gruff answer, a cold stare, and then a threatening silence. Chance didn't stop trying, though…_

_Rose, all of a sudden, had an idea. She started running, and, looking over her shoulder to the three behind her, shouted, "Let's go get some ice-cream! Last one there buys!"_

_Darren smiled, exclaiming, "No fair! You got a head start!" None-the-less, he bolted after her._

_Chance ran two steps forward before realizing that Treep just stood there, watching the two go, instead of following them. Chance trotted over to him, asking, "Don't you want some ice-cream?"_

_"No…" Treep muttered, glaring coldly at his shoes. He walked off the path and into the woods. Chance followed him, wishing with all his heart that he could tell what the boy was thinking and feeling, and how to make himself more compatible with his love…_

_Through the forest the two walked, a generally friendly silence coming from Chance, and a hostile silence coming from Treep. Chance felt his heart beat faster. He felt his legs stiffen up. He mentally noticed he was inching closer and closer to Treep…_

_"Look, I know. I know what you want."_

_Chance looked over at Treep in surprise. "I know. And I'm just warning you, before I hurt you, that it's a waste of time and effort. I'll only break your heart."_

_Chance paused for a moment, letting it sink all in. He was never good at hiding his feelings from Treep…_

_Then, he whispered, "But, what if I like being broken?"_

_Treep stopped, Chance almost bumping into Treep. He felt Treep's muscles stiffen with fury, even at the short distance that they were apart._

_"Look, I'm only trying to help! If you get broken, you can't be fixed!" Treep growled._

_"I'm sure you could fix me…You can do anything!"_

_Treep whipped around, furious. "No, I can't! You'd end up getting hurt! I don't want to hurt you! Why do you think I'm so cold to you all the time?"_

_"I already hurt myself enough…" Chance muttered, glancing down at his wrists. "You'd help make the pain go away…"_

_Treep paused for a moment. He turned away, putting his head in his hand. Chance leaned in, unaware of the danger of doing so…_

_"Look, I have every reason to not be with you…"_

_"I have every reason to care about you…"_

_"It won't work out! I don't even LIKE like you!"_

_"Feelings can grow over time!"_

_"I should probably hate you!"_

_"I don't care…I…love you…" There. He said it. It was out in the open. He sighed in sheer relief, so glad to have told Treep. It had been eating away at him; day after day…He had never told anyone before…It felt so nice to share it with someone…_

_Treep stiffened up even more. He whipped around, not noticing that Chance was leaned in…_

_He lost his balance slightly…_

_Lips hit lips…_

_Chance felt like a fire was lighting in his heart, burning his stomach, sending a river of heat through his veins, turning his face red…For a fraction of a second, he thought, _Maybe Treep DOES love me…Maybe it was all just and act…

_But Treep shoved him away, fuming with anger. "You suicidal…bastard…" he breathed._

_Chance realized that Treep thought he had TRIED to do that…But, no…It was an accident…_

_"I HATE YOU!" Treep screamed. Then, he ran through the forest._

_"NO!" Chance cried, heart ripping. He ran after Treep, wanting to explain everything, wanting Treep to see…_

_He was running through a dark forest, trying to keep up…the one he was tailing was so fast…_

_Deeper, deeper, deeper…How much farther could they run before one of them tired…?_

_Huff…Huff…Huff…His breathes were becoming strained. He tried to keep quiet…Just to talk to him again…he had to make up…it was all his fault…_

_He just had to talk to Treep. That was all he needed to do. Explain that it was an accident…Apologize for everything he did, and hadn't done…Tell him they could just be friends…Friend was all he needed…_

_They were passing through a clearing…he could see him! Just to apologize…just give him a second…_

_A second clearing neared…_

_Suddenly, Treep whipped around. The rage in his eyes seemed inhuman. He growled, almost sounding like a wolf. His beautiful face was twisted in rage…The face Chance had once come to love was now the one that Chance had come to fear…_

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he roared. He smacked him in the face. Chance felt himself fall to the ground…_

_Even before it came, Chance knew it was coming; the ripping pain, externally and internally…He knew that, no matter what Treep did, he'd be hurt for the rest of his life…_

_SSLLAASSHH!_

_A ripping pain…the sound of four padded feet pounding away furiously…he could feel something warm trickling down his back…No…no…he's…gone…He'll never listen…The pain on his back was nothing compared to the pain in his heart…_

_There was no point in struggling any more. Treep had proven the fact that he had tried to deny ever since his parents had died in the fire…_

I'll never be enough…

He stopped after the story, wobbling weakly. His cries had taken most of his strength…if Roxas still hadn't been holding him; he would've toppled over…

He took a deep breath before continuing, building up strength…

"So, that's where I got the scar on my back…I guess, after that, I…started to try and…well, you know…I never spoke to Treep again. He did everything in his power to avoid me…And I avoided him. Not because I wanted to…but because he wanted me to…And I only wanted what he wanted…

"For two years, it was like that. And, when I turned 16, I started making money and had a place of my own, which was a lot better, considering the fact that, if I wanted to cut at the orphanage, I'd have to go outside and far away so none of the little kids could see me…

"Then, I got killed by those Neoshadows…

"And here I am now…"

It was quiet for a long time. No one dared to break the silence. Cenchax just let himself lie on Roxas's shoulder, glad that Roxas didn't flinch away…

He put his head in his hands to cry one more time. He couldn't help himself. Everything in life was his fault. No one could tell him it wasn't his fault because it WAS. If it wasn't for him, his parents would still be alive. If it wasn't for him, Treep would've been fine. If it wasn't for him, the accidents he had caused so many times in the past…so many that he didn't even want to BEGIN to count…None of that would've happened.

"I have nightmares about them almost every night…So I can't sleep…That's why I do the things I do…It just hurts too much…!"

Roxas still held onto Cenchax, who had almost forgotten that the Key of Destiny was still there, let alone the Cloaked Schemer next to him. He was too busy drowning in his sorrows to take note of anyone…

Roxas rocked Cenchax back and forth, trying to help, whispering, "It's okay…Cenchax…Shh…Calm down…All that is over…It's okay…"

_It'll never be okay…_

"I'm sorry, Roxas…I'm sorry for what I did…I should've watched myself more…I should've been more careful…I know that Zexion probably told you…But…I do…

"Love you…" There. Another thing out in the open. He was done with secrets. He was done hiding the truth. Everyone had a right to know why he was who he was. Everyone had a right to know that, if they got too close, they'd only end up getting hurt…Zexion and Roxas could tell everyone; he couldn't live through the experience a third time, but Zexion and Roxas could retell it again…

And he couldn't hide his feelings for Roxas. He knew he'd only be a friend, but Roxas still had to know. He still had to know that he was the one who was helping him get through the day, just by being there for him…

Roxas was quiet for a while, once again trying to get the fact to sink in…

"But…How…?" he asked finally.

Cenchax looked Roxas in the eye, letting he go into the mystical pools of sapphire. He knew that Roxas could see him staring into his eyes, but he couldn't help it. He knew that, somehow, he cared for Roxas…

Even if he was a Nobody…

Even if he was just half a person…

Even if he didn't exist…

Even if there could be no other in his life…

But he couldn't say that to Roxas…He wished he could, but that wouldn't explain anything…

H tried as hard as he could to make it make sense.

"Well…Treep…Hurt me, and put a hole in me…I guess I thought that you could try to fill the hole…But, Roxas, I know that you can never return my feelings…But I had to let you know…I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing for how you feel?" Roxas whispered, a few moments' pause later. "You can't change that…"

"But I know that, because of it…I can never be a good enough friend…"

"That's a lie, Cenchax!" Zexion exclaimed. The Fearless Psychic looked up in surprise; he had almost forgotten that Zexion was there. "You've been a great friend to him ever since you came into the Organization!"

"That's true…" Roxas muttered. "Cenchax, this may be…weird…for both of us…But, we can still be friends…"

"But…What if that happens again…?" Cenchax muttered, looking at the red mark still on Roxas's neck.

"I'll tie you to a chair and wait for you to cool down…"

"Besides, I'm keeping my eye on you now!" Zexion exclaimed. "One little mishap and you think you can go off and try to kill yourself!" His eyes softened as he continued, "We're your friends, Cenchax. That Treep person was only someone you knew. We're your REAL friends, and we'd never want to hurt you…"

Cenchax looked from Zexion, who was smiling warmly at him, to Roxas, who wore the same smile on his face. Then, he smiled.

"…thanks, guys…I'm sorry I've been such a dick…"

"You have every right to be one. I still might not understand why you need to do what you do because of what happened to you…But I know that it's the only way for you right now…" Zexion muttered.

"No matter what, I'll be your friend, supporting you; helping you…You'll get through this. You'll see!" Roxas exclaimed.

Cenchax smiled back, but, inwardly, he was wincing in pain. It wasn't an empty smile on his face; no, it was a real, genuine smile, sharing his thanks with Roxas and Zexion. But the words he had just heard…Roxas's last words were just false hope for him…

_Roxas…I don't want to tell you…But I've heard THAT one so many times, I can't count…_

~##~

…You can comment now…I guess…

Poor, poor Cenchax…When I first designed him, I just wanted pretty much everything bad happen to him that I wanted happening to anyone…He was the character I wanted to torture to death…

Then I realized I love him, and every time I scroll over these four chapters, I actually let out a sob. No lie.

Well, at least he has supportive friends...^^

~Cat's Eye


	24. 24: Meeting

Short, sweet, quick to the point…And a nice little break from the suicide onslaught. –is angsting-

So, the rest of the Organization has yet to be informed…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XXIV: Meeting**

Everyone heard. The next morning, everyone knew Cenchax now for who he was. Zexion and Roxas didn't explain his story; no, it was personal to Cenchax, and only the three of them knew. But they told everyone else that Cenchax had had a difficult past that still causes him pain.

Xemnas had called a meeting after that about Cenchax. Cenchax stayed in his room, slowly healing from the abuse he had caused on himself for the past 3 days.

"Everyone, we can no longer deny the fact that Cenchax is unpredictable and slightly unstable."

"That's a lie! He's not completely unpre-" Zexion began to object, but was silenced by an icy glare.

"Allow me to continue. I mean to say that, now, we have no opinions on him. OTHER," he added, as both Roxas and Zexion began to object, "than Roxas and Zexion. This is why I suggest that, starting today, we will each spend a single day with Cenchax."

"Is that really necessary?" Marluxia questioned. "I mean, sure, my opinion has slightly changed, but no to the point of being unable to tell who he is…We all already knew that he was going to eventually try and kill himself…"

"I realize this. But there's a second reason why I'm doing this, which both Zexion and Marluxia have pointed out. Cenchax is well-liked in this Organization. That's why we must get to know him better, or at least have the ones who don't know him spent a little quality time with him."

"That's not a bad idea…" Vexen murmured. "I think I speak for all of us when we say that, though Cenchax is a little strange, we don't want him to leave."

Everyone murmured in agreement, but there was worry in their voices now. They now knew what Cenchax was capable of doing to himself. What if it happened again…?

"Very well. So, today, everyone is to listen to Saix while I spent quality time with Cenchax. Tomorrow, Xigbar will spend time with him, then Xaldin, and so on."

Everyone nodded. "Meeting dismissed."

~##~

So, 13 days of FUN! :D

Xemnas has good ideas!

…Sometimes…XD

So, yeah, there's gonna be chapter for every Organization member, minus Cenchax.

And, since this is a rather short chapter, I'm gonna try to post the first one tonight.

And, if I can…

Oh-ho-ho, Xemnas, I am going to MURDER your DIGNITY…! Just you wait…XD –laughs hysterically-

~Cat's Eye


	25. 25: Superior

**BEFORE I START THE ACTUAL COMMENTS I HAVE A QUICK ERROR I NEED TO FIX:**

**In chapters 14 and 15, I said that it has nothing to do with the plotline...when it does. I just thought I should post this ten chapters later to ease the confusion dogging you for weeks. XD**

Two letters for this chapter.

XD

I mean, I love it, and it's sweet and all, but…Oh, dear goodness, I have NO respect for that man…XD I'd follow him as a leader…

If he wore the right outfits…XD

GAK! IT'S WRITTEN HORRIBLY! -claws eyes out-

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XXV: Superior**

The smoke-haired, black-clad man walked down the hallways slowly, taking his time. It was nine in the morning. He had until tonight off, to spent time with one of the younger members, in order to assess him on his behavior.

He lifted his hand and gently brushed some of his disorderly hair out of his eyes. It didn't normal drooped down; it naturally stuck up. But, occasionally, even it lost its luster and its position, and needed to be pushed away. He didn't stop walking, though. He walked around the final corner as he corrected his hair's position. He walked over to Cenchax's door, which door, which was bright lavender with Skittles, painted all over it, courtesy of something he had read online. For some reason, just the mention of Skittles made Zexion stiffen a little. He knocked on the door with one of his gloved hands. The sound was muffled by the sleek leather, but it still made a sound able to be heard from beyond the door.

"Who is it?" a teenage voice called. It sounded normal and calm, unlike the strained voice he had had a few days before. Xemnas hoped this was a good sign…

"It's Xemnas. Am I permitted to come in?" the dark-skinned man asked.

"Erm…You…kinda came at a bad time…" the voice called unsurely.

"Messy room?"

"You could say that…"

Xemnas had just begun to wonder, before he began talking to Cenchax, why the air tasted strangely salty. Now, he realized why.

"It's not all over the place," the voice hastily added. "The carpet's just really wet…Hold on…give me a moment…"

There was some movement in the room, as though someone was stomping around, looking for something on the ground. Xemnas suddenly felt unsure about this agreement. Cenchax wasn't purposely dangerous, but he DID attract a lot of unwanted attention…And his suicidal behavior had to be taken into account, too. It was a little awkward to be with someone, no matter how nice they were, who could die any day now…

Finally, the door handle, silver, twisted. The door swung open inwards. Cenchax stood behind his door, eyes open with questions.

"Yes, Superior? What do you want?" Cenchax asked.

Xemnas looked over the younger Nobody, looking into the room for any changes. The carpet seemed slightly damp in places, but other than that…

Cenchax traced Xemnas's gaze and snorted in amusement. "I just wanted to find all the places that were wet, just in case you wanted to come in."

Xemnas looked down at the Fearless Psychic. He was so bizarre, and unpredictable. One moment, he seemed to want to leave forever and never come back. The next, he'd be perfectly fine, and LAUGHING at his own life, as though it was the funniest story ever.

"Yes, well, due to past events…The rest of the Organization have decided that we should get to know you better, and perhaps even help with what you're going through…"

Xemnas could see it in Cenchax's eyes. He knew that he could see the deeper meaning behind the words. It wouldn't take a psychic like him to tell that the Organization didn't want him to leave again.

"So…where's everyone else?" Cenchax asked, leaning side to side to look behind his Superior.

"No, it's just me. We'll spend the day together, then Xigbar will spend a day with you, then Xaldin, and so on."

"Oh…I have a great idea!" Cenchax exclaimed, eyes widening. He beckoned for Xemnas to come into his room. "Just follow my steps to the bed. It has nothing on it."

Xemnas followed Cenchax's exact footsteps, trying not to tread on any damp-looking carpet. He perched on the bed regally, looking around at the younger Nobody's room. It was that of a typical teenager; the only difference between Cenchax and a normal goth would be the lavender walls and the bright-colored cabinet, plus the magenta furniture.

Said boy was in his closet, rummaging around. "I got these forever ago, but they didn't match my skin tone, and I don't need to use them…I think that they'd work on you…and, if you want to wear it, you'll need them…"

"Need what?" Xemnas asked. He felt strange in the boy's room. Their ages were so far apart, and they had few, if any, common interests. He could already tell that they didn't like the same bands, and, other than the black and red, their color favorites were completely different.

So, what did Cenchax have in mind?

Finally, with a gasp of triumph, he found what he was looking for. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes! You might just like this!"

Xemnas's brilliant orange eyes met darkness as his eyelids descended. He felt something silky and plumy land into his hands. He didn't feel the material, for he willed it to be a surprise.

"Open your eyes now!"

Xemnas looked down at what was in his hands. He jumped up to take a better look at it, holding it in his hands.

It was a strapless dress, with peacock plumes on the back, pluming out above his head. The dress reached down to the middle of his thighs, and ended in small little fringe-like strings. Xemnas's eyes widened.

"Xigbar gave it to me for a joke, and I never was able to wear it. Too big."

"Wow! Thank-you so much!" Xemnas no longer felt like he needed to mask his tone. He let his unnatural, masculine tone drop and have his feminine, true voice rise out of him. He looked at the dress. "But…there's just one problem…"

"That would be…?" Cenchax asked, as though he had anticipated that there would be a problem.

"You see…" Xemnas began. He held up the front part, indicating the large, gapping area. "I wouldn't be able to fill that…"

Cenchax smiled like the devil, his eyes narrowing with mischief. "Xigbar also got me THESE for the same joke…"

Cenchax help up the box he had hidden behind him, so well that Xemnas hadn't noticed it until now. One of Xemnas's hands flew up to his face, to keep from giggling hysterically.

In Cenchax's hands was a box with three cardboard sides and a plastic side. Clearly visible was a set of fake boobs.

"He seriously thought…" Xemnas began, cut off by his own laughter.

"Wanna try them on, and go out on a, 'Tom-Boy's Day Out'?"

"A what?"

"Sometimes, when I go out and I don't want to be recognized, I used to dress in drag, put on some make-up, and go out. It's not a 'Girl's Day Out', but we can't call it a, 'Guy's Day Out'. So, well…"

Xemnas laughed. "I've never gone on one before…"

Cenchax gasped. Then, placing his hand on his hip, and flicking his hand in the air, he exclaimed, "Girlfriend, you have not LIVED until you have had one of these!"

Xemnas laughed. Suddenly, he felt like he belonged. He was fully aware of the fact that he was acting like an idiot. He knew that Xemnas the Superior would never do this with other people around. He knew that, if the others saw him, they'd never let him forget. Except for Cenchax. Cenchax knew exactly what the other person would want to do, and he did it. It didn't matter how stupid it was. When Cenchax helped you do it, it didn't seem to matter how dumb it was.

So long as it was fun, nothing else seemed to matter.

~##~

By ten, our new drag queens were unrecognizable.

Xemnas wore the dress, and his chest had 'expanded'. His skin tone matched with the tone of the add-ons so the dress fit him perfectly. The dress made him look great. To add to it, he placed his hair in a bun, smoothing down his normally-spiked bangs, and placed a few peacock feathers into the bun. He wore blue high heels, and some navy tights. Along with some guy-liner, black eye-shadow (to illuminate his orange eyes), and deep red lipstick, he looked pretty, and just like a girl.

Cenchax was young enough to still pull off the flat-chest teenage girl look. He wore an extremely short pink skirt, just long enough to conceal the fact that he did indeed have a dick. He wore golden high-heels, and black socks. He wore a tang-top, black belly shirt, and magenta armbands. His hair was straightened, and his lips splashed with some pink lip-gloss. The bleeding cut around his neck was covered by a hot-pink ribbon, but the tattoos on his back and leg, plus his scar and heart tattoo, weren't hidden in the least.

"How do I look?" Xemnas asked.

"Lovely, darling!"

Xemnas laughed. When was the last time he had had this much fun?

Well, other than those times with Saix…

But let's save that for another, M-rated story.

"Well, come on, girlfriend, let's go get LAID!" Cenchax exclaimed. He opened a portal and walked through, followed by Xemnas.

"And remember, we are now Cecilia and Zoey, got it?"

'Zoey' nodded. When they reappeared, they were in a dark alley, near a bustling street. The only one alarmed by their arrival was a lone rat, who scampered off before the 'girls' could say a thing.

"Let's go!" Cecilia exclaimed, grabbing her older friend by the hand. Zoey had no choice but to follow her new friend.

Cecilia lead Zoey around a large town called Westford, not large like New York City, but large enough for them to not have to cross the same street twice to get to the same location. Zoey, at first, felt awkward. Cecilia may be in a skirt, but how many women actually wore fancy dresses on the streets?

A half hour showed more women in dresses than Zoey thought were possible.

"What's this, a dress festival?" Zoey asked.

"No. It's the annual DQF, Drag Queen Festival."

"No way!"

"Yeah, way!"

"And you go every year?"

"No way! This is my second time. I checked it out last year, just for a joke, but it's more fun than it sounds!"

Zoey looked around, suddenly taking in the smaller stands set up all over the place. There were dress shops, book shops, trinket shops, a small bar, and so on. And everyone there was dressed in drag. Some people looked just like women; others looked like a man in a miniskirt who needed to shave.

"Haaaaay!" some stranger exclaimed, trotting over in a gay manner. She was wearing a long kimono that was silver with golden-yellow coy fish with black and orange scales swimming around it. Her hair was in a traditionally-styled Japanese bun, and she wore white socks and sandals. If it weren't for the slightly-more-masculine features on her face, she could've been mistaken for a girl. And, even with those features, she still could.

"Hi, there! What's your name?" Cecilia asked.

"Oh, honey, you can call me Morgan. And may I ask what your lovely names are?"

"I'm Cecilia, and this is Zoey." Zoey shyly waved her hand; she usually didn't talk to strangers, and this experience was completely alien to her…

"Have you ever been here before?"

"Well, I have, but I didn't dress up. I just went to look around for a little bit. But Zoey here's never been here before!"

"Oh, my heavens, that's a crime! I know exactly the thing for her! The RUNWAY!"

Cecilia let out a girly squeak. "Ohmygosh, but I thought only people who registered could enter!"

"No, that was last year's Runway. THIS year, whoever's recommended can go on, and, honey, with your beautiful body and dress, you can win the gold with two hands behind your back!" Morgan explained.

"R-really?" Zoey hesitantly asked.

"Sugar, I've seen a lot of dark drags here, and I gotta say, you easily make them look like SLUTS. And as for the white chicks…PU-LESE! You'll wup their sorry lil' asses onstage. You are the ONLY winner in this thing!"

"I just have one question…" Zoey asked.

"And that would be…"

"Where do I sign up?"

Morgan and Cecilia squealed in glee. "Oh, honey, yes! Come on! Let's go get you on that catwalk!" Morgan exclaimed. "Just follow me!"

~##~

Other than the day he had met Saix, Xemnas couldn't remember the last time he had had so much fun.

When the two drag queens got back to Cenchax's room, they were laughing and smiling like old friends. Xemnas mentally noted that this was completely different from his normal behavior. There was nothing commanding about dressing up like a girl! And putting on make-up…That just makes it even worse!

But, he didn't really care.

After all, he was Westford's Drag Queen of the Year.

"I can't believe I won!"

"Well, believe it, girl, cuz the trophies in your hands, and the prize in mine!"

"Thank you so much, Cenchax! I haven't had this much fun since…"

As Xemnas struggled to find the words to describe the last time he had had this much fun, Cenchax got a better look at the trophy. It was plain gold with an ivory name-plate, and on the front, engraved on it, was the word, 'Zoey'. He also wore a sash that said, 'Westford's Drag Queen of the Year', and had a silver crown perched proudly on his head.

In the basket in Cenchax's hands, there was a new, magenta dress, several gift cards, a new set of make-up, and a brand new copy of the just-off-the-shelf book, 'Drag Queens Are People, Too'.

Xemnas was still trying to think of what to say. In the end, he muttered, "Well, I can't say anything appropriate right now…"

Cenchax laughed. "But it's been just as good of a time as that," Xemnas smiled, almost purring with happiness. His eyes glowed with warmth, shining down on the younger Nobody.

"Anytime! But, you might want to change back into your Organization coat…And hide these in a good spot…" Cenchax muttered, indicating the dress, the trophy, and the rack.

"Oh…Right! Do you…mind if I change in here again?"

"Why…?"

"Well…" Xemnas muttered, looking away. "I have no idea where the other members are, and I don't know it anyone's in my room…"

"Say no more. Westford's Drag Queen of the Year has full access to this closet!" Cenchax exclaimed with a bow.

Xemnas laughed. Once again, he ignored the fact that he was acting like an idiot with no other intention in life but to dress in drag. It wasn't his number one goal; no. Today, he was just taking a break from his number one goal.

But, hey, if he's on break, he might as well have some fun!

~##~

…

…

…-snickers-

Okay, okay, I DO give him the ability to lead…But, I, being honest-to-goodness, think that, underneath his masculinity, there's a woman, crying to be let out…!

That's why I can easily picture him as an UKE!

Yeah…Cenchax ISN'T a frequent cross-dresser…and, recently, he's been noting that he does NOT like being forced in a dress…

But, hey, even he puts on a skirt every once in a while. XD I love that boy more than I should…

And that's why I hate the last…few…chapters…-angst- I KNOW they aren't THAT depressing…But, I have a very close connection to Cenchax…So…Yeah…They hurt…-angst-

-shakes self- I'M OKAY!

Alright, I hope you liked this chapter! Please don't kill me…I don't wanna die…

I love it, despite the horrible writing...-claws eyes out again-

~Cat's Eye


	26. 26: Freeshooter

Xiggy's chapter! :D  
…Wow, lack of things to say surprises me…!

Oh, just one more note, which is actually an amusing story! When I was finishing up the chapters and making separate copies of each, I realized that, halfway through the story, I messed up the numberings, so I had to re-title about 20 chapters…XD

Just thought I could share that with you! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

I also do not own Final Fantasy.

I also do not own Narnia.

I ALSO don't own Slaxia. I borrow him from time to time from my friend on DeviantArt, DummyPlug7, but I do NOT own him. If you want to give any credit to the person, talk to Dummy!

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

I ALSO own Iriku, and he cannot be used at ALL, unless I give my EXTREMELY UNLIKELY permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XXVI: Freeshooter**

Xigbar can't say that he didn't want to hang out with the emo teen.

He just honestly had better things to do that day.

He and Axel were going to try to see if the rumor was true; that if all the toilets in the castle flushed at once, the Castle would really go into the air.

But, the Superior insisted that he HAD to spend all day with Cenchax. _And what the fricken Superior wants, the fricken Superior gets…_

He sulked to Cenchax's room. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Xigbar…the reluctant one…" Xigbar muttered rudely.

"Perfect!" Cenchax called, ecstasy in his voice. Confused, Xigbar listened as the teen scampered around in his room, picking up one…no, two objects…

The door flew open. Inside it was Cenchax, dressed up in normal clothes, consisting of a short sleeved, army-colored shirt, army colored pants, and black sneakers. But, he also had goggles, shin pads, a chest pad, pads for his arms, and gloves.

But, that wasn't the best thing about his outfit. The BEST thing about his outfit was that he was splattered in multicolored paint, and, in his hand, he held 2 fully-loaded paintball guns.

"Wow, dude, when did this happen?" Xigbar exclaimed, one-visible eye wide.

"One of old my buddies, Trotter, has an uncle who owns a paintball field, and I got this gear for free a while ago. We can head over any time you like!"

"Wait…You mean…we'll be on a field."

"Uh-Huh!"

"Where, if we see something that moves…"

"Uh-Huh!"

"We can shoot it."

"Uh-Huh!"

"Dude, sign me up!" Xigbar exclaimed. Cenchax laughed.

"Okay, just follow me, and we can get you a suit!"

Fifteen minutes later, Xigbar was dressed in similar clothes to Cenchax, and both boys had all-day passes to the Paintball Pandemonium.

"So, we're on the blue team…" Xigbar muttered, looking down at his blue shirt.

"Yeah…Oh, and before you start worrying about sticking out like a sore thumb, I once saw an 80-year-old veteran army crawling through the fields."

Xigbar smiled. "Then I bet I'll fit in fine!"

Cenchax laughed. Cenchax was the only one who could joke about Xigbar's age and not get their brains blown out. Then, a weird look crossed his face. He also remembered the time where he was on a team with a strange red-head. She army-crawled all over the field, hardly ever standing up on her two legs, and when Cenchax had asked why, she had said she was, 'preparing-for-when-she-was-80'…

Cenchax shook his head. Why did he remember weird things like that?

They ran onto the field, quickly finding a hiding spot. Cenchax explained, using a map, that there were several areas; a beach area with a little pool, a forest area, a sand area, a mud area, a field area, and a normal area. The place was huge, but hard to get lost in, once you knew which direction north was.

"Okay, so, how do we win?"

"There're monitoring cameras all over the place, and they count the hits each person's made, and each time they got hit. They subtract the times you got hit to the times you shot someone, and that's your final score."

"And if we shoot a member of our team…?"

"You lose triple points for each time."

"Aw, fuck!"

"Trust me; it's easy once you get the hang of it."

"And everyone currently on this field…the 60-something people here…will be here until the buzzer rings?"

"Exactly!"

Xigbar gave his traditional 'Let's Fucking Do This!' smile, and held out a fist, exclaiming, "Let's go kick some multicolored ass!"

Cenchax smiled, and gave the older man a knuckle touch. Then, they sprinted out of their hiding spot.

Try to picture, if you can, a war, somewhere in the world, anywhere in the world. Imagine the ammunition flying inches above you head or to the side, narrowly missing you by centimeters. Imagine the poor souls withering on the ground, blood pouring out of them, and their tormented screams of agony. Imagine the cold sweat running down your back as the enemy fires at you. The feeling that you might not make it back alive. Wondering how your family is doing without you. Fearing that one last blast of pain before your life is over…

Now, take away the ammunition and replace them with paintballs.

Take away the withering bodies and put people clowning around, faking their own deaths.

Take away the tormented screams and replace them with cries of joy.

Take away the feeling of death surrounding you and replace it with the fake fear of a multicolored blast down.

And you pretty much have your average game of paintball.

After firing a few rounds, Cenchax and Xigbar ducked down to reload. They had yet to be shot, but it was a matter of time…

"RUN! IT'S THE PAINT BOMB!" someone screamed.

Xigbar, confused, looked over the bush they were hiding behind, but Cenchax snatched him and dragged him back down.

"Hey, what the hel-" Xigbar began to complain, but was cut off by a giant, 'BOOM' and a gust of powerful winds blasting by them. The faint smell of paint hung in the air.

"That's a Paint Bomb," Cenchax explained, looking over the bush for a second before ducking down. "Sometimes, to spice things up, they drop a giant, multicolored paintball onto the field, and it explodes. There are only three options; get blasted, take cover, or RUN."

"Aw, dammit, we gotta watch out for those things, too?"

"Once you know what they look like, they're easy to avoid. And they only come out every once in a while. And the same area doesn't get bombed twice in the same hour. This place'll be safe for a little while. But, we got a bigger dilemma on our hands."

"And that would be…?"

Cenchax held up his gun. It was almost empty. "I'm almost out of paintballs. And the reloading stations in the beach area…which is…About a half a mile that way…" he muttered, pointing to his right.

Xigbar sighed in aggravation. "Aw, come on! We just started!"

"Don't worry; we can grab a lot of ammo there and go on a shooting spree! Besides, look over there."

Xigbar looked over at the tree Cenchax indicated. It was a proud oak tree with two symbols on it; a crude house circled in an oval, and the number 10, hardly readable.

"That means we're meeting at the base at ten to meet the team. It's…"

Xigbar looked down at his watch. "9:30. Well, let's get going! But, let me do the shooting. You just get us over there!"

Cenchax saluted the older Nobody. "Aye aye, captain!"

While Cenchax lead the way, constantly on the lookout for the enemy, Xigbar shot whatever moved around, was colorful, and wasn't blue. Occasionally, they ducked behind an obstacle, always making sure there was one nearby before moving on. They were joined by a couple in blue, George and Hillary, who still had a cartridge of ammo left. George had bright blonde hair, freckles, and dark brown eyes, while Hillary had bright red hair, black eyes, and a small dimple on her face. Hillary had tan skin, while George was the closest thing to an albino as he could get.

"See the sign?" George asked, after they had introduced themselves.

"Yup. We're heading there now. It's not too far…" Cenchax responded.

Suddenly, Hillary shouted, "Ambush at twelve o' clock!"

They looked up. A bunch of red players were making their way towards the bush, shooting their paintball guns as they marched.

"Aw, shit…" George muttered, firing back at the reds.

Suddenly, someone shouted, "PAINT BOMB!"

Several screams came from the red team, and they scattered around. Hillary, George, Cenchax, and Xigbar huddled behind the bush, waiting for the, 'BOOM'.

It never came.

They looked up, confused. A blue-clad player was standing in the middle of the field, laughing at the red team. "Fools…" he snickered.

"Yo, what just happened? Where's the Paint Bomb?" someone shouted, coming up behind him.

"There never was one! I shouted it so those red idiots would clear the way. You can come out now!" he added, looking over at the bush where the four were hiding.

They came out, shaking hands with the devilish member. He had bright blonde hair that defied all gravity and blue eyes. The person next to him had long red hair pulled back into a ponytail, a few tattoos on his face, and green eyes. Both of them had pale skin. Cenchax recognized them. They had both tried to kill him when he had 'accidentally'…

Well, that's another story…And then the rating would be bumped up to 'M'…

But, in case they met again, he had worn a disguise, so neither the blonde nor the red-head recognized him. He left it that way. No need to cause trouble!

"Dude…you two look so familiar…" Xigbar muttered to himself.

"Axel and Roxas?" Cenchax whispered back.

"I know! They look so similar! Well, as far as hair and eyes go…"

"So, you two are…?" Hillary asked.

"I'm Cloud. And my buddy over there is Reno," the blonde answered, pointing at his friend next to him. _Yeah, 'buddy'…_Cenchax thought, smirking to himself.

"Hey, yo, have any of you seen a blonde kid with a ponytail with black stripes going through it? Extremely skinny, wears armbands…?" Reno asked.

"No, not yet. But, if he's on the blue team, we're meeting up at the Blue Ammunition Station at 10," George explained.

"Cool! Mind if we tag along?" Cloud asked.

"Why not?" Cenchax asked. "The more the merrier!"

They walked along, keeping look out, occasionally talking now and then.

A few minutes later, they walked into the B.A.S. at about 9:50.

There was only one person inside; a brown-haired young man with a scar across his face, and bright blue eyes. He looked up, narrowing his eyes. "Oh, it's you." For a second, Cenchax thought that he was talking to him; even if he had worn a disguise when he had pissed off the older teen…Maybe he recognized something about him…

But he was glaring at Cloud, not Cenchax. Cenchax resisted a sigh of relief.

Cloud smiled back. "Yeah, it's me. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

The brown-haired boy sighed. "Nothing, because it's illegal to fight here."

Cloud smirked. "This is Leon," he explained to the group. "Leon, these people are Xigbar, Cenchax, George, and Hillary.

"Great. Now that we know each other, what's the plan?" Reno asked.

"Reno, we have to wait for Slaxia, remember?" Cloud sighed.

"Who?" Cenchax asked.

"Slaxia. He's that friend we were talking about."

"Oh…"

They made themselves comfortable in the little lodge that made up the B.A.S, after reloading at the small bar-like place there. Suddenly, something came running in. It was a dirty-blonde girl with bright red eyes, looking over her shoulder. She slammed the door shut, then looked behind her to make sure it was closed. She then sighed in relief.

"What just happened?" Reno asked.

"It was a Paint Bomb…" the girl gasped. "I had to run in here just before it exploded…Hi, I'm Vivian!" she exclaimed, extending her hand to the red-head.

Hesitantly, the red-head grasped her hand and shook it slowly up and down. "I'm Reno. And this is Cloud, Leon, Cenchax, Xigbar, George, and Hillary…"

He was about to stop before another shape walked through the door, covered in paint.

"And Slaxia!" Reno exclaimed, looking over at the shorter kid.

The black-streaked blonde narrowed his hazel eyes. "Yeah, thanks for waiting up, guys…"

"Yo, it's keep up or get left behind! I warned you in the beginning!" Reno exclaimed. Then, he turned to everyone. "This is Slaxia, yo!"

Slaxia nodded to George, Hillary, and Cenchax, but when he saw Xigbar, he made a noise that could best be described as an, 'EEP!' and leapt behind Cloud, blushing. Everyone looked over at Slaxia, and then at Xigbar. Xigbar looked at person to person, and, shrugging, asked, "What?"

"Okay…strange reaction aside…Let's see, ten people on a team…Reno, Cloud, Slaxia, me, George, Hillary, Cenchax, Xigbar…We still need two more people…" Leon muttered.

"Let's wait a few more minutes! After all, it's only 9:55!" Cloud exclaimed, looking down at his watch.

By ten, two more people calmly walked in, a dark-skinned, black-haired girl named Suzan, and a dark green-haired, pale orange-eyed man named Iriku (Author's Note: I MISS HIM SO MUCH! I STILL DON'T HAVE 'DOMH' BACK YET! *sobs*).

"Alright, so, now that we know who's who…And, Slaxia, please, cut that out…" Reno muttered.

Slaxia blushed, averting his eyes away from Xigbar. (Author's Note: I'm sorry if I destroyed his character, I'm trying not to…) The Freeshooter gave Slaxia a long, hard stare before turning back to Reno.

"As I was saying, now that we know who we are, let's go KICK SOME MULTICOLORED ASS!" Reno exclaimed, holding up his paintball gun.

Everyone cheered. Then, out they went.

~##~

By the time they got back to the castle, Cenchax and Xigbar were covered in paint, laughing their heads off, and chattering the time away. Cenchax moved a little stiffly; like the danger magnet he was, he seemed to get hit in all the places that would make him sore tomorrow, such as 3 times in the same place on his right shoulder, or 5 times in the same place on his left thigh.

"Dude, did you see it when I NAILED that guy right between the eyes?" Xigbar exclaimed.

"That was SKILL, dude! I can see now why they call you the Freeshooter!"

"I know, right?"

It was late, and, already, Marluxia had come screaming out of his room for them to keep it down, so they began to go their separate ways. Before they left, they gave a final knuckle touch.

"See ya later! And cheer up, Emo-Kid!"

"Only after you come out of Narnia!"

Normally, Xigbar would defend the fact that he was NOT in Narnia. He'd go to the edge of the Earth to defend the point, because, apparently, it wasn't true.

But, Cenchax's eyes sparkled with mischief, showing he didn't really mean it, and that he didn't think that Xigbar was in Narnia…

So Xigbar just laughed. "As if!"

~##~

…Yeah, someone shoot me…

These chapters are so…So…HORRIBLE…! I mean, the writing, the dialogue, the lack of detail, the horrible character structuring…Honestly, the only reason I post them is because I don't have time to rewrite them! But, REALLY…!

Yeah, I've been rather filled with hate…

And I DIDN'T BREAK MY NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION because I wrote it BEFORE 2010, and even after it was written, I had Dummy read it so I could ask her if it was alright to keep it in! So, I DIDN'T BREAK IT!

…For those of you who don't know, I made a resolution at the end of 2009 that I would use Slaxia a lot less, and that I'd ask before using him…I'm succeeding! :D

So, yeah. This chapter is of inside jokes, paintball, memories, swearing, and Final Fantasy.

~Cat's Eye


	27. 27: Whirlwind

We all know that Xaldin is an INCREDIBLE chef.

Guess what's in the chapter! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XXVII: Whirlwind**

Xaldin stretched, yawning loudly. He had no idea what day it was, and he honestly didn't care. But, he had a feeling in his gut that told him that something important was going to happen today. And his gut was never wrong; it was almost like a sixth sense he had, that warned him when something was nearby, or some event just around the corner.

He slowly shoved his covers off, groaning. He had no idea what time it was. He glanced casually at his clock. 7:47. _Shit, it's early…_

He yawned, yet again, still tired. He then lurched up and ambled tiredly over to his calendar. On most days, it either said, 'Mission', 'Chore', or 'Day-Off'. Occasionally, it would say something like, 'Kick Axel's Ass' or, 'Big Prank w/ Xigbar Today', but it was basically the same.

But, today, it said, 'Spend Day w/ Cenchax'.

Xaldin groaned. It wasn't that he disliked the younger Nobody; no, he actually was pretty fond of him, considering the fact that he hardly liked anyone and he didn't see Cenchax much. But, what would he and Cenchax have in common? What the hell would they do all day?

None the less, the Superior had ordered it, and, when it was an order from him, it was like a law; you break it, you pay.

He took his time getting dressed; it was 7:50, by now, after all. Who else in the castle was awake at this time?

Well, other than Vexen, but Vexen was always up late or awake early to do his experiments.

About 15 minutes later, he was finally fixing the hood on his coat, hiding it under his black dreadlocks that hung down to the middle of his back. Everyone was always joking about braiding them. Said people always have to avoid being impaled by a certain Whirlwind's lances.

Slowly, he lumbered down the hallway. He wished that he was back in bed. He was tired. He didn't sleep much last night; his previous mission to Atlantica had kept him out very late, and, for some reason, it took him an hour to sleep, giving less than 3 hours of sleep.

_Wish I still had some of that strawberry-coffee soufflé…_Xaldin's way of waking up in the morning was some form of coffee; cake, drink, ice-cream…it didn't matter what. He just wanted some, even if it tasted disgusting. It woke him up, at the very least.

But, coffee wouldn't be ready until Xemnas woke up, and he wouldn't be awake till ten; he had, for once, given HIMSELF a mission, and had been out just as late, if not later, than Xaldin.

And he had finished off his last coffee soufflé two days ago.

He could still smell the wafting aroma of strawberries mixed with coffee…It sounded, at first, like a miss-match set of flavors, but it turned out to be fantastic, waking him up while giving him something sweet to wake up with. He could feel the dry cake in his mouth, absorbing the saliva. The small, almost insignificant 'Crunch' it made when he bit into it. He could still feel it almost rattle down his throat, in a pleasant way.

By the time he had reached Cenchax's room, Xaldin had to wipe his mouth; he was making himself drool.

He knocked on the door loudly, not caring whether Cenchax was awake or not.

To his utter surprise, the Fearless Psychic responded immediately, as though he had been waiting. "Hello?"

Xaldin was about to announce his arrival, but his stomach let out a growl, showing how hungry it was. The Whirlwind Lancer felt his face heat up, though no blush actually came to it; he didn't blush often, if at all, and not over something as stupid as a growling stomach.

He heard a laugh from behind the door. "Sounds like you're hungry!"

Xaldin nodded, but then, remembering that Cenchax couldn't see him, grunted, "Yes…."

"Great! Hold on; let me just get the hat!"

_What the fu…hat? What the hell does that mean?_

A few moments later, Cenchax came out. Xaldin resisted snorting with laughter, for Cenchax looked a TAD ridiculous…

His hair was pinned back, and underneath the chef's hat that covered his head, which was a vibrant shade of lavender. But, his hair still hung over his eye, which only made him look silly. He wore an apron that was white with fake blood splattered all over it. It said, 'These aren't cooking stains; I'm a surgeon!' Underneath it, he wore jeans and a plain, red t-shirt. He wore his armbands, too.

"Ready to make some soufflés?" the oddly-dressed Nobody asked.

Xaldin looked at him in surprise. "How did you know that I wanted one?"

"Lucky guess! And I noticed that you polished off your strawberry-coffee soufflé the other day. Dude, you GOTTA let me try that! It looked AWESOME!"

This time, Xaldin allowed himself an amused snort. "So…we're spending the day cooking?"

"Sure! I love trying new things!"

Xaldin could hardly believe this was the same, dejected creature he had seen hardly a week ago. If it weren't for the armbands and the hair, there would be no indication that he was a suicidal…

"Good. I need a guinea pig to test out my new stew on…" Xaldin muttered, letting his lips crease upwards into a rare, warm smile.

Cenchax smiled back. "I can't wait!"

~##~

Xaldin couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much without having to pull a prank.

He now sported HIS black cooking hat, with his hair tied back slightly, so that when he leaned down, none of it fell into his way. He also wore his traditional apron: 'You kiss the cook, and the cook will stab you.' He exchanged his Organization coat for a blue tang top, and dark blue jeans.

First of all, Cenchax had tried to blend a smoothie together and forgot to put on the lid. Xaldin leapt away, laughing as the younger Nobody got sprayed with assorted, partially liquefied fruit. Cenchax had to blindly rush to the blender, and, finally when he reached it, pressed at least 5 different buttons before finding the, 'Off' switch. Afterwards, he looked over at Xaldin, smiling sheepishly.

Xaldin had just walked over to the fruit-colored Nobody, wiped a finger on his face to get some of the smoothie, and put it in his mouth. After tasting it, and mulling over the taste for a few moments, he muttered, "Hmm…needs more pineapple…" which caused Cenchax to laugh. To add to that, Xigbar had perfected his timing and walked in, shouting, "I've got PINEAPP-HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED?"

Cenchax had fallen to the ground laughing, while Xaldin simply snickered to himself. Xigbar had taken one look around, then looked at Xaldin, saying, "Look, I don't want to know what the fuck happened. I'll just leave the pineapples, and leave you two to…whatever…" He placed the pineapples on the counter and nervously walked away, still unsure of what had happened. Which only made the two Nobodies in the kitchen laugh harder.

Then, when Cenchax had tried to help clean up the mess, he slipped on a banana peel and landed into a mess of apples and bananas. Xaldin had to clutch his side to keep his ribs from splitting; that's how hard he laughed.

Finally, after they had finally gotten the smoothie right, Cenchax amused himself for at least 5 whole minutes just trying to lick some smoothie off of his elbow. Xaldin tried to ignore his antics, but it proved to be impossible. Usually, unless it was Demyx, he would try and break their necks to make them to stop. But Cenchax was different. No one could snap his neck for the world; he was just too nice to people. So, Xaldin just laughed. But, finally, he decided it was time to start cooking, so he shoved a napkin into Cenchax's face and muttered, "Try using this…"

After that, they worked on the soufflé.

About an hour later, they were simply waiting for it to set. There was just one problem.

Xaldin's book on how to keep things quiet when a soufflé was setting was across the castle, and they could tell that the rest of the Nobodies were waking up; they'd be in the kitchen soon, making more noise than a herd of elephants.

"How do we get it to set…?" Xaldin pondered out loud.

Cenchax thought for a moment. Then, he snapped his fingers. He created a half-circle of energy.

"Xaldin, quick! Fill this with air!" he whispered.

Confused, but trusting, Xaldin summoned his winds and filled the circle until it was able to cover his head. Cenchax then carefully placed it over the soufflé. When he dropped it onto it, they had five seconds to wonder whether it would work or not before Axel rushed in, screaming, "XALDIN! QUICK! MAKE SOME TOAST! SAIX IS PISSED AGAIN!"

Cenchax winced and Xaldin snarled in fury. Now, their soufflé was ruined…

They looked over at their beautiful creation.

Underneath the swirl of psychic energy, it hadn't shifted an inch.

"It works!" Xaldin exclaimed.

"Less talking, more toast-making!" Axel yelled, grabbing Xaldin and shaking him back and forth.

Cenchax sighed. He walked over to the cabinet. Axel, suddenly realizing who he had just grabbed, released Xaldin, laughing nervously. The Whirlwind Lancer glared at Axel, his blue-purple eyes darkening with rage. Axel yelped and ran out before Xaldin could do anything more. Meanwhile, Cenchax was calmly pouring a bowl of, 'Lucky Charms'. He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk. He didn't pour any in, but then proceeded to search for a spoon.

Saix came in a moment later, snarling with rage. Apparently, he was woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Cenchax calmly walked over to him and handed him the bowl of cereal, with the spoon in it, and proceeded to pour the milk in. Saix calmed down quickly, and lifted the spoon calmly, and took a bite.

After swallowing, he murmured "Thank-you, Cenchax." He then walked off calmly.

Xaldin wouldn't have believed it unless he had seen it himself. "How did you do that…?"

"Dude, it's his favorite cereal. Whenever he wakes up on the wrong side of the bed, it usually means he forgot to eat last night, and just needs something to eat." He placed his hand on the counter to lean on his arm. His hand flew up, and he clutched it, gasping in pain. Xaldin's eyes widened. He rushed over to the younger Nobody, looking at the counter.

A large cooking knife was now covered in dark red blood.

"Owowowow…SHIT…!" Cenchax muttered.

"Hold on…" Xaldin muttered. He bolted to the cabinet, grabbed some paper towels, and bolted back to Cenchax. He then proceeded to wrap Cenchax's hand with paper towels.

A few minutes later, Cenchax had stopped bleeding, though he still moaned with pain.

They looked over at their soufflé. The entire fiasco hadn't disturbed it at all.

~##~

"Well, what do you think?" Xaldin asked, as Cenchax mulled over the flavor of the stew.

Cenchax chewed for a moment longer. Then, he said, "I don't see why you're so worried. I've tried it three different times, and I haven't found anything wrong with it!"

"Nothing needs to be added…?"

"Nope!"

"No salt, no pepper, no potatoes, no tomato…?"

"It's perfect the way it is!"

Xaldin paused for a moment. Then, he smiled. "Well that's another recipe I can record…!"

~##~

By the end of the day, Xaldin had 6 new recipes that he had perfected.

"You're positive that the spicy ginger bread needs nothing else?"

"Positive!"

"And the steak?"

"I told you; you have it fine at 'Well Done'!"

"What about the-"

"Dude, all your recipes are FINE! Stop worrying!"

Xaldin smiled. "You know me; always worrying about my cooking!"

Cenchax laughed. "Dude, you could have your own COOKING show, if you really wanted to!"

The Whirlwind Lancer patted Cenchax's hat. "You're alright, you know?"

"Thanks!"

Xaldin looked at the clock. It was 7:00. "Look, kid, I'm bushed. I'm callin' it a night."

"See ya around!"

Xaldin walked out of the kitchen, his new recipes in hand.

But, before he left, he had one more thought.

He looked over his shoulder and looked back at Cenchax. Cenchax, noticing this, looked up, asking, "What?"

Xaldin smiled, and yelled, "So, how's The Game going?"

The Fearless Psychic's hands clutched his hair and he leaned back, shouting, "AAAARRGGHH!"

Xaldin got one final laugh before leaving.

~##~

So, Cenchax gets hurt, we know Xaldin will be kicking Axel's ass in the near future, Saix needs his cereal, and YOU ALL LOST THE GAME! XD

PINEAPPLES! -giggles- Poor poor Xigbar…He must be so confused…

ANOTHER THING WE LEARNED.

…Cenchax frequently tries to attempt the impossible. –proceeds to try to lick elbow-

Yeah, Cenchax can't really cook, but he likes trying new things. :3

Men in chef's hats…Halfway between good looking and hilarious. YOU DECIDE.

~Cat's Eye


	28. 28: Academic

I'm going to be busy all day, so I decided to be nice for a change and update in the morning!

**THIS IS THE INCREDIBLY EVIL CHAPTER OF DOOM, DESTRUCTION, AND…AND…DOOOOOM! –screams-**

…Yeah, that's pretty much all that needs to be said…I hate this one with a burning passion. But, that same burning passion causes me to love it to the edge of the planet and back.

Conflicting emotions. :| GAK! A SMILEY ON WORD DOCUMENTS! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XXVIII: Academic**

**WARNING! ER, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SAY THIS EXACTLY...ALL I'M TRYING TO SAY IS BE PREPARED...THAT'S WHAT THIS WARNING IS FOR, BECAUSE I...DON'T...KNOW...HOW...to...say...it...**  
**...Just, be prepared...!**

Vexen was up at 5 that morning, making himself some coffee. He had slept from 9 to 5, which was unusual. _This is quite unfortunate. Because of my irrationally long sleeping, I wasted precious hours of time that I could be doing experiments; to improve the methods of the Organization…Blasted sleep…_

He took a sip of the coffee, though he didn't really need it. He was wide awake as it was. He only needed two hours of sleep in order to work right. It aggravated him when he wasted too much time.

_Oh, blast…there was something else I needed to do today…_Vexen strode over to his calendar.

_CURSES! I'll have to save the Mood Swing room until tomorrow! I have to spend the entire day with Cenchax…precious hours…wasted…!_

He didn't have a grudge against Cenchax. He LIKED Cenchax; ever since he had helped him find the cure for the common cold, he had been very fond of Cenchax. Nothing more than friendship, though; he didn't care for brown eyes. No, it was just that he had wanted to perfect the room; if it functioned properly, he could use it to relax prisoners, to the point where they act out of character, and have them reveal all their secrets.

_Ah, well…we all have to make sacrifices…I'll perfect it another day…_He wondered whether Cenchax was up yet. Most likely not. Though it was well known among the Organization that Cenchax couldn't sleep well, he usually waited till 7 before truly 'waking up'.

To the Chilly Academic's complete surprise, a portal appeared in his room, and through it, walked said Nobody. The Fearless Psychic sported a full science outfit; a white lab coat, goggles, gray gloves, a check board, and a pen.

The moment his mocha eyes met Vexen's green eyes, he smiled and asked, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get dressed, and meet me in the lab!"

With that, he disappeared through a second portal.

Vexen stood there, coffee mug steaming in hand. Then, he immediately ripped off his Organization coat and bolted to his closet to get his lab coat. Cenchax WANTED to help in the lab? It was a dream!

_Wait…could this possibly be a slumbering image floating through my mind…?_ To make sure it wasn't a 'slumbering image', Vexen pinched himself. He yelped in pain. _Theory proved wrong!_

A few minutes later, he was down in the lab. Cenchax was looking around, but taking full note of the, 'DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING WITHOUT MY PERSMISSION!' sign that was hanging on the wall. When Vexen appeared, however, he looked up and smiled.

"So, what first?" the Fearless Psychic asked.

The Chilly Academic immediately responded, "Well, I'm working on a Mood Swing room, and I'm almost positive it'll work if we simply adjust the…" From that point on, he started jabbering about scientific placement of technological pieces of equipment in a scientific language that Cenchax could hardly understand.

However, he DID understand what Vexen was saying, and clapped his hands together, saying, "I'll get the tool box!"

"Lovely! While you do that…" Another scientific jamboree! Cenchax missed a word or two in the lecture, but he managed to catch onto enough to realize that Vexen was going to work with the chemical mist.

~##~

It took longer than they expected, but they had to pause not only for breakfast, but when Cenchax accidentally got caught in the gears and was almost crushed to death.

But it was finished. Now, they just needed some people to test it out on.

"Let's see…Xemnas wanted us to test it on the following people…Xigbar…Xaldin…Lexaeus…Zexion…Axel…Demyx…Luxord…Marluxia…and Roxas…"

"What about the rest of everyone?"

"Picture this; if something went wrong while someone was in the room, the Superior wouldn't want to be there. We created it; therefore, we don't have to test it. And if it makes people moody, we can't risk Saix in there. And Larxene's on a mission, at the moment, and even if she wasn't she refuses to take part in any experiments. Besides, she might be just as dangerous as Saix."

"Oh…"

"But that isn't the main dilemma…no, our main obstacle is how to convince the rest of the Organization to test it out…"

"Leave THAT to me!"

~##~

Not everyone went in at the same time, but Cenchax DID manage to reel everyone in.

For Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord, who were all in the room at the same time…?

"Guys, guys, dude, you'll never believe me!"

"What, Cenchax?" Xigbar asked.

"I found a strip club with drinks that cost a dollar!"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Luxord exclaimed.

"I don't believe you!" Xaldin exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Follow me!"

Cenchax then used the portal system to get Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord into the Mood Room, leaving them there.

For Lexaeus…?

"Lexy…I met this guy at the mall…" Cenchax muttered, pretending to be really sad. "He called me an ass, and then, he told me to get my older brother so he could make fun of him too, but I don't have an older brother…!" He put his head in his hands, as though resisting the urge to cry. In reality, he was trying not to laugh.

Lexaeus felt rage and sadness battle inside him; who could do such a thing to Cenchax…? "I'll have a…word with him…"

"Really? I was thinking we could just go out to get a milkshake or something!"

"No, I'll speak with him…"

"Great! Follow me!"

Cenchax then used the portal system to get Lexaeus into the Mood Room, leaving him there. But, before he left, he said, "I'm sorry. I lied. Vexen needs to do an experiment, and I couldn't think of any other way to get you in there."

Lexaeus stood there for a moment as Cenchax left. Then, he shouted, "You could've just asked!"

For Zexion…?

"Oh my god, Zexi, dude…You know that book, 'Delete' that I read and you read and you have?"

"Yeah…"

"They made a SEQUEL and are SELLING it RIGHT NOW at BARNES AND NOBLES! And, for the first 100 people, it's only FIFTEEN DOLLARS!"

"What are we waiting for?" Zexion declared, grabbing his money. "Let's go!"

Cenchax made a portal, but before going through it, paused. Zexion looked at him, baffled. "What are you waiting for?"

Cenchax smiled. "I lied. You're being experimented on by VEXEN!" he exclaimed, shoving the Cloaked Schemer through as he said, 'Vexen'.

Just as the portal was closing, he heard Zexion yell, "YOU COULD'VE JUST ASKED!"

To himself, Cenchax muttered, "I know. I just like making things more fun…"

For Axel and Demyx…?

"Hey, dudes, do you guys wanna check out this new all-day club I found? I heard it has a giant pool and-"

"LET'S GO!" Demyx exclaimed, dragging Axel.

"I don't wanna go!" Axel moaned.

"Too bad! You're coming with us!"

"But you don't even know where it is!"

"…Oh, right! Cenchax, get us there!"

Cenchax opened a portal and let Demyx and Axel walk through. He closed it before they could figure out where they were.

For Marluxia…?

"MARLY! THERE IS A FASHION SHOW IN RADIENT GARDERN! DUDE, WE HAVE TO GO THERE!"

"OH MY GOD! TAKE ME THERE!"

Cenchax opened a portal, which Marluxia proceeded to careen through. Cenchax closed it behind him, thinking, _God, I'm going to have to make it up to people…Shit…_

For Roxas…?

"Roxas, dude, I heard this rumor that there was a 'Halo 4' coming out, and that if you beat the game, it gives you cheats to all four games and a walk-through for each."

"No way! That's impossible!"

"That's what I said! But I've been seeing it online and seen it so many times…Maybe we could go to GameStop and ask if it's true…"

Roxas thought for a moment, then shrugged. "It can't hurt…"

Cenchax led Roxas through the portal. Roxas looked around, and looked like he was about to comment on the strange room they were in. But, before he could say a word, Cenchax shouted, "I'm sorry, Roxy!" and used the portal system to get him out of the Mood Swing Room. _You know, I think what makes this even funnier…_

_Is that everyone forgot that I was hanging with Vexen today!_

~##~

So, what did the Mood Swing Room do to people?

Let's find out.

First, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord were all in the room. The room looked like a normal sauna, but it didn't have any coals; only benches and walls. One of the walls, however, doubled over as a one-way window. From inside the cleverly-disguised room, it blended into the wall, with no indication that it is anything else. From the little control room, however, you could clearly see through it. And, the way it was designed, the mist blew around the window, out of carefully-hidden vents, and was almost invisible, so that Cenchax and Vexen could see clearly and record the results.

"How does it work on older men, take one…" Cenchax muttered to himself. Vexen snorted in amusement.

The mist worked right away. A few moments after inhaling it, they were giggling and laughing at themselves, like children. Xigbar and Xaldin put their hair down, and started twirling it around, trying to have a hair war. Luxord started laughing. Then, Xigbar took his hair and covered his face.

"Ohmygod, where did he go?" Xaldin giggled, which is quite a horrific sight…

The Gambler of Fate and the Whirlwind Lancer looked around, giggling in glee. Suddenly, Xigbar came out behind his hair, shouting, "PEEK-A-BOO!"

Luxord and Xaldin fell over laughing. "AGAIN! AGAIN!" Luxord demanded.

"Hmm…it seems that the chemical mixture in the mist creates a sensation that causes the mind to believe that one is once again an infant."

Cenchax wrote on his paper, 'Mist makes older men act like kids.'

Lexaeus was up next. He simply fell asleep. But, before they could record this, he leapt to his feet, wide awake, in a battle stance, shouting, "MORTAL COMBAT!"

He then began to fight the air…and managed to lose to it.

"Hmm…it appears that the mist also makes one believe that they are trapped in a technological pastime…"

Cenchax wrote on his paper, 'Makes some people think they are in video game.'

Zexion spent about 5 minutes yelling at Cenchax, explaining to him that they were best friends and that he could've just asked. He also started shouting about the mist coming through, and he fought to keep control of his actions. In the end, he collapsed on the floor, and started prowling around like a cat. "I AM THE MIGHTY HUNTER!" he growled. Cenchax doubled over with laughter. Zexion put one 'paw' slowly in front of the other, stalking a mist mouse. He crouched. His butt waved in the air like a flag. Then, he pounced and 'killed' the 'mouse'. "THE MIGHTY HUNTER HAS SUCEEDED!" he screeched. He proceeded to 'eat' his 'kill', meaning he was just biting mist.

"Oh my…it appears he believes that he is one of the great feline predators…"

Cenchax wrote, 'Some think they are giant cat and hunt…!' in between laughing fits. He took a video of the giant 'cat' inside, trying to keep the camera straight as his ribs split.

Axel and Demyx went in next. They began dancing to music that no one else could hear, and singing along.

The thing was, they'd break out of a song and into a new song at the SAME DAMN TIME, with NO indication that they would be changing the song.

"It appears that some hear imaginary tunes hanging in the air, and attempt to add to them with their vocal cords and their movement."

Cenchax wrote, 'Dance and sing to invisible music'. He then got a video of the ridiculous dancing.

Marluxia was seemingly normal. He simply pranced around singing, " I feel preeetty…Oooooso pretttty…I feeeeel preeetty…and witty…and GAAAAAAAY! "

Vexen was too busy staring at the pink-haired man's prance to write anything down, so Cenchax wrote, 'Causes people to say things that aren't exactly true.'

Finally, it was Roxas's turn. Cenchax didn't want to be there; he had a bad feeling in his gut. But, Vexen had trapped the rest of the people to recover from the mist room into a separate room, and he didn't want to face them alone.

Cenchax didn't know whether to laugh or cry when Roxas stood there.

Vexen made him take a video, thinking the others would think it was hilarious.

Roxas had, at first, began blushing, since he had no idea where he was, what was going on, and slowly feel the mist taking over his actions. Then, he got this, 'I'm-Going-To-Rape-You' look in his eyes.

The problem was that, the way he was sitting, he was looking right at Cenchax. Cenchax turned bright red, and crossed his legs, hoping Vexen wouldn't notice…

Then, Roxas stood up, and started 'singing'.

" Pull over on the rollover on the back seat, back seat…Pop that body now you got me, got me… "

At the same time, he preceded to un-zipper his Organization coat, while moving his body in a dancing-sort of way…Cenchax found he couldn't look away…He WANTED to stop…Roxas was his FRIEND! It was so wrong to watch him…So low…But he couldn't look away…

" You a fine chick, hella classy, classy…Saying they want 10 now I'm grab it, grab it… "

The coat was on the floor. Roxas was only in his pants and boots.

" Cause she got grip on the wheel, wheel…Big, round body with silicone tush, BEEP! " Instead of swearing, the blonde simply loudly exclaimed, 'BEEP!' causing Vexen to laugh and Cenchax to blush even more, in remembrance to a Pussycat Dolls' song…

" Bouncing on my lap, now she's trying to unzip…I whisper in her ear… "

Roxas then leaned in, and, winking, whispered, " Yeah, it's hard for a pimp! " Then tore his boots off and ripped his pants off.

Showing off to his two-person audience his boxers, bright blue, with green polka-dots. Cenchax finally was able to look away, to run away for a tissue to stop the blood from flowing out of his nose…

Vexen looked over at him, snickering. Confused, he asked, "Cenchax, are you all right?"

"Er…well…My nose…Hit the…Table…" Cenchax lied.

Vexen looked confused, still, but he went back to observing Roxas. He snorted, laughing. "Cenchax, this is still recording, isn't it?" he asked, pointing at the camera he had set up before they had begun to experiment, which has been forgotten until now. It had been recording since Luxord, Xaldin, and Xigbar had been trapped in the room. It just had been forgotten.

"Yeah…why?"

"You really must see this…"

Cenchax walked over, timidly looking in. His head landed back into the tissue, which was quickly turning red.

Roxas was crotch thrusting…And, to Cenchax, it was one of the top 5 sexiest things he had ever seen…_This is wrong, this is wrong, I hate this, and I don't want to watch…_

_Don't hurt yourself! You know you like it! He's never going to do it again!_

_But he's my FRIEND! Even if he does know that I care about him, if he knows I was having a horrific nosebleed as he danced like that, that could ruin EVERYTHING!_

_…Touché…_

Then, came the chorus…

" Lolli, Lolli, Lolli, Lolli, Let me see you pop that body!

Lolli, Lolli, Lolli, Lolli, Let me see you pop that body! "

He gripped his 'lolli' in his hands, and smiled seductively, swooning at himself. Vexen burst out laughing while Cenchax ran to get the entire tissue box and the trash can.

" Chocolate Lolli, Cherry Lolli, Nilla Lolli, Pink Lolli, Red hot, Red hot, Red hot, Red hot…

"Lick that lollipop! Lick that lollipop! Lick that lollipop! "

For the finale, he batted his eyes, and shouted, "Come on, baby, try every flavor!"

If only he had known he was looking Cenchax right in the eye…

Cenchax was knocked out cold, blood slowly flowing out of his nose…

Vexen looked down in shock. Then, he remembered how Cenchax had gone extreme suicidal because of an almost-rape…

"Oh my…Erm…I best turn this off…This is quite enough…" he murmured, stumbling around for the switch for the room and turning the camera off. _No wonder my tissue supply is dangerously low…!_

Whether or not Roxas was singing that to anyone in particular will always remain a mystery.

The rest of the day was boring, just some random experiments that aren't worth mentioning.

Everyone forgave Vexen, only because Cenchax was there, who they forgave as well. But it was quite possible that Vexen would be hearing from Xigbar and Axel quite soon…

Cenchax made Vexen swear he wouldn't tell anyone about the nosebleed incident, or any stories, for that matter. He also stole the tape and the video camera before Vexen should show it to anyone. He was positive that he had gotten some blood on the lens, and he did NOT want to explain why…

~##~

Well, Cenchax has a way with words…

Zexion makes me laugh…

Er…Lexaeus…mortal…combat…?

…

AUGH, I KNOW, I KNOW, ROXAS IS STRIPPING, I KNOW…!

Cenchax blushes too easily…And gets too many nosebleeds…

…

I love that song. SO MUCH. Cenchax can't listen to it without cringing…^^; (Stupid Fanfiction doesn't let the music notes stay on...-grumbles-)

And, yes, Cenchax is a Pussycat Doll fan. If you paid any attention to the earlier chapters, you'd already know that.

And, the funny thing is, that no one but Cenchax and Vexen will ever know…-fades away mysteriously-

One more thing; if you're getting tired of these chapters, could you PLEASE just hang on for a few more? They get better, I promise…These are EXTREMELY old, and I know, they're tiring to read, but there're better times coming up…! I promise!

~Cat's Eye


	29. 29: Hero

This is the final terribly old chapter, I believe. The rest should slowly get better and better…Let's see…-thinks- Yeah, this is pretty much the last one I'm gonna call a piece of s—t.

It's Lexaeus's turn! Did you know he has a secret passion? Well, you're about to find out what it is…:3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XXIX: Hero**

Lexaeus had a secret passion. One that he kept hidden from the others. Only two people other than him knew about his true passion. One that set his soul on fire just to hear it mentioned. He could shock everyone by writing a 500 page novel on what it meant to him to be in the same room as his passion. It was embarrassing when he lost control of himself, but he couldn't help it. His soul was set on fire, and he had to do something about it to put the flames out, whenever IT came on.

If you haven't figured it out by now…

Lexaeus has a thing for music.

He loved nothing more than to take out his IPod and put it on Shuffle, listening to the array of genres pouring into his ears. He loved creating his own dance to it when he was alone in his room, where no one could see what he was doing. He loved singing the lyrics to himself, sometimes lip-syncing, sometimes gentle humming, and sometimes all-out screaming. He didn't need to feel to know that he had a weakness for music.

But, of course, the Silent Hero wouldn't be so silent if he told everyone about his passion.

Only Zexion and Cenchax knew. Zexion had never witnessed what music does to Lexaeus.

Cenchax had.

He was aimlessly walking down the corridor, on one of the many floors of the castle. He knew that most people were out on missions; the following people were in the castle:

Lexaeus and Cenchax.

Xemnas himself had declared that he would go on a patrol with Saix, and everyone else had their hands full doing one thing or another.

He wondered what Lexaeus was up to…

Lexaeus felt it crawling up his spine. The passion. The sensation. The undeniable urge to leap to his feet and dance…

But where was Cenchax? He knew, but it was still embarrassing…how Lexaeus lost himself in the music…

Maybe if he turned on the radio…

Of course, the first song that came on was one of his favorites…

" Just a small town girl…Livin' in a lonely world…She took the midnight train goin' anywhere…! "

_Journey!_ Lexaeus couldn't resist it any longer.

He leapt to his feet on cue…

Cenchax, meanwhile, was aimlessly walking down the corridor, when he heard a dull 'Thud, followed by,

" Just a city boy!

Born and raised in south Detroit!

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere…!

DON'T STOP! BELIEVIN'!

HOLD ON TO THAT FEELIN'…! "

Lexaeus knew very well that he was singing out of the chorus, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't done this in such a long time! He was having such a good time in his own personal festivity; he didn't give Cenchax a second thought. His mind was concentrating on hitting each note with the right note, in the right octave and pitch, the correct word, the dead-on tempo, paying attention to the little details in the song; each rhythm, each note, each seemingly-unimportant section, seemed to be ten times louder than usual. Little things that Lexaeus hadn't noticed before came back to him, things that he only noticed when he truly concentrated.

Cenchax couldn't believe his ears. Lexaeus? SINGING? He had told Cenchax about his love of music, but…he sang with his heart…!

Cenchax listened, tapping his foot to the beat, smiling to himself, leaning on the wall near Lexaeus's door…

" A singer in a smoky room

A smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on…

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlight people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night…

Working hard to get my fill

Everyone wants a thrill

Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time…

Some will win, some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

Oh, the movies never ends

It goes on and on and on and on…

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlight people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night…! "

Cenchax suddenly felt the urge to sing along.

At the same time, both the Psychic and the Hero sang at the top of their lungs,

" DON'T STOP! BELIEVIN'! "

Then, Lexaeus stopped in shock, and listened.

Cenchax kept singing,

" Hold on to that feeeelin'…! Streetlight people…Don't stop, believin'! "

Lexaeus ran and turned off the radio, blushing. Cenchax had heard him…Was he making fun of him…?

Cenchax was about to sing more, but the radio was turned off. He winced. _Uh-oh…Shit…_

Lexaeus sat on his bed, head in hands. Cenchax would probably tell Zexion, and the entire Organization would hear…He would be taunted for the rest of his non-existent life…

Cenchax knew what Lexaeus was thinking. He thought that Cenchax would make fun of him. But, no, Cenchax would never do that.

And, suddenly, he knew exactly what he and Lexy were going to do that day.

He let it be quiet for a little while. Let Lexaeus simmer down just a little bit, so he'd at least nod and shake his head. Besides, he had some things to do on the Internet…

~##~

An hour later, Lexaeus hadn't seen anything of Cenchax.

He was a little concerned. It was 9 o'clock. Even if he didn't want to (And he did not; what if something like that happened again and Cenchax started laughing?) he had to spend the entire day with Cenchax.

But how could one spend a day with one that they cannot see?

_Let's see…He says he likes every genre…So…We have rock, pop, country, techno, rap, dance music, and alternative at that concert…Jazz, soul, and blues at that place…Symphony at that place…Gospel at that place…And finally, waltz, tango, and some other stuff at that place…Man, Lexy and I are booked today!_

Lexaeus decided that there was nothing he could do to change what had happened. Maybe Cenchax will forget about it…

He began briskly marching towards Cenchax's room. The rest of the Organization was STILL out on their missions; Xemnas had only left Lexaeus and Cenchax home because they had to spend the day together.

He knocked on the door.

Cenchax opened it. He was wearing jeans and a bright purple shirt that said, 'I don't think I'm gay…Let me just text my boyfriend…' He wore normal sneakers, and his armbands, as always, clung onto his wrists.

"Hey, there, Lexy!"

"Listen…about earlier…"

"Why are you so embarrassed? Everyone has something they get embarrassed over! And, dude, you're a good singer! But, don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Lexaeus smiled. "On one condition," Cenchax added.

"And that would be…?"

"That you…DON'T STOP! BELIEIVING!" Cenchax shouted.

Lexaeus laughed. Cenchax somehow managed to sling his arm around the much-taller Nobody and, shaking his fist in the air, exclaim, "Hang on to that feeeeeeelin'…!"

Lexaeus laughed even harder, shoving Cenchax off of him. "So…any plans for today?" he asked, after his laughing fit was over.

"Oh, nothing special. Just some of this…" Cenchax muttered, making a failed attempt at looking bored, and handing Lexaeus a freshly-printed-out packet. Lexaeus looked at it. His eye widened.

"The 'Riot' Concert? 'Music that Could Make You Cry' seats? 'Radiant Garden's Best Classics'? 'Gods of Gospel'? AND the 'Tuesday-Night Tango' at the Ice Breeze Castle in Goldenwater?"

"Uh-huh!"

"But didn't this cost a fortune?"

Cenchax rolled his eyes. "I admitted it at Christmas; I AM A THIEF! Plus, I can pull a few strings now and then…You wouldn't BELIEVE how being nice to people can get you anything you want…"

"But…It hasn't even been an hour…"

"All of this is arranged by the same company! But, we're not going to get to the concerts just by standing here COME ON! Go get out of your Organization coat! Oh, and we'll be changing every time we leave some place."

"Why?"

"To fit in!"

~##~

The entire day, Lexaeus could do whatever the hell he wanted to, because Cenchax had suggested that he wear a wig so no one would recognize him.

The entire day, Lexaeus could sing his heart out, and no one would've been able to tell it was him, because, not only was he wearing a wig; they were also in areas where no one WOULD recognize them even if they DID think that his hair was a wig.

They had lunch at the concert, hardly able to eat through their screaming. At 'Music that Could Make You Cry', they had coffee and listened to blues, jazz, soul, and some poetry. At one time, while a song came on, Cenchax stiffened. He stood up, muttering to Lexaeus, "I'll be back in a moment…"

Lexaeus looked over at him, confused. "Why?"

"This song…Gives me…bad…memori…I gotta go…" Cenchax muttered, walking quickly.

The Silent Hero had begun to wonder why the Fearless Psychic was twitching all day, when certain songs came on. _Seems like he gets emotional when he hears music, too…Just in a different way…_

He listened to the song. "The Tracks of My Tears…" he murmured.

He had always wondered why the black-haired Nobody was so difficult to understand. Something had happened to him…He just wished that he'd tell him…But perhaps it was too painful to talk about again. Maybe when he told Roxas and Zexion, he decided that he didn't have the strength to tell it again…

Cenchax came after the next song started playing. His one visible eye looked slightly blood-shot, and Lexaeus could've sworn that his wristbands were bulging just slightly with new bandages, but, apart from that, Cenchax appeared perfectly fine. He sat down, completely calm, and listened to the songs being sang on stage. Lexaeus decided it was best to just ignore the fact that the younger Nobody had left and just watched the stage, mesmerized.

'Radiant Garden's Best Classics' bored the author to death, but it was interesting; that is, Lexaeus and Cenchax enjoyed it. However, the description will be skipped, unless the readers wish for a slow and boring death.

'Gods of Gospel' was incredible. Lexaeus and Cenchax found themselves leaping to their feet after almost every single performance, applauding the angelic and yet hellish voices that came out of the same mouths. Gospel was just a type of music that Lexaeus liked best.

Then came 'Tuesday Night Tango'.

Cenchax talked and talked for 15 minutes straight just to convince Lexaeus to wear a tuxedo. He also made the Silent Hero combed his 'hair' slightly (meaning his wig), put on a little cologne, and put a rose on his suit. Cenchax himself had conflicting feelings, then decided that he'd wear a white tuxedo with a black rose. He left his hair alone, but, when Lexaeus asked why, Cenchax tried to brush it.

The brush snapped in half.

Lexaeus then learned that Cenchax's hair was hell to tame, and that the only reason it was messy half the time was that Cenchax couldn't be bothered to put energy into BRUSHING HIS HAIR, which, if you think about it, is perfectly logical for a boy.

They arrived a few minutes later, Lexaeus still wearing a wig, while Cenchax didn't try to hide who he was. No one knew that the Organization had a new member, even though it's been a few months. It's just one of those seemingly-unimportant factors that are forgotten like yesterday's news.

Immediately, Cenchax met two girls; one for each of them. Cenchax really didn't want to dance with a girl; it wasn't that he was sexist or anything. No, he'd just prefer to dance with another boy. But, the Ice Breeze Castle's royal family was strictly Christian, and any gay man found within 100 feet of the ball was thrown out, and he honestly wanted to stay. _Dammit…I knew I should've cross-dressed…_

_But then Lexaeus would've found out…_

Lexaeus, meanwhile, was having a wonderful time. The girl that Cenchax had found for him was named Phebee, and though he knew the chances of them ever meeting again was next to impossible, he enjoyed the time they had together. She had sparkling blue eyes, and dark red hair, the color of a ruby red apple, freshly picked off the tree. She wore a long, simple blue dress, but it fit her perfectly. She had skin the color of not-quite-ripe peaches; not too pink, but not too white, either (Author's Note: I don't care what color peaches are before they ripen. I don't care. So, don't even bother to tell me.) She was about a half foot shorter than Lexaeus.

Phebee was a tomboy at heart. Her mother had made her come here to meet new people, and to find a boyfriend who wasn't just a boy who was a friend. Unfortunately, none of the guys here were her type. Well, apart from Lexaeus, but the Silent Hero could tell just by the tone of her voice that she only wanted a genuine friendship, and nothing more. After all, what was the point of getting into a relationship at all? They lived in totally different areas, and would probably never see each other again, and even if they did, it would only be for a minute or two, if they were lucky. And, finally, Lexaeus didn't have a heart, so he could never return Phebee's feelings. It was a lose-lose citation.

Phebee did most of the talking, while Lexaeus listened. Every once in a while, he'd glance over at Cenchax to see how he was doing.

He LOOKED like he was having fun.

He actually WAS having fun, all things considered.

But Lexaeus could tell that this wasn't his thing; dancing with girls, that was. He could DANCE; no, that wasn't the problem. The problem was he didn't want to lead ALL THE TIME. He preferred to dance with a guy, and switch parts; it was just something weird he liked to do. It wasn't like he had done it often; he had had no past love life, other than having his heart broken. He might've gone out with a bunch of gay friends, but it wasn't a date. Just a chance for them to be themselves.

So, all in all, Cenchax was having fun, but was wishing he could have more fun.

A slow dance came on. It was 'Far Away' by Nickelback. (Author's Note: Just when I was typing this part, I needed a slow song. I was listening to 'Far Away' on my IPod. Coincidence? I THINK NOT!) Both Lexaeus and Phebee and Cenchax and the girl he was with, whose name was June, swayed side to side, in sync with the music.

"OW! Darren, stop stepping on my feet!"

"Sorry! You know I'm klutzy at dancing!"

"But you're supposed to be helping ME!"

"I know! And, I'm telling you this AGAIN, you were better off picking Thatch! He's better at dancing!"

Cenchax's eyes widened. He recognized those voices. He knew them anywhere. He already could see the mental images of the two coming up.

He shouldn't look over. He couldn't. What if it was them? What if HE was with them? And, even if he wasn't there, they'd remind him…

June suddenly made them shift around, so that Cenchax and she went in a half circle.

And there they were.

His hair was still silky black and hanging over his right eye. He wore a dark blue tuxedo. He was still extremely tall, extremely skinny, and skitterish, looking down at his partner nervously.

She still was shorter than him. She still had dirty blonde hair, and bright green eyes. She wore a dark red dress. He looked up at the boy, smirking with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

It was THEM.

A few months older than from the last time he had seen them, but it was THEM.

_Rose…Darren…_

"I told you over and over again that I can't dance!"

"Yes, you can! You just aren't trying!"

"I'm trying as hard as I can!"

"Look, how can I learn how to dance if my teacher isn't trying their hardest?"

Cenchax couldn't listen to them anymore. He could hear HIS voice interrupting them with something like, "This is shit. Can we leave now?" Tears welled up in his eyes. He looked away, trying to keep them from June, and trying to block the two former friends from his mind.

But, June noticed his head moving. She looked at him, and asked, "Are you okay…?"

"Y-yeah…I…I just need to…take a break…" He pulled away from her, not looking her in the eye.

"Oh…I'll go with you…"

"No…I need to be alone…!" Cenchax muttered, running off.

"Cenchax!" June shouted, holding her arm out. Then, she just followed him with her eyes, which were livid with distress.

While Cenchax was running, he didn't notice the fact that he bumped into Phebee. "Hey, watch i-!" she started, but then stopped, recognizing him as Lexaeus's friend.

Lexaeus looked over, preparing to ask for an apology. Then, his eyes widened as they saw Cenchax running off.

"That's Cenchax, right?" Phebee asked.

"Yeah…I gotta go see what's wrong…" Lexaeus muttered.

"I understand. See ya round!" Phebee added as Lexaeus walked off. Lexaeus looked back and nodded at her, smiling. Then, he bolted after the black-haired Nobody.

It wasn't hard to find Cenchax. Lexaeus lost sight of him twice, but both times, it was only when Cenchax was rounding a corner. Once Lexaeus had rounded the same corner, he spotted Cenchax again easily.

He didn't know where they were going, and he didn't think Cenchax cared. He just wanted to get away from…whatever was bugging him…

Lexaeus had to hand it to Cenchax; he was fast. Lexaeus had trouble keeping up, and Cenchax hardly looked like he was even trying to run. Finally, Cenchax rounded another corner, and the running feet stopped. Lexaeus skidded to a halt just before the corner, trying to catch his breath before facing the lower-ranked Nobody. He leaned on the wall for a few moments, gasping for breath. Finally, he took a deep breath, and straightened up. Then, he rounded the corner.

For the first time, Lexaeus took in what was around him. They were along the castle walls, which was a light gray, with a tint of a color that was almost transparent like ice. The party was a ways away, but Lexaeus could still hear the pounding of the music, and could make out what song was playing. It was dark outside; it was probably almost 11, if not later. The stars were the only light in the sky; the moon had yet to appear, if it were to appear at all. Lexaeus could hardly see; if it weren't for the dim castle lights, he wouldn't have been able to see five feet in front of his face.

But, thanks to the dim yet helpful lights, he could see. He could see the emerald grass stretching out beneath him. There were flowers surrounding the castle; baby blue flowers, possibly bluebells, but Lexaeus wasn't good with flowers, and could not tell them apart. And then, there was a dark gray stone bench, about a foot away from the wall; a break in the flowers so that one could sit there and rest, or possibly just talk with someone.

And that's where Cenchax was.

Lexaeus could tell that Cenchax knew he was there. It was just in the way that he muffled his sobs, and how he hid his face in his hands, away from Lexaeus. Cenchax didn't want Lexaeus to see him like this. It wasn't that it was embarrassing. No, he was perfectly comfortable crying now, since he was used to it. But, he didn't want to have to explain…didn't want to tell anyone else about the two he had just seen, and the third person he had imagined…

Lexaeus walked over and sat next to Cenchax. Cenchax didn't look up. Why should he? When you're crying, you usually want to be left alone. If you want to be comforted, you run to a friend. But Cenchax had run FROM a friend. That was usually a hint that one wanted to be left alone. But Lexaeus knew Cenchax. He knew that Cenchax loved nothing more than to have a friend to console in, even if he couldn't tell them why he was so desolate. Cenchax loved people. He had nothing against them. He had no reason to be against them. He liked being alone at times, sure, but he liked being with people just as much as he liked being alone.

"Cenchax…what's wrong?" Lexaeus asked.

For a moment, Cenchax didn't respond. He lifted his head out of his hands, and made an effort to stop crying, but he didn't respond. Lexaeus waited patiently. Finally, after one last tear dripped down his face, Cenchax muttered hoarsely, "I…saw someone…that I used to know at the…party…"

"Oh…" Lexaeus never saw anyone he used to have in his past; most likely because he had spent a good deal of his life with Ansem before he turned into a Nobody, and the time before that, the only one he had known was Zexion. Most of the others didn't have any parents or friends; they were swallowed by darkness. And even if their friends were okay, they wouldn't be able to recognize them. And the only people who might have parents were Saix, Demyx, and Roxas, but even that was dodgy, because Saix's parents didn't know he was alive, Demyx's parents didn't know he was alive, Roxas's parents were Sora's parents, and would have no memory of having a second child, and they all looked totally different from who they were before.

No one minded having no parents; some of them had sulked or, in Demyx's case, cried when they found that they could never visit their family again, but, apart from that, they had family in the Organization; brothers, sisters, annoying uncles, a catty aunt…

It then occurred to Lexaeus that he didn't know about Cenchax's parents…

But whenever that subject was brought up, Cenchax would stiffen and leave the room…

Lexaeus wished he knew more about the Nobody, but what could he do? He couldn't cause more pain to him. It was obvious that whatever had happened still burned him today with torment. How could he make it worse by asking to relive the story not a second time, but a THIRD time?

He just sat next to Cenchax, letting him cool down. At one point, Cenchax summoned his weapon for some reason, but, thought twice, and it disappeared again. Lexaeus couldn't understand why, but he decided just to let it slide. Whatever Cenchax had been thinking was probably private and best left alone.

Eventually, Cenchax sighed, and tried to lean back against the wall. The problem was, he underestimated the distance between him and the wall. In the end, he ended up just hitting his head against the wall as he fell, which caused his funny bone to hit the stone of the bench, which caused him to pull his arms into his chest, which made him finally slip through the gap and land on the ground with a dull 'Thud'. It happened so fast that Lexaeus had no time to react. But, once Cenchax had hit the ground, he leapt to his feet and pulled the stone bench away from the wall. He then ran to crouch next to Cenchax, who was clutching his head.

"Cenchax, are you alright?"

Cenchax managed a nod, moaning in pain. He removed his hand from his head. There wasn't any blood on it; a good sign. Lexaeus picked up Cenchax's arm delicately, observing the elbow. It was bruised, and a little scraped, but there wasn't much blood coming out of it. Still, it looked like it hurt.

"Come on, Cenchax. Let's get you home…" Lexaeus muttered.

Cenchax managed a nod again. Lexaeus helped him up, and then, slinging him on his back, gave the half-asleep Nobody a piggy-back ride. He walked through a portal which had appeared in front of him, and into The Castle That Never Was.

Lexaeus carried him all the way back to his room. Cenchax fell asleep on his back; the pain in his head must've made him tired. When they arrived at Cenchax's bedroom, Lexaeus proceeded to do his best to bandage Cenchax's arm. Cenchax woke up in the middle of it, still half asleep. Lexaeus then proceeded to search for where Cenchax had hit his head. He parted Cenchax's hair to take a good look at the wound. It was only bruised, no scar, no bleeding, no nothing. Lexaeus then proceeded to lay Cenchax in bed. He put him down gently, making sure he was comfortable before he left. Just as he was standing up, however, Cenchax wrapped his arms around the older Nobody and muttered, "Thanks, Lexy…You're the best…"

Lexaeus's eyes widened in surprise. Then, he smiled, and ruffled the Fearless Psychic's hair, careful to avoid the bruised area.

~##~

Music notes still don't show up...-grumbles-

Well, yeah. The only reason I call it overboard is cuz they managed to go to so many concerts in one day and Lexaeus wears a wig so he isn't recognized.

But, seriously…NO ONE knows about the 14th member? NO. ONE? XD

Yeah, not too fond of this one, but I think the ending is adorable, and shows how the other members try their hardest to help, even though there's little they can do.

Lexy is the best! –bops nose-

And Cenchax is STILL in pain, thanks to the people in his past. –licks Sonic the Hedgehog popsicle-

So, the next few chapters SHOULD slowly get better, and, hopefully, you'll be able to see the GINORMOUS difference between the first chapters and the last ones! ^^

~Cat's Eye


	30. 30: Schemer

It's ZEXI's turn! Finally, a chapter I actually have decent respect for! :3

So, what's in store for Zexion? Definitely not what he expects!

And HOLY HANNAH the chapters are progressively getting LONGER and more STRUCTURED! -dances- YAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XXX: Schemer**

It wasn't that Zexion hadn't been waiting for his chance to spend the entire day with Cenchax to come. No, it was just that it was probably going to be like every other day they spend together, since they spend so much time together. A mission, a patrol, a meeting of the 'Covered-Eye-Society', nothing big, nothing special, nothing important. It was simple logic. He knew Cenchax, therefore, Cenchax didn't have to prove himself, or do anything special for Zexion.

Right?

WRONG!

Zexion woke up around 7 that morning, but he didn't really care what time it was. He knew that Cenchax wanted to spend the day with him, so he decided that he might as well dress casual. Because, after all, Xemnas HAD given him the day off.

Since it was still January, he wore a pair of black skinny jeans, and dark gray socks, covered in navy-silver sneakers. He wore a long-sleeved, black-and-blue-striped-sleeved shirt, which had an over-shirt attached to it, which was a dark shade of green. It was attached to a hood, which draped over his shoulders. "Well, what do you know…the standard emo outfit…" he muttered to himself.

About 15 minutes later, he was in front of Cenchax's door, staring at the Skittles painted across it. _Really? Really? He can't take it off?_

He knocked on the door, careful not to hit one of the Skittles painted on the door. Right after he removed his hand, Cenchax answered, "Be there in…!"

The door flew open. "…Now!" Cenchax was wearing some light blue jeans, and some dark red sneakers. He wore a lose shirt; plain white, with a picture of milk on it. In bright blue letters, the shirt exclaimed, 'Milk feels pain!' Under that, he wore a long sleeved, bright orange shirt, which would've made anyone else look stupid. Even on Cenchax, it looked a little goofy.

"Ready to go?" Cenchax asked.

"Go where?"

"Out! You know, see a movie, have lunch, shop…typical guy stuff! I'm buying!"

"Wait…I thought we were going to just spend a day at the Organization…" It wasn't that Zexion DIDN'T want to go out. He just wasn't expecting to…

"Well, you thought wrong! Come on, hurry up, or I'll enter your mind!" Cenchax exclaimed. He opened a portal, and began to walk through it.

"Wait, Cenchax!"

Said black-haired Nobody turned around, confused. "Can you really get into people's minds?" Zexion asked. Cenchax had been using the phrase, 'I'll enter your mind!' recently. Everyone joked that it was because of his ability to use psychic powers. But, every once in a while, the Organization would pause what they were doing, and think for a moment…Was it possible…?

Cenchax gave a sly smile, his face betraying no answers. "You'll have to figure that out yourself…" he muttered ominously. Then, he walked through the portal without another word.

Zexion might've run through the portal, but he was slightly paralyzed by the look that Cenchax's eye had given him…It was a look that said, 'But, if I were you, I'd watch out…"

Was Cenchax looking for a guinea pig to check out a new power on…?

~##~

The thought left Zexion's mind very soon.

Cenchax kept him distracted all day long, dragging him off from one store to the next, from one restaurant to the next, from one movie to the next park. Zexion found that, if he didn't pay close attention, the slightly-younger Nobody will have dashed off. He had to keep a constant eye on him, or else Cenchax would just be lost in the crowd, having Zexion not even see his bright blue swirls.

All day long, it was like that. Zexion kept begging Cenchax to let him pay; that Cenchax was spending too much money. He even claimed he felt like a slutty girlfriend who just stole her boyfriend's money. But Cenchax just laughed it off, and paid for every shirt, every meal, every movie, every ticket, every gift…

Then, Cenchax opened a portal and Zexion found that he was in a hot desert. The sun blazed ahead, scorching everything in a highly-unusual heat wave, even for Agrabah. Even though both Zexion and Cenchax had shoes on, they felt as though the sand was burning through the bottoms of the shoes, and making their feet cook in the heat. They quickly decided that their long-sleeved, long pants outfits were not going to work there. Zexion and Cenchax both bolted to the nearest store, panting like hounds in the heat. The store was a clothes store. The only difference from a normal shop in the mall was that, as well as normal clothes, they had Agrabah-style clothes, as well. Quickly, Zexion and Cenchax picked out the shortest outfit of them all; tang tops, Cenchax's white, and Zexion's bright blue, and shorts, both white, thin, and loose. They kept their shoes, afraid that any sandals would cause the sand to blister their tender feet.

They didn't bother with sun screen. The sun might've been scorching down on them, but it wasn't just the heat of the sun. In fact, the sun's heat was actually very average. The heat wave seemed to be coming from somewhere else…

They browsed around for an hour or two hours, window-shopping, buying a few souvenirs and, every once in a while, pausing to wipe their brows. Zexion couldn't shake the feeling that something else was causing the heat wave…

Finally, he voiced his concerns to Cenchax. "Cenchax, have you noticed that, all day long, it's been abnormally hot, and yet no one has done anything to indicate it?"

The Fearless Psychic looked around. True, the people tried to put on a ruse, but they looked shy and skitterish, plus a little paranoid. They kept glancing over their shoulders, and brushing off the overheated air around them…

"Come to think of it, everyone IS acting a little weird…"

"Do you think it could be a threat to the Organization?"

"It's possible…We should investigate…I think we should gather some rumors from around town, and find evidence that may lead to the cause of the heat wave, and see if it is natural, caused by humans, or by Heartless. Then, I think we should see if we can find out what direction the heat is coming from."

The Cloaked Schemer nodded; he liked his fellow member's way of thinking. It was only logical that they gather information before charging head first into danger. They proceeded to walk through town, asking the locals various questions. Many didn't answer, telling them that they didn't know what the two Organization members were talking about. Some ran away, some closed their shops in front of the two, some yelled at them never to speak of it again, and a few began to answer, but after a glare from a friend or acquaintance, they shut their trap.

However, a few people did speak. They spoke about a strange camp site nearby. No one has ever been in the camp, and, rumor has it, the mysterious wave of heat seemed to be coming from that camp. No one ever came out of camp, either. Some said that there were demons in the camp; others say a group of vicious warlocks. One man claimed that they had come weeks before, and, slowly, the heat wave was causing accidents. Strange incidents would happen, where a strange voice would demand a sacrifice of money and food, left on the outside of town. When the locals checked later, the food and money was always gone. Whoever didn't pay tribute would suffer.

"Sounds like a group of bandits…" Cenchax muttered. "A little different from a normal group, but bandits, nonetheless."

"You think we should do anything about it?"

"Well, it doesn't really concern the Organization at the moment, but we might want to keep an eye on it…"  
Zexion could see it in Cenchax's tattooed eye. He wanted to help the poor, suffering people. He could feel their fear, feel their thoughts, feel their personalities cry in fear…He wanted to help. He was only saying the stuff about the Organization as an excuse to put a stop to these strange incidents.

Both he and Cenchax set off a few minutes after they had gathered all they could from anyone. Even as the sun was going down, they could still feel an uncomfortable breeze fly through the village as they walked out.

"Cenchax, I think we should split up. I'll stay here, and keep an eye on the villagers, and see if I can spot anything weird. You try to find the source of the heat wave."

"Got it!" With that, Cenchax ran into the desert, as though the heat wasn't taking any toll on his energy.

_That kid's just bursting with It. I don't know what It is, but he's full of It. _With that thought, Zexion patrolled around, being careful to make it look like he was simply browsing instead of actually keeping an eye on things. The town had already had its Heartless problem, but it was all clear for now. Every once in a while, there would be a stray Heartless walking around, taking a heart or two, but they usually destroyed by one thing or another, whether it was killed or it made a stupid move, and got squashed by something, because even Heartless make mistakes. After all, they were once human.

Zexion was about to try and find Cenchax when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. His eyes darted to the side, narrowing with awareness. He could see someone watching him out of the corner of his eye. He turned around halfway. He saw a shadow dart around the corner. Silently, Zexion tip-toed over, listening carefully. Whoever it was, they were well-trained with stealth. If it weren't for that one slip-up, Zexion wouldn't have noticed the man…

Zexion reached the corner. He closed his eyes, focusing. His Illusions could take on many forms, not just his own. If he could get an extremely small one…

His eyes opened. He had it. In front of him, hanging on the wall, was a deep blue scarab. With his mind, Zexion commanded, "_Find that man._"

The scarab nodded. Zexion looked through its eyes as it walked along the walls. It rounded the corner on the opposite wall.

On the other side of the wall was the most peculiar bandit Zexion had ever seen.

His face was covered with a red cloth, wrapped around many times, and tied tightly in the back. Only his eyes showed, but they were hidden under a pair of black goggles. He wore an outfit similar to that of a ninja; a bright red outfit that covered his chest, arms, hands, feet, legs, and everything. It was bright red everywhere, with black lining. However, there were several differences between his outfit and that of a standard ninja. First of all, the bandage and goggles. Second, his pants rounded out at least a quarter of a foot around his leg. He wore maroon combat boots that only reached his ankles. And, finally, he wore a black vest with a flame patter n starting at the bottom, and extending upwards. He also had an emblem on his chest. It was like the Northern Lights, except replace the Lights with fire. Below it was a Japanese symbol, which was bright red. It took Zexion only a second to recognize it.

_Hisaki…Flames…_he thought. (Author's Note: 'DOMH' fans, recognize THIS?) _So they control fire, or heat at least…_

The scarab kept crawling along the wall, trying to get the perspective. Zexion saw himself and the man. Both of them were just around the corner from each other. If Zexion made a portal, or leapt fast enough…Or maybe if he faded into nothing but a shadow…

_No, slow down…You have to think this through…You have no solid evidence against him, other than his outfit and the fact that you BELIEVE that he was following you…He might've been just walking by…_

Suddenly, the man inched away from the corner, muttering, "I think he's gone…" to himself.

Zexion smiled to himself. _I'm not gone. I'm watching you right now…_

The man summoned some orange-colored energy. It took no form, just turning into mist. He spoke into the mist. "Greetings, citizens of Agrabah. I hope you have your tribute all ready and set, because if not, certain…accidents…might occur…"

The mist disappeared, but Zexion now knew what was going on. The red-clad man was using some form of fire magic to make the mist appear out of nowhere, so the locals would believe it was just a voice, and no one was around him. _And, if my assumption is correct, there's more than one of these strange fire ninjas…So they watch to see who makes a donation and who doesn't, and whoever doesn't, they creep up on and make strange 'accidents' occur…_

_The question is, why? _What was the motive? Ninjas usually didn't terrorize a village for more than one day…So, why were they sticking around?

_First things first; I have to either question that man, or find Cenchax. _Zexion, using the scarab, looked at the man. He seemed to be resting; perhaps his clothes were extremely hot, or the magic he had just performed had taken its toll on the man. _I think I should grab him while I have the chance._

The scarab disappeared. Zexion paused, gaining himself. He'd have to be faster than lightning, and he only had one shot…

In one swift movement, he opened a portal, threw his hand through it, and tried to grab the man. His hand hit the cloth on the man's back. Zexion wasted no time getting a firm grip on the man, and dragged him through the portal. The man had little time to react. All he could do was shout out in surprise as he found himself being dragged into darkness. Zexion looked at the man face to face. The man tensed up in fear. Zexion and Cenchax had changed into their Organization coats before they started questioning everyone, and with his hood drawn up, and a strange sense of power emitting from the Cloaked Schemer, he was quite intimidating.

"Tormenting the locals appears to be a pleasure to you, is it not?" the Cloaked Schemer coldly.

"N-n-no! Please, d-don't hurt me!" the man whined.

"Then, why are you striking fear into these innocent lives?"

"I had no choice! Leader Sefan swore he'd kill my family if I didn't do this! I'm the only one who has the ability to!" the man whined, moaning in terror. "Please…I don't want to hurt everyone…I have a family…"

Zexion stared at the man. Then, me murmured, "If what you claim is true, then how's about we strike a deal? My acquaintance and I want to put an end to these accidents. You tell me everything, and we'll let you go, and stop 'Sefan' ourselves. But, you mustn't leave out a single detail. In return, you are free to go, and we'll make sure he doesn't find you."

"Y-you promise?"

"Yes. Now, begin talking."

The stranger sighed. Then, he began to tell Zexion everything:

"The Hisaki group was originally a band of warriors hired to protect a treasure. Ever since I was about 15, I've been with them. They were founded centuries ago. About 2 weeks ago, we were asked to guard the Sultan's treasure, particularly a black lamp. Our Leader, Sefan, was a kind, warm-hearted man who willingly accepted the job. But, one day he went out…And came back cold and cruel…His eyes turned dark, and his skin turned from peach to almost ash gray…He told us that we were to steal the lamp, and use it somehow…We didn't know what to do, but we all respected Sefan, and didn't question his orders. We control fire, so we began to use the heat wave to mask our ruses. Those we attack aren't those who forget to pay; they are the other guards for the lamps, who were originally there. We patrol the city looking for loopholes in the security, and strike fear in the local's hearts to make them too afraid to interfere…"

"So, you all have the ability to control fire?"

"Yes, but only one in the band can control the fire mist, and that's me. We all have a specialty when it comes to controlling fire…Our camp is guarded by the wave-maker, who is causing this heat wave to assault the city…Please, you must find out what's wrong with Sefan! He never acted like this before! This isn't the Sefan we've come to respect! I cannot visit my family like I used to! I miss them so much…"

"How many guards at the camp?"

"The entire band only amounts to 20. That's what it always it. No more, no less. It's a tradition created by our ancestors…Almost all of them remain in camp…Currently; it's just me and a comrade in the city. He's patrolling, while I just created the mist…"

"And this is it?"

"That's all there is to tell. If you have any more questions…"

"How big is the camp? Where is it?"

"I can answer that myself, Schemer…"

Zexion turned around to see Cenchax walking appearing behind them. His hood was drawn up, but Zexion felt like he was talking to a completely different Cenchax; serious, intimidating…Almost scary…_Does he have a split personality, or is he just a really good actor?_

"I managed to infiltrate their camp. There are 18 people in camp. The camp is only 4 tents and then a small shelter in the middle. It is surrounded by a sand-colored cloth that blends it into the sand. And who is this?" he asked, his voice cold and serious, glancing down at the man on the ground.

"I-I'm Tinder…" the man muttered, shaking in fear, saying his name for the first time.

"He is a member of the Hisaki band, and was just revealing me an interesting story…" The Cloaked Schemer gave the Fearless Psychic all the data he had collected from Tinder.

Cenchax pondered it for a few moments, his chin in his hand. Then, he suggested, "Is it possible that your Leader, Sefan, has been possessed?"

"Where did you come up with that?" Zexion asked.

"Two weeks ago, I recall that there was a major Heartless outbreak. If Sefan wandered off two weeks ago, and came back the same day acting strange, perhaps he encountered a Possessor Heartless. I've heard of this happening before; it's unusual for them to possess a human, but not unheard of…"

"Quite true…Psychic, I think you might be on to something…"

"Um…If you're done with me, may I go…?" Tinder asked timidly.

"And take a chance? For all we know, you could be going back to camp to warn your leader…We're merely suggesting the idea…It hasn't been confirmed…" Zexion murmured.

"You're remaining with us until your leader has been either over-thrown, taken down, or un-possessed…Whichever seems more advantageous for us…" Cenchax muttered, a horrific smile stretching across his face. Tinder yelped in fear, shaking even harder. Zexion stared at Cenchax under his hood. _Why is he terrifying Tinder…?_

"Now, listen to me, carefully…This is what you are to do…" Cenchax murmured, using a different tone…It was calm, quiet, concentrated…"First, you must take off your goggles…"

"T-Take…O-okay…" Tinder whimpered, removing his eyes to reveal beautiful blue-purple eyes, shining like gems, wide with fear. Cenchax locked eyes with Tinder, though Tinder couldn't see his mocha eyes.

"Now…_You are to go to camp…You are to rally everyone into the center of camp…You are to convince Sefan to wait there with everyone…And you are not to speak a word of me and my acquaintance. Do you understand…?_" Zexion stared at Cenchax, shocked. What was the Fearless Psychic doing? Was he…Was he inside of Tinder's mind?

"_Your reward will be…Your family. I will personally make sure you see them again…_" Cenchax muttered. Suddenly, his eyes glowed yellow-white under his hood, even his scarred eye, which was stretched wide for once in his life. They illuminated his face, showing his terrifying smile, his evil-looking expression.

Tinder's eyes glowed, too, his mouth slightly agape. But, the fear had left his face. "_You care about them all…Your husband, your adopted daughter, and her older brother…_"

"Yes…I only want to see them again…"

"_You shall see then…You will see Peridot, Morgan, and Sebastian again…If you simply follow the orders I have given you. Do you understand…?_"

"Yes…I understand, Fearless Psychic…"

"_Now, go…_" With that, Cenchax's eyes stopped glowing. Tinder's stopped glowing, too, but they looked glazed. "_Once you have achieved these goals, you will no longer be under my control…But you will remember, and you remember what I promised you…_"

Tinder nodded. He put his goggles back on. Then, he then walked off. His steps were a little clumsy, and he almost looked like he was day-dreaming as he walked. But, other than that, he looked completely normal.

"Cenchax…what did you do?"

Cenchax looked at Zexion, smiling. But, it was his normal smile. His friendly, good-natured smile. "In order to enter someone's mind, you must break them, first, in order to access their memories and thoughts. Then, you have to tell them what you want them to do, and promise a reward if they succeed…"

"WAIT…You can…You can ACTUALLY…Get inside…People's heads…? Read their minds…? See into them…?"

"I can't see what they aren't currently thinking of if it isn't a memory, and I can only see into memories that go back 'bout a year…But, yes…Kinda, I guess…"

"But…But…that's…" Zexion was simply stunned. He had known that Cenchax was powerful…He could levitate things with his minds and summon orbs of energy without breaking a sweat. He could create a shield anytime he felt the need to, teleport, and could predict his opponent's moves with almost complete accuracy. He could even perform his Shoop-Da-Whoop beam, even though it drained his energy. But, to be able to get into a person's brain…To look into their memories…To hear their thoughts…To control their actions…

It was a power Zexion had only DREAMED of…He never wanted the power, but he had always been fascinated by it…But he had always thought that it was only legends and rumors…The power belonged in science fiction, not in reality…

Zexion himself was supposed to be able to manipulate people…Which he could do, but never had he been able to completely control one's actions…He manipulated them with his words, not by his powers…

Cenchax slumped against the wall, moaning. "God, that takes a lot of energy…" he murmured. "I need to rest a bit, dude…You can go in without me…"

"But…That's amazing…You can control people's actions…"

"I try not to do it often…I only did it this time to see how far I could make my powers go…It's only the second time…"

"What was the first?"

"Remember when Vexen kept following Xigbar all day asking him about Narnia and if he could get a sample of fur from some creature? And how, later, Marluxia was screaming that all his underwear was gone? And how Xaldin found me collapsed on the floor of the main hallway?"

"So THAT's what happened! I was so confused that day…!" Zexion exclaimed, sitting next to Cenchax.

Cenchax laughed. "Yeah…It was an accident…I had picked up a thought from Vexen…Just a stray thought, and then, I thought, 'Hey, maybe I can go farther…' So, the next thing I knew, I was in Vexen's mind, looking at a year's worth of memories, and his current thoughts on Mar-Mar, and on his experiments…I think then, I felt like having a bit of fun, but I think it was all an accident, too…"

It was very quiet for a while, almost as though there was literally a wall of silence between the two. Cenchax rested, closing his eyes. He dosed off, leaning against Zexion. Zexion just smiled. _Nice to know that, even though you have super-human powers, you're still as human as a Nobody can be…_

He looked at the sky. _I wonder how we're going to stop them…Cenchax has made it so that we have to confront the leader…Sefan…_

_I wonder if Tinder's doing his job…Most likely…I never would've guessed that he was gay…_

_Don't worry, Tinder…If I know Cenchax…_He looked down at the sleeping Nobody. Zexion almost wished he had a camera. Cenchax looked so peaceful, which he was never nowadays…He was either busy, depressed, or trying to keep up with the Organization…He was happy…

But never peaceful. Zexion rarely saw Cenchax with perfect peace of mind…And he was always working so hard to make everyone around him happy, and to live up to his expectations, to surpass them, and then to do favors he never needed to do in the first place…

_If I know him, he'll keep his promise…_

~##~

Zexion let the boy dose for a little longer, but he didn't know how long Tinder could last…Whatever ruse he was trying to pull off, it probably wouldn't work for too long…

He shook Cenchax gently. Cenchax's eyes fluttered. He yawned loudly, his mouth stretching to its fullest. Then, he leapt to his feet. "Time to go yet?" he asked, eyes wide with the thought of battle.

_There goes the peacefulness…_"Time to go."

"Okay! Follow me! I know where camp is!" Cenchax exclaimed, opening a portal. Zexion walked through it, followed by Cenchax.

He found himself in the desert yet again, not too far from Agrabah, but distant enough to know it was at least a 15 minute walk to get back to the city. He first noticed that the sun was almost set, casting shadows on all the dunes of the sand. He also noticed that, though the sun was no longer warming the sand, it was still burning hot. He felt the unnatural wave of heat, blowing away from a point directly in front of him…

"See that giant dune…?"

Zexion looked at the dune in front of him. It was too wide for a normal dune, and its top was almost flat, unlike the crested form of the dunes surrounding the wider one. It was also a different tone of yellow from the sand, but close enough to be mistaken from a distance…

"That's the tarp for the camp, isn't it?"

"You got it, dude!"'

"Well, let's go in."

Cenchax nodded. Then, he led Zexion around to the other side of the dune.

The next fifteen minutes just blended into each other. They rushed into the camp and demanded to confront Sefan. Of course, they wouldn't let them talk to their Leader without a fight. Sefan tried to sneak off amidst the commotion, but Tinder sealed the exits, with a careful array of falls. With each time he was knocked back by Cenchax, he closed a ring with his keys, and then leapt back into battle. By the time Sefan reached the exit, it was sealed, and only Tinder had all the keys. As the guards were defeated (but not killed; just too tired to fight, or knocked out, or bound to something) Sefan tried to find another way out. But, he met with Cenchax.

Then, each individual minute had purpose.

Zexion was fighting a guard with a giant fire battle ax. Zexion had to use his power of illusion to create a long sword. He didn't focus on details like he normally did, because he didn't have time. If he had hesitated more than a second longer, he would've lost his head. Zexion knew that the long sword wasn't a permanent weapon; like all his illusions, they could only sustain so much damage before fading away…But the man was quick, and Zexion knew that his Lexicon couldn't block the attacks completely. This was a battle for close-range combat…

Of course, Zexion had a trick or two up his sleeve. The man let out a yell, swinging his fire ax down towards Zexion. Thinking quickly, Zexion crouched down, pointing his sword sideways. When the ax was almost on top of it, Zexion blocked it, and, spinning the sword, lunged upwards, sticking the sword through the gap in the ax. Using all of his strength, he shoved the sword higher. It struggled against the ax, then flew out of Zexion's hands, carrying the ax with it. The man watched his ax fly away in shock. Then, he growled, which evolved quickly into a battle cry as he rammed into Zexion. He slammed Zexion into a wall, causing the slate-haired boy to close his eyes in impact. When he opened them, the man had a black dagger in his hands. He held Zexion firmly by the collar, and was aiming it at his throat. Zexion stared at a moment, in fake shock. Then, he smiled at the man, and pointed behind him. The man turned around. A tornado of darkness loomed over him, almost as tall as the tent. The man's eye widened to the size of dinner plates. He only had enough time to shout in fear before being swept up by the tornado. Zexion, on the other hand, wasn't affected whatsoever. He watched the tornado spin for a minute. Then, it faded away, showing the man bound up with rope, head reeling around in circles in vertigo.

Zexion then looked around for his next opponent. He realized that all the Hisaki warriors had frozen in their tracks, staring at one point. Even those tied up were staring in shock. Zexion turned around. His eyes stretched to their fullest.

Sefan, the clear Leader, was hanging in the air, held up by Cenchax's powers. He constantly struggled against the invisible bonds around him, but he could not escape. For the first time, Zexion got a good look at the man. He had bright blue hair with blonde streaks. His eyes were pitch black, with a strange, deep amethyst aura emitting around it, though it was hardly noticeable. He looked lean and muscular, but his ash-gray skin made him look feeble and defenseless. He did not have any goggles or anything to hide his face, but Zexion could see a pair of sunglasses lying on the ground, shattered. His outfit was all black, with red lining. He still had the fire pattern, though. His emblem was in dark maroon, with white lining. His weapon, a larger-than-normal-size red dagger lay by the sunglasses.

Cenchax stood about 10 feet away from the levitating man, staring intently at him without blinking. He was a statue; he didn't even twitch every once in a while. Suddenly, Sefan stiffened up, quitting his struggles. His eyes glazed over. Cenchax didn't move. He kept staring at Sefan. It took a moment for Zexion to understand what was going on.

_He's trying to get the Possessor out of Sefan! That's why his eyes are weird, and his skin so discolored!_

A bead of sweat slid down Cenchax's face, but he didn't move. Suddenly, his eyes glowed, the same color they did before. Sefan's eyes didn't glow, but the color black dissolved, being replaced by a forest green. His skin's color dissolved too, being replaced by a deep tan. Then, a bright red and white light flashed, causing Sefan's limbs and head to fly back in shock, eyes and mouth wide with a silent scream. A Possessor slowly wound its way up from Sefan's neck. Sefan drifted to the ground, eyes closed, mouth still slightly ajar. Cenchax closed his eyes. Then, in one swift movement, they opened; he lunged through the air, and slashed at the Heartless with his Kamisori. The Heartless ripped apart, a heart rising from the fading carcass. Then, he landed on the ground in a crouch, eyes closed.

Everyone stared for a moment. Then, Tinder ran over to Sefan, shouting, "LEADER!" He ran over to him, followed by several other members. Zexion ran over to Cenchax, who was now panting heavily. Sweat ran down his brow as he gasped for air, trembling as he felt his strength drain.

"Are you going to be okay?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah…Just…Real…Tired…Dude…" Cenchax gagged between breathes. "Can…We…Go…See…Sefan…And…Tinder…?"

Zexion nodded. He slung Cenchax's arm around his shoulder, and the two stumbled over, Cenchax half walking half slithering over, still breathing wearily.

Sefan was just beginning to come to his senses by the time Cenchax and Zexion could see him. Tinder had laid Sefan gently on the ground, and was currently crowding around with the rest of the Hisaki soldiers. He moaned, opening his eyes slowly. Then, he jolted up, shouting, "THAT GHOST IS GOING TO GET-…Huh…? Where am I?" he said, looking around, utterly confused.

"You're back at camp. We don't really understand what's going on, but these people seem to…" Tinder muttered, looking over at Cenchax and Zexion, who had put their hoods back on (they had fallen back during fighting, but everything was moving too fast for anyone to see their faces long enough to remember them; even when Cenchax had held Sefan in the air, all the troops had their eyes on Sefan, not Cenchax).

"…Who are you…?" Sefan asked.

"We are part of the Organization. You were being possessed by a Possessor Heartless. I'm sure you've heard of them," Zexion explained. Cenchax tried to simply stand straight, and silently catch his breath.

"Ah, yes. We were warned about them. So, that's why I cannot recall up to the point that that ghost touched me…"

"The 'ghost' was the Heartless."

"Now things make sense…Now, be you friend, or be you foe?"

"We are neither your enemies nor your allies, unless you make us into one or the other…"

"What was the Heartless after?"

"I have a…Theory…" Cenchax muttered. Everyone looked at him. He took one last deep breath, and then straightened up. Even though he didn't breath heavily as before, it was obvious in his eyes that he had used up all of his energy, as his one visible eye drooped ever so slightly. "Maleficent, leader of the Heartless, ordered that Heartless to capture Jafar to turn him into a Heartless. He was hidden in the lamp you had to guard, so the Possessor decided to sabotage the guards, in order to get to the lamp. It's probably best we caught you when we did."

"How?"

It was Zexion's turn to talk again. He explained how they noticed all the strange things about Agrabah, and how they did some research. Zexion then explained how he ran into Tinder, and how they 'convinced' him to get Sefan in the open so that Cenchax could remove the Heartless from him.

"So, the Psychic rescued us…Thank you…We are in your debt…" Sefan murmured, bowing. The rest of the Hisaki troops bowed with him.

"No, I am in debt to you. I will not go into detail on how I am in debt to Tinder, but I am. I must do him a favor before me and my companion leave. Would you please relieve him of his duties for a period of time?" Cenchax asked, bowing to Sefan.

Sefan looked down at Cenchax, surprised. Then, he murmured, "Tinder, you are to complete this mission with the Psychic, and then come straight back to duty. We need to clean up Agrabah."

"Yes, Leader!" Tinder bowed, over-joyed. Cenchax lead him out of camp, with Zexion right behind them. Then, Cenchax had Zexion opened up a portal, too weak to do it himself, and gestured at Tinder to go through it. Tinder hesitated, staring at the portal in fear.

"It's okay. I was intimidated by it the first few times, too," Cenchax claimed, a warm smile on his face.

Tinder looked surprised. After all, the Cenchax he had come to know was horrifyingly vicious, terrifying, and unafraid…_Maybe he has a split personality…Or perhaps it was all according to the plan…?_

Tinder decided not to question it. If Cenchax was acting friendly, he might as well take advantage of it. After all, he'd rather be dealing with a friendly stranger than an angry one, and asking him why he had such a sudden mood change could make Cenchax mad…

"Oh, before we go, may I ask you what your name is?"

"…Schemer, do you think it's safe?"

Zexion crossed his arms and stomped his foot impatiently, as if he just wanted to get going. But, it was actually his sign.

"…I do not think it would be wise…It would be better if you just knew us by our code names…" Cenchax muttered.

"Oh…"

"It's for the Organization's protection."

"Ah…I see…" Tinder muttered, looking away. Maybe he was thinking about giving away his Leader's name and his own so fast…

But there was nothing he could do about it now. He simply walked through the portal.

~##~

Zexion and Cenchax did not return until late in the evening, around. Tinder had to go back to serving Sefan, but at least he had checked in on his family, something he had wanted to do for weeks.

"Wow…That was something…" Zexion muttered. "So much for an ordinary shopping day…"

"Sorry if the day was ruined, dude…" Cenchax muttered. He was still tired, and it showed in each dragging step he took.

"Are you kidding? You got to test out a new power, and I got to see it! We unraveled a mystery, AND we gained information that no one in the Organization knows!" Zexion exclaimed.

Cenchax smirked. "That's my Zexi! Always looking for the advantages!"

Zexion frowned. He looked away, slightly agitated. "I was joking!" Cenchax exclaimed, holding up his hands defensively.

"Good…"

"Sheesh, it was just a joke…"

"Not to me…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that everyone who knows me, even people here in the Organization…A lot of people thing that I think of people as just…WORMS to take advantage of and to use… But I'm not like that! I DO look for advantages, but, then again, who doesn't? When people think that I think lesser of them…It makes me feel like…shit…" Zexion murmured, not looking at Cenchax.

Cenchax stared at Zexion…He had had no idea that Zexion had felt that strongly against a simple joke…

He had always known that Zexion never looked down at people who didn't deserve to be looked down upon. He looked down at those notably lower than him, looks over to those equal to him, and looked up to those higher to him. He knew that Zexion would never take advantage of a situation simply because it was in his power.

But what he hadn't known was how sensitive Zexion was in that area.

"I'm sorry, dude…I should've known…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm your friend, right? I should know these things! That's what friends are for, right?"

Zexion paused for a moment. Then, he smiled. "I guess…"

They walked down the hallways, heading to Zexion's room, where they'd part. "Hey, Zexi?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what else friends are for?"

"What?"

Cenchax smiled mischievously, and grabbed Zexion in a headlock, and proceeded to rub his knuckles against the shorter member's scalp. "NOOGIES!" he exclaimed.

Zexion laughed, struggling in Cenchax's grip. "Cut that out!"

~##~

So, they go out for a day of fun, only to find a possessed leader, a gay man, and HOLY POCKET MONSTERS CENCHAX CAN GET INTO PEOPLE'S HEADS! O_O

YEAH he is AMAZING…XD Too bad it takes up too much energy…

Yeah, I TRIED not to make him too powerful, and, in reality, if the Organization were against him, any of his Superiors could take him down…But he'd put up one helluva fight! ^^ And, who knows, maybe he'd win!

But, no. He's still a Nobody, and has LIMITED power. Ironic…Limited…Power…XD

AW, HE AND ZEXION HAVE A TOUCHING MOMENT! –huggles- He's sleeping on his shoulder…

Maybe I should start supporting Cenchax and Zexion…XD No, no, no, no, that is a bad idea…

I can still draw it…-runs off-

…

-comes back-

OH MY GOD I JUST REALIZED THAT THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS LIKE A MINI-DATE FOR ZEXION AND CENCHAX. I REALLY **AM** AN EVIL HUMAN BEING.

And, if anyone knows what the reference to Hisaki stands for, COOKIES FOR YOU! :D Of course, half of you don't know what DOMH is…^^;

Anything else to note…?

Oh, wait!

Cenchax has It. And Zexion's a stalker. :| That is all.

~Cat's Eye


	31. 31: Diviner

Thanks. Thanks for the painful reminder.

Sorry, I had a bitter thought. –bops head- Stupid me! :D

ANYWAYS, this is chapter Luxord Luxord Luxord Xemnas, or, as I like to call it…CHAPTER SAIX! :D

I'm pretty fond of this chapter, too, thought there are a lot of things that make me want to stab my eyes out with needles as well…:|

So, enjoy, and, if you don't, SUCKS TO BE YOU! :D D: :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XXXI: Diviner**

The Luna Diviner's eye flew open. He sprang into a sitting position, listening intently, eyes darting around. He could sense a presence in the room. But, before he could scent who it was…

"Prepare yourself, Diviner!"

Saix's head whipped around, eyes narrowing. A black-cloaked blur was leaping towards him, preparing a well-aimed karate chop. Saix raised his arm and blocked it. For a split second, the two shoved against each other, glaring at each other, Saix in malice, and the stranger in determination.

Then, the force between the two arms cracked, causing the two to fall apart. Saix used the movement to back-flip out of bed, and onto his feet, taking a fighting stance. The stranger allowed himself to be thrown back against the wall. But, before he could hit it, he crouched against it, and flew back at Saix, this time, kicking with his feet. Saix blocked it. The stranger jumped down. He was shorter than Saix, and there was something familiar about the black coat…

But Saix wasn't a morning person, and when someone woke him up, they'd pay.

The cloaked figure kept on striking Saix, using several different fighting styles, never giving Saix a moment to try and strike back. The ferocity, speed, and determination used in each movement were that which Saix had only seen once before; he couldn't remember where, however. At times, he'd find he'd have to step back in retreat, just to avoid being smacked. He blocked several maneuvers, the impact taken in either his arms or his shoulders.

Finally, Saix saw an opening in the other's offense. With a well-aimed kick, Saix sent his opponent flying against the wall. The stranger hit it with a loud, 'Thud'. Then, it lay still.

Saix warily approached the stranger, curious. Once again, he thought back to the agility of which his opponent moved. Now that he thought back to it, it seemed familiar, as though he had seen it fight before, but never truly fought against it…

He walked up to the bundle of black. He bent his knees, allowing him to lower himself to the ground. He extended a hand, preparing to give the stranger a sharp jab in the chest.

But, before his hand could reach its intended target, the stranger's hand flew up and grabs his. Saix, for a second, felt that this was a sneak attack, planned so that he'd be caught semi-off guard.

But, the stranger shook his hand, exclaiming, "Great warm-up!"

Saix recognized the voice. All at once, everything made sense.

There WAS something familiar about the black coat. It was the Organization's coat.

There WAS something familiar with the fighting style. He had seen it on several occasions when he had to patrol, and battled against it once on one of the first days they had met.

There WAS something familiar with the voice. It could only be one person…

The familiar stranger pulled back his hood to reveal messy black hair, bright blue swirls, red tips, and mocha eyes, with the familiar array of tattoos.

"Cenchax!"

"The one and only! Now, come on, dude! We don't have any time to lose! We gotta eat breakfast, and then, we gotta roll!" said Nobody exclaimed, using Saix's arm to pull himself up.

"Where are we…er…'rolling'?"

"To ancient China!"

"Why?"

"To fight with the Furious Five!"

Saix had heard of the Furious Five, along with Tai Lung, their enemy, Po, the Dragon Warrior, and Shifu, their Master. He had always thought of the place to be childish, for some reason. He had never fought with one of them before, nor had he ever been allied with any of them before. In fact, they tended to avoid that world, since there was nothing to gain there. The Heartless had caused no problems in their world, and they had never seen any point of making animals into Nobodies. Even though they had strong hearts, the Organization was too busy to set their sights on the hearts of animals of ancient China.

"But, are they truly as good as they sound?"

"They may be animals, but anyone sent to their country becomes an animal as well! They're animals with human movements, human intelligence, and human abilities, along with the abilities of their animal forms!"

Saix pondered this for a time. The Valley of Peace…He'd be scouting out a new world…Perhaps transporting to that world would allow the Heartless to flow in, attracting the Keybearer, and allowing more hearts to be collected…

"And before you go and think of ways to work, this is your DAY OFF. So, no, we will NOT be looking for any advantages here. We have a full schedule, no room for anything else, dude!" Cenchax exclaimed, as though he had read the Luna Diviner's mind.

Saix looked down at the Nobody, surprised. He was the only one who could ever question him…

Then, Saix remembered. He had to spend the day with Cenchax. The Superior himself had insisted that Saix not work that day. Saix was to spend the day with the younger Nobody and assess his qualities.

And, although he questioned fighting the Furious Five, he already liked the plan to fight all day, and was already an ounce fonder of the Nobody.

Saix allowed himself to smile. _I might as well play along and see how this fans out…_"So, what's for breakfast?"

"Your choice!"

"Anything I want?"

"Anything you want!"

"What if I wanted to eat one of the Organization members live?"

"I'd be next to you supplying the barbeque!"

Saix laughed; something he realized he hadn't done in a long time. What was it about the Nobody that made him feel like he had feelings again? Joy, compassion, friendship…All that he was supposed to be unable to feel, he felt right now. If he truly had no feelings, why was he getting such a rush…?

Saix didn't ponder this any farther. Instead, he followed Cenchax to the kitchen, joking on how the other members would taste. Would Xemnas be like dark chocolate? Would Xigbar be all scrawny and old? Would Vexen's skin be toxic? How much meat was actually on Zexion's bones? And Axel's, for that matter? Did Marluxia taste like chlorophyll? Was Luxord filled with rum and vodka? And how would they cook the Organization? Would they taste better raw? In a stew? Medium rare? Well done? With a side of fries, or with mashed potatoes? Like turkey on Thanksgiving, or like a restaurant steak?

Saix didn't ponder his thought any further because he enjoyed talking with Cenchax. He was fond of the feelings that he had, too. He might as well enjoy them.

~##~

When they went into the kitchen, the only one in there was Vexen. Saix and Cenchax smiled at each other evilly. Cenchax ran over stealthily to Vexen and leapt onto him, tackling him to the ground. Vexen shouted in fear.

"Saix, I got him! Which do you think? Stove, or cooking pot?"

"What…WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Saix has been curious on how the Organization tastes! Do you mind donating a finger, or an arm?"

"AUGH! NO! I'D LIKE TO KEEP ALL MY APENDAGES!"

Cenchax pretended to have a lose grip on Vexen, to allow Vexen to struggle out of his grip and run, screaming in fear. Cenchax and Saix laughed. The next victim was Axel, who walked in several minutes later.

"Hey, guys, I was wondering…What does Vexen mean by that you're going to eat u-?" Axel began, chuckling slightly. Then, he took a better look at Saix and Cenchax.

Cenchax was smiling evilly, a barbeque sauce bottle in his hand. Saix was rubbing his hands together, licking his lips. The color drained from Axel's face. He ran out, screaming. Saix and Cenchax once again laughed hysterically.

Once breakfast was done, Demyx came in, shaking in fear. "Um…Saix…? Cenchax…? Are you really going to eat us?"

The Luna Diviner and the Fearless Psychic looked behind the terrified Nocturne. They could see the rest of the Organization (excluding their Superior) peeking through the doorway, waiting for the reaction from the cannibals.

"Relax!" Cenchax exclaimed, almost in an annoyed tone. "We were only talking about pancakes!"

Sure enough, Saix held two pancakes. One of them said, 'Axel' and the other said, 'Vexen'.

"We were talking about the pancakes for everyone we were making, dude! We were going to make pancakes out of the ingredients that we thought best suited the member!"

"Well…What of the stove or the cooking pot?" Vexen accused.

"To heat up the potions," Saix muttered, holding up an empty vile.

"What about when you said lend a finger or an arm?" Larxene exclaimed.

"We were asking if he'd lend a hand!" Cenchax claimed.

"But…What about the barbeque sauce?" Axel shouted.

"Joking about the ingredients going in YOUR pancake!" the two 'cannibals' said at the same time.

"…Oh…?" everyone sighed in relief, still a little confused.

"Wait what's that smell?" Larxene muttered, wrinkling her nose. It was true; a dreadful aroma had filled the air. Saix, with great self control, acted like he had no idea what Larxene was talking about. The rest of the Organization plugged their noses, while Zexion ran, face covered in his coat, a sickened expression on his face.

"The pancakes!" Cenchax exclaimed. "So, who's first?" he added to everyone, holding up 'Axel'.

The remaining Organization members looked at one another. Then, they all ran off, a terrified expression on each of their faces. Saix and Cenchax once again allowed themselves to chuckle. Then, they put their 'experiments' in the fridge. They were serious on trying them. But, if they were going to fight the Furious Five, they'd need a proper breakfast, not a bunch of shit poured into pancake mix.

About 30 minutes later, Cenchax was opening a portal (Author's Note: If you've noticed, I don't do dinner scenes, or breakfast scenes, or lunch scenes much. I don't know why I don't really like them. I just kinda don't…) to the Valley of Peace. Saix walked through.

Immediately, he felt a change. Not just in his clothing, but in his entire appearance. Suddenly, his eyes felt slightly farther apart than usual. His sight was a little blurry at first, because of this. He also felt like his hair was not only on his head, but all over his body, hanging off of his arms, legs, stomach, and pretty much anywhere else. He suddenly could see a blue muzzle stretching in front of him, and felt his mouth extend out from his body, farther than it ever had before. His hands felt different, too. His fingers felt shorter, and meatier than before.

When his eyes finally adjusted, he first looked at his surroundings. They seemed to be in ancient China. Where they had come in, the two were alone on a dirt, light-brown path, with small, gray pebbles dotting here and there on it. They were in a field, with a tree here and there. Saix wasn't an expert, but, with the way the branches extended out horizontally, the way they upturned at a rounded right angle, and the cloud-like leaves of the trees, he was guessing that they were Chinese Elm, though he couldn't be sure. There was a pool of water nearby, with a small waterfall running into it, probably from high in the mountains surrounding the area. Even from a distance, he could see that the pool was clear, and he could almost feel the cool water, as though he were leaping into it. It also seemed reflective, as though it were like a mirror.

"Wow…This is so cool…" Cenchax muttered beside him. Saix looked over at his friend to see what the transformation had done to his friend.

Cenchax was still the same height, and his size remained the same. His eye color was the same, and his hair color had only slightly varied.

Actually, apart from the fact that he was a lion, there was nothing different about Cenchax.

His pattern wasn't like that of a normal lion's. His mane wasn't as long, or as silky, as a normal lion. Like his old hair, it was raven black with red tips, and it stuck out in all directions in random spikes. He no longer had the blue swirls in his hair, but instead, had them on his ears, which were sandy yellow with lavender inside. His pelt still showed the tattoo around his left eye. His hair still covered his left eye, in the same way it had before.

His pelt appeared to be smoky gray. There was a patch around his eye, on his underbelly, and near the edge of his tail, however, that was sandy yellow, like his ears. Also, his paws were the same shade of yellow. His nose was bright blue. As Cenchax observed his paws, muttering, "Cool…" Saix noticed that his pads were black, and had a blue swirl on them, in the dead center. His claws were red. The fluff at the end of his tail was black, too.

The outfit he was wearing was similar to that of Tigress, but, instead of being red, gold, black, and tan, it was all white, with black linings. It had a mystic swirl pattern on it, that was dark blue. The bandages were a dark shade of red. Also, unlike the other outfit, his sleeves reached right down to his wrists, clinging onto his arms tightly, but not in a way that would restrict his movements.

"Hmm…It appears that that is your Lion Form, as well…" Saix muttered to himself.

"Maybe…WOW! You look awesome, dude!" Cenchax exclaimed, looking over at Saix.

"What DO I look like?"

"A wolf!"

Saix rolled his eyes. "I figured that. What colors?"

"See for yourself in the pond over there!"

Saix walked over to the pool, trying not to stumble on his new feet. He looked down at his reflection.

He found that he still had his scar, his normal height, his general form, and his yellow eyes. However, he was, indeed, a wolf. He no longer had his long, lustrous blue hair. It had been replaced by fur that was the same tone of cauliflower blue mixed with royal blue. However, his muzzle was a creamy white color. So was his underbelly, though he couldn't see much of it. His paws were white, and the tip and underside of his tail (to a point) was bone white. His nose was black, and his claws were pearl white. His ears were white, instead of the royal blue surrounding it.

His outfit didn't have the sleeves, like Cenchax. It was a deep indigo, with white lining. It had mystic swirls as well, but, instead of being dark blue, they were white. His bandages were black.

"Wow! I look cooler than I thought!" the Fearless Psychic remarked, looking down at his reflection, standing next to the Luna Diviner.

Saix smirked. "You hail in comparison to me…"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"NO WAY!"

"Yes, way."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"You wanna fight on that?"

"Why did you have to ask?"

The Diviner then dove right at his partner, aiming a harsh blow to his manned head. Of course, by now, Cenchax had teleported away, about 15 feet.

"Yes, well, you're going to have to catch me first!" the Psychic teased. He then dropped onto all fours and bounded off.

Saix began running after him on his two legs. He kept stumbling on his own feet, though, which were larger and a completely different shape from his usual form. He admired Cenchax for adapting so quickly…

_Wait…We have four legs…_Saix stopped in his tracks. His head met his palm, and he moaned in aggravation. _I'm a complete idiot…_He quickly dropped onto all fours and began rushing after his comrade.

He was surprised at the speed he could reach on his four legs, and how naturally he adapted. He easily raced right up behind Cenchax, who had slowed to an easy lope. When he was almost 5 feet behind Cenchax—with the Psychic's tail almost blowing in his face—he leapt up, planning on pinning down the younger member.

Right in the last second, though, Cenchax doubled his speed, and raced away, causing Saix to land quite ungracefully on his face. That didn't stop him, and Saix immediately leapt back to his face, growling. But, it wasn't in anger. It was in exhilaration. He had never been able to right like this before; pursuing his opponent in such a brutal way, equip with vicious teeth and powerful paws that he had never before had. It wasn't a loss that his opponent had slipped away; it was an opportunity to test his limits.

Cenchax wasn't a novice when it came to adapting to his new form. Easily, he leapt to the rooftops, and ran, almost silently, on the rafters. Saix, knowing that his wolf form was less flexible than Cenchax's lion form, stayed on the ground for now, looking for an easier way up. Then, he saw a hut that was a just low enough to lead him to the rooftops. He leapt on top of it, and easily flipped up to the top. He landed gracefully on two feet, then sped after Cenchax on all fours.

Twice, he caught up with Cenchax, where he rapidly began to attack, using several forms of martial arts. Cenchax blocked every blow, and then would aim one right at Saix, which he would have no choice but to dodge, leaping several feel back. Then, Cenchax would race away. Several people watched them, gasping, but when it seemed like no one was being threatened, they continued on their ways, although many people watched them brawl on the rooftops, forgetting their jobs, too caught up in the swift and smooth movements.

Cenchax, obviously knowing the way, raced up a flight of stairs that soared up into the mountain, Saix only a length away at all times. Cenchax was smiling like the Devil. Then, Saix realized where they were going.

He skidded to a halt, staring. They were heading right to the temple of the Furious Five…

Cenchax paused, too, as though he had predicted that Saix would pause. "You do realize where you are going, right?" Saix asked, wondering if Cenchax was just running somewhere random…

"Yup! We're going to introduce ourselves with a bang!" With that, Cenchax barreled up the stairs, shouting, "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, DUDE!"

Saix grinned a wolfish grin. Now THIS should be fun! He crouched, and then began leaping up the stairs, each bound taking him closer and closer to Cenchax.

They flew through the door, and dashed up some ancient stairs, carved out of the stone in the mountain. Finally, the great temple veered in front of them. Cenchax didn't even pause at the door. He leapt into the air, then, right when he reached his top height, he grabbed onto the door, and used the small ledge to push himself up. He leapt easily over the door, and into the place.

Saix made a much more dramatic entry. He slammed through the door, making the hinges groan as they were stretched to their limit. In the clearing was Cenchax, arms crossed, eyes half closed. His tail swished from side to side. Behind him, the Furious Five, plus Po and Shifu, staring in shock.

"So, Diviner. You have finally arrived. About time."

"Who are you to invade the training grounds of the Furious Five?" Tigress snarled.

"Master Tigress, please!" Shifu snapped. He walked up and in between Saix and Cenchax, who were glaring at each other as though the hated each other. The truth was, if they didn't glare at each other, they'd lose all control and burst out laughing.

"Who are you? State your reason for being here," Shifu commanded.

"Pardon me and my partner; we were excited, that was all," Cenchax explained. "You may call me Fearless, and him Diviner. Our real names are to be hidden from public ears."

"OOoo, cool! Secret agents!" Po exclaimed, overly excited.

"Silence, Dragon Warrior!" Shifu commanded. He looked back at Cenchax. "Continue, please."

"We have heard of the Furious Five, and we wished to spar with them, to see if they truly live up to their names…"

"Why should we stoop down this low?" Monkey asked.

"You are just a bunch of novices who crashed through the door, regardless of your fancy entrances," Tigress hissed.

"Tigress, please!" Shifu snapped.

Tigress bowed. "I apologize, Master. I'm only stating my thoughts…"

Shifu turned back to Cenchax. "She has a point. I doubt that you can measure up to the Five. Please, find someone else to challenge."

Saix bristled, snarling. But, Cenchax held up a paw. "No, Diviner. I understand."

Saix straightened up, surprised. Cenchax turned to the Diviner. "It appears they have underestimated us."

He took a fighting stance. "Then let us show them what we can do…"

Saix barely had enough time to position himself before Cenchax rushed him, shouting, "Prepare yourself, Diviner!"

His last step transformed into a flying kick. Saix deflected it with two arms held up, shoving Cenchax back. Cenchax landed on his hands, and then sprang backwards onto his feet. He rushed Saix, and began throwing chops, punches, and slashes against Saix, claws unsheathed. Saix blocked them all rapidly. Then, when Cenchax tried aiming for his head, Saix ducked down and lunged for Cenchax's leg, jaws wide, preparing to snap. Cenchax leapt out of the way, leaving Saix's teeth snapping like a steel trap together. Cenchax leapt into the training building, with Saix rushing him, barring his teeth, showing no mercy for his friend. He was aware of the others following them but he ignored it.

They sprang through the training arena, dodging all that was thrown at them, finding footing even on the most unstable part of the course, still finding the time to use their martial arts skills to try and fault each other. Even the fire couldn't singe their fur, as they were tossed into it, dodging it with leaps that just narrowly missed the hot flames. For a while, the Furious Five simply stood there. Then, Tigress leapt into battle, followed by Viper, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, and even Po, while Shifu watched the brawl. He shook his head, muttering, "Arrogant kids…"

He looked up at the battle scene. "Then again, without them, who would I teach?

~##~

They sparred until well in the afternoon, taking the fight anywhere they could without breaking anything. They only stopped when, in midair, Cenchax fell asleep, too tired to move a muscle. Saix had to leap quickly to save the boy from being mauled by the spiky wood underneath it.

It wasn't very unusual for Cenchax to fall asleep suddenly during the day. Though he normally didn't show any weakness, since Cenchax didn't normally sleep, he did have a slight sleeping disorder, where he'd conk out in the middle of the day, with no warning. You'd see his eyes begin to close, his movements slow, and, before you realize what's going on, he'd already be on the floor, fast asleep. It didn't happen too often, but often enough that Saix knew what was going on.

Everyone stopped their training and watched the Luna Diviner take one leap from the center of the area and out off to the side, towards the door. "It appears that Fearless has hit his limit. I'm afraid this will be goodbye…"

"Will we ever hope of seeing you again, Honorable Opponent?" Viper asked.

Saix paused. Then, he muttered; "Only time will tell."

Saix knew that he always muttered noble things like that, but he almost felt like bursting out laughing.

Of course, he had no idea when they'd go to this world again. The chances of them spending a vacation here was low, and even if they did, they'd be working at the same time, so they'd have no time to spar with the Five. Actually, they'd most likely want to turn Tai Lung into a Heartless, or even Tigress. In fact, any of the Five would be a worthy Heartless, and Shifu, too. Even Po had potential, so long as there was some motivational food involved.

But he wasn't supposed to think about that. His one focus was to do what Cenchax wanted to do…

He looked down at the lion in his arms. _Looks like he wants to go home and sleep…_

_And we'd better have Vexen look at his arm…_Cenchax had, once again, attracted some danger. He slipped up twice, each time hitting his arm, once on the fires, and once on the spiked wood. Even though he leapt back to his feet, Saix could tell that it was bothering him…

And, since Cenchax wasn't quite sure how fast his healing powers kicked in (the time varied, depending on the wound, how much energy he had to spare, what he was doing, and he tended to heal faster when he was asleep) they usually just double-checked on Cenchax before going off to the next wounded member.

Saix, for the first time, got to look right into Cenchax's face. _You know, when he's asleep, and when you look past the fangs, he's just like a giant cute kitten…_Saix smiled, and, making sure his one hand had a firm grip on Cenchax, lifted one of his hands to ruffle Cenchax's mane. _For a kid, he's alright…_

He used his portal to get back, once again acquiring his human form and Organization coat. Putting Cenchax to bed, he walked away, down to his room. His legs dragged. His arms hung like dead weights next to him. His eyelids drooped, little by little.

But, when was the last time he had had that much fun with a younger member?

~##~

MEEP.

I shouldn't drink coffee. :3

MEEP.

~Cat's Eye


	32. 32: Flurry

I noticed I hadn't updated in several days, despite the fact that I've been attempting to post a chapter every day. Sorry! I've been rather busy lately doing things! Actually, for me, posting chapter is a BREAK right now…^^;

Yeah, so, I've been working on artwork, mostly, and I recently began this fanfiction I've had planned for a while, and my time is just being EATEN by this one project that I have, which is, about…5/8th finished, and I've been working on it for a matter of DAYS. And, thanks to lack of materials, I won't be able to finish it at LEAST until Wednesday…

But none of you care about that! You're here to find out what Axel and Cenchax are going to do on their day! :D

Yeah, the next few chapters, I noticed, are rather short, but the writing style is SLOWLY climbing up my scale of approval…

But I'm rambling now! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XXXII: Flurry**

Axel couldn't wait to get Cenchax alone for a day. If he was fun in a crowd, when listening to the ideas of others…He was twice as much fun with only Axel's hare-brained schemes to fuel his mind!

He woke up at 8 that morning, eyes widening when he realized it. _Today's the day! _his mind chimed. He leapt out of bed, and his room became a flurry of movement and flying clothing as he tried to find what he should wear. In the end, he decided to go for some deep blue jeans with several rips and a stain, a blue shirt with the sleeves torn off, some short black socks, and his gray sneakers.

He then flew out of his room like a coiled spring that had just released all of its force. He ran down the hallways, dodging around the few other members that were awake. He almost ran into Cenchax's door. He pounded on it 5 times.

A few moments later, Cenchax came out, looking somewhat normal. He wore some baggy light blue jeans, a loose Linkin Park gray t-shirt, and some black sneakers. Finally, he began to look worn out, as though the past few days had been the most exhausting days in his life. He rubbed his tattooed eye sleepily, yawning. "Morning, Axel…" he muttered. "Just to warn you, I have no plans for today-"

"Well, that's good, because I do! Today, we're doing things MY way!" He put a finger up to Cenchax's forehead and tapped it a few times, exclaiming, "Got it memorized?"

Cenchax snorted in amusement and brushed Axel's hand away. "And how, exactly, do you propose we spend today?"

Axel looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was behind him. Nope. No one. He leaned in and whispered into Cenchax's eager ear, "You and me. All-out prank war. Us versus the other members!"

Cenchax's eye widened. He looked back up at Axel. "Do the others know about this war?"

"NOPE! That's what makes it more fun! We'll be the only one's pranking!"

"But, Axel, dude, you need at least two sides to have a war…"

"So?"

"This is a one-sided war…"

"Think of it as an ambush before the war starts!"

Cenchax snickered at Axel's flawed logic. "If you insist…So, what's on today's agenda?"

Axel reached into his pocket and pulled out a list. "I have the details in my head," the red-head explained, pointing at his cranium. "I just need a FEW tweaks, and these'll be PERFECT with no flaws and no possible failing loops!"

"Failing loops?"

"Loopholes…Or something…"

Cenchax laughed again. He opened his door wider. "Then, let's get started!"

About an hour later, it began.

Craftily, they laid out their plan. First, however, they'd need a lot of pants for their first prank.

"Dude, what is your obsession with pants?" Cenchax asked as he saw how many pairs of pants they needed.

"It's not an obsession! It's a way of life! Pants are MEANT to be burned!" Axel defended.

Cenchax laughed, but said nothing more against Axel's way of life. He then snuck off to find the pants he'd require. Of course, they weren't going to spend money to actually BUY the pants they needed.

They were going to have to steal them. Axel was required to steal from Xemnas, Vexen, Lexaeus, Demyx, Luxord, and Roxas. Cenchax had to steal form Xigbar, Xaldin, Zexion, Saix, Marluxia, and Larxene. And, of course, Cenchax would be on a more dangerous mission. But his talent to teleport and his thieving experience would prepare him better. Besides, the other more aggressive members would probably let Cenchax live, while Axel, if he were caught in their rooms, would surely be either dead or unable to move for several months.

A few minutes later, they had what they needed. "Pants, check. Liter fluid, check. Fire-starter, check. Empty area, check…" Cenchax muttered, running down the list.

"Let's light this candle!" Axel shouted, hands up in the air.

"You mean these pants!"

About 15 minutes later, smoke filed through Xemnas's window. Flustered, he looked out. His eyes widened.

On the lawn, there was a burning message, spelt out in flaming pants. The message, directed at him, said,

'TAKE THIS, MANSEX!'

Axel and Cenchax were laughing not too far away, out of Xemnas's sight. They didn't wait to see his reaction; they had MUCH more that they needed to do…

Next up, Xigbar.

They found him passed out on the couch; apparently, he, Luxord, and Xaldin had had too much to drink. All three were sprawled all over the room. "Oh, let's get these guys in a triple!" Cenchax suggested.

"I like how you think…What should we do?"

"What SHOULDN'T we do?"  
Axel laughed quietly, not wanting to wake anyone. First off, Xigbar.

In Sharpie marker, they wrote on his forehead, 'I touch little children'. Then, 'borrowing' some of Larxene's make-up, they applied bright red lipstick, orange eye-shadow, and some lavender blush onto him. They also covered his hair in one of Vexen's potions that was said to give you a burning headache that lasted for 24 hours. Then, they pulled his coat down and wrote on Xigbar's chest, 'The Fearless Flurry was here!' and then, trying to hold back their laughter, wrote, 'Property of Slaxia'

Then, they moved onto Xaldin. They twisted and broke all of his dreadlocks, so that they were just a mess of black hair. Then, using some hair dye, Xaldin's black hair became a mess of black and bright purple. They drew a mustache on him, and shaved his eyebrows off.

"You sure we should shave them off…?" Cenchax muttered, wondering if they had gone too far…

"He does it himself, like, once a month. These things have a MIND of their own!" Axel muttered, lifting up the razor. "There. Done."

Cenchax looked down and had to hold his mouth to keep back a cry of shock and hysteria. Without his eyebrows, Xaldin looked ridiculous.

Also, they decided to paint all over his Organization coat, writing, 'The Fearless Flurry was here!' and drawing several pictures of rainbows and smiley faces, and a few hearts thrown in there. They also wrote, 'Scientist's Dog Boy'.

Then, they moved onto Luxord. They wrote 'P-P-P-Poker Face' all over him, rolling up his sleeves, his coat, and zipping his coat down so they could write it virtually everywhere. They then threw a potion in his mouth, which only lasted 2 hours, but what two hours it would be…

"Wow…So the potion really DOES work!" Cenchax muttered, staring down at the new Luxord.

"L-O-L, Luxord has boobs…" Axel snickered.

"We should probably tell Vexen it works…"

Axel's head flew up. "Oh, yeah! We need to go prank HIM, too! We can leave him a note once we'd…redecorated his lab…" He resisted cackling evilly.

Cenchax smiled evilly. "We done here?"

"Yup! Now, let's get that old geezer!"

An hour later…

Vexen walked calmly down the hallway, though his thoughts were anything but calm. They rapidly flew through his head in attempts to gather themselves. _Alright, the Mood Swing room has been leaking, the pipes need to be fixed, that potion needs this…_

He placed a hand on the door leading to the stairwell to his lab. He opened it. He walked calmly down the stairs. Suddenly, he paused. He thought he had heard something…

All of a sudden, an all-too familiar voice shouted, "AXEL, NOOO-!"

The cry was cut short by a giant explosion. Vexen stood rooted in the spot for all of a few seconds. Then, he ran into his lab frantically. He shoved the door opened and shrieked.

His once-proud lab was now covered in some bright green glop. In the middle of it, Cenchax and Axel stood, Cenchax reaching out to grab Axel's arms, and Axel holding two now-broken vials in his hands. Vexen stared at the two while the two stared back. Then, Cenchax pointed at Axel and Axel pointed at Cenchax.

"He did it…"

Vexen still stood there, shell-shocked. Axel and Cenchax took this opportunity to bolt out around him. "THE FEARLESS FLURRY HAS STRUCK AGAIN!" Cenchax shouted.

"We'll leave the mess to you!" Axel added.

Vexen didn't respond. He just stared at his lab, a broken expression on his face.

After spending almost a half-hour to get the green goop off of them, Axel looked down at his list.

"Let's see…We still need to get Lexaeus, Zexion…Saix, Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas…"

"Why won't you tell me Roxas's prank?"

"It's a special surprise!"

"…Okay…"

ANYWAYS, moving on!"

Since Lexaeus never really hurt anyone, they kept his prank simple. They simply had some Dusks pants him randomly in the middle of the hallway.

They couldn't find Zexion, so they saved him for later.

They found Saix asleep in his room. "Honestly, is everyone asleep?" Cenchax sighed.

"Less talk, more dress-up!" Axel exclaimed. He poured something down Saix's throat. "What's that?" Cenchax dared to asked.

"Sleeping Potion. It will make sure he's asleep for at least two more hours…"

Suddenly, they heard three screams. They laughed. "I think the three drunks just woke up…" Cenchax laughed.

"We are so dead…" Axel snickered.

"Might as well have a little fun before we die!"

When they were finished with Saix, he was in a Blue's Clue's costume, with the words, 'Superior's Dog' stamped onto his forehead.

Moving on to Demyx, they glued all of his furniture onto the ceiling. Even with the help from their endless supply of Dusks, they spent almost 3 hours doing this.

"He's gonna freak…" Axel muttered. "He's so paranoid that a ghost has been living in his closet…" He chuckled. "He'll wet his pants SO bad!"

"Yeah…You'll tell him tomorrow, though? That it wasn't a ghost?"

"Yeah, I'll blame Xigbar…"

Cenchax laughed. "Now, let's go see Marly…" Axel exclaimed.

"What are we going to do to him?"

"You know how Anttonieo only doesn't eat two people?"

"Yeah, me and Mar-Mar…Oh, no…No, no, you aren't planning to…" Cenchax muttered, giggling.

Axel smiled maliciously. He held up a make-up kit and a few bows. "He'd love the attention…But Marly would hate the mess…"

"And we could write on a few of his other flowers, too!"

"With mascara!"

"Oh, yeah, this is going to be fun…"

Manly, masculine, man-eating Anttonieo was turned from a violent plant to a beautiful flower, in a simple mess of lipstick, bows, blush, and guy-liner.

Of course, Marluxia hated it when people messed with his flowers.

"When he finds out, he's going to be pissed…" Cenchax muttered, petting Anttonieo, listening to the plant purr. "Now, you remember, you let Marly know that he should be mad at us, and not you, right? You didn't do anything!" Cenchax crooned to the giant flower, nuzzling it.

Anttonieo purred louder, the rumble in his throat an oddly pleasant sound, and he nodded, licking Cenchax.

"I don't know how you did it…" Axel muttered.

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure, either…"

Next up; LARXENE.

"We aren't seriously going to…"

"Oh, yes, we are."

"PINK? Dude, that's suicide!"

"No, we're doing far more than that…"

"You know what? You're on your own, Axel! IT'S YOUR FUNERAL, NOT MINE."

"Aw, come on! I need you!"

"I'll keep watch, but the moment she comes, I'm screaming, 'RUN AWAY!' and getting the hell outta there! Dude, you'll be on your own!"

"Fine! More fun for me!"

Axel went into the forbidden zone, once the coast was clear. Cenchax stood outside, muttering things along the lines of, 'Axel is an idiot.' 'This is suicide…' Of course, Cenchax's main goal was suicide. But, he had a feeling that Larxene wouldn't kill him; she'd shove her Kunai up his butt, for sure, at the very least, and Cenchax liked his…'innocence'…

About an hour later, Axel came out, a grin of triumph on his face.

"So, her bras are all bright, flamingo pink, her least favorite color."

"CHECK!"

"Her tampons have been replaced with white pens."

"CHECK!"

"You poured Coca-Cola all over her bed, to make it sticky."

"CHECK!"

"You rigged her floor with the rope."

"CHECK!"

"You put hot sauce in her mouthwash."

"CHECK!"

"You filled her pipes with oil, so when she showers, it's cold oil."

"CHECK!"

"You threw all her underwear into the toilet and pissed on it."

"CHECK!"

"And, finally, you went through all of her girly clothing and took pictures of what she has for blackmail."

"CHECK!"

"Dude, you ARE evil! Is she REALLY that mean?"

"You haven't lived with her for as long as I have. This is getting back for only about a tenth of the things she's done to me!"

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. "Oh, shit…Axel, we'd better go…I'm almost positive that's Larxene…" Cenchax exclaimed, grabbing Axel and dragging him as he ran.

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but better safe than sorry!"

They ran and ran until they found themselves in the library. No, not Zexion's library. That was his personal library. The castle also had a second library for everyone to use. They panted heavily, but stopped when they heard an enraged howl.

"Did you leave a message that said, 'The Fearless Flurry was here'?"

"Yeah…I'm dead…"

"Me too…"

"Nah, just me…She knows my work…She'll think I just dragged you along…"

"You did!"

"You know what I mean! Everyone'll blame-!"

He was cut off by a loud snore that made them both jump. They paused, looking around. They walked through the shelves, looking for the source. They split up after a little while, and, finally, Cenchax heard Axel shout, "Cenchax, over here!"

Cenchax ran over, and looked down. A light blush came across his face. Lying on the ground, not side by side, but a little close, were Roxas and Zexion, fast asleep on the floor.

"Oh, yeah…I remember. Last night, Roxas and Zexion went on a mission with Demyx," Axel explained. "Demyx fell asleep in the kitchen, while these two went to the library to research, since they still need to find what they're looking for…Looks like they were tired, too…"

"So, what were we going to do to them?"

Axel smiled evilly, directing it at Cenchax, too. "You'll have to let me take care of this one…Cover for me, will ya? If you can convince the others not to kill me, that would be a bonus!"

"I'll do what I ca-" An enraged, all-out battle roar came from inside the castle. "I mean, I'll try not to get killed…"

Axel smiled. "Trust me; I think you'll like this one…" His eyes sparkled mischievously.

Confused, but trusting to a point, Cenchax tried to see if he could clean up the mess that Axel had made…

Xemnas forgave them, only after he made Cenchax promise that Axel would clean up the ashes. Luxord, Xaldin, and Xigbar just laughed it off, seeing that no permanent damage was done. As Xigbar said, 'All's fair in pranking and war!' After he helped cleaning the lab, Vexen forgave him. Lexaeus wasn't mad in the first place, and Demyx was still asleep. Even Marluxia overlooked the details, once Cenchax swore that Axel would clean it up.

However, Saix and Larxene were a different story. Cenchax couldn't even talk to them; they were so furious, if he so much as looked their way, they'd snarl. They swore an oath to kill Axel, and there was nothing Cenchax could do.

After a while, he walked back into the library. "Axel, three things. One, you have to clean up the ash in the yard. Two, you have to help Marly scrub his flowers clean. That's how they'll forgive you!"

Axel appeared a few moments later, a camera in his hands, peeking behind a bookshelf. "What about Larxene and Saix, and everyone else?"

"That's the third thing. Everyone other than Saix and Larxene are fine. The other two…Have sworn a blood oath to kill you…Or something like that…"

Axel sighed. "Promise that you'll be at my funeral to defend me! Roxas probably won't, and I dunno about Demyx…"

"Demyx was asleep; he still hasn't found out,"

Axel smiled again, the same evil smile as before. "Neither have these two…Come on!"

He bolted away, while Cenchax just calmly walked over. "What could you have possibly done in the time HOLY SHIITAKE MAID'S OUTFIT!"

And indeed, Axel had managed to get both Zexion AND Roxas out of their clothes and into maid's outfits before they woke up. He even managed to get them to hold each other in their arms. Cenchax blushed, trying to pry his eyes off of Roxas. _Must…Not…Look…Must…Not…Touch…Must…Not…Nosebleed…Control…Senses…_

"Blackmail at its greatest! We could spread a rumor around the Castle faster than wild fire!" Axel exclaimed, snapping a few pictures. Cenchax merely stood frozen on the spot, trying to blink when all his eyes wanted to do was stare. His desperate attempts were rewarded. He blinked.

"Er…Yeah…Great…"

"And, of course, you'll get YOUR share of photos! Even I gotta admit; Roxas looks REALLY cute in these outfits!" Axel smiled, snapping the pictures away.

"I don't…Um…"

"I know, I know, it would be better if he wore it while he was awake, but this is the best you'll get! I go a couple of solo pictures, too, with just Roxas! Unless, of course, you don't want them…"

Cenchax wanted to respond that he didn't. He wanted to respond that it disgusted him that Axel would take advantage of Roxas like this. He wanted to scold him, wake Roxas up, and get him to his room unseen so he could get his coat back on.

But, honestly, Cenchax desperately wanted those photos more than anything. He would do a lot of things for those photos, though he'd never admit it.

The way he didn't answer must've answered Axel's question. He smiled. "So you do want them…Alright, I'll have 'em by tonight! Just hide them well, because I'll tell them you didn't take any pictures!"

"…thanks…" Cenchax managed to find his voice.

"Hey, you saved me from half the Organization. I owe you this much!"

Suddenly, Zexion twitched, moaning. "Oh, sh-We'd better get out of here!" Cenchax gasped, grabbing Axel and running.

"AW! But-!"

"Axel, we've GOT to get OUT of here!"

"But-!"

Zexion's voice rang loud and clear. "AXEL! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"…Okay, maybe you're right…Great. Now, three people want me dead.

~##~

Axel was severely injured, but nothing Vexen couldn't heal within three days.

Cenchax burned all but one picture, which he hid in his safe.

He let Axel keep the rest.

To this day, no one knew that Cenchax was even WITH Axel when he put Zexion and Roxas in the outfits.

And, since Roxas and Zexion were too embarrassed to say what their prank was, no one other than the four of them knew.

Axel's blackmail still stands tall.

~##~

Pranks wars and blackmail and maid's outfits OH MY!

Little secret side note: At one point in my life, I almost considered supporting Zexion and Roxas together! :D

Yeah, don't mind me…I've been getting between 4-7 hours of sleep, and I really need 10…XD Over-tiredness means that I'm PROBABLY not sane….At the moment…

So, yeah. Axel's just a big goof. –glomps-

Oh, and the reason Axel says 'failing loops' was that, for a few seconds, I forgot what loopholes were called...XD

Axel's obsession with pants come from me. :3

And there's a SMALL, unnoticable nick in the chapter...not quite a mistake...but it's something that kinda doesn't work for a character, but, in the end, everything works out, so it doesn't really matter...I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM SAYING.

ONE FINAL THING: I didn't break my New Year's Resolution by mentioning Slaxia because I wrote this before 2010!

~Cat's Eye


	33. 33: Nocturne

_Always, I wanna be with you, and make believe with you, and live in harmony harmony harmony, always…_

BEST GAME IN THE WORLD if you don't know what it is, go to Google now and type in 'Robot Unicorn Attack' and watch as the meaning of life passes in front of your eyes…My sister said whoever created that game must've been high…XD

BUT you're not here for unicorns, you're here for CENCHAX my precious little boy! X3

So, yeah, FINALS have been killing me lately, but over the summer, I hope to get a lot done! :) So, totally, yeah…I MIGHT be able to go back to posting one a week, but, knowing me, I'll just be reluctant to, and, not…^^;

Anyways, this is DEMYX'S chapter! You all know the bubbly boy! But, do you KNOW him…?

HOLY BANANAS I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE MAY! :O It's been TOO LONG…!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XXXIII: Nocturne**

Demyx was excited beyond words. He had been waiting forever and forever to spend more time with Cenchax, and now, his turn had finally come.

He ran into his room, looked around, and screamed.

Everything in his room was now on the ceiling. "SHIT…" he hissed. He glared over his shoulder. "Axel, you bastard…"

"Demyx, are you okay?" someone asked. Zexion was at his door. "I heard a screWOW!" he finished, looking up.

Demyx started shaking. "THE GHOST, ZEXION! THE GHOST!" He ran over and threw his arms around Zexion. "The GHOSTS came and they DID this! GAK! SAVE ME!"

"I think it was Axel…"

"But…Why would Axel help a ghost?"

Zexion put his head in his hand. "Look, I'll get Axel to fix this, okay? You go have your day with Cenchax…"

"Oh, yeah, right! I guess I'll just have to wear my coat twice!" With this, he skipped off. _YAY! A day with Cenchax! I'll take care of Axel and the ghost later!_

He chuckled to himself, amused. _Lol…ghost…_

He soon found himself at Cenchax's room. He knocked on the door. "Oh, CENCHAX! Let's go!"

Cenchax opened the door, wide-eyed and hyper. He wore a gray tang top and blue swimming trunks with a yellow lining. He wore different armbands; they looked really skin-tight, as though they wouldn't fall for any reason. He had a towel in his hand, and a small backpack in his other hand. His eye looked slightly blood-shot, but it was fading quickly, and they were bright and wide.

"Alright!"

"Why are you wearing all that?"

"We're going to Adventure Island!"

Demyx's eyes widened in pure excitement. "OH MY GOD, NO WAY!"

"TOTALLY, DUDE! Just get your trunks, towel, and anything else you'll need, and let's goooo wait…Oh, you probably can't can ya?"

Demyx cocked his head to one side. "How do you know?"

"I was with Axel the entire day. I won't say whether I helped or not, but I know what he did!"

Demyx looked down darkly. "He's gonna pay…" he murmured.

"You say something?"

"Nope! Just humming a little! But, Axel and the ghost made it impossible for me to get to my dresser! Can I borrow something of yours?"

"Sure! We'll see what fits you!"

Fifteen minutes later, they FINALLY found a swimming suit that fit. "Sheesh, you have skinny legs!" Cenchax commented.

"It's not my fault yours are thicker!"

"Ouch! That hurt Demyx!"

Demyx threw his arms around Cenchax. "I'm sorry, Cenchax! Can you ever forgive me?"

Cenchax 'thought' for a moment. "Weeeeeeeell…Okay!"

Demyx laughed. "Alright, let's go, let's go, let's GO!"

He dragged Cenchax out the door and into a portal, which lead them to Adventure Island.

After Cenchax paid for the tickets, they had a BLAST.

They rode each ride at least twice before lunch, and, after lunch, they headed for the Endless Surf yet again.

Demyx and Cenchax splashed each other, waist deep in water, laughing.

Suddenly, they head someone behind them.

"Hey, get the funny looking kid!"

"Which one? Mullet-head, or emo?"

"Why don't we go for mullet-head, and when we're done, we'll take care of the emo kid!"

"Brilliant idea!"

The two turned around. Behind them, they saw four teenagers coming towards them, with wicked smiles on their faces. "Hey, dude, you realize that mullets went out of style a LONG time ago!" the first one shouted. He had short, dusty brown hair, black eyes, and tan skin. His nose was crooked, most likely a sign from previous fights.

Demyx's eyes narrowed. "Nice nose, asshole. Lose to a 3rd grader?"

Cenchax's head whipped around, and he stared at Demyx in shock. He had never heard Demyx say something so…mean…

Crooked-Nose's three friends started going, "OOOOOOOOO…!" His face hardened. "I guess you guys are newbies…So listen, and listen good!" He jabbed a thumb to his chest. "This is OUR turf, so, if me or my friends say you gotta go, you GOTTA go! We say do something, you DO it. We tell you to get outta the way, you FUCKING get OUT of the way!"

"Oh, I'm expected to take orders from a douche-bag who can't even wrestle a hamster?" Demyx responded, glaring a challenge.

That did it. Crooked-Nose leapt at Demyx and tackled him into the water. Cenchax leapt out of the way in shock, watching as Crooked-Nose tried to drown Demyx. But, Crooked-Nose didn't know Demyx…

Crooked-Nose jumped above water to catch a breath of air. Then, a shadow covered him. He looked up. His eyes widened in terror.

A giant wave towered over him, foaming with rage at the crest. In less than a second, it toppled him and his three friends. Cenchax held up his hands, wincing, waiting for the wave to crash down…

It never came. Cenchax looked up. He realized that Demyx had placed a giant bubble around him, which shielded him from the wave's force. The shield melted away after the wave had passed. Cenchax looked around frantically for Demyx. He saw him only seconds later, glaring at the four, who stared in confusion and distress at Demyx. No one else was staring, though. They were all cheering at the giant wave, not knowing that it wasn't caused by the wave pool itself. Demyx walked over to the four. He grabbed Crooked-Nose by his collar.

"Listen, punk…" Demyx hissed. "Stop bullying everyone, or that will only be a FRACTION of what happens, and you WILL drown. Got it, fag?"

The four rebels didn't take their eyes off of Demyx for a moment. Then, they nodded. When Demyx let Crooked-Nose down, he fell flat on his butt in the shallower water. He scrambled up and ran off, his crew right behind him. Demyx glared back at them. Then, his old, happy-go-super-happy look returned to his face. He skipped over to Cenchax gracefully, not slowed by the water. "Come on! The person who lasts the longest in the waves wins!" He started to rush through the water.

Before he could go any farther, Cenchax grabbed his arm. Demyx turned around, confused. "Demyx…What WAS that back there?"

Demyx froze, obviously upset. The only sounds for the two were the shouting in the background. Then, Demyx smiled, eyes half-closed.

"So, you saw that…"

"Do you have a darker side? Is that the real you?" Cenchax began to wonder if Demyx had a split personality…

Demyx paused, thinking about how he would answer.

"No, that's not the real me…You could say, I'm the Hulk…when I get angry, I…go dark, I guess…No, it's not the real me…But, trust me…"

A small, half-playful, half dark smile stretched across Demyx's face. "I'm not always as innocent as I seem…"

Cenchax stared for a few minutes. "I love playing around like a 5-year-old…But when everyone thought that it was something real, and not just a joke, I just went along with it…It was funny, and, sometimes, I actually thought I did have a mental problem, because I sometimes BELIEVED I was like that…

"But even I get angry, and I snap…"

"I get that much…So, it's not…"

"A mask? No, none of that is a mask! Come on, Cenchax! I might get angry, but I'm not a mean person!" Demyx smiled a real smile then, his normal smile; his friendly smile.

Cenchax hesitated, then he smiled back. "Can you just not tell anyone?" Demyx asked. "It's not like I'm ashamed of it…I'm only human…"

"Dude, you're a Nobody!"

Demyx laughed. "You know what I mean! But, seriously…I think that everyone, especially Axel and Lexaeus, would have a cow…"

"I won't tell anyone!"

"Thanks!" All of a sudden, Demyx's eyes widened. His normal, 5-year-old look returned. He ran out of the water. "Cenchax, come over here!"

Cenchax followed Demyx, not nearly as fast as his friend dashing through the water. _How can he run through water like it's not even there?_

Demyx stood by a strange stone pillar that came up to his waist. A silver tap came out from it. Some person Cenchax had never met stood next to it, smiling.

"Watch this!" Demyx shouted. He pointed at the silver tap. "DANCE, WATER, DANCE!"

Water started coming out. Cenchax laughed, and so did the person pressing the button to the fountain. "See? Still me!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Demyx, THAT, I believe!"

~##~

I always thought that Demyx wasn't just an immature five-year-old trapped inside a teen's body. I think he just enjoys acting that way, and since everyone believes it is him, he does it a lot.

But I also think that Demyx is rather mature, too. I mean, he IS a growing adolescent, despite the fact that we portray him to act his shoe size.

I dunno if I like this chapter or not…I have conflicting feelings…Cuz it feel too short...

BUT it's up, and I hope you are made happy by the update! :D

~Cat's Eye


	34. 34: Fate

I decided to be nice an update TWICE in the same weekend! :D

Though I honestly don't like this chapter…I was too tired to write anything decent, so…X_x

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XXXIV: Fate**

There wasn't much Luxord thought that he and Cenchax could do together. Cenchax wasn't allowed to play poker, or at least professionally, and Cenchax knew better than to challenge Luxord to a game; the only time Luxord lost was when he was throwing a game or, one time, they played with him when he was half asleep, and he messed up on several plays. And, still, even when he was half asleep, he almost won.

Cenchax was also a minor. Thanks to the fact that he was a Nobody, his birthday went by, but he didn't age. And, even if he had celebrated his birthday, he'd still be too young to drink, so they couldn't go to any pubs. Cenchax probably COULD fake being a certain age and getting into a club, but Luxord had a feeling that Cenchax wouldn't enjoy himself as much as Luxord; if they went to a normal club, only Luxord would be interested in the girls. If they went to a gay club, not even Cenchax would stare at the guys. Cenchax MIGHT be gay, but he wasn't into guys like that. He was one of those people who didn't just think guys were cute; and since being in the Organization meant that he really couldn't have a relationship, he didn't start one. He could honestly care less.

Nonetheless, Luxord woke up that morning at 9. He glanced down at his arm. He had FINALLY managed to rub off the words 'P-P-P-Poker Face' off of him, after spending almost 5 hours in the bathroom, and after rubbing half his skin off. The potion had worn off within two hours. Luxord chuckled. _Stupid Axel…Stupid Cenchax…_

He didn't hold a grudge. So long as there wasn't any permanent damage, he didn't usually hold a grudge.

He wondered what Cenchax had planned for today. From the rumors sweeping around the castle, Cenchax usually had a plan that he formulated the night before, and they'd be expected to go to wherever he led them off to. Also, from the feedback from the rest of the castle, Cenchax usually went somewhere where the person he was taking would have fun, as well.

He decided that there was no need to wear his Organization coat today. Technically, he had the day off. He decided to wear a white T-shirt that said, 'I wager $400 I can beat you at poker!' He had made is himself. For days, he went around wearing it, until Xemnas finally challenged him to a game, only to lose not just 400, but $800. He had then ordered Luxord to not wear the shirt again, unless he had a valid excuse.

_My valid excuse today is that I have the day off. Therefore, I don't necessarily have to wear my coat, and am free to wear what I please. _Along with his shirt, he wore some tan cargo pants, sneakers, and a black jacket with a hoodie, which he wore, un-zippered. _It might rain today. Might as well be prepared._

He proceeded to walk down the endless, next-to-impossible-to-navigate hallways, in search of Cenchax's room. It didn't take him long. He already knew where Roxas's room was. And it was common knowledge that Cenchax's room was almost directly across from Roxas's.

Wondering if Cenchax was awake, he tapped lightly on the door. "You awake?" he muttered, keeping his voice down in case anyone else was asleep.

"Yes?" a reply came.

"Oh, you're awake?"

"Yeah! Hold on; I just need to get dressed!"

Luxord waited patiently outside of Cenchax's room, listening to the teenage Nobody rummage through his things to find an outfit. A few draws opened and closed, and a closet door opened. Clothing shifted around. Suddenly, the door opened. Cenchax peeked out of it. He had pants on, dark blue, and shoes on, silver, but he had no top on. "What are you doing…?" Luxord asked, as Cenchax stared at his chest. (Author's Note: I'm so close to drooling right now…)

Cenchax didn't reply. Then, he looked away, snapping his fingers. "That's where I put it! Gimme a few more seconds!" With this, Cenchax closed the door, and went through his draws once again.

The next time he came out, he had a shirt that said, 'I bet $400 my buddy can beat you at poker!' Underneath that, he had an arrow pointing to his left. Luxord chuckled.

"What, are we scamming people today?"

"Yup!"

Luxord looked up, surprised. "What do you mean, 'yup'?"

"I mean, we're going to England to see how many people challenge you at poker!"

Luxord was speechless for a moment. "Of course, if they can't pay," Cenchax continued, "they don't have to. It's just to lure people in! Most poker players are usually taken at a bid!"

"Would we take ANY money?"

"Only from the people who are greedy, rotten, or bad-tempered!"

"How will we tell?"

Cenchax sent Luxord a skeptical look. "Duh! I can read personalities, have you forgotten?"

"But is this REALLY fair?"

"If you don't want to do it, you don't have to! We can do something else! I really didn't have too many ideas for today! We could always go sight-seeing instead!"

Luxord pondered this. He hadn't been to England in ages…And he also hadn't had a poker game in ages…

"I wager we take a tour of England, and anyone who challenges us to a card game, we take on, but we only profit out of those who have ill intentions…"

"I like your thinking! You sure you wanna do the poker thing, though? If you feel like you're being used…"

"Used? I think of it more like…I'm getting paid to play!"

Cenchax laughed. "A dream come true, eh?"

"If only we had a little rum in it, it would be a dream come true!"

"We can always get some there!"

Luxord looked at him, surprised. "But, aren't you too young to drink?"

Cenchax rolled his eyes. "Regardless of age, I wouldn't drink, anyways! Me and alcohol do NOT mix, remember?"

A downcast expression crossed Luxord's face. "Sorry…" he muttered, looking away, remembering that it was his fault…

Sympathy welled up in Cenchax's eyes. He put a hand on Luxord's shoulder. "I didn't mean it like that! Look, the point is, since I can't drink, I'll be the first one to tell you when it's time to stop!"

Luxord's lips turned upwards into a tiny smile. "Well, then, I guess it IS a dream come true!"

Cenchax chuckled. "Come on! We don't got all day, dude! ENGLAND AWAITS!"

Cenchax opened a portal, and through that portal the two went.

For the entire day, Luxord and Cenchax simply walked around, sight-seeing, walking in and out of bars, shopping on the occasion…And, of course, playing poker. Sometimes, they were stopped on the street, sometimes, it was in a bar, and, on a few occasions, it was on a bus or trolley. Though they never took money away from honest strangers, they DID scrap up a small fortune by the end of the day.

And, for once, Luxord drank, and did not get drunk. (Author's Note: I had no idea what to do with Luxord! Sorry for such a short chapter! The next bunch might be short, due to lack of ideas! And don't think that I have a thing against Luxord. I love the Brit. I just can't see him and Cenchax doing many things together…I mean, Cenchax likes him, but they have few common interests.)

~##~

I apologize again, for the crappiness and shortness, but, though Cenchax and Luxord get along fine, they don't have much in common…! Even WITH Cenchax's moldable personality, I dunno what they'd do together!

This chapter is more-or-less to show that Cenchax isn't mad at Luxord for accidentally giving him alcohol. He's a very forgiving person.

This is, like, my least favorite chapter…BUT these last 8-9 chapters are the BEST of the BEST.

…

OH MY GOD, 'I'LL NEVER BE ENOUGH' ENDS IN…-counts- 9 CHAPTERS! –cries-

...I just reread the chapter...It's actually not all that bad...! :D At least, I like it!

~Cat's Eye


	35. 35: Assassin

Uh, I have a headache, and I'm ti-red, and I don't wanna…*continues 5-year-old-complaint rant*

…BUT I will, because I have a stack of books (MOSTLY MANGA) waiting for me, if I just read at least one chapter of a story and finish a novel! :D

…X_x Ibuprofen. NOW. *drinks soda instead*

ANYWAYS, this was supposed to be up YESTERDAY, but thanks to a streak of brilliance and lack of time, it's up TODAY. Hurrah, you get to listen to me complain about how tired I am…

BUT this chapter ISN'T actually a piece of crap! It's just…Um…O_o Dunno quite what to call it, but it's not like the other chapters I've posted! ^^

…So…Tired…Enjoy…Chapter…

Oh, and BTW, I typed the chapter a while ago, so the author's note at the beginning is out-dated…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission! AND I OWN ANTTONIEO.

~##~

**CHAPTER XXXV: Assassin**

(Author's Note: Okay, I don't know if I mentioned this or not, but I need to make something a bit clear. I REALLY just wanna finish 'I'll Never Be Enough' and not edit it, or as little editing as possible, so half of it is going to be old and out-of-date. Cenchax will seem like he changes a lot, but that's because I've edited his character a lot since I first started typing his story. So, if he changes a lot, or if my writing style is drastically different, that's why. It's a good thing, but it makes everything a bit difficult.)

Marluxia woke up at 6 that morning. He looked around his room, still bleary-eyed. Nothing in particular had woke him up. He had simply woken up on his own accord. He rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly. He sat up under his covered, tossing his well-cared-for flamingo hair out of his face and behind his broad shoulders. He then looked around for some indication of what he had to do today.

"Let's see…It's the 22nd of January, so…" He thought about what had happened in the past few days. Let's see…He had tended to his garden, went on several missions, had forgotten about an hour of one day mysteriously after Cenchax had invited him to a fashion show, cleaned up all his flowers after Axel and Cenchax's pranks, collected some precious stones for the Organization's profit…

Forgotten an hour and pranks…

Cenchax was spending a day with each member…And since yesterday he spent the day with Luxord…

"Today, he spends a day with moi!" Marluxia exclaimed, excited. He wondered what HIS day would have in store…After hearing everyone else rant on and on about everyone's supposedly amazing days with the newer Nobody, he could only imagine…

He didn't know whether to wake Cenchax or not. It was a widely-known fact that his sleeping patterns were irregular, but that made it all the more important that, when he could finally sleep soundly for a night, that he took advantage of it.

So, Marluxia waited a bit. He pulled on some casual clothing—He wore a black shirt with a pink guitar on it. Over that, he wore a yellow sweatshirt with an orange flower on it. He wore a dark brown pair of pants, black Nikes, and a dark green belt—and decided to get some breakfast. He passed on some casual greetings to some of the other members, ate, and went back to his room. He sat down and twiddled this thumbs for a time, side-tracking in thoughts. Then, he stood up, and walked around the Castle to see if anything had changed. As usual, nothing had. He went back to his room. He sat on his bed. He stood up moments later to visit his garden; make sure they would be all set for today. After feeding Anttonieo, watering his flowers, and fertilizing a few droopy ones, he looked down at his watch.

"7:15…" he murmured. He looked up at his man-eating flower. "Do you think it's too early to wake Cenchax?"

Anttonieo let out a confused sound and shrugged. Marluxia gazed at him for a moment longer. With a sigh, he murmured, "Well, I'm bored…It can't hurt to see if he's awake, can it…?

Anttonieo nodded, letting out an encouraging growl. Marluxia smiled. He lifted his hand and held the plant's giant muzzle in his hand. Nuzzling it with his nose, Marluxia whispered, "You be a good boy, today, my vicious, precious flower, okay?"

Anttonieo let out a bark of happiness and nibbled on Marluxia's fingers in fondness. Marluxia chuckled. Then, he walked back into the Castle, down the hallways, and went on a search for Cenchax's room. He found it several minutes later. He put his ear to the door, listening for any sounds of snoring. Or did Cenchax not snore?

Since no sound came from the room, Marluxia cracked the door open. In it, Cenchax was lying on his bed, sleeping soundly. His mouth was open, and his breathing quiet. He had fallen asleep in his Organization coat; late that night, he had decided to go out on his own for a bit; walk around a world or two, then come back with a few hearts. Marluxia smiled. He didn't seem to be having a bad dream; the most he did was roll over once, onto his side.

_He's still sleeping…Might as well let him sleep…_

He closed the door quietly, and decided to go find Zexion and see if he couldn't get his hands on a copy of a gardening book from the library.

However, an hour later, he had just selected a book and was opening it to the 46th of 278 pages, when a familiar face poked its head into the library.

"Marly?" he called quietly, remembering to be quiet in a library. Though Zexion wasn't there, he seemed to always know who was being too loud in the library, and was quite a strict librarian. He wasn't there at the moment, but still…

Marluxia smiled and waved his hand. "Present," he replied.

Cenchax looked at him, eyes brightening. "Oh, THERE you are! I've been looking for you for about a half-hour!" He trotted over briskly. No longer was he in his Organization coat; he now wore a long, light-green coat, brought together in the front by a series of straps, the buckle on one side and the clasp on the other. It reached down to a bit below his knees. It had sleeves that reached about the middle of his triceps, cuffing there, held back by black buttons. It was collared, and he had turned the collar up. Underneath it, he wore a dark green, short-sleeved shirt, and light green pants. He wore some black boots underneath it. He still wore his armbands, but they didn't hurt the outfit too much. Besides, it was probably best to wear them than not to. He hid the tattoo around his neck with a black ribbon. He also wore a pair of sunglasses.

For once, his outfit looked well-planned and fashionable. _What's with the sudden burst of fashion awareness…?_

Cenchax gave a disapproving sweep of Marluxia, observing the older Nobody's quickly-thought-of outfit, clucking his tongue in disapproval. "Marluxia, I really expected more of you, dude! I mean, we can't go to the city in THOSE clothes! 'Specially where we're going!"

"Where are we going exactly…?"

"We're going to Dosipalar, dude, to watch a FASHION SHOW."

Marluxia almost screamed in shock and excitement. Dosipalar? That was the number 1 fashion capital THROUGHOUT the universes! Out of the top 10 fashion designers, 4 of them were from the town, which was small, but with a huge reputation. The beautiful fabrics, the stunning designs, the shows…

Then, he reminded himself of the incident the other day.

"Wait…You mean, a REAL fashion show, or are you and Vexen experimenting on me again…?" he asked hesitantly, afraid of what the answer would be.

Cenchax snorted in amusement. "Thanks for giving me credit, Marly. But that was a one-time thing! Look, if we were SERIOUSLY gonna go, wouldn't I have a few of these?" he added, waving around two tickets. Marluxia snatched one of them. It said, 'Dosipalar Bi-Annual Trend; The Show Where Stars Are Born'

"What…The…Hell, no way, THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Marluxia insisted, his voice turning high-pitched with disbelieving glee. He pointed his finger at the tickets, prodding them several times, eyes on Cenchax. "There are IMPOSSIBLE to get! It costs HUNDREDS of dollars…! Don't tell me you didn't buy these!"

Cenchax paused. Then, he sighed. "Alright…I didn't buy them…"

"Then HOW?"  
"Well, I looked up the show, and there was this idiot online who had got them from his aunt, but he didn't wanna go. The dude was selling them for 50 bucks apiece. He put them up for only two days on EBay, and everyone was so busy listening to radio auctions for them and buying them online, that no one else bid."

"YOUR. KIDDING."

"I know! The dude was an idiot! He could've sold them for a million bucks if he found the right person!"

"No. I mean, these are REAL? We're REALLY going…?"

Cenchax snickered. "Before I give you the OFFICIAL answer, I think we should leave the library…" He strode out, Marluxia hard on his heels. He then turned around. He paused, trying not to laugh. Then, with a straight face, he muttered, "I was lying. We're not going today…"

Marluxia wilted, shoulders slouching. He knew it. Way too good to be true…

"We're going today in a LIMO!" Cenchax exclaimed, before Marluxia could start crying.

Marluxia was glad that Cenchax had dragged him out of the library. Because the Graceful Assassin simply screamed in sheer joy, which, had they been in the library, would've resulted in them both being killed.

Thus unable to see the show.

~##~

They arrived. But, not before Marluxia could put on his proper clothing. He wore a long, maroon coat, similar to the one Cenchax was wearing, but it had buttons, not straps. He wore it open all the way. It reached about his knees. Underneath it, he wore a pearl-white collared shirt, with blue stripes and an elegant sakura blossom design on it, in pinkish-red. He wore dark grey skinny jeans; though they looked more black than gray. He also wore black boots over them, that were sleek and shiny, with slight platforms. He wore a black Hanna Hat, and sunglasses as well. Then, he touched the outfit off with a dark rose scarf. (Author's Note: I'm not very fashion aware, so if the outfits have no sense of fashion at all, I apologize…I'm trying…!)

They did ride in a limo. Cenchax had to get them to the store via portal, but nonetheless, they were sitting in the back of a white classic limo, Marluxia drinking a small glass of rose wine, while Cenchax drank some light-colored Kool-Aid that looked similar to the rose wine. However, to avoid getting glasses mixed up, Marluxia's drink was in a wine glass with sharper edges, while Cenchax's was smooth. Even if they weren't looking when they picked them up, they'd tell whose was whose.

"Nous ariving à notre destination," the driver said, rolling down the window. (Author's Note: I used an online translator for these, so if you speak French, and the words seem REALLY off, I'm sorry! This is probably going to be the hardest chapter for me…!)

"Ah…Merci de nous informer. Svp, la ligne juste dehors affrontent," Marluxia replied fluently.

"What did you tell him?" Cenchax asked.

"I told him to drop us off out front with the rest of the important people…" Marluxia replied, sounding smug.

"But, wouldn't it be a better idea if we went with the normal parking…? I mean, I know we're in a limo, dude, but that doesn't exactly give us the right to—"

"Cenchax. If we're gonna do this, we're gonna go ALL OUT."

Before reaching their destination, Cenchax was sure to pay the man. Then, they arrived at, not the red carpet, but the violet carpet.

"Well, we're just seen some of the greatest people go down the carpet, but who could be coming in THIS limo…?" the announcer exclaimed.

Cenchax was a bit nervous about this, but, Marluxia had a daring smile on his face. Cenchax sucked in a breath. "You sure the alcohol isn't affecting your decision?"

"Cenchax, I didn't even drink a glass. I'm clean. Trust me," Marluxia murmured. And indeed he was. He had never been thinking more clearly in his life.

The driver got out and opened the door.

"And, stepping onto the carpet is…? Huh? I don't think I've ever seen these people before…!"

Though cheers greeted the two, they was confusion in it, too. One reporter ran up to Marluxia and asked in an excited tone, "Hey, you, you're new around here! Who do YOU represent?"

Marluxia was about to use the, 'Oh, sorry, we used the wrong entrances, didn't we' excuse, but Cenchax had other plans. As Marluxia had said, they were going all out.

"We are a new business, called…Bigomeau Notation," he 'explained', winking at Marluxia. "We're not a very well-known business, but I'd like to believe me and my associate here are quite skilled at designing clothing. We decided to come to observe what our competitors are working with, and, hopefully, gain a few tips for our new styles."

"But, why on Earth did you come through the front?" a female reporter asked.

"We want to make our business well-known. We won't get any attention if we just go through the back like the rest of them!"

This was greeted by a small chorus of laughter. They were questioned no more; some fashion designer had just set his feet on the carpet. The media immediately turned their attention to him, forgetting about the two other 'fashion designers'.

"Cenchax…" Marluxia muttered.

"I know…"

"That was brilliant…"

"I know…"

"You do realize that you're, like, my new best friend?"

"I know, I know…"

They arrived at their seats; they weren't right next to the runway, but they were close enough to be able to see the finer details in the clothing as the women and men strutted by. But, no one was showing off any styles yet. The ones on the runway were newbies, out for a practice run. You could pick them apart; although some looked clearly better than others, they all shared the same air; the air of the inexperienced. Several models stumbled on the runway, or awkwardly tried to find the right pose. Others didn't go far enough, others almost walked right off. You could hear criticism coming from behind stage as their manager would advise them on how to walk properly up and down an aisle.

"When does it start?" Cenchax muttered, twitching impatiently.

The lights dimmed at that moment. The only vivid lights in the room were currently illumination the stage. A man with a microphone walked on. Everyone began to cheer.

"I think it starts now…" Marluxia muttered back. Cenchax replied with a snort of amusement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to welcome you to Dosipalar's Bi-Annual Trend!" He paused for a moment to let the people settle down. "Alright, we're about to see some of the top fashion models of today, but before we do, we have a little announcement to make. This year, we've decided to take a rookie onto the stage! So, someone in the audience will be chosen to be taken back-stage, to design their own outfits to go out on the runway!"  
More cheers erupted, and hopeful murmurs filled the crowd. Marluxia stared at the man in disbelief. Then, his head whipped over to Cenchax, almost causing his hat and sunglasses to fall in a flurry of pink. "I didn't know they were doing this!"

Cenchax raised his hands in defense. "Hey, don't look at me, dude! Neither did I!"

Marluxia looked back up at the stage, a look of longing on his face. "Oh, I wish they'd pick me! I have a whole bunch of designs just WAITING to be created!" He sighed, almost as though he were defeated. "But there are so many people here…The odds are against me.

Cenchax didn't reply at first. A thoughtful look crossed his face. Then, he smiled, eyes half-closed, a coltish look on his face. "Oh, you'll be picked."

"Cenchax, there's a thousand eligible people here. I don't think they'll pick me."

"No, they'll pick you…" Cenchax said no more. He just watched the models walk up and down the runway. Marluxia had so many questions on his mind, but realized that Cenchax would refuse to answer them. He simply contented himself with the thought that, whatever Cenchax was doing, since he could actually USE his brain (Unlike some of the more incompetent members of the Organization) that the plan would at least have SOME sense behind it. He then, like Cenchax, turned his attention to the models walking up and down the aisle, showing off one fashion or another.

Walk. Walk. Walk. Walk. Needless to say, there was an awful lot of walking. If it wasn't for the gorgeous outfits they were wearing, the entire show would've quickly become tedious. But, thanks to the addition of multi-colored cloth, there was actually point to the unnecessary exercise. Blues, purples, greens, reds, yellows, periwinkle, beige, white, gray, turquoise, heliotrope, all marching up and down the runway. Skirts, suits, shirts, pants, hats, scarves, sweaters, undershirts, all of them shouting out the personal design of the company they came from.

For quite a while, this dragged on. Not that neither the Fearless Psychic nor the Graceful Assassin weren't having fun. No, they enjoyed watching the models; Cenchax because he was slowly learning what was fashionable and what was not, and Marluxia because he was critiquing each, and making possible changes to his own designs.

Then, the final model walked off the stage. Everyone sat taller in their seat to see the next model coming through. Surprisingly, none did. Instead, the announcer from before came up on-stage. Just now, Marluxia noticed his appearance; he wasn't really paying attention before. The man had cropped black hair, a small stubble of a beard on his chin, and deep green eyes, not dark though; just deep. He wore a beige suit with a rich red undershirt, plus a small pair of wired glasses on his face.

"And, now, ladies and gentlemen, we're gonna look through the audience to find the lucky rookie!"

Marluxia stood up on his toes, wagging his hand high through the air like a giant tail. "OH, I hope he picks me!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Cenchax just smirked in his chair. Glancing to his side, he muttered in an amused tone, "He'd better…"

The man up on stage squinted, using his hand as a visor to find the lucky participant. He took his time; two minutes passed, and the people were still cheering. Finally, he saw who he wanted.

"You there, in the black fur coat and with the bright red hair!" he exclaimed.

"OHMYGOSH I WON!" the woman exclaimed. She began shrieking in joy, her girlfriends cheering her on. Marluxia slumped in disappointment. "AW! But her fur coat clashes with her boots…! She CAN'T design for peasants…!" he complained.

Cenchax didn't respond. He stared intently at the man up front. _You should've picked Marly…! I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice…!_

His eyes and the man up front's eyes locked, and the other man couldn't pull away. After a few moments of intent staring, Cenchax's eyes glowed. The man's eyes glowed, too, but no one noticed. Cenchax sighed, leaning back in his chair. He wiped the sweat from his brow. _Wow…Can't just do that when I want to…But it was worth it…_

Slowly, with jerky movements, the man raised the mike to his lips. "Wait! I have made a mistake!" he exclaimed. Marluxia stared up at him, confused. The woman's screaming stopped. He looked…different somehow. His eyes were glazed slightly, and he was slightly slouched. His movements weren't normal; they looked too forced to be human…"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am, but I didn't mean to pick you…"

The lady stared, mouth agape. Then, she shrugged. "I knew I shouldn't have worn these boots…!" she exclaimed, as though the pair of boots on her feet had separated her from winning the contest.

"I simply forgot about a young man we met earlier today on the red carpet with an interesting entrance…" The man looked around more. Then, he pointed his finger. "YOU THERE. With the maroon coat and sunglasses!"

His finger was pointing right at the Graceful Assassin. His eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh…SERIOUSLY?" Marluxia shouted. Cenchax smiled at him.

"Told you you'd get picked!"

Marluxia narrowed his eyes at Cenchax, smirking. "You set this up somehow, didn't you…? You did something, didn't you…?"

"I haven't talked to anyone at the show other than those reporters, and I haven't left my seat…" His words were the truth.

Marluxia sent him an accusing look. He couldn't tell what Cenchax had done, but the 16-year-old Nobody didn't just look tired for no apparent reason. He had done something. But Marluxia also knew that the boy wouldn't tell him what he had done. So, he just looked up, to make sure that there weren't any more mistakes.

"Well, come on up!" the man beckoned; he looked a bit confused all of a sudden, and his eyes were no longer glazed. But, his smile covered up anything he was hiding. Marluxia jumped again, letting out a mewl of excitement. Cenchax stood up, smiling. Marluxia gave him a hug. "I WAS PICKED!" the rose-haired man exclaimed.

"I noticed, dude!" Cenchax exclaimed. He followed Marluxia down the aisle and up on the stage.

"Hey, wait…Can he come to?" one of the security guards asked the black-haired man.

He was about to open his mouth to say 'No' when he saw Cenchax sending him a threatening smile. He gulped. For some reason, he knew that something would happen if he didn't let the teen with crazy hair up with the winner…

"He goes…!" he squeaked. Cenchax smiled.

"Thought so…" he murmured to himself as he turned and followed Marluxia down the doors.

~##~

"STACY'S MOM, HAS GOT IT GOING ON! SHE'S ALL I WANT, AND I'VE WAITED SO LONG!" they chanted on the limo ride home. A clink of glasses, and a sip of either wine or Red Mountain Dew.

"Dude, your designs are FRICKEN AMAZING!" Cenchax complimented for about the 15 time that hour.

"Aw, don't make me blush…!" Marluxia purred, striking a catty pose.

"No, did you hear them? We're gonna be on the news! Bigomeau Notation is gonna be a real company! YOU COULD HAVE A FASHION COMPANY!"

"We COULD if we existed…!" Marluxia pointed out, a downcast look on his face.

Cenchax couldn't cheer Marluxia up from that. Despite all the attention his designs had got, despite all that they had done, the hard work, and getting Cenchax's hand out of a sewing machine at one point, they had denied any offers other companies made to buy their designs or start a partnership. They had known from the start that their company was a one-day thing, and would probably never rise again. Their positions in the Organization had to remain a secret, and being fashion designers would NOT be conspicuous. And, even if they started a line of clothing from home, what was the point if they couldn't claim them as their own? Sooner or later, a company would steal the designs and start mass producing, claiming that the company who made them had obviously not claimed the line-up, and therefore, it was free for all uses.

Cenchax put his arm around the pink-haired man. "Aw, don't be like that! Come on! It was fun while it lasted! And, who knows, if and when we get our hearts back, we could start the company up again, and make designs for real this time!"

Marluxia brightened a little. "True…Kingdom Hearts is coming on pretty fast…"

"Of course, I wouldn't mind not getting my heart back…" Cenchax added. He leaned back, arms behind his head. He closed his eyes, smiling contently. "Maybe when you all get hearts, I'll just stay a Nobody."

Marluxia stared at him. "What? Why? Think of how much you're missing out on! I mean, none of us can feel! We can't EXIST. We're not meant to EXIST! If we got our hearts back, we could return to our old lives, and meet all of our old friends, and everything!"

Cenchax stared at him, a light of sadness in his eyes. "I thought that your family and friends were killed when the Heartless took your world…"

Confused, Marluxia countered with, "Mine were…But your world wasn't destroyed. You just…died. Don't you want to go back to your old life…?"

Cenchax hesitated before answering. He frowned. Leaning forward, hands cupped together, he looked down at the floor. "Actually…Not really…It's true that none of us can truly feel…" Tears lined his eyes as he looked back up at Marluxia. "But, maybe I'd rather live my life without truly feeling…" His eyes closed again, and he looked back down at the floor of the limo. "Behind an unfeeling wall, you get less hurt…"

Marluxia stared at Cenchax. He had almost forgotten about Cenchax's hard past that had yet to be explained. He could never understand what could've happened to drive Cenchax to this. What could've happened to make Cenchax like this…?

"Sides, I always liked the thought of non-existence…" Cenchax chuckled darkly. "I'm sorry; I'm spilling my problems out on you…" He raised his glass again. "Now, weren't we celebrating, dude?" The old light was back in his eyes, but the lining of tears had yet to completely disappear.

Marluxia didn't raise his glass. "Cenchax, you can talk to me about these things…Why do you hide what happened?"

Cenchax hesitated. Then, he murmured, "The more people that know…The more people find out. Trust me; my problems won't be resolved by talking about them…You don't think I've tried? Sides…There's someone in particular who I can't let know…If word got out to that person…I don't know what I'd do…" Cenchax looked down at his shoes. "Can we change the subject?"

Marluxia was about to protest, but took a moment to think over it. If Cenchax's problems were so bad that he didn't feel like he could talk about them, maybe it was best to leave them in the dark for now. Maybe, someday, Cenchax would explain what had happened. Why he'd leave a room to avoid certain conversations. Why he'd suddenly try to run off a cliff when a memory took over his emotions. Why he slit his wrists.

But, in a limo right after a fashion show was certainly not the right time to talk about it.

"Okay…Um…Do you remember that girl with the really big red and green dress?" Marluxia asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah?"

"When she first went up there, I honestly thought she was dressed as a watermelon!"

Cenchax laughed, the life returning to his eyes. "Seriously? I mean, I knew it wasn't a flattering design, but REALLY?"

"I honestly felt like asking if she was supposed to be at the farmer's market!"

Laughter filled the limo for the rest of the ride. Marluxia completely forgot about Cenchax's troubled life.

Unfortunately, everyone else was slowly beginning to forget, as well…

~##~

I think I seriously almost fell asleep at my computer while posting this…

YAY IT'S OVER, I'm still tired….

…Yeah…*thinks* So this has a slight spoiler in it, for SOMETHING, but that won't be coming until, like, years…So, don't let it bother you too much. If you can't find it, you're just like the rest of the world…Someday, MAYBE you'll understand…Then again, maybe not, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM SAYING I'm too tired…I should sleep…But I hate it…X_X

Yeah, this is a fail chapter, on the fashion and French…Sorry to all fashion-conscious and French-speaking people out there…! I really tried, and that's a LOT for me to say…

HOWEVER, the last bit of the chapter shows how Cenchax feels being a Nobody; it actually makes him rather happy! He also reveals why he keep his secrets a secret, and, at the very end, I reveal something dark and deep…*DUN DUN. DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN.*

Yeah, I need to come out of the clouds now…What?

Ug, I'm sorry you have to put up with me, I'm just tired for no reason…Mowing the lawn in skinny jeans and a black t-shirt on a hot day just drains me…Cuz, I'm just stupid like that…

**ANTTONIEO IS MINE.**  
Just to make it perfectly clear...

I won't make you put up with me anymore, goodbye…*dies*

~Cat's Eye


	36. 36: Savage

Well, it's Lary's turn! Wonder what she'll do…You DEFINITELY won't see this coming! :D

You see, my theory is that the games in MY world…Well, they're more like a guide line. I don't claim to have written it or anything, but I certainly don't go by the book. I make it mine, twist it around a bit, put my own spin on it…Because, hey, anything is possible!

…Sorry if this doesn't make sense, I'm a bit distracted and not quite sure what I wanna say…^^;

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XXXVI: Savage**

"Cenchax…look, kiddo, I know that we're supposed to hang today, but can I have the morning to myself for today?"

Confused, Cenchax stared at the blonde woman in front of him. "Um…Any reason why?" he asked out of general curiosity.

"I got something I need to do today, and it can't wait till tomorrow. I promise, we can do whatever later, but I really gotta do this!" There was a desperate note at the end of her sentence that Cenchax thought she was trying to cover up.

Still unsure, Cenchax muttered, "Er…Sure, I guess…"

"Great! Thanks!" Without another word, Larxene spun on her heels and was bounding down the hallways. What her destination was, Cenchax had no idea. He leaned out his doorway to stare after her. What could she possibly have to do today that couldn't wait until tomorrow…? What could she possibly have to do to make her risk going against Superior's orders…?

_Maybe I should tag along…Just for curiosity's sake…_Cenchax knew he probably shouldn't pry into Larxene's private life. Even he could be subject to the Savage Nymph's temper if he wasn't careful. Perhaps there was a reason she hadn't asked him to come, or had asked for the morning off…

Then again, whatever Larxene was doing, it wasn't making her happy. He could feel it. She wasn't happy about this at all. _Maybe I can stop whatever's gonna happen…_With that assumption, he walked down the halls, trying to look normal as humanly possible.

~##~

Today was the day. January 23rd. That was the day.

A very important day. Not a happy day, but a very important day.

She walked down the cement pathway, dressed in a completely different outfit than her Organization coat. She wore a tight black, strapless dress with a small black shawl over it, covering her arms and her shoulders. The dress reached down to her knees, and was made of stretchy smooth cloth, not quite leather. She wore black heels that were about 3 inches tall, and strapped over her feet with several elegant strips of material. Her hair was straightened, and she had a black flower clip in her hair; a lily with a beaded pattern. She wore two silver bracelets on her left wrist, a black stone one on her right, and a ring on her ring finger on her right hand; it was silver with a black onyx stone in the center, about the size of her thumb nail.

Not exactly the ideal clothing to wear to a cemetery, but it was what she had worn, year after year, though she had to get new sizes when she grew out of her old ones. The old ones were tucked away in a box in her room, never to be thrown away.

She walked down the cement pathway alone. No one else was there. And she was glad. On this day, for countless years, she had been alone. No one ever wanted to come with her. And, she didn't know if she wanted anyone to come.

Because no one else had ever known. No one else knew what had caused this day. And though the one guilty was dead, she still felt that, if she told anyone, he'd find her, and silence her for good, like he should've on that day.

He didn't.

But, in a sense, he did.

Her chest felt tighter with each step she took. This was not an easy time for her. This was an emotional time. This day was one of the most hurtful days of her life. The need to share it with someone was great, but there was also the need to be alone, the need to feel like no one else understood. Because, no one else did. She had been alone that night. Almost.

And, now, she was alone. Just how she had always been. Alone in an Organization full of men. Alone in a world of scum and dogs. Alone even with her family, who would never know the truth…

She kept walking, ignoring the ache that the heels were slowly causing on her feet. She wanted to ache a little on the outside, to relive the ache on the inside. She padded down the path and fearlessly through the gate. She had no reason to fear this place. The people had always been kind to her, though no one recognized her anymore. Besides, she had nothing to fear of the undead or paranormal. She found it pointless to fear what probably wasn't there.

She walked right into the 'LaMoure SunMoon Cemetery'. A very pretty name for a place where people buried their dead. It had been named after the previous owner of the burial ground, Miss LaMoure. She had a very spiritual connection with death, and described it as the moon setting for one, but the sun rising for another, meaning she believed in reincarnation.

Larxene didn't go for all of that mumbo-jumbo. She wasn't a very religious person. She had only gone to church on several occasions with her parents, and only to do what she was told. She didn't really believe that people COULD get reincarnated. The soul, the mind, the heart…They were all unique. To reuse them, after all they had gone through, after all the time it took to make them who they are…To put them through all that again…

Besides, even if there was a higher power to control reincarnation, Larxene still didn't see point in it. In death, wouldn't a soul want to rest? A young soul might want to go back to Earth, but for how long? How long could it last when it had already faced death? How long could a used soul last on a planet that had already gotten rid of it?

But, she wasn't here to argue with the ideals of an owner who was already six feet under.

She was here to pay some respects.

She walked down the pathway, still made of cement, but it had changed from a light shade of gray to a dark shade of smoke, though not quite black. The cemetery had been recently repaved, the grass re-grown, the graves polished and dusted, and old, deteriorating flags were replaced with fresher, newer ones.

But the new setting didn't wash away the bitter taste of remorse in the back of her throat, slowly choking her up.

She reached a tombstone and stopped. She held no flowers. She held no offerings. She didn't even have a tear on her face, though she could've cried.

But what she did hold was the truth.

The tombstone was simple enough.

"_Catherine Melanie Rankushinu_

_June 12__th__, 1989-Jaunary 23__rd__, 1996_

_Died of fatal injuries caused by an accident at home_

_Gone but will never be forgotten_"

Larxene had picked out those last words herself. Because she would never forget what had happened.

Nothing had been an accident.

She stared at the grave. Then, she spoke. "Hey, Cattie…"

It seemed weird to be talking to a grave. After all she had said about not believing in zombies or ghosts…But she did believe in Heaven, and she hoped that, wherever Catherine was, she could hear her older sister.

"How's it going?" she asked. The words felt like they were dying in her throat, but somehow they still came out. "I came back today…To tell you how sorry I am…Again…"

Her head drooped, and she stared down at the ground. "It's been too long…12 years…They seem to just fly…I wish they could fly for you, too…But all you do is lie underground all year long…When you should be up here…" A tear trickled down her face. "With me…"

She looked back up. "It should be me in that coffin, not you…I should've stopped him, but…I…I was too scared." She was choking on her words now, and was trying not to let the tears escape from her eyes. "I promised to look after you…"

She became aware of the fact that she was no longer alone. There was another, peering from behind a statue nearby.

"You can come out know…" she muttered, slightly irritated. "I know you're there…"

There was a rush of movement, as though the stranger wished not to be caught, and was leaping behind the statue again. But, several moments later, the padding of leather boots filled the quiet graveyard. Larxene turned her head and realized that it was only Cenchax, dressed in his Organization coat, same as always. Same hair, same tattoos, same eye color, same everything. The only thing different was that he held a bunch of flowers in his hands.

"Sorry I tagged along…" he muttered guiltily. "I was curious…" He walked beside her and set the flowers on the grave. "I didn't mean to interrupt…" He turned around to walk away.

Larxene didn't want to be alone anymore. Having another person deliver flowers to Catherine's grave…It was too much for her. Such an act of kindness did not go unrewarded…

She grabbed Cenchax's shoulder and murmured, "Wait…Stay…Please…"

Cenchax stiffened, eyes widening. His head turned back at Larxene, eyes lined with surprise. But, he rearranged himself quickly, and stood next to the grave, mourning the unknown.

"I don't mean to pry…But who is Catherine…?" Cenchax asked quietly, as though any sound louder than a murmur would break the enchantment of the moment.

Larxene reached into her purse—forgotten until now; it was made of black leather—and pulled out a tissue. She blew her nose in it, dabbed her eyes, and took a deep breath. The used tissue returned to her purse, and she straightened up.

"She was my younger sister…"

Cenchax leaned closer to Larxene. He could never share her pain. He might've lost family members, but he knew that the bond between a child and his or her parents and the one between siblings were two completely different bonds.

"We lived a long time ago…When I still existed; we lived with our mother and father…" She took out another tissue, dabbing her eyes. A sob managed its way out of her, but she shook it away, not allowing herself to break yet.

"You don't have to tell me…If it's too painful, you don't have to bring it up…" Cenchax assured her.

"But I want to tell someone…I've been holding it in for 12 years…And I feel like I can trust you…"

Cenchax said nothing. He just pressed closer to Larxene, to comfort her, and looked up at her, waiting for Larxene to either say the rest of the story, or tell him it was too painful.

He didn't exactly expect her to share the story, but he listened as she told him;

"Our mother didn't know it, but our father was abusive…He didn't want two girls…He wanted boys…Men to grow up into savage brutes like him…" Larxene sobbed again, this one harder to control than the last. "He'd beat me on several occasions, though he did it less often, since he knew I'd tell someone…But he'd beat my sister regularly…She was too young to fight back, and too young to know that, when her father beats her…She's supposed to tell someone…!" Larxene took a moment to calm herself before continuing with the story. Cenchax reached over and gently grasped her hand, shaking it up and down in a soothing moment. She wrapped her slender fingers around the leather-covered, larger hand.

"Then, one night…the night of the 23rd…12 years ago today…He came home furious…He had been kicked out of a club that evening for harassing some women…Or something, I really can't remember that much…It all just went so fast…Mother was downstairs listening to some loud music while cooking dinner…Father stormed in, swearing, and he was so close to shouting, that I thought that the entire neighborhood could hear it…But, no…He was too quiet…" Tears ran down her face; 7, to be exact.

"He grabbed me and tossed me aside, hitting my head against the bedpost…He grabbed my sister and started hitting her…Over and over again…She started bleeding, but when she started to cry…H…He grabbed her neck and wrung it…" Larxene huddled closer to Cenchax, seeking comfort. "I tried to stop him…I shouted, I hit his arm, I whacked him…But he wouldn't stop…He slammed her fragile head against the bedpost…And she just wouldn't stop bleeding…" She sobbed again. "She was dead before he put her down…!

"No one found out…Mother came up screaming. Father put on a show…He started faking crying over his dead daughter, claiming he had walked in the room to find her dead and me lying half-conscious on the floor…I wanted to say what had happened…But I realized that no one would believe me…Father had hit me on the head; the bruise would prove it. Anything I said against him could easily be masked by saying that I wasn't thinking right…That the bump to my head had confused me…But I know what I saw…" She sobbed again, taking a bit more time to calm herself. "He killed her…And no one ever knew…"

Larxene began to sob into her hands. Hesitant at first, Cenchax wrapped his arms around his superior's thin waist, unsure of how she would react. She wrapped her arms around Cenchax and buried her head in his hair in a movement so swift, it caused Cenchax to jump. She sobbed into his hair, holding onto him, seeking comfort at last after years of suffering alone. Cenchax, eyes slowly beginning to return to their normal size, rubbed her back, circling it over and over again.

"I'm so sorry…It's horrible that anyone would do that…" Cenchax muttered, trying to find the right thing to say. But, it was hard to say something and not have his own past experience affect his words…"But, don't blame yourself…You were too young…You couldn't have stopped it…It's not your fault…" _You didn't have the ability to prevent the entire thing…You suffered through it without a choice…I chose to do what I did…_

He willed his dark thoughts away, at least for a moment. Larxene needed comfort, not someone who was still suffering from past mistakes.

"I could've shouted louder…I could've run downstairs…I…I…" Larxene could say no more. It hurt too much. The ache was relentless. She could only focus on staying on her feet and breathing.

"Maybe that would've worked…But regardless, your sister…her fate probably wouldn't have changed…Even if you had run downstairs…How fast could you have gotten your mom up there? And what good would it do? It's sad to say, but your father would've just come up with another story to cover it all up. Sometimes, no matter what you do, you just can't change what happens…"

Larxene managed to find her voice again, though each word was difficult to pronounce. "I know…But I could've tried…I wish I were dead instead of her…She was so young…She had so much life and energy…And he took it all away…"

"Don't think that…Have you ever thought of what your sister would have to go through if you died?"

Larxene lifted her head, tears still falling from her face, though her sobs were quieting. "If you had died on that night, she would've been alone, without an older sister. You were old enough to cope with her death, but maybe she wouldn't have been ready…"

"Being unable to cope with something isn't nearly as bad as being dead…"

_Yes. In fact, it's worse…_"Maybe…But, think now. If she's watching you now…I bet she'd want you to live, to do all the things that she could've done, to live your life for her…"

Larxene looked up at the sky. At the clouds. In the clouds. That's where her sister was, watching her, encouraging her, sharing her secret…And waiting for her to forgive herself and move on.

"Never forget about your sister. But, don't blame yourself for something you couldn't prevent…She knows it wasn't your fault…" Cenchax pulled away from the hug and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "You okay?"

Larxene thought for a moment, the replied, "Yeah…"

"I'll let you have a few more moments alone…" With that, Cenchax was off, walking down the pavement path back to where he could portal to the Castle without being noticed.

Larxene stared after him for a while, then turned her eyes back the grave. A smile sat on her face. _Cenchax…Thanks for listening…_

"Hey, Cattie…It's Relena…Your older sister…I know I don't look like what I used to…But it's still me…And I understand now…I'll live for the both of us…I promise…That I'll get my heart back, and live enough for both of us…I promise, Cattie…"

She leaned down and sniffed the flowers on her younger sister's grave.

"Thanks, Cenchax…Thanks for being the first one to listen…"

~##~

I kinda wanted a reason for Larxene to feel more alone among the other members, other than the fact that she was a girl. This is my reasoning for why she tends to be alone, rather than bond with her male friends. It's not for why she's so mean and (possibly) bitter; it's just why she tends to snap out rather than let people come close.

BUT CENCHAX IS DIFFERENT AND MAGICAL.

But, really, this chapter also stands to show Cenchax and Larxene's relationship, and...Well, thic chapter is also showing that, even though he's so terribly hurt, Cenchax puts other people before him, and tries his best not to let his depression openly show.

…Oh, you wanna know what I bet? I bet you REALLY wanna see Roxy's chapter, after our little confession…X3 Twenty bucks; you're DYING to read it.

…

I'm not so ecstatic about posting it…:(

…You know what? After rereading it, again and again…I don't know if I want to BURN this story, of if I'm just so tired of reading it, I need a break, and I still love it…X_X

~Cat's Eye


	37. 37: Destiny

**I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream.**

**I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean.**

**I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright.**

**So I'm breaking the habit.**

**I'm breaking the habit.**

**Tonight.**

I LOVE LINKIN PARK, don't you? -huggles-

BUT, you aren't here for music, YOU ARE HERE TO SEE HOW ROXAS AND CENCHAX WILL SPEND THEIR DAY TOGETHER!

Sorry for the late update! I was unable to get to a computer all weekend, and yesterday, I was busy posting artwork…^^;

Hmm…Interesting…The last time they saw both remember seeing each other was when Cenchax was confessing his love…All the other times, he was either asleep, or not conscious of his actions…XD

I hope you adore this chapter just about as much as I can't decide whether to love it or hate it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XXXVII: Destiny**

Cenchax had no idea what to do.

He was supposed to spend an entire day. Alone. With the boy he had just confessed his love to.

True, Roxas had never told Cenchax exactly how he felt. For all Cenchax knew, Roxas could have the same feelings, but not want to say them. But, Cenchax didn't put too much faith in that theory; if he had told Roxas that he was in love with him; wouldn't Roxas admit his feelings, too?

Until Roxas said it to his face, Cenchax wouldn't believe that Roxas wanted anything more than friendship from him.

So, today was definitely going to be a challenge. Cenchax only hoped that he could put everything behind him and act like a friend…

He had no plans. He'd just let Roxas choose whatever he wanted, to make the blonde feel more comfortable. After all, Cenchax only wanted what Roxas wanted, much as he hated to admit it.

He didn't go to wake Roxas up. He didn't want to go to Roxas's room anymore. He had no idea what one did when they confessed their love to someone they saw every day. The only other time he had ever told someone he loved them, he never saw that person again. And he had no idea what to expect from Roxas. Would he still be mad for Cenchax trying to rape him? Frustrated that the black-haired Nobody couldn't control the emotions that weren't supposed to exist in the first place? Supportive, gentle, sad, scared…?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at his door. "Cenchax? You awake?"

Cenchax stiffened. It was Roxas! Cenchax checked himself over. He was wearing a baggy white shirt with the words, 'You Look Funny Doing That With Your Head' in navy and white letters, going sideways up his shirt, so that one would have to tilt their head to see what it said. He wore loose Navy jeans, black sneakers, his traditional armbands, and a brown ribbon on his neck, which he had taken to wearing to hide the bleeding cut tattoo around his neck. _Is this right? _he wondered? Nothing seemed to make sense anymore…The fact that Roxas wasn't demanding him out of his life was strange enough to Cenchax as it was.

He decided it would have to do. He picked up a plain gray hoodie with a zipper to put on; it was gonna be a bit windy today, but sunny enough to go outside and have a good time. "Hold on…" Cenchax replied. He slung the sweatshirt over his shoulders and adjusted it, then walked to the door.

Roxas was wearing gray-blue jeans and shoes with a sort of square-like shape; they were a mixture of grey, black, red, and white. The undershirt he wore was questionable, since it was covered by a black hoodie with white sleeves. Immediately, his eyes went to Cenchax's chest, and he turned his head sideway to read what his shirt said. He laughed as he realized what it said. Cenchax's lips tugged into a smile.

"Nice to see ya again!" he exclaimed, eyes closing. He seemed happy enough to see Cenchax, and Cenchax couldn't feel any bitter feelings coming out of the blonde.

"Good to see ya too, dude!" Cenchax replied, feeling like it was the appropriate response. _Just act naturally, and everything will be fine._

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Roxas asked; he clearly had anticipated a plan for the day's activities.

"Actually…I have no idea…" Cenchax muttered, smiling sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Why don't you choose?"

"You sure you okay with that?"

"Yeah, totally…"

"Hmm…" Roxas hummed, resting his chin on his fist. Then, he looked up at Cenchax, seeing that his eyes had drifted from him in mid-thought, and asked, "Can we chill in your room so I can think about this a bit?"

"Sure, dude!" With that, Cenchax opened his door wider, allowing Roxas in. Quickly, having acted before he thought, his eyes swept the room, seeking blood-stains or notebooks or safes that Roxas might investigate. But, everything was clean…Well, clean as it was ever going to be. Cenchax didn't think he'd ever get the bloodstains off the carpet, and he still needed to add one last paint of coat to the wall before the message was fully erased. It was conspicuous enough, however, that Roxas didn't look at it. He made himself comfortable on Cenchax's bed.

"So, what's been up with you these past few days?" Cenchax asked, launching into a conversation.

"Well, it's been the usual. Missions, chores, investigations, gathering hearts…And Xemnas had me trailing Sora for a while, but I lost him…No idea where he is now…"

"Nothing interesting?"

They began to talk about their weeks; Roxas with his missions, and Cenchax with his interesting days with the other members. Then, Cenchax paused, and asked, "Any idea?"

Roxas sent him a confused look. "What we're gonna do today?" Cenchax added.

"Oh, yeah! Right! I almost forgot about that!" Roxas exclaimed, laughing a little. "Hmm…Oh! Why don't we go to an amusement park? I feel like going on a roller coaster!"

"Uh, I thought all parks were closed in winter."

"Not all of them! I know a few that are open all year round, so long as there are employees to work!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah! We could just look a couple up online, find the one we wanna go to, and go!"

"Alright! My treat!"

~##~

And indeed they went to an amusement park, called Jumping Jupiter Jubilee Park. For a few hours, nothing really happened. It was just like when you went to your everyday amusement park; some rides were closed, some rides had lines that were too long, some rides were lame, and some were so awesome, they had to go on the ride again. Roller coasters, a Ferris Wheel, carousels, thrill rides, even the teacups…Roxas and Cenchax went on as many as they could, smiling, laughing, just enjoying their time together.

Unaware of the whispers of what a cute couple they made behind their backs.

They took a quick break for lunch; a cheeseburger each, a caramel apple to share, and two small sodas, since they had two separate tastes. Still, nothing happened. Cenchax had completely forgotten that he needed to be careful. Everything was just easier to do naturally. On the Ferris Wheel, the teacups, the carousels, sharing a caramel apple…He was sure something would happen. He was sure that they were going to make mistakes. But, he did nothing, and didn't try to think about it too much; he found it easiest to be with Roxas when he didn't think about Roxas's knowledge.

They finished lunch, and were aimlessly walking around the park, looking for a new ride. There was still half the park to explore, and it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. They had several more hours for a bunch of more rides.

It was quiet between the two. The silence wasn't awkward; it was just THERE. It didn't matter that they weren't talking. They were fine walking in silence, letting the murmur of the amusement park fill in as background music.

Cenchax wasn't really thinking at the moment. He was too busy enjoying the walk, the weather, the sights…Too busy to notice one hand reaching. Reaching towards a peach-toned hand. Stretching his pale fingers to grasp it.

He slipped his fingers around one of Roxas's hands, expression not changing. He hadn't even realized what he had done. And, at first, Roxas didn't notice. Cenchax wasn't squeezing too hard, and though Roxas had noted that there was a hand now holding his, it didn't really hit him. It was just something he noticed then brushed off. Honestly, he didn't see hand-holding to be such a violation of space.

But, then, the strangeness of the situation hit him a little. And who was holding his hand hit him as well. A slight blush covered his face. He looked over at Cenchax and realized that the multi-colored haired Nobody didn't notice that Roxas knew he was holding his hand. He wondered if Cenchax even realized what he had done.

"Um…Cenchax…?" he asked hesitantly. He didn't really WANT Cenchax to let go; it was just that, he was still a bit uncomfortable around Cenchax, and wanted to make sure that Cenchax actually knew what he was doing…

Cenchax was tossed out of his oblivious world, eye widening. He looked at Roxas with a slight look of disarray. Then, he looked down at their hands. He blushed a bit.

"Oh! Sorry!" he exclaimed, flustered. His hand rapidly let go of Roxas's and whipped into his pocket. He looked away nervously, and Roxas could've sworn that he was almost leaning away from him. Roxas suddenly wished he hadn't broken Cenchax out of his world of comfort. A little holding hands every once in a while wasn't wrong. It wasn't like, by holding his hand, Roxas was committing himself to Cenchax. It was just two friends, holding hands. Of course, usually women hold hands; men don't particularly hold hands. But, Cenchax was different; he couldn't help how he felt. And Roxas could accept that.

"Cenchax…"

"No, I know, I shouldn't have done that…Sorry…" Cenchax muttered hastily. His face was darker now, with sadness.

"No, Cenchax, not that! It's not your fault! I…I don't really mind holding hands!"

"No, it's not…It's just…" Cenchax turned even more away. They weren't even paying attention to where they were walking anymore. "Nothing…"

Roxas moved closer to Cenchax. "Cenchax…I don't blame you for anything…"

"You should…You should hate me…" Cenchax began to tear up.

"Cenchax, I'm not like that bastard who broke your heart! I'm different!" Roxas wrapped his arms around Cenchax's arm and started dragging him into a line, not paying attention to what ride it was. Cenchax began to blush. When they were in line, Roxas released Cenchax's arm and looked Cenchax in the eye, and refused to let Cenchax's gaze waver.

"I know, I know, it's awkward for you, and it's a bit weird for me. I KNOW. You don't have to be sorry, Cenchax!" He looked down at his shoes, blushing a little. "I really don't mind little things, and…I can just brush it off…I can deal with it…" He straightened up. "I'm not like him. And I'll never be like him."

Cenchax stared at Roxas, unable to reply. He wanted to say 'I'm sorry' again, but Roxas would just complain about it. He wanted to wrap his arms around Roxas, but would that be too much? He wanted to thank Roxas, but how? What to say? _What do I do? _It was confusing all over again. Thanks, hand. Thank you so much for doing that ONE little thing that changed the entire morning.

"Oh, you two are up next? Well, we're friendly to all types of love, so, go on you two!" They found themselves ushered into an odd-shaped floating cart. Eyes wide, they looked around, confused.

"Um, Roxas, what ride is this?"

"I have no idea…"

It was too dark to see for a while. Then, a bright red light began to show up ahead. Red, white, pink…

"Oh no…" Cenchax murmured under his breath.

They came into a tunnel surrounded by hearts of various red and white-based colors. Cupids flew around, clouds opened up, and robotic lovers huddled together, adoring expressions on their painted faces. In bright neon-pink letters, it proclaimed, 'Tunnel of Love' on the top of the next tunnel they were going through. They realized then that the boat they were in was a giant, heart-shaped love seat; a deep red, glowing with bright red neon lights.

Needless to say, they were both tomato red to be caught in this ride, of all rides. It was very awkward for the first half of the ride. Roxas would look at Cenchax to say something, but then think better. Cenchax would look at Roxas to say something, but then think better. And, whenever they made eye contact, they both blushed and looked away.

Finally, Cenchax sighed. "Sorry for getting you into this mess…" he muttered.

Roxas turned his head at Cenchax, for once looking at the Fearless Psychic for more than a few moments. "No, it's my fault…I should've paid attention to where we were going…"

"But this ride…of all rides…" Cenchax muttered, looking ahead. He was afraid of what he would do if he looked to the side. Because, honestly, if he didn't hold himself back, his body would make a move on Roxas; he could feel it from his fingers to his feet; he wanted Roxas to be closer, to be more than a friend…but he couldn't do that…

"Cenchax…" Cenchax didn't move his body at all.

"Cenchax." Still no reaction.

"Cenchax, look at me!" The small note of desperation in his tone forced Cenchax to turn to the blonde. The way the pink and red bounced off of his golden spikes made Cenchax's skin prickle.

"It's okay…You were fine all morning! The ride isn't that bad!" Roxas tried to assure him.

Cenchax snorted. Under his breath, he muttered, "Easy for you to say…You don't have to spend every minute trying not to—!"

"What?" Roxas asked, having missed every word that Cenchax had said.

Cenchax stiffened. Turning his head to Roxas, he exclaimed, "Um, nothing!" He realized, only too late, that Roxas had leaned in to hear what Cenchax was saying. Their faces were so close that they could feel each other breath on their faces. Both of them blushed. Cenchax tried to move away. He couldn't. Roxas had captured a hold on his heart then and there, and he refused to let go, if only to let Cenchax jump away. Roxas didn't move. His brain WANTED to move, but every other molecule in his body was screaming at him to stay right where he was.

"Cenchax…It's okay…I don't mind…" Roxas murmured.

"But, it shouldn't have to be this hard…!" Cenchax defended.

"It's not that bad…"

"But it shouldn't be happening…" Cenchax murmured. He was slowly leaning closer, closing his eyes. He was no longer conscious of his actions. He couldn't hold back his feelings anymore. Being so closer to Roxas, having their faces inches apart, was more than he could stand. For so long, he had hidden them, and though they were out, he wanted nothing more than to do something about them.

"Cenchax…it's not…your fault…" Roxas reacted by closing his own eyes and leaning in closer. Because, deep down inside, something was telling Roxas to get closer to Cenchax, to support him more than he supported his other friends…Something telling him how important Cenchax was…

"But…It's…not…"

"Right…"

"I shouldn't…"

"Do it…"

"We…"

"Us…"

Before they realized it, the light from the outside world was flooding the dark tunnel. And their lips were pressing against each other. Cenchax felt his supposedly-nonexistent heart thundering, pumping adrenaline through his veins. Roxas felt his chest flutter, awkwardly at first, for he was still getting used to these feelings. But, the flutter grew stronger, and more graceful, as their lips stayed pressed together, eyes closed, unable to face reality for a few more precious moments…

But when it hit, it hit hard.

Cenchax's eye widened first, which was a bit odd to him. Shouldn't Roxas be the first to jump away? But, nonetheless, he realized that he was kissing Roxas. And, last time he checked, friends don't kiss friends. Especially guys. He pulled away, eye wide with shock. His hands flew up to his mouth, and he stared at Roxas in distress. Roxas didn't move for a moment. His lips went normal, but his eyes remained closed, and the romantic expression bestowed on his face remained there for a few moments longer. Gradually, he opened his eyes into slits. He stared at Cenchax with narrow eyes for a moment. Then, they flew open, and his mouth went agape in shock. He couldn't believe it. He had kissed Cenchax. AGAIN. But…it was on his own free will this time…What did this mean? Why hadn't he wanted to lean away? Why was it that some section of him was telling him to go in for more? What was this fluttering feeling in his chest?

They scooted away from each other, trying to distance themselves, as though that would solve their problems. They didn't speak for the rest of the ride. They didn't even look at each other for the rest of the ride. They stared off awkwardly to the side, trying to figure out the differences between the rights and wrongs of friendship. Cenchax was trying to understand why it was so hard to fall out of love. Roxas was trying to understand Cenchax, and the strange movements in his chest.

Cenchax didn't wait for Roxas after the ride. The moment they were told that they could get off the ride, he took one giant bound out of the seat and ran off, eye wide with a mixture of horror, anger, and angst.

"CENCHAX!" Roxas cried. He leapt up and immediately began chasing after Cenchax. He knew he looked weird. Two guys blushing out of the Tunnel of Love, the first one running off in distress, the other chasing desperately after him. But, Roxas didn't care. He didn't care about what people thought of him. Cenchax was his FRIEND…and, possibly, maybe, just a little bit more…And Roxas wanted Cenchax to know that he didn't have to hate his feelings. He wanted Cenchax to know that, even if he didn't understand his own feelings, he was willing to make sacrifices for the Fearless Psychic.

"CENCHAX!" He called again. "DON'T BE LIKE THIS!"

Cenchax ignored his cries, and began weaving through the crowd. Despite his longer, more powerful legs, he had underestimated Roxas's size and agility. Roxas easily dodged through the crowd where Cenchax had trouble. Pretty quickly, he caught up with Cenchax. Cenchax saw him, and his eyes widened. But before he could leap away, Roxas grabbed his wrist, and started dragging him off. A dark expression was on his face; almost irritated, as though the fact that Cenchax had run in the first place displeased the blonde.

"Roxas, what are you—?"

"We need to talk."

"But—!"

"NOW."

"Where are we—?"

"To talk." Roxas wasn't angry, and he hoped he didn't sound too mad. Honestly, he was frustrated that Cenchax couldn't understand.

He dragged him off to the sky ride. They had been planning on saving it for later, but it was the only place they could talk privately and not be stared at; the cart was completely covered in silver and blue; no one could see in, though they could see out. There was no line. Roxas dragged him to the front, and gave him a gentle shove inside. He walked in and sat next to Cenchax. Cenchax wished there was room for him to scoot away. The door closed behind them, and they were locked in, trapped until the end of the ride. Roxas sat there for a few moments, calmly organizing his thoughts. Cenchax leaned away, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and nervousness.

The ride took off. Silence filled the room. Cenchax's tension rose to an all-time high, unable to decide what was the right choice of actions.

Finally, Roxas looked up. A mixture of friendship and sadness lit up his eyes. "Cenchax…You don't have to keep dodging away…"

Cenchax tried to respond. But, Roxas wasn't finished. "Accidents happen," he went on. "And, I really can't blame you for how you feel. Sometimes, you just can't stop things like that. I'm not mad. I'm not sad. I'm only frustrated that you don't understand that I'm okay with you being closer than normal…"

He looked down at his shoes. "If we hold hands, hug a little longer than we should, stare a moment too long…Even a little private kiss, maybe…Cenchax, I'm okay with that. I understand." Roxas looked up at Cenchax. "You, of all people, deserve a little special treatment…It's okay. I understand. You don't have to worry…" As redundant as the speech was getting, Roxas had a feeling that he had to keep repeating the words, 'I understand.' Because Treep obviously hadn't understood. Hadn't known what he was doing to Cenchax when he rejected him violently. But, Roxas knew. And he knew he had to make up for his actions.

He leaned onto Cenchax's shoulder. Cenchax, disbelieving at first, began to lean away. But, Roxas simply leaned closer, murmuring, "No, Cenchax, it's okay…You don't have to be afraid to react because of your feelings…It's okay to show affection…Even if it's more than you think is right…"

"But, Roxas…" Cenchax murmured, blushing. "It doesn't feel right…I've never done anything like this before…" No matter what reassurance he was given, he still wasn't used to handling one-sided love relationships. He wanted to say something, but nothing seemed right. He was constantly worried that Roxas might change his mind and jump away…

"Cenchax…" Roxas pressed himself closer. "This isn't what happened before. This is completely different…I'm completely comfortable with this…" And, the truth of the matter was, Roxas couldn't remember the last time he had been this relaxed. He had never felt this at home, so right…

"It's alright every once in a while…And, if I'm ever uncomfortable, I'll tell you to stop…" Cenchax stared at Roxas, still uncertain of what to do. He loved Roxas. So much. More than he should, for a Nobody. But, his experience with love had been one-sided, just like this one. It had led to failed suicide attempts, just like this one. It led to him getting hurt, just like this one. In so many senses, this was just like what had happened before. It just didn't feel right showing affection to Roxas, no matter how comfortable Roxas was with it. Because Cenchax felt uncomfortable. He felt like he was in his home, but trapped inside, unable to decide whether it was a good or bad thing.

"I don't know…It's…hard…" Cenchax whispered, trying to find his voice. His throat was getting tighter the longer Roxas stayed so close.

"It's okay…Go ahead…" Roxas murmured. He closed his eyes, putting his head onto Cenchax's chest, half on his shoulders. In that motion, he was basically telling Cenchax to make a move on him.

Cenchax took in a breath of air. Okay, Roxas wins. He'd take a risk…Ready to pull away at any moment, should the need arise, Cenchax slowly snaked his arm around Roxas, pulling him just a tiny bit closer. He rested his other hand on Roxas's lap. His face was bright red. Roxas, in response, laid his hand on top of Cenchax's hand, stroking it gently.

"Cenchax…I'm not like Treep. I'm different…Maybe it's not a good thing, but it also means that I would never hurt you…You're one of my best friends, Cenchax, and I'd do anything to help you…"

Cenchax forced himself to slowly relax. Once he had calmed down, it seemed just so natural to be there. He managed a small smile, and rested his head against Roxas's, allowing himself to take in small whiffs of the Key of Destiny's honeysuckle hair.

"I'm okay with this…" Roxas murmured one more time. He was unaware of the fact that the warmth of Cenchax's body and the secure feeling it provided was lulling him to sleep. In a few moments, his breathing evened out, and he didn't say another word.

Cenchax didn't notice at first. He just enjoyed the silence. He knew that, in ways, this wasn't right. He still wouldn't accept the fact that doing something like this with Roxas was right. It felt like having a friend with benefits. Cenchax almost felt like, by using his emotions as an excuse, he was taking advantage of Roxas…

But he also knew that he had never felt anything like this. He had never had someone who thought it was okay to love them and share no similar affections. It was a wonderful feeling. For the first time in a long time, Cenchax began to feel alive. His heart still wouldn't beat normally, but he almost felt like life was coming back to him, slowly, but with the time he and Roxas had, he could wait forever if he needed to. Maybe…Just maybe…This would work out. Maybe for once in his life, he could have something more than a passing fantasy that was sliced to pieces…

"Roxas…" he breathed, feeling a level of merriment that he hadn't felt in a while.

Roxas didn't respond.

"Roxas?" Cenchax asked hesitantly. With great effort, he pulled his head away and looked down at Roxas, confused, without shifting his shoulder. Roxas wasn't moving.

Cenchax's first reaction was that of irrational panic. _OH MY GOD, I KILLED HIM! _Then, he realized how ridiculous he sounded. No one's died yet from cuddling. He then realized that Roxas was asleep, seeing the faint rise and fall of his chest. Cenchax smiled. He allowed himself, just this one time, to stare at Roxas, to take in the boy's features—the ones that he had come to love…

He knew that none of his feelings were true. None of them were as strong as those in real life. The only reason everything felt so strong is because he had nothing else to compare them too. All other emotions had escaped his memories; the memories were there, but the pain had died down since he had died. Still, all this meant was that none of this was complete…

But, he also knew that he was content to stay forever like this, if Roxas was willing to comply. He wasn't ready to give up his suicidal ways. He knew that his weakness would cause himself to bring harm to himself the moment a memory came up, or when he caused yet another friend pain with his attraction to danger. But, maybe, if Roxas was willing to do this…Maybe he could learn to give them up, not all at once, but slowly, until he was like everyone else…

Maybe…Just maybe, he'd have a second chance at living…

"Roxas…Thank you so much…" he murmured. The mocha-eyed boy placed his head back into Roxas's hair. He paused, considering what he was about to say. Then, the three words came out.

"I…love you…"

Roxas couldn't have heard those words. He was fast asleep on Cenchax's shoulders. But, what Cenchax noticed that, after he said that, Roxas smiled in his sleep, as if to say, '_Maybe I love you, too?'_

~##~

After they had gotten off the ride, things had returned to normal, just like they had before lunch. Cenchax didn't try anything else; he had had his 'fill' for the day in a sense, or at least to last him the rest of the day. Meaning, basically, he only felt the need to be Roxas's friend, at least for the time being.

But, the day ended quickly after the ride, compared to everything else that had happened. They quickly got home, and walked each other to their rooms.

"That was fun!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Yeah, especially that roller coaster, you know, Mind Splitter?" Cenchax laughed. "Dude, I'm still trying to catch my breath!"

Roxas laughed. Finally, they reach each other's rooms.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya around…" Cenchax murmured, almost in a shy manner, but not quite.

"Yeah…Night!" Roxas turned to go into his room.

Cenchax's eyes widened. Lifting up his arm, as though to drag him back, and taking a step forward, he exclaimed, "Roxas, wait!"

Roxas froze on the spot, surprised. He turned around, looking at Cenchax. Cenchax blushed. _Did I REALLY just do that…? _His arm slowly pulled back, and, along with his other arm, strayed behind his back, right arm rubbing the left in embarrassment. Looking down at his shoes, he muttered, "N-Nothing…Just…Forget I said anything…" Honestly, he hadn't quite been content with just a 'Night' as being his beckoning to bed.

But, despite having not mentioned anything on the matter, Roxas understood anyways. He smiled, eyes half-closing. He walked up to Cenchax. "Is that what you want…?" he murmured.

Cenchax jolted upwards, staring at Roxas with an overwhelmed eye. "NO!" he rapidly responded with.

Roxas leaned in, a knowing, almost teasing expression on his face. "It's okay…" he whispered. Voice gaining volume, he continued in a more taunting tone, "You're a little selfish today…But I guess that's okay for you. You can be selfish every once in a while…" He got closer to Cenchax, who blushed again. "It's the least I can do…" Roxas murmured.

To accommodate for Cenchax's height, Roxas found he had to balance on his toes to reach the appropriate angle. Gently, he leaned in and gave Cenchax a sweet peck on the forehead. Cenchax stared up at him, heart pounding. Roxas pulled away slowly, eyes opening in an expression of caring that Cenchax couldn't pull his gaze from. "Sweet dreams…" Roxas turned around, opened the door to his room, and shut it as thought nothing had happened.

Cenchax remained where he was for a few moments longer. He raised his hand to his forehead, touching where Roxas had pressed his lips against him. It almost felt like tiny sparks were igniting where the invisible mark was. He stared after Roxas. A romantic smile slowly made its way across Cenchax's lips.

"Roxas…" he murmured again. He walked into his room, a heart full of affection, knowing for once that he would not dream, and even if he did, they would be dreams, not the nightmares he normally dealt with. And he had Roxas to thank.

~##~

KISSY KISSY NA NA NA!

Favorite part in the chapter?

OH MY GOD, I KILLED HIM!

BEST. LINE. EVER. XD

Aw, isn't this so cute it makes you want to puke up TINY BLACK PEAR OWLS? (Weirdest. Dream. Ever. Don't shove owls in your mouth then go to McDonalds; it's pretty mental.)

Yeah, I hope people can see that Roxas has forgiven Cenchax for trying to…um…do mean things to him…And for all the pain he caused with his suicidal rampage.

Don't think too poorly of Cenchax. He tries his hardest. :|

Sorry, he's been uber depressed lately in my head, and it drags me down…

And I'm sad, too, cuz there are SO FEW CHAPTERS LEFT. It's ending…FINALLY. I dunno whether to be sad or happy…I'm just…Blank now.

One more funny note; all of this happened JUST because they were holding hands. I just thought that was a bit interesting.

**It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back.**

**It's like a whirlwind inside of my head.**

**It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within.**

**It's like the face inside is right beneath the skin…**

Yeah.

As for Roxas's feelings for Cenchax?

...I'll let you come to your own conclusions...:D

~Cat's Eye


	38. 38: That One Time of Year

I think my brain just completely broke down. I can't think thoughts anymore. Only Christmas carols.

ANYWAYS…I'm not gonna lie. This chapter and the last chapter are just FANSERVICE chapters I decided not to cut…(I had about 20 more chapter plots waiting, only these last ones made it through. Sides, most of them would've taken about a month each, so, I'm happy with these.)

I really can't think of what to say. Remember? I DON'T HAVE THOUGHTS ANYMORE. :3

Alright, so, in the last chapter, we saw some CenRoku action, so, what could be in THIS one?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XXXVIII: That One Time of Year**

Xemnas held a meeting the next day, to converse with everyone on the condition of Cenchax. Of course, Cenchax didn't attend; he stayed in his room, resting, recuperating from the past 13 days he had spent.

It was unanimous that Cenchax was at a level where they felt comfortable calling him stable, at least for now. It was also agreed, however, that he wasn't quite healed yet. In the end, they just decided to monitor his actions, and send him out on very few solo missions, though, pretty soon, everything was back the way it was. Cenchax was allowed free reign, so long as he completed his missions and chores. He still went alone to his room. He still was in pain. But…It was less now. He was just as dangerous to be with as before, but at least he wasn't violently suicidal about it as he had been before.

Weeks had passed, and a special day came up…

~##~

Roxas walked down the hallways, three thin, white books in his hands. He sighed. Why was Xemnas giving them work on a holiday? Granted, it was one of Xemnas's least favorite, being the strict unfeeling being that he pretended to be. But, still, couldn't they have the day off? Instead of lounging in his room sharing candies with his friends, he was stuck running errands and doing research for Vexen's experiments.

He didn't realize that he was being tailed…

His pale skin trembled. He was incredibly nervous. He clutched a tiny package in his hand, with a pink card tied to the top. He took a deep breath, and sighed. Every time he got ready to do it, he always hesitated too long. It shouldn't be that hard…Roxas had said he was okay with it…

But wouldn't this be crossing the line…? How would Roxas react?

Though he had already bought the present…

Another deep breath. He looked around the corner. Roxas hadn't noticed him. He pulled himself back and ran his hands down in front of him, breathing out. _Come on…You can do this…You're just being a good friend…Who's in love with his good friend…He won't freak out…Will he…? _He shook his head. _NO, don't think that! Just…get it over with! _He sighed. _This sounded so much better in my head at 2 in the morning…_

Roxas casually glanced down at his book. At least Xemnas was in the holiday spirit. He sent couples on missions together where they could be alone, and those without a significant other were busy working with several love-related projects. Currently in his hands, he held, 'Love-Relationships; All You Need to Know to Keep That Love Life Alive.' Not to mention several other books on love._ Stupid love potion…_Roxas thought to himself. He had the horrible feeling that Vexen was going to try out his potion on him first, and it was common knowledge who was in love with him. _I'm already confused enough as it is…_

His cheeks flushed subtly as his mind drifted off to a black-haired Nobody with a strange color pattern in his hair, pale skin, unforgettable mocha eyes, quarter-moon tattoo, bleeding cut around his beck, that one section of his hair that was never in the right place…His heart skipped a beat or two. _That's exactly what I mean! What does that heartbeat mean? If I can't feel, then what is that?_

Our poor, dense Roxas had yet to piece together that Nobodies probably could feel; you only had to look at Cenchax to see that. Maybe not nearly as intensely as humans do, but, somehow, despite having no heart, they could still like and love and hate and fear…

He shrugged. Valentine's Day wasn't his day. When he was human, it was so confusing, and even now, even after he felt as if he had left it all behind, here it was, back to haunt him, with a different person this time.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the person taking quick, walking steps to catch up to him. "Hey, Roxas!"

Roxas turned around, and was surprised to see Cenchax taking one last stride to match his stride. He seemed to be hiding something behind his back, but whatever it was, Roxas couldn't see it. "Cenchax? I thought you had to leave on a mission…"

"I got a few minutes before I have to leave…" Cenchax muttered. He looked away shyly, blushing lightly. "And, I kinda wanted to talk to you…"

Roxas stared at Cenchax, wondering what Cenchax could mean. He was well aware of the fact that it was Valentine's Day, but he couldn't predict what the Fearless Psychic would do. Roxas just hoped he didn't have anything all-out planned. He still didn't know whether he liked the fluttering feeling in his chest…

"Well…Uh…You know, today's…" Cenchax tried, trailing off. He suddenly wasn't all too certain that Roxas would be happy about this…

"Valentine's Day, right…" Roxas muttered. He looked ahead. He realized that he didn't have too far to go till he got to Vexen's lab. "Uh, I don't wanna be rude, but can you make this quick? I still have a project that I need to work on with Vexen…And the sooner I get it finished, the better…" He planned on hiding out in his room for the rest of the day.

Cenchax took a deep breath, and blushed harder. His chest got tighter and tighter. He couldn't do this…

Before he could convince himself of that, Roxas leaned back a bit, trying to see what Cenchax concealed in his hands. "What's that?" he asked.

Cenchax stiffened, shifting his hands away so Roxas couldn't see it. Confused, Roxas stopped walking, staring at Cenchax with slightly-suspicious eyes. Cenchax ended up skidding to a halt, having taken one step too many. He whipped around, staring at Roxas, feeling the brilliant blue eyes he had come to love bore into him like two bullets. Roxas had seen. Or, he at least had seen that Cenchax hadn't come empty handed. It would be rude not to show him, and to show him was to give it to him…

_Thanks for trapping me in a corner!_

But, naturally, Cenchax didn't blame Roxas for this problem; instead, he was mad at himself for having the foolish idea in the first place.

His blush was cooling down, but only reheated as he thrust the present in front of him, handing it to Roxas. "F-For you…" he stuttered slightly, realizing how ridiculous he looked. Roxas looked down at the small package in Cenchax's hands. He reached out one hand, open-palm, to receive the gift. Cenchax dropped the gift in there, and then sprinted down the hallway in the way he came, eye wide, blushing furiously.

"Cenchax!" Roxas exclaimed, surprised that the Nobody had sprinted off without another word. He then looked down at the package in his hands, unsure of what to expect from Cenchax. He knelt down on the floor, placing the books on the ground. He knew that he'd be a bit tardy, but, Vexen had told him to get back to the lab within a half-hour, and Roxas still had 2 minutes. He could make it.

The card was simple enough; just a plain, pink piece of paper with a message written in purple. Scribbled on it was, "_To Roxas, with…_" It didn't finish the sentence, but Roxas knew what the Fearless Psychic meant. He smiled. _With love…_He chuckled, almost bitterly. _I told you I was fine with affection every once in a while…!_

He untied the card and opened the package. Inside the plain, white box was an elegantly-shaped, miniature velvet heart, deep red with a label on top that said, 'Romanists Chocolates' and a black, green, gold, and pink design in the background. The Key of Destiny hadn't expected something as nice as this in such a boring white package.

Then again, maybe that had been the plan all along.

There was another note, sticking out to the side. Roxas plucked it up with two fingers and pulled it out. It was plain white, and, written in black ink on the back, in the same neat scrawl, it said, '_To Roxas_' but with no 'with…' at the end. He opened the card, unsure of what to expect. It wasn't fancy or elegant. It was just a piece of paper with a note on it. Just when he thought he knew what Cenchax was going to do next, the black-haired Nobody would show he was still as unpredictable as ever. The blonde smiled to himself. _That's what I love about him…_

Smile gone. Replaced with a frown. Light blush on face. Had he…had he REALLY just thought that? Love? Did he?

He answered himself with a tired sigh. He had no idea anymore. So what if he loved Cenchax? He wouldn't change anything. He was fine with the way things were now. Beside, for all he knew, it could've just been a slip of a thought; the mind's tongue getting tangled, in a sense. Cenchax was only a friend, and, until Roxas could understand the fluttering in his chest, Cenchax would only be liked AS a friend.

Whatever that one sentence had meant—and the blush as well—Roxas ignored it. He unfolded the paper. (Author's Note: The underlined text is supposed to be crossed out in this section, but fanfiction doesn't let that happen, so...I have to improvise.)

Slightly neater, but getting messier at the end, Cenchax had scribbled, "Dear _Roxas,_

_I know that I shouldn't be doing this _today of all days, _but, well, I did it, so there._

I just felt like I needed to tell you_ wanted to do something today, awkward as it is. I _needed really _wanted to. It was almost as if I had to…_

_But, and you'll understand when you see the gift, I just needed to say that this is NOT real, and that I'm not implying _anityng _anything by giving this to you. I just thought it was _cute like_a nice gift to give someone. _on today…

_But it's not real, and it's not home-made. It was a custom-made chocolate, and though you can have real bits of _the fruit_ it with a real piece of it in it, I thought it would be _gorss_ gross, and it _would be dangerous it would be rude it would _would imply the wrong thing to you, or something…_

_So, no, it ISN'T a real one of those. So, don't be _wrrd_ worried when eating it. I _couldn't _wouldn't trick you like that. I _could never_ would never. Please, trust me._

_I don't know if I should ask this, but I'm going out on a limb already by giving _yo_ you this, so, I might as well ask…_

_Be mine?_

_With _Love_…Mutual Affection,_

_~Cenchax_"

Roxas smiled. His face was warmer, but he really didn't care. How sweet of Cenchax…And all the crossing out and the embarrassment he could sense in the letter made it even cuter…

But, what did he mean by 'it ISN'T a real one of those"? He had kept on crossing out 'the fruit' but what could that fruit be?

Only one way to find out.

He placed the card on the ground and looked at his watch. 2:32. _Aw, Vexen wouldn't mind if I was a bit late, right? I mean, it's a holiday…_

He pulled the red velvet box from the boring white cardboard one. For a moment, he just sat there, stroking the box. It had a very admirable texture…Then; he gently gripped his fingers around the edges, and gave it gentle tugs, slowly beginning to work it loose.

It was off. His heart skipped. Inside of the box was just about the most beautifully-shaped piece of chocolate in the world. It looked like someone had taken a heart from a Heartless, and made a miniature-sized version of that out of the smoothest milk chocolate in the world, even adding texture to show the swirls of light and the shimmering skin.

But, embedded on top of it, was a miniature, chocolate model of a Paopu fruit, each line carved to perfection. It looked so life-like, Roxas had a hard time believing it wasn't actually a Paopu fruit, and was just a chocolate version of one.

Underneath it was a little list of custom orders. Two were circled in red sharpie, though they were hidden underneath the cloth that the chocolates were on. However, Roxas could tell which two had been selected…

He stared at it until his eyes burned, begging him to blink. It was the nicest thing that anyone had ever done for him. And he had nothing to give in return…

Wait…No. He took that back. A wicked smile stretched across his face. _Yes. Yes, I do…_

He carefully placed the lid on the chocolate, put the cards and chocolates back in his box, and crammed the box in his pockets. He had to finish his experiments with Vexen. Then, the Key of Destiny had a Valentine's Day mission of his own.

~##~

Cenchax had no idea what to expect from Roxas. But he was hell-bent on not finding out.

He went out of his way all day long to have as little contact with anyone all day, in fear of meeting the blonde with the golden swirl of spikes.

But his determination could only go so far, when another was equally hell-bent on finding him.

He dashed down the hallways, gasping for breath. He knew he had seen Cenchax here a moment ago. But, by the time he rounded the next corner, the Nobody was gone. Roxas found himself smiling, oddly amused by the game. _Playing hard to get, eh…?_ He chuckled. _I'd say two could play at that game, but that would mean I'd have to stop chasing you…_He paused from his running, gasping for breath. His hands went to his knees, sweat slowly dripping from his damp brow.

"Roxas?" Roxas turned around to find the Cloaked Schemer walking up behind him, slate hair as usual parted over the right eye, pale skin-tone as always, same astounding blue-gray spheres to help him see. "Didn't you say you were going to hide in your room for the rest of the day?"

Roxas caught his breath before answering. "Change of plans…Now, don't make any comments and don't ask questions when I say this, but…Have you seen Cenchax?"

Confused, Zexion cocked his head to one side. "He said something about going to the kitchen…"

"Is he there? Alone, or with other people?"

Zexion paused for a moment; he always hesitated a moment before replying to catch the scents that he had been asked to search for. "A few, but they're all passing through…Why?"

"Don't ask questions!" With that, Roxas pivoted on his heels and began to bolt down the hallways. It took Zexion only a second to realize what was going on. He smiled. _Lovebirds…_

"Roxas, wait!"

Roxas skidded to a halt, letting out an agitated groan. "What?" he asked, impatient to bolt to the kitchen.

Zexion walked up to him, reaching into his pocket as he walked. A moment later, he pulled out a blue package, and popped two white squares out of it, just as he was reaching Roxas. He took his peachier hand, opened it, and dropped in the squares.

"What are these?" Roxas asked.

"Breath mints. Trust me; you need them…"

Roxas began to blush violently. "ZEXION!" He bolted off furiously. Zexion laughed at the whole matter. He knew that Roxas wouldn't be too fond of him for doing so, but he couldn't help but shout, "DON'T FRENCH HIM! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW!"  
Roxas replied with an irritated half-scream half-groan loud enough to reach to the other end of the hallway. Zexion laughed.

Once Roxas had rounded the corner, he glared behind him, imagining himself hitting Zexion where it hurts. However, he lifted his hand, breathed, and sniffed what came out. His nose scrunched up. _Oooo…Maybe Zexion is right…_He crammed both mints into his mouth, chewing for a few moments before walking off. One of Xemnas's iron rules that he DID stick to was no running with gum in your mouths. It was a pointless rule, but it's saved countless lives from chocking on gum or candy.

Which is why he spit it out in the first trash can he could find, and practically flew to the kitchen.

He finally raced around the corner and found him. Cenchax was standing in the kitchen, looking the other way. He was casually leaning up against the wall. Roxas smiled. _I'll just sneak up on him, and before he knows it, I'll kiss him on the cheek…_

Cenchax looked at the ceiling, sighing, trying to count the number of panels to relieve his boredom. _526, 527, 528, 529…_At least he was finally alone. People seemed to be wanting him all day for this and that; he tried to avoid it when he could; being in the same spot too long was risky, for Roxas might need to go to that area for a moment, and a moment was all it took. He had tried hiding in his room; it was too obvious. Zexion's library; he couldn't get in alone. The attic; if they owned an attic, Cenchax didn't know about it. In the basement; too many Heartless running amuck to stay alive alone. In another world; Xemnas ordered him to stay nearby, in case another mission for him came up.

But, for some reason, when he was in the kitchen, when Axel, Saix, Xaldin, and even Xemnas passed by him, they only exchanged a few words before leaving the Fearless Psychic alone. How this made sense, Cenchax had no idea. But, so long as no one needed him…

"Oh, Cen-chax!" a sing-song voice chimed, accompanied by the soft thumping of leather as boots sprinted across the ground. Cenchax stiffened. _Oh, no…_It was Roxas. Cenchax could recognize that voice anywhere. His immediate reaction was to jump off the wall, see how far Roxas was, and judge how fast he had to run to get away from the blonde.

He turned is head to face Roxas. Too late. Roxas was already 5 feet away from him. Without another thought, the blonde pressed his arms on Cenchax's shoulders, and pressed his lips up against Cenchax's face.

Unfortunately, Roxas had not calculated that Cenchax would turn his head. He had been hoping that he would barely notice the entrance, and hardly have time to react. But, paranoid little Cenchax jumped at the noise, and turned his head, so where his right cheek used to be moments ago, his pale lips were. Roxas blushed a little. _This definitely did not go according to plan…_

Nonetheless, he closed his eyes and remained where he was for a few moments. Because, a kiss was a kiss, no matter where you put it. On the lips, on the cheek, on the nose, on the hand…Though some places would make the meaning of the kiss different than other places, it was still a kiss, and it still signified affection. Still, part of the reason that Roxas didn't pull away immediately (and he would never admit it out loud) was that his heart—which was only an organ now, according to Vexen, but was so much more to Roxas right now—was pounding so fast that he didn't think he could pull away quickly without risking a stroke.

Cenchax stared, his eye wide. His entire face was a deep shade of maroon, rivaling Axel's hair in intensity of redness. His own heart felt like it had stopped al l together, and for a moment, he forgot how to breathe.

Roxas pulled away eventually, smiling. Their lips made a small 'Smooch' as they parted. "Happy Valentine's Day, Cenchax…" He leaned in and gave the older boy an Eskimo kiss, feeling a little more daring and frisky than usual. "You're too sweet for your own good…"

Cenchax didn't reply. He stared at Roxas, bewildered, confused, shocked, amazed, awed, anything to describe the level of surprise he was on.

Roxas took his hand. "Come on! I hear that Xemnas is having a romantic horror movie night to celebrate today! Great way to finish the day, huh?"

Cenchax was blank for a moment, still trying to process what Roxas had done. On his own free will, Roxas had run up to him, and kissed him on the lips. Provided, Roxas seemed to have been aiming for his cheek, but it had hit his lips, none the less. His heart pounded in ecstasy. He wished he could only have words to describe the level of joy he felt to Roxas. He wished that he could tell Roxas that he was trying to give up his suicidal ways for the boy…

But, now wasn't the right time. Roxas wasn't enough to stop him from trying to murder himself. Not yet. But, why worry now? Kingdom Hearts was coming along, but it was still a long way off; at least several years, if not more. Cenchax had all the time in the world to change.

He smiled, and gripped Roxas's hand, matching the young boy's steps. "Yeah, great…"

Roxas smirked back at Cenchax. "Go ahead. Say it. I won't mind."

Cenchax hesitated. "You know you wanna…" Roxas purred.

Cenchax blushed, and looking away, murmured, "I…I love you…"

Roxas smiled. Without looking back, and leaving no implication to his words, he muttered,

"I have mutual affection for you, too…"

~##~

THE FLUFF SHOULD DIE. No, really, the more I think about it, the more I'm beginning to hate everything I've ever wrote…I'm in a very low-self-esteem mood, cuz my body decided 'HEY, let's not work for about 48 or so hours and see how she likes it! :D'

Oh, ho, ho, Zexion, I think I love you. XD

AND TO THINK.

It's fanservice, and IT'S ACTUALLY A CHAPTER. So, that means, in REAL life, SOMEWHERE, in a GALAXY that is FAR FAR AWAY, Roxas actually did that. :| And how does this make you feel…?

On a final note, for some reason, I always read this chapter thinking it's Axel in the beginning, not Cenchax…O_o And since I'm getting pretty sick of AkuRoku (my tolerance level went DOWN) it makes no sense…

ALRIGHT, I have to stay alive, YOU enjoy the rest of the day with a dumb grin on your face! CUZ, TRUST ME, IT WON'T LAST! :)

~Cat's Eye


	39. 39: Fracture

Remember how I said your happiness wouldn't last?

IT WON'T! :D

Sorry the update was postponed! I was away all weekend, and only just now got around to it because I was going to go type up a fanfiction when I thought, 'I should update…'

So, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEXT PART! Not that you will…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XXXIX: Fracture**

Not everything that happened in the Castle was necessarily a good thing.

In fact, many of the good things ended up having horrifying outcomes.

Roxas, Lexaeus, and Cenchax were hanging out in the library, waiting for Zexion. Their missions had been postponed due to the bad weather in Land of the Dragons. Plus, Zexion had a few errands to run; mostly, it was harassing the Moogle to lower his prices. Why a Moogle sold was allowed in the Castle, no one but Xemnas seemed to know. However, he was almost always well-stocked, even though he was a bit pricy.

Meaning, if Zexion was dead set on getting the prices lowered, it could take anywhere from two to four hours.

"Man, I'm bored…" Cenchax sighed. He leaned back in the library chair, planting his feet on the table. His coat and pants fell back slightly, revealing the tops of his boots, normally hidden by cloth. "Can you guys think of anything to pass the time?"

Lexaeus shrugged. Roxas shook his head. Cenchax sighed again, a look of monotony on his face. "Well, I got nothing…How long's Zexi gonna be gone, ya think?"

"Judging by how he's haggling with a Moogle…?" Lexaeus murmured. His head rest in his hand for a moment, as he calculated several factors of the equation in his head. Then, he answered, "Maybe an hour or so…"

Cenchax's legs leapt off the table, and his chair sprang forward as he placed himself on the ground. "There's gotta be something we can do…What's everyone else up to, dudes?"

"Everyone but Xemnas and Xigbar are out on missions! Only reason we're still here is because ours got postponed," Roxas replied.

"Hmm…Xigbar and Xemnas…" Cenchax looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, a Cheshire-Cat grin stretched across his face. "Any ideas on how we could prank Xigbar?"

Two sets of blue eyes widened. "Prank? Why?" Lexaeus asked.

Cenchax shrugged. "No real reason, dude. I'm bored. So, any ideas?" he added one last time.

"We could paint the ceiling with glue…" Roxas offered.

"Nah, we don't have tall enough ladders. Plus, only Xiggy can get on the ceilings."

"And he's usually not up there," Lexaeus added.

"Okay, um…I dunno! I got nothing!" Roxas exclaimed.

Cenchax chuckled. "Fat load of help you turned out to be…!"

"Hey!" Roxas exclaimed. He leaned forward and smacked Cenchax on the head. Cenchax laughed hysterically. He then taunted the blonde by saying in a high-pitched, teenage voice, "Hi, I'm Roxas, and I can't think!"

"That's it, you!" Roxas snapped playfully, grin stretching across his face. He leapt over the table and tackled Cenchax to the ground, laughing. The boys tussled for a bit, laughing. Over the time that had passed, Cenchax had managed to get his feelings to die down to the point where, in most situations, he could act like he had no feelings for the boy. Sometimes, it was like they weren't even there at all. And, even when he remembered them, there was no reason to will them away, or to hide them. Most of the Organization had figured that Cenchax had feelings for the boy, somehow. Besides, if Roxas told him it was okay, then Cenchax wouldn't object. He just let what happened happen.

All the while, as a flurry of gold and black tussled on the ground, Lexaeus stared into space, a thoughtful look on his face. Roxas finally pinned Cenchax down, and lifted his collar, raising his fist as though he were going to sock him in the face. But, he would never really do that; he was giggling too much to actually look like he meant to threaten his inferior. Cenchax laughed, too, eye closed.

Lexaeus broke their laughter as he muttered, "That just gave me an idea…"

The laughter stopped, and the smiles disappeared, though the light of glee remained in their teenage eyes. Roxas released Cenchax and asked, "What, we're gonna gang up on him and wrestle him to the ground?" Cenchax laughed. Roxas put on a goofy grin. "That doesn't sound like a prank…"

"No, not that…I meant when Cenchax pretended to talk like you…"

"So, we're gonna do impersonations of him…? Dude, he won't know if we did that…"

"No, we're gonna pretend we're someone else…"

Roxas sat up on top of Cenchax, cocking his head to one side. "What?"  
"Watch this." Lexaeus stood up and walked behind a bookshelf. All of a sudden, Superior's angry voice rang out. "Lexaeus! What are you still doing here?"

Roxas got off of Cenchax, while Cenchax sat up, watching, eyes wide. "But, I thought that we weren't leave without Zexion…" Lexaeus answered, sounding intimidated.

"Zexion's busy! Leave now!"

Lexaeus returned, looking crestfallen. He stared down at his feet, refusing to look up. From behind the bookshelves, Xemnas called, "And WHAT are you two doing here?"

Roxas and Cenchax leapt up to their feet, eyes wide. Xemnas wasn't usually this cold and angry. "We were waiting for—!" Cenchax began.

"You should go ahead without him! Think before you slack off!"

"But—!"

"NO BUTS! Go, now, and don't return till the mission is over."

Cenchax and Roxas hung their heads. "Yes, Superior…" They turned around and walked obediently to the door. They were a bit stung by their normally calm, level-headed leader's sudden burst of fury.

"Oh, but, before you go…"

They turned around. Lexaeus looked up, smiling, eyes glittering. Then, with Superior's voice coming out of his mouth, he said, "I just tricked both of you…"

Mocha and sapphire widened in bewilderment. Grins stretched across their faces. Roxas let out a half-gasp, half laugh of exasperation and amazement. "Dude, that's fricken awesome!" Cenchax exclaimed. Lexaeus smiled.

"Let's find him!" he exclaimed.

"Woo-hoo, go Dark Lexaeus!" Cenchax cheered, running out the door. Roxas chuckled. "It's always the quiet ones…" he snickered, following the swirling mass of black hair.

A fact known only by a select few is that Lexaeus is not only a good singer, but a good ventriloquist.

~##~

Xigbar was merely walking down the hallways, whistling an unknown tune, single eye half-closed contently. What his thoughts were, not even Cenchax could detect. However, even an idiot could tell that he wasn't expecting anyone to annoy him. He also didn't notice the three snickering black bundles huddled up behind the corner.

"Ready…?" Cenchax asked.

"Who?" Lexaeus responded.

"Xaldin! Say something that'll piss him off!" Roxas answered.

"Say, 'Hey, you old fag!' or something!"

Lexaeus let out one more snort of amusement. Then, cupping his hand around his mouth, and in his spot-on Xaldin voice, he shouted, "Hey, you fricken old bastard!"

Xigbar whipped around, glaring furiously. "WHAT DID YOU SA—?" he began, but cut himself off when he saw that no one was there. He leaned back slightly in surprise. He scratched his head. He muttered something under his breath about hearing things. Then, he turned back around to continue on his way.

"I WAS TALKING TO YOU!" Lexaeus shouted again, putting more anger into his voice.

Xigbar stiffened and whipped around again. Yet again, no one was there. Roxas and Cenchax had to hold back their laughter, practically soiling their pants. Xigbar snapped, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, XALDIN?"

When no one responded, Xigbar whipped around to storm off.

"WHY DID YOU STEAL MY DRAFT, FAG?" Lexaeus snapped.

Xigbar stiffened and, without turning around, snapped, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"There was a keg on the counter! Now, it's gone! You didn't drink all of it, did you?"  
"What the…I didn't do it! I ain't got a CLUE about what you're spouting out about, you fricken dick!"

"Well, who else could've taken it?" Lexaeus couldn't keep the smile off his face, and Cenchax and Roxas were practically splitting their sides, laughing hysterically. Roxas pounded a fist silently on the ground he lay on, while Cenchax leaned against the wall, hand on mouth, eye bulging.

"Uh, I dunno, how's about that DRUNKEN BRIT, LUXORD?"  
"He's out! AND I JUST GOT BACK FROM MY MISSION. I JUST PUT IT ON THE COUNTER A FEW MINUTES AGO. YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE IN THE CASTLE WHO DRINKS MY DRAFT!"  
Xigbar whipped around, snarling, "Well, why don't you come out and face me like a fricken MAN, huh? Got any balls, fuzz-face?" Now, if the real Xaldin were here, if Xigbar hadn't been stabbed already, he would've been stabbed for the insult Xigbar just threw out.

Lexaeus paused, waiting for Xigbar to turn around. Cenchax began to stand up to tell Xigbar what was going on.

It happened so fast.

Xigbar slowly turned around, grumbling, "I got my eye open for you…When you grow some balls, say I took your draft to my face…Dick…" He turned around and began to stalk off, shoulders tense.

Lexaeus turned to Roxas and where he assumed Cenchax to be and whispered, "One more…" He didn't realize that Cenchax was walking in the middle of the hallway, prepared to approach Xigbar quietly in order not to get threatened.

Roxas opened his previously-closed eyes, and turned his head, gasping for breath. His eyes widened. Cenchax was in the middle of the hallway.

He sat bolt-up in time to hiss "LEXY, NO!" just as Lexaeus shouted, "Xigbar—!" in Xaldin's voice. Just before he could go on, he spotted Cenchax in the middle of the hallway. His eyes widened, and he stopped in mid-sentence. His smile was replaced by a frown.

In the same instant, Xigbar whipped around, summoned his weapon, and shot.

Now, had it really had been Xaldin where Cenchax stood, his shot wouldn't have been anywhere fatal. The most Xaldin would've had was a sore side, and, being the paranoid, lance-wielding man he was, he probably blocked the shot with his lances before it could get close enough to become a danger.

Cenchax wasn't as prepared.

There was a sickening shattering sound as the bullet pierced his skull. His eye went wide for a second. For a moment, everything seemed to move in slow-motion as reality hit everyone. Roxas and Lexaeus leaned around the corner, watching with horror. Xigbar's eye widened as he realized what he had done.

Cenchax didn't even have time to feel pain. He was on his feet for a moment, attempting to stay up to figure out what had happened. A moment later, he was falling to the ground. His eye closed before he hit the ground. A pool of blood soaked his hair.

"CENCHAX!" Roxas screamed running over to Cenchax. He began to shake Cenchax's shoulders. "Cenchax, Cenchax, no, no! Cenchax, wake up! Open your eyes!"

Xigbar lowered his arm where his loaded weapon was in his hand. It disappeared a second later. "Cencha…Cenchax…? But…No, no, no, no, PLEASE tell me that I didn't just do that!" he snapped, gripping the sides of his head.

Roxas whirled on him, his tear-filled eyes furious. "YOU BASTARD! YOU SHOT HIM!"

"I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW!" Xigbar exclaimed, eyes wide. "I didn't think…!" He bolted over to the body lying on the floor. "Oh, Kingdom Hearts, don't let him be dead…!"

"Calm down!" Lexaeus commanded, taking charged, though he was just as worried as the other two. He lifted Cenchax's arm and pulled back the sleeve and the armband, trying not to wince as the scars were revealed. He ignored the fact that some of them still looked fresh and tried to find a pulse in the sea of scars.

"He's got a pulse…We gotta get Vexen and Zexion!" Lexaeus exclaimed.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" a shocked voice exclaimed in the corridor. Everyone turned to see Vexen, eyes wide, finger pointing at Cenchax. Zexion stood beside him, just as shocked.

"How convenient…" Xigbar muttered grimly. Lexaeus lifted Cenchax's limp body in his arms. "No time to explain!" he shouted, bolting over. "We gotta save Cenchax!"

"Oh, my god…!" Zexion shouted. He recognized the size of the bullet-wound easily. He looked up at Xigbar with a look of sheer rage.

"You bastard, I'LL KILL YOU!" he roared, leaping over towards Xigbar. The older Nobody jumped back, eye wide. Roxas leapt to his feet and shoved Zexion back by the shoulders. The slate-haired boy tried to shove Roxas out of his way, snarling, but Roxas was adamant.

"Zexion, it was an accident!"

"Look, there is no time for squabbling and pointing fingers! Cenchax needs medical attention THIS INSTANT!" Vexen shouted. Already, Lexaeus was walking through the portal. "Zexion, come with me! You two, do what you want, just don't interrupt us!" With that, he disappeared into the portal. Zexion sent one more enraged glare at Xigbar that said, 'I'm coming back to you…' He whipped around and bolted through the portal. Xigbar had a feeling that Cenchax's closest friend in the Organization wouldn't forgive him without a good reason…

When the three had gone, the only things left from the scene were two shocked Nobodies and a trail of fresh blood on the floor.

~##~

Xigbar and Roxas, too flustered to gather the concentration needed to conjure a portal, bolted to the lab, where the operating table was. Roxas explained the prank on the way there. Xigbar only replied to the story with, "Oh my god…Shit…I'm so sorry…I didn't know…I…I…Sorry…I didn't mean to…I never…I can't believe…Oh, Kingdom Hearts…!" He repeated the words, "I'm so sorry, Cenchax…I didn't mean to…" under his breath all the way there. Roxas's anger slowly died down as he sensed the misery coming out of the older man. Neither of them could've predicted what happened.

They bolted into the waiting room to see Lexaeus, his head in his hands. It lifted up as the two entered the room.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked.

"Vexen and Zexion are operating. They ordered everyone else out…" Lexaeus murmured.

Roxas sat in his chair, leaning back, sighing. Tears lined his eye, but he didn't let himself cry. "How was he…?"

"Vexen didn't look hopeful, but he always looks like that when something like this happens. Cenchax had a steady pulse, and the bullet didn't go all the way through. It just pieced the skull and got stuck in there before it could go into his brain…" His tone brightened mildly. "He'll probably pull through…"

Roxas sighed almost in relief. He held back his sobs. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Xigbar, on the other hand, didn't hide his emotions too well. He leaned himself against the wall, head on arm, shaking in self-loathing. His eyes squinted shut, and he grit his teeth. With a growl, he pulled away from the wall and slammed his fist against it. "GOD DAMMIT, IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" he shouted. The Key of Destiny and the Silent Hero jumped, whipping their heads around to Xigbar. Xigbar groaned in aggravation, and walked over towards a chair, sitting in a slouched position.

"Augh, this is all my fault!" he moaned, putting his head in his hands in aggravation and guilt. "If I hadn't let my anger get to me and shot…"

"It's not your fault…!" Roxas tried to protest. He didn't want to pin the blame on Xigbar, but it was hard not to blame him, even if it was just a little…

"Stop it, kid. You and I both know that I could've stopped that…" Xigbar murmured, lifting his head to glare at Roxas.

"You were aggravated! You thought it was Xaldin! You didn't know!"

Xigbar says nothing more. Apparently, Lexaeus's positive news had done nothing to his foul, self-hating mood. Guiltily, he put his head back in his hands. "If he doesn't come outta there…!"

"Don't say that!" Lexaeus snapped. Roxas and Xigbar looked over at him, surprised by the sudden outburst from the usually gentle giant. Lexaeus winced, realizing he had sounded harsher than he had initially intended. "Cenchax'll come back…He has healing powers, remember? He just needs some time…"

The mood in the room managed to brighten a little. However, as the minutes dragged on, and there was no word from the other room, the level of anxiety in the room rose higher, until the smallest creak of the Castle caused them to jump, hoping it was Vexen or Zexion.

A few tense minutes later, a familiar face finally entered the room; slate-colored hair hanging over his right eye, pale skin smooth as porcelain, and gray-blue eyes that were filled with insecurity and doubt.

Roxas and Xigbar immediately jumped to a standing position, while Lexaeus sat upright. "How is he?" Xigbar demanded.

Zexion didn't answer. He just glared at Xigbar with an expression that said, 'I'm surprised you care…'

Roxas quickly added, "It was an accident…"

"HE SHOT. CENCHAX," Zexion managed in a threatening monotone.

"It was an accident! We were pulling a prank on Xigbar, and…" Roxas tried to find the right words to clear Xigbar's name, but he could find none. Instead, he finished by asking, "Is he going to be okay…?

"I don't know…Vexen said that his healing powers will probably fix his skin and veins, but…"

"But…!" Xigbar repeated.

"His skull was fractured, and it seems that the pieces won't heal right if left they way they are…He'd end up dying if his skull doesn't heal light…"

"Does that mean…" Lexaeus exclaimed, shaken by the new news, and twice as uneasy as before.

"We gotta get him to a hospital!" Xigbar shouted, immediately running for the door to contact Xemnas.

Zexion's head flew up in worry. "NO!" he snapped. "Xemnas ordered us never to turn to the outside for help!"

"But Cenchax could be DYING!" Xigbar snapped, rage in his eyes. "We can't just sit around and wait around!"

"Orders from above! The Organization relies on no one!" There was no denying the strain in Zexion's voice as he put his friend's life on the line for the Organization's protection. It was killing him inside with each word he had to pronounce to explain that there was no one they could call to help his best friend.

However, Xigbar's rage was too great to notice this. But before he could say a word, Roxas jumped the gun. "How can you just let him lie there, dying?" Roxas accused, fuming. The only thing that could've driven him to snap at Zexion with such anger was an agony that fueled his rage.

Zexion's head flew up, irritation added to the complex emotions of his eyes. "Look, if it were up to me, we would already be in a hospital!" Zexion snarled. The room fell eerily silent, as the anger died down to a manageable level. Zexion sighed, calming himself down. Only his face betrayed his distress.

"Vexen's doing all he can. He DID study to be a doctor as well as a scientist, and he's trying to put Cenchax's skull bone back together, and then put some medical glue on it. It'll hold the bone in place until Cenchax's healing powers kick in and bind the bone back together naturally."

"But, how do you remove the glue?"

"We don't. It's organic. It'll dissolve when the bones heal, and get absorbed into the skull to help speed up the process. We're actually pretty lucky, thought. The fracture is in big pieces, and we were able to find all of them, so Vexen doesn't have to look around for small slivers."

"So, Cenchax'll be okay…?" Roxas asked hesitantly, smiling slightly.

Zexion looked away. The smile on the blonde's face disappeared. "I don't know…Vexen's working non-stop, and as soon as I'm done with the update, I'm going back in to help him in any way I can, but…There's only so much we can do…And if we aren't careful, we could strike a nerve, or even his brain…And if that happens…"

Silence filled the room for a minute. No one dared to finish the sentence. Roxas finally broke the silence by daring to ask, "What are his chances of living?"

"There's a 64% chance that he'll live, and out of that, there's a 10% chance of him either being crippled, never moving again, being unable to talk, or having a mental disorder…"

"But he's got a chance?" Lexaeus asked.

"It's going up as Vexen reconstructs his skull, but, once we do that, we can only sit back and rely on Cenchax's healing powers. If they don't kick in…"

This time, Roxas finished the sentence.

"Cenchax is gonna die…" he breathed. No one tried to contradict him. No matter how the odds looked, none of them could forget the image of his head, bleeding. He looked so fragile, lying on the floor, bleeding his life out…

"Well, we can't just sit here and mope!" Xigbar finally exclaimed, trying to move things along. "Zexion, go back to helping Vexen. Lexaeus, you go to Superior and tell him what's going on. I'm gonna spread the word that Cenchax is…hurt, and won't be going on missions anytime soon…Roxas, you can help me with that," he ordered.

"Who put YOU in charge?" Zexion challenged.

"First of all, I'M YOUR SUPERIOR. I'M ALWAYS IN CHARGE. And I can't just sit here and do NOTHING! It's my fault he's in there, dying!" Xigbar snapped, causing Zexion to jump at the agitation in his tone. Xigbar put his head in his hand and let out a long breath. "I wanna do something other than mope…Come on, Roxas!" he growled, storming off. Roxas looked at Lexaeus and Zexion.

"He still feels really bad…It might be hard to believe, being Xigbar, but he still feels like it was his fault…"

"But it was…" Zexion muttered.

"It was an accident."

"But—!" Lexaeus tried.

"No. Cenchax wouldn't want ups pointing fingers."

Silence. "It was an accident." Roxas repeated one more time with more confidence. "It doesn't matter what happened or who did what or when or why. All I know is that just sitting here isn't going to help…" He walked off after Xigbar.

~##~

Zexion walked back into the lab to find utter chaos.

"ZEXION!" Vexen shouted. "Emergency! The blood won't stop flowing from his cranium!"

Zexion's eyes widened. He bolted over to the table to find that Vexen was even bloodier than he had been before. Cenchax lay on the table, unconscious. A steady flow of blood drifted down from his skull.

"But, I thought we managed to get it under control…!" Zexion exclaimed.

"I twitched a nerve or something, and he went into a spasm! My hand only slipped for a second, so I didn't rupture it, but now the flow won't halt!" Vexen cried. He pressed a towel delicately to Cenchax's head. "And I can't place the last pieces in while he's bleeding so hard…!"

"Okay…Um…" Zexion had no idea what to do. "Isn't there anything you can give him?"

"Even if I had anything, there wouldn't be time!" Vexen snapped, worked up by the blood soaking the towel.

"Try freezing him or something…I dunno, ANYTHING!" Zexion shouted.

Vexen nodded, though he looked doubtful. He summoned a small current of ice and waved a hand over Cenchax's head. Though the blood flow didn't halt, it died down enough for Vexen to work around it.

"Zexion, give me the small piece shaped like an acute triangle!"

Zexion picked up said piece and handed it to Vexen. "Medical glue," Vexen ordered.

Zexion handed him the glue. Vexen began working delicately as he aligned the piece up perfectly, carefully smearing the glue into place.

"How many more pieces?"

"Only 3."

"With a bit of luck, and a bit of time, we should—!" Vexen stared. He stopped. His skin paled as he stared down at Cenchax with augmented eyes. "No…"

Zexion looked down. His eyes widened as well. Bile rose in the back of his throat.

The blood had completely stopped flowing from his head, no longer controlled by an even pulse. Cenchax's chest had stopped rising and falling, signifying that he had stopped breathing. A black mist was surrounding Cenchax. They had seen it many times when a lesser Nobody was defeated, and even Heartless sometimes. But, they weren't losing a mindless minion.

They were losing Cenchax.

Zexion grabbed another piece and handed it to Vexen. "HURRY!" he shouted. He reached for Cenchax's uncovered wrist and searched for a pulse. He kept searching and searching. His stomach lurched.

Cenchax didn't have a pulse.

"There's no pulse…!" he gasped.

"ZEXION, the next piece, NOW!" Vexen shouted, reaching out his hand. Zexion leapt over and handed him another piece.

"Get the automated external defibrillator started NOW!" For the uneducated in the ways of doctors, the automated external defibrillator, or AED, is the machine used for those with irregular heartbeats, where a shock is used to start a person's heart up again.

Zexion bolted over and charged it. He ran back with the two panels in his hands. "Wait for the final piece to be in place!" Vexen shouted. Zexion nodded, eyes wide with terror. Cenchax was getting paler, and his skin was slowly gaining a transparent overtone…

Vexen finally placed the last piece of the skull back in. Securing it, he commanded, "Now, Zexion!"

Zexion took the two handheld, flat metal handles into his hand. "CLEAR!"

He pressed them against Cenchax's chest, praying to everything he held dear in his non-existent heart that it wasn't too late…

~##~

The three were back in the waiting room. The others had flown into a panic, but after realizing there was nothing they could do at the moment, they understood that, no matter how hard it was, the day must go on. Xemnas, however, was humane enough to see that Vexen, Zexion, Xigbar, Roxas, Lexaeus, and Cenchax had to be excused from duties temporarily. Xigbar paced back and forth, hand changing position every time he made a lap.

Finally, the door opened. Everyone jumped and turned their bodies over towards the door. Zexion stepped in, wiping his brow, appearing relieved, but still slightly unsettled.

"Will he be okay? IS he okay?" Roxas asked.

"…Well, yes…He's not going to die, bu—!" Zexion started, but was unable to finish due to the cheers that sounded right after the others found out Cenchax was alive.

"He's OKAY!" Xigbar cheered. He leapt in the air, relieved that the Fearless Psychic wasn't gone forever. Lexaeus was on his feet, whooping, while Roxas just sighed in relief, the ache leaving his chest. He leaned against the way, an airy smile on his face.

"Wait, guys, there's something you should know!"

The three didn't calm down immediately—too caught up in their joy—but once they saw the urgent and concerned look on Zexion's face, they all stared at him, not a smile in sight.

"We all know that Cenchax eventually wants to kill himself." The three winced as they were reminded, too soon, of Cenchax's attempts at suicide. "But, being a Nobody, he sustains more damage than a human, thus making it harder for him to die."

"Yeah, but he survived…" Lexaeus pointed out.

Zexion looked him in the eye with enough intensity to make Lexaeus take a seat. "Every time he got an injury, I was the one who treated it. Vexen helped, but I was always there to make sure when Cenchax was alive. Throughout all the times I've taken care of his wounds, no matter what the wound was, he ALWAYS had a pulse, or was ALWAYS breathing, or had some indication to show that he was alive."

Icy silence filled the room as Zexion went on. "But, today, when we were finishing up, his pulse didn't register, and he wouldn't breath. We almost lost him when he began to fade away…"

He paused, letting the shock of the words sink in. Xigbar's mouth flew open as the realization of how close they had all come to losing their fourteenth member. Roxas's stomach lurched, and he swayed slightly on his feet. Lexaeus leaned against the wall, feeling as though his energy was drained.

"Vexen and I worked furiously, and we were quick enough to keep him alive, and put him together in time to save him. However, this also means that…We almost lost him…"

"Cenchax can die…" Roxas breathed.

"It's possible for him to achieve his goal…" Lexaeus managed.

Zexion nodded grimly.

No one noticed that someone had heard their conversation. He had been walking down the hallways to tell everyone he was okay, though it had taken a negotiation with Vexen and a few painkillers to do so. Every single word that had come out of either of the four mouths had been caught by a pair of pale ears. A bitter smile stretched across the face that belonged to the ears, his brown eyes darkening.

_I can die…Nice to know…_

~##~

Hey, 'I'll Never Be Enough' can't ALWAYS be sunshine and butterflies. Sorry, people, but Cenchax is a DANGER MAGNET. :| Or have you forgotten?

Dunno if I used the right medical terms, don't care.

'Tomorrow if the golden train came to take you away, would you go or would you stay?'

Tomorrow if the golden train came to take you away, you would go, and I wouldn't blame you if you never looked back.

Lolz, snowballs...XD

NEED. COFFEE. NOW. -dies-

~Cat's Eye


	40. 40: Bonfire

The fourth to last chapter!

…Wow, do I honestly have nothing to say? This isn't like me…O_o

Well, like many authors, I wanna thank everyone who has put up with my crap, and who has put up with Cenchax for, what, like, a year now? It makes me happier than you realize that you somehow like my writing! :D

So, enjoy…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XXXX: Bonfire**

It's been made very clear that Cenchax, because of his difficult past and mental issues, has many habits, good and bad. No one ever means to pick up bad habits, or pick up any habits, for that matter. Just, overtime, if one continues to do the same thing routinely, it just seems natural to do so, and to stray away from the norm makes one feel uncomfortable. Cenchax had to suffer, over and over again, and, before he realized what was going on, it was too late; he was unable to stop.

Some of his habits (the more unpleasant ones) include his cutting. And, the constant suicide attempts. There are other things as well, such as his non-suicidal habit of needing everything to be in a certain order of he'd go CDO.

However, they is one habit that no one knew of until one fateful night out.

One thing that they failed to notice was that Cenchax had a certain dislike of fire. Every time he went on a mission with Axel, he flinched away every time the red-head used his fire-wielding powers. It was obvious at first, though over time, he managed to dim it down, until the most he did was twitch a little or have his eyes widen slightly. Nothing that noticeable. But, he still flinched, for very obvious reasons.

They also didn't notice that he failed to volunteer to be on the same mission as Axel. He was never cold to the red-head, and never treated him any differently than anyone of his other friends. And he didn't dislike Axel as a person; he cared about Axel as he cared about every other friend. But, he couldn't stand the fire that the green-eyed Nobody worked with. If he was chosen on a mission, and was caught in a situation with Axel, he'd help out, but with as little contact with Axel and his element as possible.

But, Cenchax made it obvious that he and fire weren't compatible one evening in Agrabah. At first, it was nothing special. Xemnas and Saix were going to scout out the area, in search of Sora. But, the area was too large to cover with just two people, so, slowly; they added more members onto the pack, until the entire Organization abandoned their own missions and joined the search in Agrabah. It was meant to be strictly business, but it soon turned into a camping trip.

Everyone was occupied by the thought of having a day off that they could care less about the actual mission. Part of the reason was that Cenchax brought a volleyball net, and they needed at least 12 players, which left Xemnas and Saix to do the mission alone, as they had planned before. They had started the game, intending on switching Xemnas and Saix in later, but they were too busy arguing about who got what point to remember to call the two Nobodies. When the Superior discovered that the mission was actually not a mission, but just a big camp-out, he decided to show a bit of compassion and declared this to be an official day off. Not that it wasn't a day off before. It's just, NOW, it's official.

Xemnas and Saix ended up being referees, realizing that the 12 Nobodies needed extra surveillance; there are a few members (no one is being pointed out) who were dirty cheaters when it came to sports. By then, all of them had forgotten about the Keyblade Master. Even in their search of the town, Xemnas and Saix couldn't find him; the strange-haired key-wielding boy must have moved to another world.

Basically, it was your average beach day. Xemnas brought a few tents, and they set up camp by a clear, cool oasis, unknown to the local. Its natural state, undisturbed for centuries, was soon over-run by the 14 members, bolting into the bushes to change into their swimming trunks, which they had had on underneath their clothing. Cenchax, at first, was fine. Then, he realized, very quickly, that he had only seen Roxas one other time without his coat on, and the other time…Well, let's not get into that. He was completely used to being around a fully-clothed Roxas, but, without his shirt on…It was still strange to Cenchax. However, the situation humored him as much as it made him feel embarrassed and guilty. The boy who he had confessed his love to was taking his shirt off AROUND him without so much as a second thought. The trust that Roxas put in Cenchax, even after all that Cenchax could've done to him, or had done to him, was bitterly humorous to Cenchax. He ended up bursting out laughing, staring nervously at Roxas.

However, no one else understood the joke; so, everyone just looked over at him and gave him a funny look. When Cenchax realized that he was the only one laughing, he blushed and, not wanting to explain, ducked underwater before Roxas realized he was being stared at. Also, the water was cool, and turned his face back to its natural color. But, of course, he only ended up choking on water as he forgot that he couldn't breathe underwater, and Xaldin, the closest one to him that knew the medical procedure, had to perform the Heimlich maneuver on Cenchax before Cenchax coughed up the water in his lungs.

Cenchax kept his distance from Roxas at first, attempting to make the distance subtle yet respectable. He didn't want to take any chances. He had already taken plenty in his life, and his after-life, and was still convinced that taking chances only led to mistakes. He still believed, after all that Roxas had done for him, that Roxas could and would turn on Cenchax, if Cenchax gave him a reason to…

But, if Roxas noted the change in space between him and his friend, he made no note of it. He swam around, same as everyone, laughing, talking, splashing, and, eventually, playing Marco Polo. Cenchax slowly felt himself relax, to the point where he didn't jump and shout, 'SORRY' when Roxas bumped him, as he would've months before. His attitude changed from a forced calm expression to a natural nonchalant one, though the change wasn't very noticeable at all. The nagging thoughts left his mind, and he just enjoyed the games they placed, for once not plagued by the thoughts of Roxas and his feelings.

As the sky darkened, the fourteen members realized that they had to get out of the water; desert nights in Agrabah could be unbearably cold, and staying in the water would chill even Vexen to the bone. They all got back to the bushes to change. Surprisingly, there wasn't a single squabble; no accidental walk-ins, no peeping, not even a forgotten article of clothing that was necessary to cover one up with. (Though Xigbar forgot a glove and Axel forgot his boots) They all pitched in to get camp set up, and set up coolers for food. A fire pit was created in the middle of a bunch of logs dragged in by Lexaeus.

As the sky turned dark blue, Xemnas brought out the food; hot dogs, marshmallows, condiments, soda, and, most importantly for the older Nobodies, beer. But, in order to cook the first two on the list, they'd need a fire.

Axel started one in the fire pit they created.

They all sat on their logs surrounding the fire, chatting, laughing, and cooking their food. It was like one of the parties that the Organization has every once in a while at the castle, except it was outside, underneath the sky and stars, the fireflies flickering around them. If anyone were to pass by the group, they'd think little of it; just a bunch of teens and adults. (Probably 'supervising') Though it was uncommon for teens and adults to hang out and camp together in the desert, it wasn't unheard of. The most that the Organization would get was a funny look at their outrageous hair and coats. Then, whoever was passing by would continue on their way, listening to the background chorus of fourteen different voices, all speaking, muffled by the sand.

However, there would be one voice missing.

For once, Cenchax was silent. He wasn't starting a conversation that wouldn't end until they had to go to bed. He wasn't putting his two cents into a conversation. He wasn't even looking at his friends. He just stared at the fire. He recognized it. The shade of the fire was the same that took his home and his parents' lives. Cenchax wasn't sure how he remembered, but, somehow, he did. It was the same general time; 8 o'clock on a Thursday. They hadn't died on that month or date, but it was the same time frame. The sky was the same, and the casual air just before the accident choked him. His heart throbbed, his mind whirled, and he felt like if he moved, he'd break into a million pieces. They'd slip down to the ground, and lay there, undisturbed, unless one of his colleagues walked over him, looking for him; for someone they'd never find…

Zexion looked over at Cenchax, laughing as Axel was faking his own death, covered in the ketchup that Roxas had splattered him with.

He immediately noticed that Cenchax wasn't himself. The Fearless Psychic's eyes were trained on the fire, a glazed expression of pain in his mocha eye.

The smile wiped itself off of Zexion's face. He looked at the fire. He looked at Cenchax. He looked at the fire, then back at Cenchax. _His parents…!_

"Cenchax…are you alright?" Zexion asked nervously. He was secretly hoping that Cenchax was just joking, or zoning out, and wasn't making the connection between the fire and his past…

"Hu…y-yeah…fine…" Cenchax lied, twitching slightly. His eyes never left the fire.

Zexion stared at him long and hard, concerned. Obviously, Cenchax had made the connection, and he looked as though he was anything but fine…

He was pondering what he could do to help his friend (Even though he knew there wasn't much he could do) when he heard a piercing scream. His head whipped around, realizing that Larxene had caused the scream. She was wearing a demented sort of Medusa mask, dark green, with black snakes for hair. Its eyes were red and yellow, shimmering with malice. Its mouth was parted in a roar, showing two rows of pointed teeth. It looked female, being Medusa, but there was nothing charming about the woman. The mask had caused Marluxia to scream, which made all but three people scream; Larxene, who was wearing the mask and close to cracking up; Zexion, who had been too preoccupied to be afraid; and Cenchax, who didn't see the mask…

But he heard the screams. He stiffened up. The fire…screaming…night…time…weekday…

He could hear the echoes of his parents dying screams as they burned to their deaths, trapped in their own home. He heard his childish pleas for them to come out and help him; as if HE had been in trouble. He was fine…They weren't…They DIED…He was alive…Again…

_I let them die…I didn't think…I'm such a fucking fag…_

_Why did they have to die…? What did they do to deserve that…? They didn't need to…_

_If anyone deserves to die, it's me…_

_Or at least burn…Like they did…_

The fire flickered in his face, laughing at his misfortune; snickering at his sorrows…he shouldn't have been spared. Because the life he was given, he was willing to LEAVE; the life that his mother had saved for him, he was ready to throw away. But all of these facts just made him feel more hateful towards himself for living. He shouldn't have survived. He shouldn't have had the idea in the first place. He'd give everything and anything to go back into time, to save them instead, to change everything, to stop himself…

He narrowed his eyes. No one else was paying him any mind; they were too busy commenting on Larxene's mask. He could care less if they saw him burn. They already knew what he was capable off.

Demyx was the first to notice.

He was just glancing casually over at Cenchax, Axel, Roxas, and Zexion, who were all sharing a log. He hadn't seen anything unusual out of the corner of his eye; he just wanted to see what the four were up to, and whether they were laughing or scoffing at the mask.

Just before Demyx looked, Cenchax leapt silently to his feet. Though he didn't care if he was seen, he secretly hoped that he could make it look like an accident if he moved quickly enough. He didn't want to drag everyone down with him in his depression.

Right when Demyx looked over at Cenchax, the teen shoved his arm into the fire, licking his arm, lighting it on fire instantly.

Demyx's eyes flew open, and his skin got pale. He clutched his stomach, feeling as though he were gonna be sick with shock. "CENCHAX, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed, shocked and agonized. Cenchax winced, but it wasn't because he was getting burnt. _Damn…Demyx saw…_

To hear Demyx swear was so rare that the situation must've been drastic. Everyone immediately followed the aqua-eyed Nobody's gaze to Cenchax. For a second, everything went silent with fear. Then, several of them screamed in shock. Zexion wasted no time in leaping to his feet and snatching Cenchax's shoulders. He wretched the teen away from the fire. Cenchax moaned in pain. He hadn't tried anything like this in quite a while, which made it even more shocking. But, it didn't stop him from pressing his arm to the rest of his body, trying to get his entire self to burst into flames. He didn't beg, or scream. He just felt the wonderful feeling of being burnt alive and scorched down to the bone, and the feeling of death come over him again.

He could do little more than that, however. The fumes of rotting flesh and smoke made him light-headed. The rest of his energy was focused on staying upright on his feet, swaying occasionally.

But Zexion wouldn't let him get burned. He tore off Cenchax's sleeve before anything else could catch on fire, ripping the leather where it wasn't burning and tossing it to the ground. He stamped on it until the flames were out. The screams stopped. Everyone was too overwhelmed to react or to help Zexion. They just stared at Cenchax's right arm, which was now bare, and covered in a gigantic, mahogany burn.

Slowly, they overcame the initial shock and began to react.

"Cenchax, what the FUCK did you do, you fricken ****?" Xaldin snarled. His swearing was only due to the fact that he was worried out of his mind for the boy. They all were. Cenchax hadn't been openly suicidal for a while, and even though he still cut on an almost-daily basis, they had gotten used to it by now. But, they were all beginning to believe that he was starting to heal. He had just proved them all wrong.

Everyone murmured quietly to themselves when Cenchax didn't answer. Cenchax knelt to the ground, clutching his burnt arm. The pain was giving him a migraine, and he could barely see straight. But it was an astonishing feeling that he had missed so much.

Zexion knelt down next to him and looked at Cenchax. He whispered urgently, "Your parents…!"

"I deserve to die like them, for what I've done…" Cenchax groaned, only loud enough for Zexion to hear.

Zexion shook his head. He couldn't understand why the multi-colored haired Nobody felt like it was his fault for what couldn't have been avoided, nor why he seemed to believe that death was the only answer for his problems. His life had been full of accidents that couldn't have prevented. None of it was his fault; if it was anyone's fault, it was Treep's for his violent reactions. But, it wasn't Cenchax's fault. Treep lost control, apparently, and he had never meant to trip and drop the candle. And Cenchax had tried to fix his problems. He chased after Treep; it wasn't his fault that the boy wouldn't listen to reason. He had tried to drag his mother out. Being only 7 years old, there was little he could do to stop her from going back in for her father. Cenchax wasn't to blame for all this.

But, the key thing he didn't understand was why he didn't live on for his parents, at the very least…

"Your parents would've wanted you to live…" Zexion hissed, patting Cenchax's uninjured shoulder, trying to reassure him.

Much to Zexion's surprise, Cenchax's reply was bitter, not depressed. "If they saw me now, maybe they wouldn't…" He was almost growling with self-loathing.

This caused Zexion to send him a confused look. Cenchax had never described his parents, but by the fact that Cenchax missed them so much—enough to burn himself alive to join them in death—made it seem to Zexion that he loved them an awful lot…

"But, why?"

Cenchax looked up at Zexion. His eyes were narrowed in a fury that made Zexion wince and pull away. His arm removed itself from Cenchax's shoulder. He had never seen Cenchax this angry before, but it was obvious to Zexion that, whatever line Cenchax had drawn, Zexion had crossed it. "I love them. So much. If you think for a second that I don't care about them, you're dead wrong. I'd give anything to see them again."

"What about them…?"

Cenchax let out what could almost pass as a bitter laugh, but sounded too enraged to be humorous. "Yeah, they loved me, too. But, they don't love who I am…" he snarled.

He stood up and walked away. No one attempted to stop him, nor offer medical attention that Cenchax desperately needed. They just stared as he walked, troubled. Cenchax staggered a few steps, but every time Zexion moved to help him, Cenchax's body tensed up, and a warning wave or rage pulsed through him, causing Zexion to freeze where he stood. It was obvious that Cenchax wanted to be left alone.

He opened a portal, stepped through it, and disappeared. Even when he was gone, no one moved, half-afraid that this new, angry Cenchax would come back and snap at them. Because, this was new to them. Cenchax didn't snap. He cried, he shouted, he laughed, he tried to kill himself…but he did NOT snap. No matter how angry he was, no matter how cruel the prank, no matter what, he had never been as truly angry as this. This new Cenchax wasn't sunshine, or teardrops. It was just what he had thrown his arm into; an agitated fire, snarling in everyone's face, incinerating anything and anyone that came close, and keeping all those who loved him—and who he loved—away.

And, of all the people he had gotten furious at, he had gotten furious at Zexion. His best friend in the world. One of the only two people that he could talk to anything about, and the one he trusted more, even more than he trusted Roxas.

They had thought, just maybe, the worst had passed. They thought, maybe, Cenchax was slowly healing. They thought that he might, just might, be okay…But maybe there was no such thing as 'Being Okay' for Cenchax. Maybe he would always have these mood swings, these sudden bursts of emotion, the droop of his mood at a single word, the crying, the suicide, the heartache…

They'd give anything to know what was wrong. And the two who knew wanted nothing more than to help the Fearless Psychic.

But, maybe this was one problem that would never be solved…

~##~

After the incident, the Organization didn't feel like camping anymore. Xemnas and Saix turned back to the mission, while everyone, still shell-shocked, went home and straight to bed, too dazed to do anything else.

That night…

~##~

Feveret moaning in the middle of the night. Plaguing nightmares. Tossing. Turning.

"No…No…Mom…Dad…Come back…" a voice moaned, cloaked by darkness. Tears ran down one eye on his face.

"Please…Mom…No…No…You can't…You can't save him…" He sobbed, chest aching, still not awake.

"No…Mom…NO…"

_"BOLD! PLEASE, DON'T BE DEAD!"_

_"MOM, COME BACK!"_

_"Mommie will be alright, sweetie, she just needs to get back in there…"_

_"BUT YOU'LL GET HURT!"_

_She was already running away…_

_"DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

_The scene was fading. He was losing his parents. He was losing his home. He was losing everything…_

_"MOMMIE! PLEASE, NO!"_

His screams split the air. Hers joined his in a moment. Underneath them, and the shouts of the firemen, were the sobs of a 7-year-old boy, curled up in a fetal position, watching his house burn down in front of his eyes.

_"NO! NO! MOMMIE! DADDIE! PLEASE, COME BACK!"_

_A fireman walked up to him. "Chance…I think you should come with us…"_

_"Why? WHERE'S MOMMIE AND DADDIE?"_

_"…They're not…coming back…"_

_He remembered how his heart had stopped. He remembered how he hadn't wanted to believe it. He shook his head, whispering, "No…No…"_

_"Son, they're gone…"_

_The friendly tone did nothing to reassure him. The noise slowly gained volume, until he was shouting at the top of his lungs._

_"No…No…NO…NO…NOO! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! NO!"_

He sat bolt upright in his bed, eye wide, screaming, "WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE?"

He gasped for breath for several moments, grabbing his chest at his heart, feeling the dead ache in it that constantly nagged at him. A few last tears ran down his face, and he hiccupped one more sob. He slowly began to calm down.

But he didn't settle down before his door was thrown open by someone. He looked up. It was the Key of Destiny, blue eyes wide.

"Cenchax, what's wrong?" he asked urgently. "You started screaming…"

Cenchax sighed, leaning back on his backboard. "I…I had a…nightmare…" he managed between gasps.

Sympathy welled up in Roxas's eyes. He walked over to the bed and sat on it, looking sideways and Cenchax, who stared back at him. "Do you wanna talk about it…?" Roxas asked.

Cenchax looked down at his sheets, wiping his eye, gaining control of his breathing. "I dunno, dude…" He shivered. "It was so real…And more like a memory than anything else…"

It was quiet for a bit. Roxas ran through a list of ideas in his head for how he could help Cenchax. Dream-catcher…That would take too long. Talking about it? No, Cenchax didn't want to…Then, it hit him.

"I remember Demyx talking about, when he was upset, he used to go to his parents rooms, or one of his older siblings, and used to bunk there!" He smiled sweetly at Cenchax, closing his eyes. "You wanna come in with me?"

Cenchax blushed lightly, though the darkness surrounding the two covered it. What Roxas didn't realize was that Demyx was going to his FAMILY, not his friends. Besides, the way Roxas said it made it seemed like Roxas was asking if Cenchax wanted to sleep with him…"Um…I don't know…I don't think so…" At the beginning of the year, he would've done anything to keep away from Roxas, to only be friends. But, now that Roxas knew, now that Roxas was offering to be so close to him…Actually, even now, Cenchax was still unsure about how to react to this. He preferred to just be friends, and nothing more. Because, anything more seemed…wrong in a sense…

That's why he refused. It didn't feel natural to be like that. He just didn't jump right to a 'no' the moment Roxas asked.

Roxas opened his eyes. "Okay…If you wanna be alone, then, that's okay. But, if you change your mind, you can come in…" What was happening? Why was he doing this? He said the words faster than he could process them! Sleep in the same bed as Cenchax? Offer to have him in his room? Why the sudden burst of sweetness? He knew very well that Demyx and Axel had nightmares, as well, but he'd never offer them this…There was something…Something there…That wasn't in anyone else…

He walked out of the room, puzzling over it. He shut the door behind him. Cenchax sighed. He lay back down and closed his eyes.

Immediately, he saw the flames licking his face, and saw the tips of his hair catch fire…

He sat up, gasping in fear. He couldn't sleep. But he was exhausted. He had already gone 4 nights in a row without sleep. If he wanted to keep going on missions, he'd need a good night's sleep tonight. And he couldn't do that alone.

Besides, he was terrified out of his mind. The dreams were becoming so life-like…Suddenly; being alone didn't seem like that good of an idea…For the first time in his life, he wanted someone at his side to help him through the night…

He leapt out of his bed, sprang to his door, tugged it open, bolted across the hallway, and opened the door of Roxas's room.

Roxas looked up. It was Cenchax. The expression of fear and tears on his face made him look so adorable…No, made him look like he needed someone…

"I don't wanna be alone…" he muttered, almost sobbing in a mixture of fear and desperation.

Roxas smiled. He scooted over. "It's okay…Come in…"

Cenchax closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and carefully crawled in. He lay beside Roxas, feeling comfort in just having the blonde's presence there. He didn't move any closer than he was, and faced away from the blonde, sighing in what could almost pass for ease.

Roxas scooted closer, pulled by an invisible gravitational force that he was still trying to explain. It seemed so obvious, yet…it wasn't. "Do you wanna talk about it…?"

Cenchax hesitated, almost as though he were going to refuse. But then murmured, "It was my mom and dad…the last day I saw them…" He opened his eyes into narrow slits, to allow them to water more comfortably.

Roxas reached over Cenchax's chest, took one hand, and gave it a squeeze, feeling that, despite his situation, this was the proper action to take… "It wasn't your fault…And at least you're alive…It's okay."

"It's not okay…" Cenchax closed his eyes, and gripped Roxas's hand, forgetting that this was supposed to feel so wrong. He just wanted to hear the sound of Roxas's voice, and have it chase away the bad memories. "It WAS my fault…And even if I lived, I don't want to live the life I've been granted…" He didn't cry. He was too tired to cry. He was too tired to resist his urges to be near Roxas. Somehow, the dash from his room to Roxas's had taken the last of his strength, and he felt like he could barely stay awake…

But he couldn't sleep, in fear of nightmares. "I don't wanna sleep…I don't want to go back there…" He shuddered slightly. He couldn't face the flames that had taken his parent's lives. He didn't have the strength to.

Roxas rest his head on Cenchax's shoulder. He couldn't resist whatever pull was telling him to get closer to Cenchax…Was this was Cenchax had to go through each day? Now Roxas understood why the Fearless Psychic was always so strained…

No, no, it couldn't be the same problem. Cenchax was IN LOVE. Roxas was…

What was he?

"Think other things…"

"It's hard to…Every time I think of something, it connects back to the…" Cenchax gulped. He gripped Roxas's hand tighter. "Fire…" He started shaking. Not just a loose shudder. He was shaking like a leaf.

"Shh…It's okay, Cenchax…" He rubbed the black-haired Nobody's shoulder. "I'm right here…Everything's okay…Just find a happy thought…"

Cenchax closed his eyes. Roxas began to weave a world for Cenchax to calm down in. "Imagine you're in your favorite place in the world…It's a calm day outside, and raining slightly…"

Cenchax sighed, content. He nuzzled deeper into the pillow, looking more relaxed. Roxas racked his brain for anything else that Cenchax enjoyed.

"The trees are all in bloom, and they're all sakura trees, with pink-white petals drifting everywhere…You're in a giant field, and there's a picnic…"

"Can…You be there?" Cenchax asked, only half-awake now.

Roxas smiled, blushing lightly. "I'm there. We're having desert, some Snickers bars, and drinking some Red Mountain Dew, and listening to Linkin Park and Evanescence and all of your other favorite songs…Xemnas gave us the day off, so we aren't breaking any rules…We're underneath the shade of an oak tree, and we climb to the top, and find some lyrics there…"

"What are they…?" Cenchax murmured.

Roxas pondered for a moment. At random, he picked a song off the top of his head. In his melodious voice, he softly began to sing a melody to put Cenchax to sleep.

"_Without you, there's no reason for my story…_" he began. He stroked Cenchax's hair. "_And when I'm with you I can always act the same…_" He listened to Cenchax's breathing slow. "_Forever, yeah if we're together, We can make it better…_"

He sang the rest of the song as Cenchax slowly drifted to sleep. "_You and I, we never get to sleep we're up all day. We've overworked and under paid. You and I, we're always stuck in repeat day by day, watching time drift away as we burn away…"_

Unintentionally, he buried his head in Cenchax's hair, breathing deeply before reciting the next verse. "_Without you, there's no reason for my story…And when I'm with you, I can always act the same…"_

He trailed off, for two reasons. One, Cenchax was fast asleep, having released Roxas's hand. He looked so peaceful, for once.

The second reason was that Roxas realized that he had picked to serenade Cenchax with a song that was summing up his thoughts. When he was with Cenchax, he could act any way he wanted, and not have to think about it. He didn't want Cenchax to leave his side. He wanted to save Cenchax. He had never felt so right…

He pulled away from Cenchax's head. He then stared down at the Nobody asleep beside him. What was this feeling? What were these tingles in his heart? What was this clench in his stomach? What was that ache he carried around every time Cenchax hurt himself? All of the holding hands, being so close, kissing…He almost felt a need to be near the Nobody…

For the longest time, he had told himself, over and over, that it didn't matter what he felt for the Nobody; friendship, love, acquaintanceship, it didn't matter. He had to be there for Cenchax, because Cenchax needed him. But, over time, it occurred to him that his emotions were meaning more to him than he realized. He kept using the excuse that he was doing this for Cenchax as a special treat, but that didn't cover all the kisses he had given him, not to mention how many he had wanted to give him. It didn't justify the hugging, or the holding hands, or the feelings in his chest…

And oh what feelings there were. All of those weird little fluttering, primarily where his heart would be, should he have had one. And the pain. The pain he felt was next to unbearable at times. While he had waited for Cenchax after the boy was shot, he had wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and cry himself into a sleep that would last for days. And when Cenchax finally got out of there, he had cried endlessly into the boy's shoulder, holding him so close, so worried for him that he couldn't hold back his anguish any longer.

All of the nameless fear, the unknown fluttering, the unexplainable agony…

And he couldn't forget what Zexion had told him earlier…

_"Zexion, you're smart, right?"_

_The slate-haired boy looked up from his work, one eyebrow raised. "Should I take this as a compliment?"_

_"I mean, if I asked you a question, you might have an answer?"_

_Zexion paused. Then, he answered, "It depends on what that question is…?"_

_Roxas took in a deep breath. Then, he asked, slowly, "When you can't get a person off their mind, and they cause you to feel pain, and make you feel weird inside, and you feel like you have to remember everything they love and live up to their expectations, and you feel like you need to be with that person all the time…What does that mean?"_

_Zexion stared at him for a moment. His eyes half-closed. He knew what Roxas was going to ask. But, he was going to drag it on, trying to make it look like he was uninterested. If Roxas really wanted to know, he'd fight for it. "Why should you care? We don't feel…" he murmured conclusively, looking back down at his work. Honestly, he wanted to see how long Roxas would try to get answers, for it could show how far he'd go for the person he cared about…_

_"No, no, it's just…Let's say, hypothetically, we feel. If one of us felt that, when we were alive, or if we were alive, what would that mean?"_

_Zexion paused again, looking up. "The person's always on your mind, you want to be with that person, and you feel pain when you're away?"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"Then you're friends…"_

_"No, no, it's not that…" Roxas muttered, getting frustrated by Zexion's dry remarks. "It's different with friends…With friends, you feel sad, or happy, and they stay on your mind for a while, but let's say this person is on the mind more than everyone else, and the feelings are more intense…And, if we had hearts…" Roxas clutched his own heart. "Let's say every time you look at the person, your heart beat faster and faster, and flutters until you feel like you're gonna faint…"_

_Zexion stopped all-together with his work. "Well…If I didn't know any better…" He stood up, scooping up his books in his arms. He actually had to go to the lab for results._

_But, as he walked away, he smirked at Roxas. He paused while walking past him, gave one more look, then looked back in the direction he was heading. As he left, he declared, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that, hypothetically, the person feeling that is in love…"_

Was that it? Roxas smooth his hand over Cenchax's hair. Hesitantly, he lifted the bangs over Cenchax's eyes. Cenchax didn't even twitch. Roxas stared at the newly-revealed face, the beauty of his unblemished side, and the horrific scars over his other eye. His heart beat faster and faster. Not even the ugly scars over Cenchax's eye could stop the fluttering. Roxas didn't feel a connection for Cenchax by body; he felt almost a spiritual connection, one that had to do with Cenchax's spirit, not his physical being. Cenchax's energy, his personality, his confidence, his determination, his beautiful soul…He felt attached to Cenchax in a way that wasn't friendship, or kinship.

Hadn't he felt something like this so long ago? It didn't even seem important anymore…

_Do I really feel that way…?_

Love…Love was horrifying. Cenchax had shown that. Cenchax, of all people, knew of love's hardships. He had loved and lost, then loved and lost again. With each heartbreak, Cenchax had felt a new level of pain. And, Roxas knew that he was responsible for one…

But, what if Cenchax loved…and was loved in return? What if he tried to fix Cenchax? Could he? Could he save Cenchax? Could Cenchax forgive him and give him a second chance? Did Roxas want to? Did the blonde want to be forgiven?

His hand stroked Cenchax's hair, tracing each strand. His heart was thundering now, like it always did when he was too close to Cenchax. But, the thundering had new meaning to it now. It was receiving a name. He hadn't known that these feelings could exist, let alone exist after such a short time. Cenchax had only joined last December. It was February now. So few months…Yet he felt these pangs in his chest…Had Cenchax felt like this when he first realized he loved Roxas? Had he felt this confused, and had fallen into denial…? Was this what Cenchax had to deal with each day; resist so many urges, stop so many advances, command his heart to stop?

_Is this what it feels like?_

When had it started? Roxas didn't even know anymore. It just seemed that, after the incident at the party, with the suicide afterwards, and the truth…Roxas somehow had started to, slowly feel something more…And, recently, the emotions he felt were at an unheard of level, a level he had never wanted to be in, and denied being in…

But, he was in it…And he knew that he either couldn't or wouldn't leave. Whichever one held him back longer.

He didn't care what his superiors told him. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene…He didn't care. They all insisted that Nobodies couldn't feel. But, that must've been a mistake or a lie, because he knew that these were real feelings. He KNEW that Nobodies could feel. He could see it in Cenchax's eye when he stared into it when their gazes drew each other. Or in his reflection when he stared at himself in the mirror. Or in any of the other member's eyes when they showed emotion.

And, what else could explain this fuzzy feeling in his chest? Emotions was the only logical explanation; they cause people to feel pain when they were away from someone, joy when they were near, sadness when their other was sad, protective when their other needed a guardian…Emotions caused passions that wouldn't break until death. It caused everything that was going on in Roxas, and to everyone else in the Organization…

And, most importantly, emotions made people fall in love.

Hesitantly, Roxas snaked his arms around Cenchax. _Do I want this?_

It felt so natural…He didn't feel like he wanted it. He felt like it would be unnatural not to have it. He slid his arms underneath Cenchax's arms. _Is this right?_

Of course it was right. He felt a level of joy that he had never felt before in his life. He wrapped his arms around Cenchax's shoulders. _But Cenchax is another guy…_

So what if he was a boy? Xemnas and Saix had a thing for each other, and Roxas had seen homosexual couples in all the worlds he's been to. He was used to it; he had never planned it for himself, but, now that it was here…He scooted even closer to Cenchax and buried his head on Cenchax's shoulder, blushing. _Could I really have fallen for him?_

He closed his eyes. _After such a short time…After all the drama, and all of the pain…After all that…_

_Cenchax…_

_Maybe…_

_Am I in love with you?_

Roxas slowly drifted to sleep. Cenchax's scent and calm breathing created his own fantasy land. In it, the sun was shining over Twilight Town. He and Cenchax were on top of the tower, enjoying two Sea-Salt Ice Cream popsicles. They stared off into the sunset, laughing, and smiling at each other.

In the fantasy, Cenchax gently reached a hand over and put it on top or Roxas's hand. Roxas giggled, and scooted closer to Cenchax. Cenchax smiled. They leaned in and kissed on the lips.

And that's when Roxas realized that he truly did.

He heard Cenchax murmur, "_I love you…_"

Just as he was falling asleep, lost in the silence of the night, Roxas breathed,

"_I love you too, Cenchax…_"

(Author's Note: Please, read this. This is really important. I'd post this in the next part, but…I can't. It would ruin the ending.

The next three parts HAVE to be read one right after another, without break or pause. The ending only makes sense if you read them one right after the other. And the meaning will change if you break it up. Trust me.)

~##~

YAY. ROXAS IS IN LOVE! Alright, show of hands; WHO saw this coming?

But, the last three chapters thing…Really, it's not even a joke. I'm posting ALL THREE on the same day, which means, I won't be updating this for a while. There's just something about the last three where, if they aren't read one right after the other, it kinda takes an edge off of the wonderful effect…

So, if it takes you an hour to read a chapter, reserve three hours. If it takes twenty minutes, reserve an hour. If it takes you a day, reserve three days. Honestly, even I don't look at just one chapter. Even if I'm skim reading, I keep reading until I've reached the end.

BUT, if Roxas loves Cenchax, everything's gonna be okay, right? RIGHT. :D

~Cat's Eye


	41. 41: Final, Part 1

Looking back at the story, I can see that, not only have I developed as a writer, but Cenchax has developed as a character. When he started, he almost seemed to have a split personality, and change his mind every few seconds. Now, he seems more set in stone, and controlling him is much easier.

For everyone who read this to the end and enjoyed it, I want to say thank-you so much for putting up with me, and all of the random spam I've sent you, endless weeks of waiting. If it wasn't for the little support that I get, I'd probably not post the last three chapters…

I only have two requests. **Try to read all three in one go, and please save all comments until after you've read the final chapter. **That's all.

So, after waiting for so long, I finally give you the end to, 'I'll Never Be Enough'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XXXXI: Final, Part 1**

_He was falling so fast. How far was the ground? How was he to know? He didn't have the strength to open his eyes. The wind rushed against his body, flattening his hair against his body. He could hear the flapping of his coat, blown by the wind. He felt something run across his body, and though he couldn't feel whether it was hot, cold, sticky, or slick, he knew exactly what it was, and where it was coming from._

_This would not fail. He wouldn't find a way out of this one. This was it. He was finally going to do this. He knew it. He knew that, no matter what happened, this attempt would be his last. He had calculated everything. He had thrown together the most he could, in such a simple plan that he could execute it before he was found. This would be his life's only success. Everything had been set. He had made his move._

_And it was done._

_He just waited patiently for the reaction, letting the sound of the wind drown out everything else…_

We're all brought into this life to die. So, we might as well make one helluva exit.

~##~

It was a normal day, but an unusual mission.

Xemnas had talked on and on about how he felt like each Nobody should have their own Castle, each constructed in a different world, to help monitor the events in the other worlds. It would also make it easier to stay in that world for an extended period of time. He had been talking about new members, which caused a lot of the older members to groan in protest. But Xemnas was too excited to care. Because Kingdom Hearts was coming along quicker than he had planned, and he wanted nothing more than to speed the process up, which meant double the members to up the heart gathering, and more members meant they needed more living space. And all of the other members noticed his glances at Roxas, and witnessed their Superior and the Chilly Academic speaking in hushed voices while walking down the corridors of the Castle. But, the only thing they were certain of was that 13 new Castles were being set up in 13 new worlds.

Thus, the first Castle, Castle Oblivion apparently, was born.

Although no one knew who would be in charge of the new Castle, everyone was permitted to do patrols of the Castle, and asked to stay over-night at times. Cenchax and Roxas were no acceptation. Today, it was their turn to patrol the Castle.

"Dude, I know the outside is colorful," Cenchax muttered cheerfully as he and Roxas circled the perimeter of the new building, "but Xemnas REALLY needs to talk to someone about interior decorating…" He chuckled to himself at this.

"Yeah…" Roxas murmured. He didn't feel like putting any more input than he needed to. After Cenchax feeling awkward for so long, it was Roxas's turn now, to feel the need to resist sudden urges, or to profess anything to Cenchax. He knew that Cenchax loved him. But he also knew that Cenchax had never had another person love him back. How would that affect Cenchax? Cenchax didn't really seem happy to be close to Roxas, to hold hands; to kiss…The boy always seemed uncomfortable…And maybe Cenchax would think he was lying to make him feel better. Maybe he'd be even more hurt by the news that, after all of the hurt he had already gone through, Roxas now wanted him. Maybe he'd be angry with Roxas for falling for him just because Cenchax had fallen for Roxas…Which wasn't true, but why should Cenchax believe otherwise? Maybe a confession wasn't the best idea.

He was so deep in thought; he almost missed what Cenchax said. "When I move in, I'll be sure to paint the walls prettier colors in my spare time, dude…"

"Wait, what?" Roxas exclaimed, head flying up, eyes wide.

Cenchax looked surprised that he had let that slip. "Opps…Wasn't supposed to say that…"

"Say what?"

Cenchax hesitated, then sighed. "I can't keep anything from you, can I…?" He stopped walking, gazing towards the Castle in front of him, though it was still a way's away in the distance. Both of his hands went onto his hips as he pulled off the traditional 'hero' pose. "Xemnas has been talking about who he trusts in the Organization to run the Castle…Saix is needed back at The Castle That Never Was because Xemnas still needs him to hold command over the other Nobodies…Xigbar might be second in command, but Xemnas doesn't feel comfortable leaving him with an entire Castle…Xemnas needed someone that everyone liked and would follow the orders of the person without question…"

He looked towards Roxas, smiling. "Apparently, dude, that person is me!"

Roxas's eyes widened. "You're in charge of Castle Oblivion?" Lord of Castle Oblivion? The newest member of the Organization was the one Xemnas trusted more than anyone else?

"It isn't official yet, but Xemnas is talking to me a lot, and haven't you noticed that I'm out on pretty much all the patrols to Castle Oblivion?"

Roxas paused, thinking back. Come to think of it, almost every time someone else went to Castle Oblivion, Cenchax had seemed to be on a mission at the same time…Which would make sense, considering he was tagging along to go to the Castle that would someday apparently be his.

"So, what does Xemnas want you to do?"

"He wants me to recruit new members, and draw Sora's attacks away from The Castle that Never Was, so Xemnas can spend more time focusing on hearts and less time on Sora…And, apparently, I'm an experiment as well. Superior wants me to rule the Castle first and sees how it works out. Then, based on my performance, he would either make more Castles, or take down Castle Oblivion and begin to come up with other plans…"

"But why you?"

"He wants me in charge because, apparently, he trusts me, and I'm loyal to his command…" Cenchax rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "His words, not mine…"

"How long are you going to be gone…?" How long would it be till Roxas saw the Nobody again? Could they still go out on mission together? Was Cenchax ever coming back? How would power change the Fearless Psychic? So many questions bounced around inside of his head, but he couldn't put words into what he was trying to say…

"I dunno, dude…Xemnas says it could be anywhere from several days to months…I'll be coming back to the Castle that Never Was on the occasion to help out with a mission or two, but…Most of my time will be put into the tasks Superior gives me. Till the Castle is finished, however, I have to keep Sora from getting in, since he can't know about the Organization until we have a second stable base, a few more members, and a third Castle in construction." He shrugged. "Xemnas is off his rocker, with the money he's putting in these Castles…But, no matter what happens, I could be gone for…3 months at the most."

Roxas felt a tug at his heart. "How much longer till you move in?"

"It's still a bit under construction, so Xemnas isn't sure. But, the moment it's done, I move in, so, I'm betting that I'll have to start packing in a week or so…"

A week. A week was all they had left together? Even if it was only for three months…Three months had suddenly turned into eternity. A lifetime. An endless era, void of Cenchax…

"But, Xemnas told me I could have someone stay with me, to help with chores and missions, and for general company. You know how much I love people!"

Roxas's head flew up. Cenchax was still staring at the Castle, lost in thought. "I wanted to ask Zexion if he could keep me company, but Vexen still needs him in the lab." He smiled, murmuring, "And, I was thinking of asking one other person…Actually, I was going to ask him first…but I don't know how I'd feel being in the same place with only that person for a long time…" A light blush crossed his face.

Roxas realized that had to say it.

Now.

He didn't have a choice. Cenchax was going to be gone. Roxas would probably scarcely see the black-haired Nobody around the Castle that Never Was again. Cenchax was going to have new responsibilities soon, and wouldn't have time to hang out, or to chill with his friends. Roxas wanted to make the week he had with Cenchax last, and he didn't want it to just be them hanging out as friends between missions. Maybe they could make something more about it…

And, secretly, he was also hoping that Cenchax would bring him to the Castle, instead of leaving him behind. He was almost positive that he was the one Cenchax wanted to ask at the Castle. And what he was certain of was he didn't know if he was ready to face a non-existent life without Cenchax being nearby. And he had no intention of finding out. Before he had met Cenchax, he never thought that he truly NEEDED something, let alone someone. Now, he knew that he did. And he was standing right in front of him.

So, no matter what reaction Cenchax had—angered, pained, joyed—Roxas knew that he'd have to say it now, or he'd regret it for the rest of eternity.

Cenchax looked at the sky. It was covered in clouds, but he could see a few small streams of light flooding out of the gray. "Judging by the sun, I'd say it's about noon…" He smiled at Roxas and added, "How's about we finish up the patrol and go home?" He began to walk away, then paused and added, "Oh, and, don't tell anyone I told you that, dude. I'd be in a lot of trouble if anyone else knew that I told you…"

He began walking on. Roxas froze on the spot for a moment. He stared at the ground with wide eyes, terrified out of his mind. He knew what he had thought before, but he couldn't say it. He wasn't ready for this. He had never planned on admitting it out loud. He was scared. Scared of what could happen. Scared of what Cenchax would do. Scared of what the future held. And what would everyone else in the Organization say? How would they react? Love was the next best thing to forbidden in the Organization. They weren't meant to feel. Emotions just got in the way. If a member were distracted in battle by such emotions, it could mean the end of their existence, for good. Xemnas wouldn't be happy about it, and so much could go wrong. What if Cenchax decided that, despite the fact that he cared so much about Roxas, he didn't want to have anything more than an awkward friendship with him? What if Cenchax went away and never came back? What if…?

But there was no time for 'What If's. He desperately wanted Cenchax to know that someone cared deeply about him. Because maybe, if Cenchax had that, he wouldn't have to hurt himself every single day of his life.

He trotted up to him and tugged on the back of the older Nobody's sleeve, exclaiming, "Wait…!"

Cenchax paused. He turned around, eye questioning. Roxas blushed. "Um…I wanted to talk to you about something…"

Cenchax sent him a confused look, putting one fist on his hip. He could sense that this wasn't something that could just be said as a normal conversation while walking. "Yeah…?"  
"Well, uh…You know, about the entire…'us' thing…"  
Cenchax jumped, appalled at himself. "Oh my god, what did I do, dude? I'm sorry, whatever it was, I didn't mean to do it…It's not you, it's me…!"

"Cenchax, this has nothing to do with that!"

Cenchax stopped freaking out. He stared down at Roxas, hearing the ring of despair in Roxas's voice. "What's wrong, dude?"

Roxas stiffened. He looked down at his shoes. "Look…I know things have never been…Easy. For you…I know horrible things have happened…" He gulped, trying to keep his lunch down. The nervousness was making his stomach uneasy. He couldn't do this…He couldn't…He couldn't…

Cenchax cocked his head to one side. "What does that have to do with us…?"

Roxas hesitated. Then…

"Look, I know that I've hurt you, a lot more than you're willing to admit, and I'd do anything to…to fix you…Really, I would…"

Cenchax smiled, eye closed. "Sure. That's what friends are for!"

"No, Cenchax…"

Cenchax opened his eye, letting out a little 'Ah-!' or surprise. "It's not that…" Roxas muttered, blushing even more. "It has…It's different…"

"Best friends?" Poor dense little Cenchax.

Roxas took in a deep breath. "Look, I know what I said before, and I know that you keep feeling awkward, but, you don't have to, because…Because I've changed and because…Because…" He closed his eyes and looked away, blushing. "…E-even if we don't have hearts…" His eyes squinted harder shut, and the volume of his voice rose as it threatened to break. He was gonna say it…"I…I…Cenchax, I—!"

What was Roxas rambling about? Before Cenchax could figure it out, he heard a sound in the distance. His eyes widened.

"SHH!" Cenchax suddenly exclaimed, cupping a hand over Roxas's mouth. Roxas's eyes widened. _NO! I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOW, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!_ He silently cursed whoever was coming up the road, and hoped that they were tormented till they were almost dead, taken to a hospital, treated, then punched in the face gently. Because, no matter how mean Roxas is, he's always sweet and kind in the end.

Cenchax listened intently around. Then, he heard it again. Voices in the distance.

"You really think we'll be able to find the King?"

"Well, Sora, you never know. Maybe he and Riku are just at the end of this road!"

"We've been traveling for DAYS! We haven't gotten anywhere! This road will never end!"

Cenchax grabbed Roxas and pulled him aside, into the bushes. He peeked out behind. "It's Sora!" He looked at Roxas. "You gotta get outta here!"

"But, why?"

Cenchax paused. Should he really give Roxas the real reason for why he had to leave?

Then again, what was the point of hiding? Roxas knew that he loved him. What difference did it make?

Intensely, he murmured, "Because I can't focus on the battle with you in danger…Really. Please, Roxas…" he added more desperately. "No one's fought against Sora before…I don't want to see you get hurt just because you're not prepared…And I know you can fight…" he added before Roxas could protest. "You're probably better than me…But it also means that you're needed more than I am…Please, Roxas, just let me do this alone…" His fear for the boy, not to mention the worry, radiated off his own skin and onto Roxas's. Roxas shivered, mesmerized by Cenchax's tone and care. He nodded. His heart thundered. Confessing his love to Cenchax could come later. He was content for now to just stare into the pool of melting chocolate in front of him. Cenchax buried his head in Roxas's hair, breathing deeply. "If I'm not back within an hour, find someone to go with you before looking for me…" He blushed, adding, "I don't know if I'm crossing a line, but…"

"No…No, it's okay…" Roxas added, trying to hold back his own blush. Honestly, if Cenchax had wanted to stay there forever, Roxas would've been completely content with that.

Cenchax pulled away. "I'm sorry…" he muttered, looking down. "I just…Can't focus with you around…On anything…But you…" He looked up at Roxas. He always kept it back, but, today, he felt the sudden need to remind Roxas. "I love you…Please…"

Roxas nodded. The words rang in his ear like a chorus of heavenly voices. "Come back…Soon…" Roxas breathed. _I love you, too…Please come back soon…I need you to know…_He almost said it at that moment, but he was too choked up by Cenchax's devotion to do anything other than stare and murmur a few words.

"When I get back, you can tell me what you wanted to…" Cenchax reassured him.

Roxas, once again, nodded. He delayed his thoughts for one moment. Cenchax began to stand back up. Roxas jumped. "W-wait…!"

Cenchax stopped, looking back down at Roxas. Roxas, supporting himself with his arm, leaned up and gave Cenchax a kiss on the cheek. _For luck…_Both boys blushed, Cenchax just a bit more than Roxas. The raven-haired boy's eyes widened in alarm, and a small 'Oh!' or surprise escaped his peach lips. Roxas pulled back, wondering if his feelings for Cenchax could possibly be shining in his eyes. He didn't know where he found the air in his restricted lungs, but he managed to breathe, "Be careful…"

The Fearless Psychic was silent for a moment. Then, he nodded. He stood up and leapt out of the bushes to confront Sora. Roxas sighed. Opening a portal, he crawled through it. He found himself back in his room. He lay on his bed, sighing. He had been so close…And on his first try, too…!

_He'll come back soon…I'll tell him then…_He closed his eyes, sighing again. He smiled to himself, imagining Cenchax's head still buried in his hair…What a pleasant feeling it was, his chin resting against his hair…_I still have a week or so…I'll find the time…_

~##~

With his black coat making no sound, he leapt from bush to bush like a shadow. Only the faint rustling of leaves made a sound, melting into the slight breeze around him. He peeked out, staring at the boy and his companions of certain species in front of him. They were heading right for the unfinished Castle. _I have to stop them here, before they reached the Castle._ He pushed Roxas out of his mind. There would be plenty of time to question the Key of Destiny later, and to daydream of the kiss on the cheek, which he pressed one more time, sighing. Shaking his lovesick look off his face, he focused on the task ahead.

He analyzed his opponents. One was a dog-like creature, though it stood up on two legs and had opposable thumbs shoved into giant white gloves. His ears were long and floppy, his nose ridiculously large, but, strangely enough, he didn't have a tail. He had a friendly, dopey air to him. He wore a ridiculous hat on his head with a pair of goggles attached. He wore a green turtleneck covered in a gray coat. His pants were yellow, and only reached his knees. Protruding from the bottom of the pants was a pair of skinny black legs, ending in a pair of long, thin, tan shoes.

Nearby, a white duck, was waddling on its yellow-orange webbed feet. It too, somehow, had opposable thumbs, though no gloves. It wore a blue outfit with two zippers in the middle, one on the hat on his head, and several straps covering the outfit. The lining was gold, and on each wrist, he had two golden bracelets. Strangely enough, the duck had no pants. The irritated look on his face said that he was not a very happy camper.

Between them was a human, with pale skin, and very large hands and feet. His thin legs didn't look like they could support his weight, and with such skinny arms, it looked as though he had never lifted weights in his life. He had bright blue eyes, and brown hair that stuck out in all directions, primarily on top of his heads, and on both sides. He had a clueless yet friendly air to him. He wore a one-piece red shirt-pants…thing. Cenchax wasn't quite sure what to call it. It reached just above his knees. A zipper ran along the middle of it. He wore a little jacket—white, black, and blue—on top of it. He had a chain of crowns hanging out of one pocket, and a blue belt hanging loosely around his waist. He wore a silver chain around his neck with a crown symbol attached to the very end. He, like his dog companion, wore a pair of white gloves; his had a large silver disk on them, a black band with a golden rectangle on it, and a blue strip wrapping around his hand. His shoes were bright yellow, and held to his feet by two straps connected to a zipper. _Wow. Whoever designed the outfits must've REALLY liked zippers…_

Goofy, Donald, and Sora. Despite their friendly looks, they were enemies, and had to be treated as such.

From the bushes, he shouted, "And where do you think YOU'RE going?"

The three froze in their tracks. Sora whipped around. "W-Who's there?" he shouted back, staring into the bushes.

Cenchax leapt from bush to bush until he was in a completely different place. "Does it matter who I am, dude? Who do YOU think has the upper hand?"

Donald started growling. "Oohh, you'd BETTER show yourself, or else!"

Cenchax laughed. He teleported to the other side of the pathway. "Or what, you'll cast some pathetic little spells on me? I don't have to do anything you tell me!" As he spoke, he kept changing places, so that his voice never had a set position, to further freak the party.

"Well…Well, then you're just a coward!" Sora challenged.

Cenchax paused. _Have I tortured them enough? _He sighed. _I guess…_He began to open a portal. "I guess I might as well show myself…"

His portal was placed in the road, in the middle of Sora's path, about 10 feet away from the brown-haired boy. Cenchax walked out, hood drawn. He tried to hold back his chuckles as the looks on their three faces turned ridiculous.

"W-Who are you?" Goofy stuttered.

"What are you doing here?" Donald snapped.

"H-How did he do that?" Sora squeaked.

Cenchax sighed. "Dude, are you in ANY position to start asking questions? First wrong move; talking to strangers!" he added, wagging his finger in disapproval. "Haven't your mothers told you not to do that?"

The three were silent, befuddled at the stranger's friendly yet suspicious attitude. Suddenly, Jiminy jumped up from out of nowhere. "Wait a minute…Do you think he knows about the King?"

"Oh, your mouse friend?" Cenchax asked. He placed his hand next to him, flattening it out. It leveled about the height of the King. "Yay high…" He made two circle motions above his head. "Big ears…" He pointed to his nose and pretended to extend it. "Long nose…" Then, he began just listing things, counting off his fingers. "Black coat, high voice, giant key…?"

"You've seen him?" Sora exclaimed.

Cenchax shrugged. "Never heard of him!" he exclaimed, smiling brightly. Toying with his enemies was fun! Honestly, he had nothing personal against Sora. The Organization had a problem with the boy, not him. But it was hard not to make fun of the boy with giant hands and feet.

Sora's shoulders drooped, disappointed. Then, Donald asked, suspiciously, "Hey, how come YOU know all that if you've never met him?"

Cenchax smiled underneath the shadow of his hood. "Wow…You're not as stupid as you look…"

"HEY!"

"Wait…Why are you in the same coat as the King…?" Goofy asked, scratching his head.

"And, we have a WINNER, folks!" Cenchax exclaimed. He was greeted by silence. Clapping his hands together, he exclaimed, "Well, I can't tell you much, but it has everything to do with Kingdom Hearts!" He added in the last bit just to mess with their heads. He would never reveal information to the trio, but he could at least tease them.

That word hit a very tender area. All three of them jumped, eyes dumbfounded, mouths wide. "KINGDOM HEARTS?" all three of them shouted.

"What are YOU doing with Kingdom Hearts?" Sora snapped. "What are you doing with it?"

"I'm not working on it…" And that was the truth.

"Who is? What are they doing?"

"Dude, I don't give a fuck for the process of Kingdom Hearts…" But that was a lie.

Sora stared at him, mouth wide. His hands flew to his mouth. He shouted, "HE JUST SAID THE 'F" WORD!" Angrily, he clenched his fists and shouted, "THAT'S NOT A FRIENDSHIP WORD!"

At that, Cenchax felt that, if he tried to hold his laughter back any longer, he'd burst. He howled as though he was being tickled, leaning forward as he laughed. Sora stiffened. "STOP LAUGHING!"

"DUDE, seriously, what are we, 4?" Cenchax cried, laughing to the point where his eyes were watering up. "Friendship word…" Slowly, he gained control of his laughter and breathing, and wiped his eye. "Thanks, dude…I needed a good laugh…" Then, he put his hands on his hips. "Anyways, I'm sorry to say that I can't let you pass!"

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you?" he exclaimed, like a question. Donald's veins seemed to pop out of his head with anger.

"WHY ARE YOU SO IRRITATING?" Donald screamed, pounding his feet on the ground.

"Yeah, stop messing with us!" Sora shouted, narrowing his eyes.

Cenchax paused, frowning. Then, pointing at Sora, and leaning back slightly, he asked, "Seriously, you're supposed to be 14…?" He had always hard time believing that Sora was any older than 10, the way he walked and talked. Not to mention his child-like appearance. It was meant to be an innocent question, with an insulting air to it.

Sora grit his teeth. "I don't know who you are, but you just made a BIG mistake!" He summoned his Keyblade. The other two pulled out their weapons; what appeared to be a shield with the King's seal, and a wand with a magic hat at the end.

Cenchax snorted. He had heard of the boy's weapon, but never expected it to actually look so much like a key. "Feh. A giant key? What kinda weapon is that, dude?"

"It's the Keyblade, and it's far more powerful than you realize!" Sora yelled.

"It's still just a giant key. What are you going to do, unlock me?" Cenchax joked. _In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a chastity belt!_

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME, YOU…YOU HEARTLESS MEANIE!" Sora exclaimed.

At this moment, Cenchax saw the perfect opportunity to mess with the groups' heads again. He gasped in mock shock. "Dude, how did you know that I don't have a heart?"

The three stared at him. They stood up, keeping their weapons out, but no longer in a fighter's stance. Goofy hesitantly asked, "You don't have a heart…?"

"Wait…He's probably just trying to trick us!" Donald snapped, holding out one wing in front of Goofy. He narrowed his eye at the stranger.

"No, this isn't a lie. I don't have a heart!"

"WHAT?" Donald shouted.

Cenchax shrugged. "Heartless stole it, and I woke up the next day being unable to feel."

"HOW?"

"Don't ask me! I dunno! And before you ask any more idiotic questions," he added hastily as Sora prepared to bombard him with more questions. "No, I've never met anyone else without their heart. Geeze, and you think I'M annoying!" It was so easy to lie to them; he'd had years of practice.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BUTTHOLE!" Sora shouted.

Cenchax clutched his head, stung. "Ouch, Sora! That hurt!" he exclaimed, trying not to chuckle.

"How can you feel without a heart?" Donald snapped.

"Yeah, you can't be hurt without a heart!" Sora exclaimed.

"Maybe I CAN feel without a heart, Sora. Have you ever thought about that?"

"Or, maybe you're LYING and—!" Donald began. But, then, Sora's eyes widened.

"Wait!" Donald stopped screaming, looking at Sora, surprised. Sora took a few steps forward, staring at the stranger. "How did you know my name?"

Cenchax shrugged. "Who hasn't heard about you nowadays? You DID save the worlds!"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. Cenchax pulled back his hood to reveal himself; he couldn't fight with his hood on. Sides, he wanted to get them with their guard down. "Might as well tell you that I'm Cenchax."

"Hi, Cenchax!" Sora exclaimed, smiling. The smile was so familiar to Cenchax…He just couldn't put his finger on it…

"Well, now that we've formally introduced each other, why don't we start fighting?"

Sora jumped back, raising his Keyblade slightly, eyes wide. "Wait, what?"  
Cenchax summoned his Kamisori. "I'm sorry to say this, but I can't let you pass, and the only way you'll stop is if I convince you to leave…" He smiled at Sora, a calm look in his eye. "You understand, don't you dude?"  
"No! I refuse to back down!" Sora shouted. Cenchax smiled.

"You know, if we weren't mortal enemies, you'd be alright…for a little kid!"

"I'M NOT A LITTLE KID!" Sora snapped, letting his anger get the better of him. He blindly charged into battle, raising his Keyblade. Cenchax smiled. He simply teleported away, behind Sora. Sora stopped running, eyes widening in shock. He turned around, confused. Cenchax smiled again.

"I can't afford to lose…" he murmured. He began to swing around his nunchucks. "So, no hard feelings, right?" He lunged at Sora, slashing out his weapon. Sora deflected it, almost overestimating the larger boy's strength. The battle began.

For the first half of the battle, Cenchax used his most basic tactics, to wear Sora down. He wanted to see how far the boy could go before he grew tired. But the energy that the 14-year-old boy seemed to feel didn't seem to have an end. And, every time Cenchax tried to strike, Sora would deflect it, or dodge it. One thing was for certain; Sora was more experienced than Cenchax had given him credit.

"Zexion was right about you…You're tougher than you look…" Cenchax exclaimed.

"Who?" Sora snapped, aiming another blow at Cenchax.

"YOUR MOM!" Cenchax laughed, amused by the battle. The blood rushing through his veins, the sheer adrenaline of feeling like his life was in danger every single second, the fast movements, the slashing, the lust to destroy…He wasn't one for fighting. If there was another way, he'd solve this problem that way, instead. But, he had to fight, and he certainly wasn't a pacifist.

Sora easily dodged. Cenchax decided to take it up a notch. He summoned a sphere of energy and blasted it at Sora. Sora surprised him by jumping up in the air and gliding over him. He then shoved the blunt end of his Keyblade onto Cenchax's back. Cenchax gasped out at the sudden impact, flying forward. He fell to the ground, coughing. Then, he sat up, looking confused.

"…What just happened?" he asked himself. Shaking himself off, he stood up and summoned his weapon again. Sora smirked again, resting his giant key behind his head. He let his guard down for a moment.

"Had enough?" he asked smugly.

Cenchax narrowed his eyes. Okay, now Sora was just being annoying. He managed to deal ONE blow on Cenchax, not 15. The frown on his face developed into a wicked smile. Sora cocked his head to one side, confused. Donald and Goofy bolted over, prepared to attack. But, before they could do anything, Cenchax began rapidly teleporting from one place to the next, shouting, "JUMP, FOOLS!" He aimed psychic spheres randomly at the trio, releasing at least 2 each time he teleported. Sora and his friends found themselves bombarded by spheres, strength lowering, thrown up into the air multiple times.

"CURE!" Donald shouted. The party was revived. Cenchax narrowed his eyes. _Shit…Zexion never taught me that spell…_Though Cenchax tended not to use magic, there were some, like Reflect and Blizzard, that he found useful in some situations. But, he had never thought to ask for Cure, since his battles usually ended quickly. Besides, his healing powers usually healed most of the wounds.

Cenchax landed on his feet, panting. He couldn't keep that up any longer. He needed to regenerate his power for another attack. He relied, instead, on attacking Sora with his actual weapon, instead of his energy. Sora, having more energy now, fought back furiously. Cenchax blocked his attacks, strictly defensive. Each attack that his thee antagonists made was blocked or dodged; Cenchax's psychic powers alerted him each time they were going to attack. Besides, Goofy and Donald seemed to only be there for moral support and for decoration; they rarely tried to attack Cenchax. _Geeze, if it weren't for Donald's curing powers and Goofy's shield deflecting my attacks, I'd call them useless…_

He charged up enough power. He smiled at Sora as they pressed their weapons against each other, faces so close that they could feel the breath of their opponent on their faces. "Dude, you're going down!" he shouted. Again, he bombarded Sora with powerful, psychic attacks.

As he felt the strength he built up fade, he charged one last sphere, as large as he could muster. Then, he threw it at the three. It created such an explosion that the winds almost forced Cenchax off his feet. He narrowed his eyes and covered his head with his arms, standing his ground. He was still pushed back several inches by the force. He opened his eyes into narrow slits. The dust began to settle. Donald and Goofy were on the ground, either unconscious, resting, or dying; Cenchax really couldn't tell. Sora, however, was using his Keyblade to support him, and pulled himself to his feet, glaring at Cenchax. Cenchax groaned.

"What a mess…" he muttered, referring to his situation. This battle wasn't going as fast as he planned. Because, no matter how bleak the situation, the boy just wouldn't give up. "Give up, kid."

"NOT LIKELY!" Sora shouted, wincing in pain. He rushed Cenchax. Cenchax stepped aside, easily dodging the clumsy swing. Then, he walked right up to Sora and stood in front of him. Sora swung the Keyblade over and over again. Cenchax didn't even try to attack. He simply dodged, grinning. So long as this battle was going to last a long time, he might as well have fun.

"I can anticipate your every move…" he muttered, grabbing Sora's arm and tossing him easily over one shoulder. "There is nothing you do that I don't see…" Then, he summoned his Kamisori and struck behind him, hitting Donald (who had been waiting to sneak up on him all this time) square in the beak. This stunned the duck for a while. Cenchax smirked.

He was distracted for a moment too long, and got hit square in the chest by a spell; a Thunder spell, for that matter. The bolt sent him flying several feet away. He crashed into a rock, wincing at the impact. Slightly stunned, he put his head in his hand. He was aware that Sora was approaching him to deliver the finishing blow.

But, Sora hadn't realized what he had done.

Cenchax had heard the shatter of thin chains as he hit the rock. He looked down at his neck, and pulled something out from underneath his coat. His eyes widened.

The chain that his necklace was on—which had endured months of abuse—had snapped, shattered in impact. Cenchax stared down at it, stricken. Then, he narrowed his eyes. He clenched his fist and grit his teeth. It was one thing if Sora hurt him. It was another thing when he broke something precious to him. This had been a gift from his closest friends, his best friend, and the one he valued more than anyone else…

An aura filled up behind him, power generating from the rage in his soul. Sora hesitated, cocking his head, confused by the new attack. At first, the brown-haired boy had thought that Cenchax was wincing in pain, and was about to give in. But that didn't seem to be the case…

"How dare you…!" Cenchax growled. Sora took a step back, eye wide.

"I'll destroy you!" Cenchax snarled. He stood up and rushed Sora with inhuman speed. One minute, he was attacking from the left, then the right, left right, up, down, behind, in front, side, everywhere Sora turned to run, Cenchax was there, ready to give him another blow. It wasn't long before the boy was cut in several places, and breathing heavily, though he was breathing hard. He looked up at Cenchax with one eye, the other closed in pain, blinded by a small trickle of blood.

Finally, Cenchax stopped, letting Sora fall to the ground. He narrowed his eye at the boy. Then, he looked around. He had forgotten to keep track of the duck and the dog duo…

"CURE!"

His eyes widened. _Oh, dear god…! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_

He turned to see the three party members, standing, with new found energy. The cuts on Sora were mostly healed, and they each set up spells to aim at Cenchax.

"Give up! You're out-numbered and you don't have enough energy!" Sora snapped.

"You don't get it, do you…?"

Sora stared at him. "I refuse to lose!" Cenchax snapped. He charged up his energy. "Even if this battle kills me, I can't let you go forward! I'd rather DIE than fail!"

"How could you say that?" Sora shouted, horrified at the willingness to die for ANY cause that had anything to do with Kingdom Hearts…

Cenchax smiled bitterly. "We're all destined to die. But, I'll make sure YOU die first, Sora!"

He opened his mouth. A beam of bright white and blue white fired out, smashing Sora and his companions. Cenchax's strength drained out of him, but he didn't let go until he used up every last scrap of energy. He closed his mouth, letting the beam disappear. He fell to his knees, panting heavily. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a potion. He drank it in three gulps. Part of his energy restored, he stood back up. Surely, Sora couldn't have survived from that attack…!

When the brunette rushed out of the cloud of clearing smoke, Cenchax could've screamed in frustration. How much longer could this kid keep fighting?

Cenchax fought back, smiling. "Looks like your buddies couldn't make it!"

"They just need a moment to get their energy!" Sora shouted back, slashing his Keyblade. However, his eyes didn't say the same thing as his mouth; they glittered in worry, and, distracted, his attacks weren't very accurate. Swinging his Kamisori around nonchalantly, he easily blocked all of Sora's attacks. He advanced on the boy, striking at random.

"You know, if you just turned around and went home, and never came here again, you wouldn't have to die…" Cenchax didn't really intend on killing Sora. He just wanted to spook the boy enough to leave, or knock him unconscious to drag him and his friends to different worlds so they wouldn't cause any problems. Whichever made Sora leave sooner.

And he did succeed in freaking him out. Sora froze, the fear of death written on his face. This gave Cenchax the opening he needed. He grabbed Sora's shirt and sent a pulse of energy through him. Sora screamed in agony. The Fearless Psychic smiled bitterly at the sight. Finally, he had a decent upper hand. He placed him back on the ground, gave him a few clean hits with the non-pointed side of his weapon, and then summoned one last ball of energy. He shoved it into Sora's chest, blasting him back several feet.

Even if this wasn't the end, Cenchax still have one more trick up his sleeve.

He walked over to Sora. Sora supported himself with one arm, coughing up. A bit of blood might've trickled out of his lips, but since it wasn't constant, Cenchax thought he might've imagined it. When Sora looked up, he found that the pointed end of Cenchax's weapon was pointed at his throat.

"You're choice…"

Sora narrowed his eyes. "You're not the only one willing to die for a cause…!"

Cenchax sighed. Had he been any less tired of fighting and out of energy, he would've admired the boy's stubborn will. "I didn't want it to come to this…" His tone changed as he spoke the next words. It was like there were two voices; Cenchax's voice, and a demonic undertone, just audible enough to freak Sora out.

"_**I'LL ENTER YOUR MIND!"**_ With that, he locked eyes with Sora and got into the boy's head. Sora had no choice but to stare back, eyes glazing. A year's worth of memories washed over Cenchax. A pretty little red head being whisked away by dark winds. Heartless coming up from the ground, attacking him at random. Confusion, battles, strangers, an old friend's betrayal. Cenchax thought he caught a glimpse of what Kingdom Hearts was, but he couldn't be sure. He saw a door close, the King leaving…

He realized, with a jolt, that these weren't just Sora's memories; they were Roxas's! The boy had talked often about having flashbacks from his Somebody. That's why the smile was so familiar; it was Roxas's! Not nearly as adorable, but still, they were essentially the same.

He narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to have to kill Roxas's Somebody; besides, Xemnas had mentioned that Sora was still useful. Plus, all-in-all, he liked Sora. After watching the determined boy fight, he couldn't help but admire him. A peek into his memories had revealed him to be just as Cenchax had read; an over-confident boy jumping into problems without thinking. Dense, slow…But loyal, determined, and with a constant sunny outlook on life. Cenchax liked that. Therefore, he debated how to chase Sora away. He could drain Sora's energy, but that would give the others a chance to attack…

Perhaps…

"_Stand up…"_ Cenchax commanded. The boy stood.

"_Walk over to your friends._" Sora walked. "_Take their weapons and toss them far from their reach._" Sora did as he was told. The two didn't move. Cenchax smiled. Now, they wouldn't get in the way, even if they woke up.

"_Stay still…_"

Sora stood still, a glazed expression of fear on his face. Cenchax walked up to him, a cold look on his face. He was exhausted, but he knew he had won.

"Time's up, Keyblade Master…" he muttered. He raised his weapon.

Pain shot down his back. He felt forward, breaking eye-contact. Sora fell to the ground, unconscious for a moment. Cenchax managed to turn around into time to see who had attacked him. It was Donald, up and raging after him. He had recovered faster than Cenchax had predicted…The Nobody's eye widened. He was out of energy, and still had to fight…!

He barely managed to block each blow. A moment later, Goofy joined up, attacking with Donald. Cenchax hid behind a protective shield that kept flickering. He breathed heavily. _I can't keep this up…_It was only a matter of time before Sora rejoined the fight. He wondered how long it had been…Would Roxas be coming soon? Could he charge enough energy to defeat the three?

He never found out.

A familiar voice sounded behind him, shouting, "No, YOUR time is up!"

A finishing blow to the back.

Cenchax was down.

The three—Sora, Donald, and Goofy—ran in front of him, staring down at the fallen opponent. Cenchax's weapon disappeared. He tried to summon it. It wouldn't come to him. Too late, he knew that his strength was gone. There was nothing to call upon; no reserve energy, no hidden strength, no items…He had nothing. The battle had wasted him in every sense. He felt himself fading away.

"I…I failed…" he moaned. "I'll never be enough…"

Sora's eyes widened, staring at the darkness surrounding Cenchax. "What's…What's happening…?"

"I don't know!" Donald shouted, eyes wide.

Goofy backed up a few steps. "M-Maybe he's transforming' or something…!" he exclaimed. The one thing that Cenchax forgot was that the three had never seen an elite Nobody before, let alone seen one fade away. From what Cenchax had heard, it was more violent and slower than a Heartless's death, though no one had ever really died; just come close. But, it was scary enough to scare the trio. Enough for them to bolt.

"Let's get OUTTA HERE!" Sora cried. The three ran away, back from whence they came.

But Cenchax hadn't seen that. He had fallen unconscious after he had seen them run.

He had succeeded in making them run away. They might come back in a while, but the Castle was safe for now. But, he didn't know that.

As far as he was concerned, he had failed.

~##~

He opened his eyes again. He sighed in aggravation. How many times did he have to fall unconscious till he STAYED that way forever?

He sat up, realizing that he was where he had fallen. Donald, Goofy, and Sora were nowhere in sight. He sighed in pain. A tear ran down his face. "Yet another failure…"

He grit his teeth and shook his head violently. "No…No more…"

He stood up. This was too much. This was the last straw. They had relied on him to keep Sora back. And he failed. He failed to keep Castle Oblivion a secret for just a bit longer. He hadn't been able to protect Roxas. Like his entire life, this mission had ended in one way and one way only; failure. "I'm done. I'm sorry, everyone, but I'm DONE. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene…and, most importantly, Roxas. I can't take it anymore. It's too much…"

He clutched his chest. "I can't live like this…" For 6 years, and into his 7th, he had dealt with the pain and memories. He had tried to kill himself, true, but he had always survived, and always made an attempt at living. But, now, he was done. He couldn't even hold back a pathetic boy whose weapon was used to unlock doors. His most important mission, and he failed.

But there was one thing he knew that he could succeed at, if given the right tools. He knew he could, for it had almost happened at least twice. All he wanted was one success to mark his life.

He didn't even want to exist as a non-existence anymore…

He opened a portal. "I'm leaving, and never coming back…"

He disappeared.

~##~

…

Please save all comments until after the last chapter.

~Cat's Eye


	42. 42: Final, Part 2

…

Please save all comments until after the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XXXXII: Final, Part 2**

Roxas bolted down the hallways, eyes wide. No, no, no, no. This wasn't happening again. Cenchax had disappeared. Again. Hadn't they had had enough from before? Why couldn't they have just lost him once? Once was enough, right? But, apparently, whoever was the higher power that controlled their lives decided that Cenchax had to disappear again. Where could he be? What was he doing? Was he…Roxas grit his teeth as he ran, shutting out his tears. It was different this time…Roxas had to tell him soon! It was tearing him apart, this secret that he hid inside of him!

He ran up to Zexion and shouted, "Zexion, any luck in the basements?"

"No…We've looked everywhere…" the Cloaked Schemer explained. It had been only a day since Roxas came home without Cenchax, and the entire Organization was already in a panic, looking for him everywhere. Xemnas had even halted all the missions and ordered everyone on a search for Cenchax. Roxas could see his own concern reflected in Zexion's eyes. And an air of constant hysteria filled the Castle.

"I thought we wouldn't have to go through this again…!" Zexion moaned, gripping the sides of his head, looking at the ceiling. "Oh, Kingdom Hearts, bring him home…" Though it was rather obvious that he was upset, his tone conveyed even more of his distress.

Roxas looked down at his shoes in shame. His shoulders shook as he tried to keep himself from screaming in frustration. "I shouldn't have left him…I should've ordered him home…He'd have to listen to me, I'm his superior…"

Zexion looked up at Roxas, surprised at the sudden tone change. Roxas, of all the Organization, seemed the most affected by the loss of the Fearless Psychic. Even Zexion's fright barely brushed against Roxas's, and he had known Cenchax the best. He walked over to Roxas and put a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault…No one could've known what would've happened." _Why is he acting like this…? Last time we lost Cenchax, he was never this…desperate…_

"Roxas…?"

Roxas lifted one hand to wipe a single tear from his eye, his teeth clenched tightly.

"Roxas, why are you acting like this…?"

Roxas jolted, looking up at Zexion, as though he were having a stroke. The Cloaked Schemer lifted a hand to Roxas's forehead. This wasn't like normal sickness, but why else would Roxas be acting this hysterical? "Are you under the weather?"

Roxas looked down at his shoes, pushing Zexion's hands away. "You could almost say that…" He turned away. Zexion looked up at him, surprise written on his face.

"What do you mean?"

Roxas didn't reply.

"Does it have something to do with Cenchax…?"

Roxas's shoulders stiffened, then relaxed. His head bowed even more. Why should he even bother to keep it from Zexion? He trusted Zexion to keep the secret; they both had shared the same…no, not the same. They shared a similar connection with Cenchax. It used to be the same, but that was before Roxas realized that he didn't just feel a companionship with their fourteenth member.

Zexion was about to repeat his question when Roxas started breathing out an answer. The slate-haired boy had to strain his ears to hear the whisper-like tone.

"Zexion…I…I think I…"

Suddenly, a portal appeared. The Flurry of Dancing Flames passed through it, bright eyes unusually dull. Roxas stopped speaking, and quickly rearranged himself, which was even more unusual. He could be broken in front of Zexion, but not Axel? Wasn't Axel the blonde's best friend? What had happened to the trust…?

Once, Roxas might've trusted Axel with anything. But, he had slowly grown farther and farther away from the red-head, spending more time with Cenchax and Zexion, trying to understand the one who electrified his soul. He hadn't noticed at first, but one day, when he went to the clock tower in Twilight Town and found Axel wasn't there…The harsh truth hit him. Axel was hurt that his closest friend was being stolen away. He was always with Demyx now, and speaking with Marluxia in hushed voices. And, even if he managed to rekindle a bond with Axel, would Axel keep his secret? How could Axel understand that he had broken the rules? Zexion might at least accept it as a way to save Cenchax, but Axel surely wouldn't see it that way…_I'm sorry Axel…We can talk again, after we find Cenchax…I promise…_

Zexion didn't have the chance to question Roxas anymore, and he had a feeling that, if he did, he wouldn't get any answers. Apparently, whatever Roxas wanted to tell him, he didn't feel like saying anymore. "He's not in his room…" Axel murmured.

Another portal opened to reveal a depressed Melodious Nocturne. "He's not on the roof…"

A third portal revealed the Silent Hero, looking morbid. "He's not at the fields…"

A fourth opened, where the Chilly Academic, the Graceful Assassin, the Savage Nymph, and the Freeshooter stepping through, all wearing the same depressed expression. "We've checked Atlantica, the Pride Lands, Land of the Dragons, Twilight Town, 100 Acre Woods, Transverse Town, Hollow Bastian…" the Assassin muttered, "but we haven't seen him anywhere…We even asked the locals, and they had never heard of anyone of Cenchax's descriptions passing through…"

They all went silent for a moment. Roxas tried to keep the tears in his eyes. He clutched where his non-existent heart was meant to be. He wished he could tear out whatever was pumping blood through his system, for all it was doing now was causing him pain. Mindless, head-splitting pain that made him feel like he was going to be sick. He wanted Cenchax back. He wanted the pain to leave. He just wanted to get this off his chest…

"Where is he…?" he whispered to himself. Everyone jolted, looking over at Roxas. Blushing lightly, he didn't say anything more. No one in the Organization had figured out his secret, and he didn't want to let the others know that he had broken the unwritten code of the Organization. Not yet. Maybe he'd let Zexion know, if only to ease the weight of his own emotions, which shouldn't even exist.

There was only one good thing that came out of this. Everyone in the Organization was working together to join in a group effort to find the Fearless Psychic. No matter what personal disputes they had, no matter what the task, no matter how much trust it required, they sacrificed their own ideals and pride to find him. The Organization cared deeply about their newest member, who was the glue that tied them all together.

Within an hour, everything had changed.

~##~

Because of that one hour, Xemnas turned cold and anti-social. He and Saix's relation, rather than being bordering on breaking the rules, became strictly physical. If this hurt Xemnas in any sense, he didn't say it out loud. He never showed emotion again. He never looked through his closet for any new clothing again and never dressed casual. He and Saix hardly spoke, except when speaking of missions and chores. Even then, the two grew further apart, though, compared to the rest of the Organization, the two were actually really close. Mornings when he didn't come out of his room were the mornings where his eyes got so watered up at the loss that he broke down sobbing in his bed, trying not to let the others see how in pain he actually was.

Xigbar became bitter on the inside, out-going on the outside. The only reason he did that was because he knew that Cenchax would've wanted it that way. Cenchax would want them all to regain their hearts, and live their lives on as though he had never existed. It caused him pain, but he didn't let it show; he perfected his unfeeling mask like his Superior, and focused on his missions. Rumors were, however, he'd get choked up at the sight of paintball guns, and that tears actually ran down one half of his face whenever he had to scout out a certain area.

Xaldin became so enraged at the events, that he became unapproachable. He didn't even talk to Xigbar and Luxord, never went out except for missions, and wouldn't tolerate any act of disrespect, even if it was so much as a cough in his general direction. His anger was all directed at Sora, but it grew to a level where he couldn't even remember who he was angry at. He let out his anger on everyone, and even when he met Sora, he showed no more rage than he usually did. The Whirlwind Lancer didn't cry, but whenever he had to cook a meal for the Organization, he seemed to tear up a bit.

Vexen closed himself off from the world, staying in his lab. Many believe that the hour in the Castle had caused him to go truly mad. In truth, he locked himself inside his lab to work on how to find Cenchax again and bring him back. For weeks, he'd be up all night, falling asleep in mid-experiment, in mid-sentence, even when he was just walking down a corridor. He'd look over to ask Cenchax for a test tube, only to find that he was no longer there, and would never again hand him another test tube. He mourned over the boy, but let out nothing but bitter emotions whenever he spoke. Some of his experiments were ruined, due to the fact that several salty tears were mixed into the concoction, ruining the mixture.

Lexaeus hardly spoke again, and whenever he spoke, it was always for work, and nothing more. Cenchax had stolen his voice, in the sense that Lexaeus would never again sing, never again joke around, never again use his body language to speak to anyone. He was, by definition, the Silent Hero, in the sense that he was the only one in the Organization who seemed truly unemotional. His soul was so hurt that he could barely wake up the next day and motivate himself on. But, he knew he had to stay alive, to show Cenchax that he didn't have to end it that way…If he cried at all, it was when he was alone, and, like his title implied, it was always silent.

Zexion completely changed. The blow was such a shock to him, that he rarely smiled, and his smile was either bitter or cold and calculating. He turned stony, and never spoke to Roxas again; seeing Roxas reminded him of his best friend, who could no longer romp with him in his library, or join him on missions, or share his secrets with. He stayed in his library, only leaving to join Lexaeus and Vexen in the lab on the occasion. He rarely spoke with his comrades. When he did speak, he came across as who he had never wanted to become; cold, calculating, manipulative, and unfeeling. But, without having Cenchax smiling beside him, Zexion saw no point in smiling himself. For hours, he'd lock himself away into the corner of his library. What the others didn't know was that he wasn't reading a book to ease his pain; he was crying until nothing could come out for another week before facing his nonexistence.

Saix went on random rampages, for no reason, enraged at the Keybearer who had taken away his friend. Saix's only two true friends had been Xemnas and Cenchax; everyone else only accepted Saix because he accepted Cenchax. Without him, there was no reason not to strike out at the other members, and no reason to show emotion. He turned just as cold and anti-social as his Superior. If he was hurt by Xemnas falling farther and farther away, he didn't show it. It's rumored, however, that you can see him howling in pain at Kingdom Hearts on some windy nights, where his cries were drowned out by the gusts.

Axel was fire on the outside, ice on the inside. It prickled his skin every day, but he forced it to melt down, if only just enough to get him through the day. He stuck to his missions, but he had his own goals in mind. His goals were to gain his heart back, no matter what it took. Once that was done, he'd search for however long it took to find Cenchax's heart. And he wouldn't give up until he was killed. Even if his foolish dream could never be achieved, he would keep on fighting. Cenchax had never given up on his goals; why should he give up on his? Still, he never lied when anyone asked him if he still cried whenever he remembered Cenchax, for he blamed himself for part of Cenchax's pain. He had pieced together that fire was something that Cenchax feared, and brought him pain. To know that he had caused part of that pain hurt him more than he could express.

Demyx lost his drive in missions. He only felt like playing sad songs on his Sitar. Putting effort into anything seemed like too much effort. Still, he did what he had to in order to get by. Despite his child-like nature, he handled the situation much more maturely than anyone else did. The only difference was, unlike the rest of the other members, he didn't let himself become stony and anti-social. He always wanted to represent Cenchax's light; the light that had made everyone in the Organization smile. Even if no one returned his friendship, he still offered it, knowing that Cenchax would do the same. He could never look at a water bubbler, however, without tears falling down his face.

Luxord was probably the least affected by the change. But, to say that it made him any less sad wouldn't do him justice. He was just as mortified as the rest of the Organization. He stopped playing poker, and focused solely on his missions, and nothing else. He always drank rum with his tea, but never enough to get him intoxicated; just enough to dull the hurt in his so-called nonexistent heart. Bloodshot eyes were the only thing to show that he was up countless nights, wondering if there was anything he could've done to make Cenchax stay.

Marluxia blamed Xemnas for all that had happened, and vented out all of his frustration, anger, and sadness on his Superior. He turned into his own leader. Ambitious from the start, with Cenchax no longer there to keep him in tact, he set up his own plan to overthrow Xemnas and lead the Organization away from danger. His garden became his 'Danger Zone' where he unleashed all of his more vicious vegetation from their kennels and let them loose in his garden. He allowed them to trample everything…Except for a lone patch of pink and yellow lilies. If one were to get past the vicious plants in the garden, the might see Marluxia stroking the petals of the flowers, tears running down his hardened face.

Larxene was furious at everyone for taking away the only one who understood why she turned everyone away with her anger. The one person she had opened up to was taken away from her. Her tongue grew sharper, her temper shorter, and her tolerance for idiots at an all-time low. If someone so much as tapped her shoulder without her permission, she'd electrocute them, to release her own stress. She'd run to her room at sudden moments in a flurry of what looked like rage on the outside. But, the moment she slammed the door shut, she buried her head into a pillow and let the tears fly from her eyes.

Roxas went into a state of shock for a week. After sobbing for longer than his body had the physical strength to handle, it went into a trance, where, for seven days, it did nothing but walk around like a mindless zombie. He forgot about Cenchax completely. For weeks, it was as though he had never known the boy he had fallen in love with. The pain was just too great for him to handle, so he unintentionally forgot. When he remembered, he cried himself to sleep almost every night, and would stare endlessly into space, wishing he had just one more day with Cenchax, to tell him how much he loved him, and one more day to apologize for the pain he had caused on the teen's soul.

Axel woke up Roxas from his trance. Rekindling their friendship from nothing and becoming twice as good of a friend as before, he let Roxas cry on his shoulder when he couldn't hold in his sobs anymore, and even would let Roxas lie in his room alone to mourn while he single-handedly took on a two-person mission. Axel felt bad for Roxas; it became obvious that the blonde had thought more highly of Cenchax than anyone else.

It was the same reason why Xigbar was so nice to Roxas. He knew that the boy was in more pain than the rest of them. He tried being gentle with Roxas, and might've started a friendship, had the Freeshooter not been so bitter himself. Instead, he offered implied moral support, though never going any further than a few friendly words of encouragement that Roxas hardly took note of.

But Roxas never spoke with Zexion again. He, Zexion, and Cenchax had been an unofficial trio of the Organization. They had done more together than they had realized at first. But, now, just to look at the other was almost more than they could bear. When they had to talk to each other, they spoke as little as possible, and got their missions done before they could break down in tears.

No one spoke of Cenchax again; there was nothing to talk about. All there was now was a dull ache, an empty, blood-stained room, and a few shattered memories.

There was also jealously among the other members. Marluxia, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, and Larxene all blamed Xemnas for loosing Cenchax. Marluxia rounded up Larxene and (for the time being) Axel to overthrow the Superior, while making negotiations with Zexion, who convinced Vexen and Lexaeus that it was Xemnas's fault for allowing Cenchax to be the only one in charge of Castle Oblivion alone. Larxene and Luxord had a fight and never spoke again; Larxene had tried to get Luxord to join her, Marluxia, and Axel, but he refused. He said that the only one to blame was Sora, and had left her forever after this, which left both even more hurt, and causing even more rifts in the alliances in the Organization.

Then, Xion came in. Roxas had seen her black hair and immediately thought of nothing but Cenchax. He also saw Xion just like Cenchax; a new member, a new chance to forget…A new friend. That's why he grew so close to Xion. He thought, maybe, she could fill the hole in his heart. But, no matter what she did, nothing could stop the flood of pain. The others rejected her, besides Axel, because not only was she the equivalence of a clone, but she didn't share their pain. No one ever mentioned the other fourteenth member to her, and, as far as she was concerned, there was one.

The other members tried to live life normally, but quickly found that, on patrols; only Roxas seemed to be able to collect hearts. The rest of the Organization thought it was a flaw in their weapons, but, in truth, it was their hearts, closing themselves to cope with the loss. Because their hearts were shut off, they felt no emotion, and were unable to connect truly with their weapon. Only Roxas could, for he shut off his memories, instead of his heart. Because of this, he, and Xion, his clone, were able to use their Keyblades to collect hearts. But, this didn't make the Organization any friendlier, or any more accepting…

Nothing that the Organization did was of their own choice anymore. They were all controlled by their shared grief for their loss. Every action they made, every goal they had, every idea in their head…It all tied back to the Fearless Psychic. Weeks passed before they could even consider going back to their everyday lifestyles.

All because of that one hour…

~##~

An hour of agony. An hour of sorrow. An hour of cries, of screams, of shouts. An hour of cursing the higher powers, asking them why they took away what they held so dear to them.

As six, thirteen, eleven, four, five, two, eight, nine, and twelve gathered together, there were two in the Castle, staring in shock at a screen. A single screen. Three channels. One article. But it was the article that would freeze time.

"S-Saix…G-Gather all of the m-members now…! Tell them…Just tell them to come!" a wail of despair commanded. The Luan Diviner didn't even wait for that. He was out the door by the time his Superior had finished his sentence.

He ran into the room where the others were. By then, three and ten had joined them, both unsuccessful, and for good reasons. With the two of them, the entire Organization was all in the same area. This was a good thing, for the second-in-command didn't want to waste time looking for everyone. He wouldn't be able to focus. He tried to keep his desperation out of his tone, but knew he was unsuccessful as he shouted, "Everyone, to the main gathering hall, NOW! It's…An emergency!"

To see the normally level-headed Nobody so unsettled, and even depressed, alerted them that something was wrong. They all followed him into the next room. He broke into an all-out sprint half-way to the doorway, which everyone struggled to keep up with.

"What could be wrong with…Oh, no, you don't suppose…?" Vexen exclaimed, voice breaking at the end of the sentence. _No._

"No, it can't be…It isn't…!" Axel denied, though the look of fear in his eyes was unmistakable. _Please, no._

"Oh, Kingdom Hearts, no…" Zexion groaned._ No, no, no, this can NOT be happening…!_

Roxas said nothing. His lungs felt like they were filled with stone, and his eyes felt sore, as though he had just cried for hours. He pushed himself to the front of the crowd, almost catching up to Saix before they reached the room. _No, please, no…Let this be a lie, a joke, anything other than the truth…!_

Everyone crowded into the room. Xemnas was standing in front of their wide-screen TV, looking anything but pleased at the large size. Instead, tears streamed down his face, and he sobbed uncontrollably. Their fearless, masculine leader had never looked so sorrowed and fragile. He shuddered with his sobs, and moaning in a dazed manner. Saix stared at the screen. "No…It wasn't…It's…" he tried, but he failed. He just walked up to Xemnas and put his arms around the tanner man, trying to hide his own tears.

Time seemed to stop as, one by one, all of the heads turned to the screen.

A small picture of the scene was in the corner while a reporter with short, brown hair, a red suit, and blue eyes read off a paper, "A young man, approximately 16 years old, was recently hit by a truck after falling several stories off a building. Authorities are still trying to figure out why a knife seemed to be lodged through his stomach."

The scene switched. A whole bunch of police tape; bright yellow, saying 'DO NOT CROSS' A blacktop stretching on for miles. A single body in the middle of it all, blood pouring out from various spots. Crushed limbs. Blood trailing from the mouth, opened in the shape of an 'O'. Eyes closed. No movement. A black coat, black hair with blue and red coloration, several tattoos…And an oddly peaceful expression on his frozen face.

"Suicide seems like a likely explanation for the story, but before authorities could even identify the deceased, the body disappeared. Eye-witnesses claim to have seen the body 'fade away' but the police refuse to take that…"

The rest of the story was lost in a sea of silence. The woman droned in the background, but what she was saying just wouldn't register. Roxas felt tears run down his face, coming out of his wide eyes like waterfalls. He fell to his knees, insides falling to pieces. His heart felt like someone was tearing it out; like cold, iron claws had dug into his chest and were tearing him to pieces, destroying him internally, to get to the prize inside. Everything came crashing down on him. Cenchax was gone…Cenchax was gone…Cenchax was gone…

"No…" he breathed. Couldn't this all just be a nightmare? Of course it couldn't! The pain was just too real for Roxas. This could be nothing but the cruel waking world for the pain in his heart. His heart, which shouldn't exist. His heart, which shouldn't feel. This scene shouldn't be hurting him at all. He should just be able to see the boy, lying there, dead, without feeling anything inside. That's what he was told; that's what he was promised; that's what he used to believe. But it had been a lie. As the wound stretched wider, he wished he could go back in time to tie himself to Cenchax so that, even if they lost against Sora, they'd lose together…The bitter regret in his soul rose up into his throat, and he tried to keep the contents of his stomach down as he stared at the screen.

"He…Finally did it…" Zexion managed. They all had known this was going to happen. They all knew that there was a chance that, one day, Cenchax would leave and never come back. With the way he cut his wrists, tried to kill himself, burned himself, the way he always brought about danger…They all knew, eventually, Cenchax was going to forsake his friends for the afterlife. But, what they didn't bargain for was to get so close to Cenchax. They hadn't bargained to come to think of the teenage Nobody as a brother. And none of them really had accepted the fact that he could leave forever. They hadn't KNOWN that this was going to happen, and had denied the fact that it would ever happen. And, if only that were the truth; if only none of this had ever happened. But, it was too late; it was done.

"Someone, tell me this is just a joke…!" Demyx sobbed already crying into Axel's shoulder. Axel, too choked up to say anything, wrapped his arms around the mullet-headed teen, sniffing and choking on his own cries.

"Please…No…" Marluxia breathed. Vexen put a hand on his shoulder, gazing into Marluxia's eyes with his own sad spheres. For once, the Graceful Assassin didn't push him away, and the two embraced, though there was no victory in this for the Chilly Academic.

_He's gone…He's gone…He's dead…He's gone…He's…He's…No, no…No…!_ Never again would the Key of Destiny see his beautiful mocha eye, always so animated and full of life. Never would he stroke his coarse, thick hair, so colorful and vivid. Never would he hear his voice, never would he hear the word, 'Dude' be shouted down the hallway. Never would he see his pale skin flush a dark red as embarrassment filled him. Never would he see the psychic orbs he used to fight with. Never again would he see another scar on his flawless body. Never again would he witness the kind, giving personality, the determination, the devotion, the loyalty, the friendship…He'd never hear the beautiful words, 'I love you' again from his flawless mouth. No more sobs, no more shouts, no more hugs, or hand holding, or kissing, or cuddling. No more confessions, or pleas, or comforting.

No more long walks in the park. No more standing in the rain. No more playful missions. No more sleep-overs in the Castle. No more wild parties. No more playing sports in the giant field. No more researching.

All that they used to do with him daily was gone.

"And I thought he was going to be okay…!" Larxene moaned, leaning against Xigbar, a never-seen sight. But, the grief in the room was enough to relieve them all of their hostility. Xigbar just placed a hand on her shoulder, wiping his eye. He didn't try to preserve his dignity; none of that mattered anymore.

Roxas slammed his fists on the ground, sobbing out his broken heart. "NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! THIS IS A LIE!" he screamed. Tears fell from his face, soaking the carpet below him. "He can't…He can't…I never told him…" he gasped. He never got the chance to the Fearless Psychic that he loved him. That he couldn't sleep some nights because of how he felt. That he wanted to hold Cenchax until his pains were gone forever. That he was willing to sacrifice himself for Cenchax's well-being, and would do anything that the fourteenth member asked. That there were flutters in his chest every time he saw the boy come towards him. That there was an ache in his chest whenever he walked away. That he choked up whenever Cenchax got any closer than a friend to him. That he couldn't get Cenchax off his mind. He could say none of that to him now…

Zexion knelt down, rubbing Roxas's back. "Roxas…I'm sorry…" His own tears fell to the ground, and rolled on Roxas's back. His best friend…His most trusted secret keeper…Gone…

"WHY?" Roxas sobbed. He ignored the cries of his superiors in the background. Why should he care f they were sad or not? Nothing else mattered but the torment in his heart.

Regardless, his coworkers wept. There wasn't a single dry face in the entire room. No matter how masculine, no matter how few times they cried, no matter how stony they seemed on the outside, they had all cared deeply for Cenchax. Cenchax was a part of their dysfunctional, fucked-up family, keeping them all together when all they wanted to do was drift apart…

"Why was he taken away…?" Lexaeus managed, clutching his chest.

There would be no more dressing up. No more paintball. No more soufflés. No more fun experiments. No more singing. No more meetings of the CES. No more sparring for fun. No more pranks. No more water park adventures. No more poker. No more fashion. No more secrets revealed. No more amusement parks. No more anything.

"I could've stopped him…I could've saved him…!" Roxas cried. He coughed, suddenly feeling as though a sickness was plaguing his body. And there was a sickness. Lovesickness. From the very tips of his hair to the bottom of his feet, a dead sense of anguish that he knew he could never stop. He knew that pain was ever-lasting. The one person he loved proved that by leading himself on a path of destruction. The illness would not stop. The pain would never go away. Eternity wasn't enough time to close the wounds.

"Roxas…It's not…" Zexion couldn't finish his sentence. He slammed his fist on the ground, tears streaming down his face. "He's gone…!" he cried. "C-Cenchax…!" His own heart was being torn in pieces. Why were these emotions called nonexistent if, in truth, they reached a magnitude enough to force tears out of his eyes? How could Xemnas lie to him? They COULD feel. There WERE emotions in their being. Even if they were Nobodies, and weren't meant to exist, they could feel. He had trusted Xemnas, only to be lied to. And the proof he had was all around him, with each sob that echoed through the room, with each tear falling out of the eye, with each 'He's gone;' with each 'No…;' with each, 'Why?'…

Roxas clutched the sides of his head, as though that was all that was keeping himself from falling apart. _No…I love you…You can't leave me like this…Cenchax…Cenchax…_

_Chance…_

His beautiful lover…His clueless partner…His should've been soul-mate…He'd never know…

"I…I…" No…If Cenchax couldn't hear it, no one could. Not Xemnas, not Axel, not Zexion, no one. They were only meant to enter Cenchax ears. Only the one he trusted the most could hear it.

But he couldn't now.

"NOOOOOO!" A chorus of suffering cries filled the air, creating a bitter harmony, filling the Castle's hallways. Loudest among them were the voices of two male teenagers, one having lost a best friend, and one who had lost a love.

Because Cenchax, the Fearless Psychic, the fourteenth member, formerly Chance Logan…

Cenchax was dead.

~##~

…

Please save all comments until after the last chapter.

~Cat's Eye


	43. 43: Final, Part 3

…

Please save all comments until you have finished reading the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

~##~

**CHAPTER XXXXIII: Final, Part 3**

The previous day…

He stared down at what he had stolen. The last thing he'd ever steal. Two feet long. Three inches at its thickest. Sharp enough to split hairs. He gave it a test run. He ran it across the bare flesh of his arm without wincing as it sliced through the scars, causing them to crack. Scabs fell to the ground in a silent clatter. Blood flowed gently from the wound.

The success of the weapon didn't make him look any more lively. A dull, empty look of cold determination filled his eyes. He felt dead to the world. And, that's what he wanted; he just wanted to be dead. It's what he had been striving for, for the past 2 years of his pointless life, not to mention for 3 months of nonexistence. He just wanted to be gone, and never come back. And, this one time, he'd get what he wanted.

He looked ahead. Up this high, the air was colder, but his Organization coat kept the wind out, and insulated him. But he wanted to freeze; he wanted to become numb to the throbs in his chest. He almost tore if off, but he couldn't leave anything behind as an indication. This life he was to leave without a trace.

Besides, why should he even bother freezing? In mere minutes, he'd never feel again. Truly. Unlike when he became a Nobody, this time, he wouldn't feel mentally scarred from his memories. He wouldn't feel sorrow when he saw a familiar face. He wouldn't feel love when he saw the focus of his emotions passed by.

In death, it wouldn't matter if everyone hated him. It wouldn't matter if he was unloved. None of that would matter, because, for once in his life, he wouldn't be able to feel anything. Ever again. Death did not lie. Death did not make promises that it couldn't keep. Death never got hopes high. Therefore, in Death, in truth, he'd find a final resting place where nothing could hurt him.

He began to run through his entire life as he began to walk towards the edge. One last pain spree to encourage him that this was the right thing.

_December 28, 1991. I was born._

_Age 5. Best friend shot instead of me. I should've died instead, but I didn't._

He paused to lift a fist to his chest, gasping. _Brandon…_A tear ran down his face, and he grit his teeth. _I can barely remember you, and, when you died, I didn't understand what was happening…but now…_

The memory filled his mind.

_"Hey, Brandon, he looks like one of those action figures!"_

_"Chance, he does, he does!"_

_"Let's ask if we can see that big black stick in his hands! All of our action figures have those!"_

_"Alright! Oh, look, he sees us! Hey, there, Mister!" A bright smile. A wave. The man glared at them. That's when he began to have his doubts._

_"Um, Brandon, he doesn't look friendly…"_

_The gun was pointed at them._

_"Brandon, I think we should get away from him…"_

_"Oh, come on! He's just posing! Hey Mister!"_

_He began to back away while his best friend bolted forward. And that was his friend's fatal mistake._

_He couldn't remember clearly, but the last scenes he could recall consisted of a giant bang, and his friend Brandon, eyes wide. He remembered something red coming out of his mouth, reminding him of the Kool-Aid that he and his mother made the other day. Except it smelt worse, and oozed everywhere instead of spilling cleanly. He remembered running away, but everything else was black…_

Another tear ran down his face. _I'm sorry…I wish I could say I'd do anything for your forgiveness, but I won't be here much longer._

He looked down from his perch. He was about 400 feet from the pavement. The height might've made anyone else dizzy, but for him, it did nothing. He was beyond feeling pain. He was already gone at this point.

_Age 7. Parents dead, burned alive in a fire I created. I should've died instead of them, or at least died with them._

He found himself trapped in another memory. The same ones from before.

_"Mommy, I'll be careful!"_

_"…Alright, Chance, go ahead…"_

_"YAY! I'm going to bring it to my room!" He started running upstairs…_

_"Chance, NO!"_

_TRIP!_

_A blast of warmth. Burning his face. He screamed in pain and in fear. He ran away…_

_He dragged her…_

_But she ran back to get him…_

_"BOLD! PLEASE, DON'T BE DEAD!"_

_"MOM, COME BACK!"_

_"Mommie will be alright, sweetie, she just needs to get back in there…"_

_"BUT YOU'LL GET HURT!"_

_She was already running away…_

_"DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

_The scene was fading. He was losing his parents. He was losing his home. He was losing everything…_

_"MOMMIE! PLEASE, NO!"_

His screams split the air. Hers joined his in a moment. Underneath them, and the shouts of the firemen, were the sobs of a 7-year-old boy, curled up in a fetal position, watching his house burn down in front of his eyes.

_"NO! NO! MOMMIE! DADDIE! PLEASE, COME BACK!"_

_A fireman walked up to him. "Chance…I think you should come with us…"_

_"Why? WHERE'S MOMMIE AND DADDIE?"_

_"…They're not…coming back…"_

_He remembered how his heart had stopped. He remembered how he hadn't wanted to believe it. He shook his head, whispering, "No…No…"_

_"Son, they're gone…"_

_The friendly tone did nothing to reassure him. The nose slowly gained volume, until he was shouting at the top of his lungs._

_"No…No…NO…NO…NOO! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! NO!"_

By the time the memory ended, and he returned to his normal conscious, he found that he was kneeling on the ground, bawling into his hand. The sword had slit his hand, having fallen out of his hand when he hit the ground, but he didn't care. He pressed it closer to his face, willing deep red and clear blue to mix together. But he wasn't done yet.

_Then, I met Treep at age 10, age 14; I broke, and tried to kill myself for the first time…_

As though an electrical course ran through his body, his entire physical being jolted, eyes widening. Tears poured down his face, faster than before, and his sobs became more hysterical. He couldn't breathe for several moments, too choked by his sobs…

He willed himself to remember, one last time…His frizzled, dark brown hair that never seemed to be straight…His had dark tan skin, almost a caramel color…His maroon scars covering his body…His muscular form…His level of maturity, older than his age…His beautiful eyes…one was bright green, the color of grass in the morning, and one was bright blue, bluer than the sky…The maroon scar around the blue one…The blue having a pupil of gray…The air to himself that he had something to hide…The way he carried himself with such power and confidence…His fearlessness…

He forced himself to remember Treep, and the way he reacted.

_Through the forest the two walked, a generally friendly silence coming from Chance, and a hostile silence coming from Treep…_

_"Look, I know. I know what you want. I know. And I'm just warning you, before I hurt you, that it's a waste of time and effort. I'll only break your heart."_

_"But, what if I like being broken?"_

_"Look, I'm only trying to help! If you get broken, you can't be fixed!"_

_"I'm sure you could fix me…You can do anything!"_

_"No, I can't! You'd end up getting hurt! I don't want to hurt you! Why do you think I'm so cold to you all the time?"_

_"I already hurt myself enough…You'd help make the pain go away…"_

_"Look, I have every reason to not be with you…"_

_"I have every reason to care about you…"_

_"It won't work out! I don't even LIKE like you!"_

_"Feelings can grow over time!"_

_"I should probably hate you!"_

_"I don't care…I…love you…" _

_He stiffened up even more. He whipped around, not noticing that Chance was leaned in…_

_He lost his balance slightly…_

_Lips hit lips…_

_But he shoved him away, fuming with anger. "You suicidal…bastard…" he breathed._

_"I HATE YOU!" he screamed. Then, he ran through the forest._

_"NO!"_

_He was running through a dark forest, trying to keep up…the one he was tailing was so fast…_

_Deeper, deeper, deeper…How much farther could they run before one of them tired…?_

_Huff…Huff…Huff…His breathes were becoming strained. He tried to keep quiet…Just to talk to him again…he had to make up…it was all his fault…_

_He just had to talk to Treep. That was all he needed to do. Explain that it was an accident…Apologize for everything he did, and hadn't done…Tell him they could just be friends…Friend was all he needed…_

_They were passing through a clearing…he could see him! Just to apologize…just give him a second…_

_A second clearing neared…_

_Suddenly, Treep whipped around. The rage in his eyes seemed inhuman. He growled, almost sounding like a wolf. His beautiful face was twisted in rage…The face Chance had once come to love was now the one that Chance had come to fear…_

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he roared. He smacked him in the face. Chance felt himself fall to the ground…_

_Even before it came, Chance knew it was coming; the ripping pain, externally and internally…He knew that, no matter what Treep did, he'd be hurt for the rest of his life…_

_SSLLAASSHH!_

_A ripping pain…the sound of four padded feet pounding away furiously…he could feel something warm trickling down his back…No…no…he's…gone…He'll never listen…The pain on his back was nothing compared to the pain in his heart…_

_There was no point in struggling any more. Treep had proven the fact that he had tried to deny ever since his parents had died in the fire…_

_"_I'll never be enough…" he moaned. He almost allowed himself to get sick, but realized that he was leaving behind enough traces with the blood pouring from his hand. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat, forcing himself to calm down until his stomach stopped churning. He still sniffed in pain, and didn't try to stop the teardrops falling from his eyes.

He was finally placid enough to stand up, and look down at the drop. He willed for himself to get it over with, but, no. He had to suffer just a little more. He had to remember his entire life. All of the pain, all of the heartache…All of the fear.

_December 13__th__, 2007. Lost heart._

He shivered. The memory was actually almost pleasant, compared to the others. He had finally died on that day, even if it was only to come back to life.

But, still…those horrifying creatures…

_He heard something behind him; a sound that could best be described as…well…something appearing…_

_It stood on its hind legs. It had long antenna. It had lifeless, yellow eyes. It looked almost humanlike, but it was nothing that could come from this world._

_It ran at him. He ran. He couldn't hear it; it made no more noise. But, when he looked behind him, it was there, always a pace or two behind him._

_Huh…._

_Huh…_

_Huh…_

_Huh…_

_He ran, panting._

_He looked behind him._

_The thing was still chasing him. It terrified him how fast it was._

_TREE._

_"Ow…my head…"_

_His one visible eye widened in shock as he looked up._

_The thing was right in front of him._

_And there were more._

_"GET AWAY FROM ME!" _What does it want?

_He scrambled to get up and tried to run away, but the thing grabbed him with its thin hand._

_Then, he felt a pain sear through him, connecting to his back._

_He gasped in pain, his breathes coming out ragged. Mist showed his breathes rising to the heavens. He felt warm blood trickling across his back._

_They slashed again. He screamed in pain. Even when he tried to die, it had never been this painful…_

_Again and again, 5 more times, they slashed. Every time, Chance moaned, becoming light-headed at the loss of blood. _Just end it alrea…_He could hardly think straight…_

_He felt his body slumping. His eyes were closing. He felt the blood flowing out of him. The pain, dripping away…_

_Then one of those things drifted in front of him. He was almost blind with pain, and could barely see it._

_It struck him squarely in the heart._

_He felt like his heart was being torn out. Almost physically, but he couldn't see any blood through his blurred vision. He tried to fight; he didn't know how, but he tried…_

_But the pain had weakened him…_

_His defense slipped for a second._

_That seemed to be all what the black creature needed._

_Chance felt his heart weakening, his strength draining. His breathes became ragged gasps to shallow pants. His eyes closed. He fell to the ground as the creatures dropped him._

_In the back of his mind, he knew that he was finally dying…_

This is how it ends, isn't it? Alone, bleeding to death, without being loved…I didn't even know what killed me. They'll probably find my body in a few days, covered in blood. And no one will look for me; someone will just stumble upon the body. It just proves the fact that I'll never be enough…

_Dead._

Or so he had thought. For, a few days later, he woke up…

_December 16__th__, 2007. Found Roxas. I fell in love again._

The pain shot back through him. All of the memories came down on him. His first, tiny advances of friendship. Realizing that he loved the blonde. The suicidal rampage. Confessing his love, and telling the truth to him. All of the advances, all of the fear, the doubt…The care the other almost seemed to show…

But the care that he was almost given wasn't enough. He had already seen what love could do. There was no way he was surviving just to risk his existence on another stupid chance.

So much had happened that the small, little snippets were all he could remember…

_Blonde. Blue eyes. Spiky hair that swirled upwards. Lean form, visible underneath his coat. Peachy skin. A child-like complexion._

_"I'm Roxas." An adorable smile._

And that's all it had taken.

_He felt around for a bruise or a bump, or for a fever, ignoring the rush of emotion that he got when his fingers ran through Roxas's hair…_

You have no heart…It's too short of a time…He isn't even gay…

I don't care…I love him…

_He couldn't love Roxas, physically and mentally. It was impossible…_

Nothings impossible…Face it. You love him…

_It was true…_

More mistakes were made…The memories were fuzzy, but they were still there…

_Cenchax leaned in and gave him a kiss, directly on the lips. He began to unzip his coat. Roxas managed to pull away and zipped it back up. "KEEP THAT ON!"_

_"Don't be shy…We're both virgins, so no need to feel awkward. We'll teach each other…"_

_He leaned in and breathed on Roxas's neck. Then, he kissed it, first gently, but getting rougher, until, he cause a small red and purple mark to appear on the boy's skinny, peachy neck. "ACK!"_

_"It'll hurt in the beginning…all of this…But, don't worry…It'll be worth it…"_

_He leaned in closer, un-zippering Roxas's coat. Roxas grabbed his hand before he could go any farther._

_"I want you, Roxas…I love you…I love…I LOVE you…"_

_Roxas blushed, unsure of how to answer. He took that moment of Roxas's surprise to start pulling both his zipper down and Roxas's…Halfway…_

_He shoved Cenchax off of him, and slapped him so hard, that Cenchax rolled right off the bed. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU SUICIDAL BASTARD!"_

_Cenchax was getting up, slowly. He supported himself with one arm, moaning in pain. Then, he hurled all over Roxas's carpet._

_Then, Cenchax's head flew up. He looked down at himself. His zipper still was down, almost to the middle of his stomach. He looked around. He realized he wasn't in his room. He felt his cheek. It was still red from when Roxas had slapped him…_

_He looked behind him._

_ROXAS…Blushing, scared, zipper pulled down, angry, confused..._

_Cenchax knew it. He didn't remember what he did; he just prayed he hadn't hurt Roxas…_

_Then, he saw the mark on Roxas's neck…_

_Tears welled up in his eyes. He had HURT Roxas…Intentionally hurt him…_

_He blew it. It was over. Gone. He had moved way to fast…_

I screwed up with him…Just like when I screwed up on…Treep.

_"I'M SORRY, ROXAS!"_

_"Wait…Cenchax!"_

_His wrists bled freely, causing the carpet to grow damp. His tears mixed in with the blood. He grabbed his notebook and both his pens, sobbing with heartbreak. _I'm so sorry…

Roxas, I can never do anything to make you forgive what I've done…But, I promise you this…I will try every method I can think of until I finally find a way to just DIE…

_He traced his fingers along the walls, blood creating symbols…_

Out loud, he moaned the words, "Roxas…I'm sorry…Goodbye…" He felt sick again, disgusted that he allowed himself to do anything like that to the innocent boy. Roxas had never done anything wrong; why was HE the victim of Cenchax's emotions? Why did HE have to suffer as well? Poor, angelic, charming, pure Roxas…Why he let a deformity like Cenchax in his presence was beyond the Fearless Psychic.

Then, after his death rampage…

_"I'm sorry, Roxas…I'm sorry for what I did…I should've watched myself more…I should've been more careful…I know that Zexion probably told you…But…I do…Love you…"_

_"But…How…?" his love asked._

_He didn't know how. He knew that, somehow, he cared for Roxas…_

_Even if he was a Nobody…_

_Even if he was just half a person…_

_Even if he didn't exist…_

_Even if there could be no other in his life…_

_"Well…Treep…Hurt me, and put a hole in me…I guess I thought that you could try to fill the hole…But, Roxas, I know that you can never return my feelings…But I had to let you know…I'm sorry…"_

Then, there were the small, happier memories of Roxas, each one blending into the next.

_He slipped his fingers around one of Roxas's hands, expression not changing. He hadn't even realized what he had done…_

_"But…It's…not…"_

_"Right…"_

_"I shouldn't…"_

_"Do it…"_

_"We…"_

_"Us…"_

_Before they realized it, the light from the outside world was flooding the dark tunnel. And their lips were pressing against each other…_

_Finally, Roxas looked up. "Cenchax…You don't have to keep dodging away…Accidents happens, and, I really can't blame you for how you feel. Sometimes, you just can't stop things like that. I'm not mad. I'm not sad. I'm only frustrated that you don't understand that I'm okay with you being closer than normal…"_

_He looked down at his shoes. "If we hold hands, hug a little longer than we should, stare a moment too long…Even a little private kiss, maybe…Cenchax, I'm okay with that. I understand. You, of all people, deserve a little special treatment…It's okay. I understand. You don't have to worry…"_

_He leaned onto Cenchax's shoulder. "It's okay…You don't have to be afraid to react because of your feelings…It's okay to show affection…Even if it's more than you think is right…"_

_"But, Roxas…" Cenchax murmured, blushing. "It doesn't feel right…I've never done anything like this before…" No matter what reassurance he was given, he still wasn't used to handling one-sided love relationships. _

_"Cenchax…" Roxas pressed himself closer. "This isn't what happened before. This is completely different…I'm completely comfortable with this…It's alright every once in a while…And, if I'm ever uncomfortable, I'll tell you to stop…"_

_"I don't know…It's…hard…" Cenchax whispered._

_"It's okay…Go ahead…"_

_Cenchax took in a breath of air. Okay, Roxas wins. Ready to pull away at any moment, should the need arise, Cenchax slowly snaked his arm around Roxas, pulling him just a tiny bit closer. He rested his other hand on Roxas's lap. His face was bright red. Roxas, in response, laid his hand on top of Cenchax's hand, stroking it gently._

_"Cenchax…I'm not like Treep. I'm different…Maybe it's not a good thing, but it also means that I would never hurt you…You're one of my best friends, Cenchax, and I'd do anything to help you…"_

_Cenchax forced himself to slowly relax. Once he had calmed down, it seemed just so natural to be there. He managed a small smile, and rested his head against Roxas's, allowing himself to take in small whiffs of the Key of Destiny's honeysuckle hair._

_"I'm okay with this…" Roxas murmured one more time…_

_He smiled, eyes half-closing. He walked up to Cenchax. "Is that what you want…?" he murmured._

_"NO!" he rapidly responded with._

_Roxas leaned in, a knowing, almost teasing expression on his face. "It's okay…You're a little selfish today…But I guess that's okay for you. You can be selfish every once in a while…" He got closer to Cenchax, who blushed again. "It's the least I can do…"_

_Gently, he leaned in and gave Cenchax a sweet peck on the forehead. Cenchax stared up at him, heart pounding. Roxas pulled away slowly, eyes opening in an expression of caring that Cenchax couldn't pull his gaze from. "Sweet dreams…"_

_"Oh, Cen-chax!" a sing-song voice chimed, accompanied by the soft thumping of leather as boots sprinted across the ground. Cenchax stiffened. He turned is head to face Roxas. Too late. Roxas was already 5 feet away from him. Without another thought, the blonde pressed his arms on Cenchax's shoulders, and pressed his lips up against Cenchax's face._

_Unfortunately, Roxas had not calculated that Cenchax would turn his head, so where his right cheek used to be moments ago, his pale lips were. Nonetheless, he closed his eyes and remained where he was for a few moments. Cenchax stared, his eye wide. His entire face was a deep shade of maroon, rivaling Axel's hair in intensity of redness._

_Roxas pulled away eventually, smiling. Their lips made a small 'Smooch' as they parted. "Happy Valentine's Day, Cenchax…" He leaned in and gave the older boy an Eskimo kiss. "You're too sweet for your own good…" Roxas took his hand. "Come on! I hear that Xemnas is having a romantic horror movie night to celebrate today! Great way to finish the day, huh?"_

_He smiled, and gripped Roxas's hand, matching the young boy's steps. "Yeah, great…"_

_Roxas smirked back at Cenchax. "Go ahead. Say it. I won't mind."_

_Cenchax hesitated. "You know you wanna…"_

_Cenchax blushed, and looking away, murmured, "I…I love you…"_

_Roxas smiled. "I have mutual affection for you, too…"_

_"Hey!" Roxas exclaimed. He leaned forward and smacked Cenchax on the head. Cenchax laughed hysterically._

_"Hi, I'm Roxas, and I can't think!"_

_"That's it, you!" Roxas snapped playfully, grin stretching across his face. He leapt over the table and tackled Cenchax to the ground, laughing. The boys tussled for a bit, laughing. Roxas finally pinned Cenchax down, and lifted his collar, raising his fist as though he were going to sock him in the face. But, he would never really do that; he was giggling too much to actually look like he meant to threaten his inferior. Cenchax laughed, too, eye closed…_

_He leapt out of his bead, sprang to his door, tugged it open, bolted across the hallway, and opened the door of Roxas's room._

_Roxas looked up at him as he flew through his door, panting._

_"I don't wanna be alone…" he muttered, almost sobbing in a mixture of fear and desperation._

_Roxas smiled. He scooted over. "It's okay…Come in…"_

_Cenchax closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and carefully crawled in. He lay beside Roxas, feeling comfort in just having the blonde's presence there. He didn't move any closer than he was, and faced away from the blonde, sighing in what could almost pass for ease._

_Roxas scooted closer. "Do you wanna talk about it…?"_

_"…It was my mom and dad…the last day I saw them…"_

_Roxas reached over Cenchax's chest, took one hand, and gave it a squeeze. "It wasn't your fault…And at least you're alive…It's okay."_

_"It's not okay…" Cenchax closed his eye, and gripped Roxas's hand. He just wanted to hear the sound of Roxas's voice, and have it chase away the bad memories. "It WAS my fault…And even if I lived, I don't want to live the life I've been granted…I don't wanna sleep…I don't want to go back there…" He shuddered slightly._

_Roxas rest his head on Cenchax's shoulder. "Think other things…"_

_"It's hard to…Every time I think of something, it connects back to the…" Cenchax gulped. He gripped Roxas's hand tighter. "Fire…" He started shaking._

_"Shh…It's okay, Cenchax…" He rubbed the black-haired Nobody's shoulder. "I'm right here…Everything's okay…Just find a happy thought…"_

_Cenchax closed his eyes. "Imagine you're in your favorite place in the world…It's a calm day outside, and raining slightly…"_

_Cenchax sighed, content. He nuzzled deeper into the pillow, looking more relaxed._

_"The trees are all in bloom, and they're all sakura trees, with pink-white petals drifting everywhere…You're in a giant field, and there's a picnic…"_

_"Can…You be there?" Cenchax asked, only half-awake now._

_"I'm there. We're having desert, some snickers bars, and drinking some Red Mountain Dew, and listening to Linkin Park and Evanescence and all of your other favorite songs…Xemnas gave us the day off, so we aren't breaking any rules…We're underneath the shade of an oak tree, and we climb to the top, and find some lyrics there…"_

_"What are they…?" Cenchax murmured._

_It was quiet for a moment. Then, a melodious voice began to sing._

"Without you, there's no reason for my story…" _he began. He stroked Cenchax's hair._ "And when I'm with you I can always act the same…Forever, yeah if we're together, We can make it better…You and I, we never get to sleep we're up all day. We've overworked and under paid. You and I, we're always stuck in repeat day by day, watching time drift away as we burn away…"

_He felt a head on top of his own as he finally drifted to sleep._ "Without you, there's no reason for my story…And when I'm with you, I can always act the same…"

_Roxas…_

Tears ran down his face. No matter how happy those memories were, they just weren't enough. Little memories, no matter how numerous, weren't enough to cover his failures in the Organization. They weren't enough to stop the inevitable.

There. He was done. He picked the sword off the ground, and stood at the edge. He was ready. He gave himself a million reasons to die, and only about ten to stay alive.

He knew what he had to choose.

He wondered what Sora was doing to the Organization now…He was sure that Xemnas would be furious that he had failed. But, none of that mattered. Nothing mattered, except this one, last action.

He lifted the sword in his hands. He aimed it for the center of his back, right at his spinal cord. He leaned forward, to help his aim, and to prepare enough force for the blow to go all the way through.

_I have to wait for just the right moment…_He closed his eyes. Time passed at an extremely slow pace as he waited for his once-in-a-lifetime chance to come around. The ache in his heart convinced him that this was the right choice. What was the point of living on if each day matched a day burning in Hell? Even in non-existence, where he shouldn't even feel at all, he felt pain. Pain caused by golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a child-like completion. Pain caused by frizzled brown hair, two-colored eyes, and a toned body. Pain caused by bright yellow hair, orange eyes, and a red body, incinerating all that is near it.

That's all it had taken. Memories, a weak body, love, and pain. That's all it ever took.

His eyes flew open. There. This was it. He didn't have a moment to lose.

As the sword plunged through him, his eyes widened. His mouth flew open, and he tasted bile and blood leap out from his throat. He was aware of the fact that the movement was causing him to teeter off the edge. But, that was his plan. As he listened to the sounds of metal breaking through skin and bone, he knew that this was it. Finally.

He began his plunge quickly, gaining max acceleration quickly. He closed his eyes, feeling the blood pelt off of him. More dripped down from his lips, flying through the air, drifting to the ground once they were freed from their host…

Memories flooded through him. All of his memories from the Organization, even the ones of Roxas he had just recalled, came crashing down over him. His first night at the Organization, where Roxas's carving knife had cut him. THE GAME, where he realized he loved Roxas more than he thought possible. The party, where he had deliberately tried to take advantage of Roxas. The three days of straight, failed suicide attempts. Telling the truth to his friends. Thirteen happy days. Being shot, and nearly dying…

However, now, all that had happened didn't matter. He felt strangely calm as he fell, as though the wind was whipping away his blood, and, in it, was everything that had ever ailed him in the past. Blood rushed out his mouth, choking him, but years of failed hanging attempts and drowning failures had made him used to that feeling.

But the burden flew off of him with the wind, rushing by. Finally. This wouldn't fail. He would perish. He would leave Treep behind forever, letting the teenage boy rest in peace, never having to face the danger magnet again. He was leaving behind Roxas, whose life would be free of all the awkward friendships and mistakes. He was removing himself from the Organization, to save their plans from failure. He might've smiled at his friend's fortunes if he himself weren't in such energy-draining pain. Mind-numb, he could no longer sum up the energy to feel pain. It was wonderful. After so many years of begging for all of this to fade away, it finally would. For once in his life, he could finally sleep, forever, in complete repose.

But it was sure taking a long time to end. But, there was nothing he could do about it. He just have to wait for it to be over, despite how much he wanted it.

It was just as he had predicted.

He was falling so fast. How far was the ground? How was he to know? He didn't have the strength to open his eyes. The wind rushed against his body, flattening his hair against his body. He could hear the flapping of his coat, blown by the wind. He felt something run across his body, and though he couldn't feel whether it was hot, cold, sticky, or slick, he knew exactly what it was, and where it was coming from. _It was blood, running down from his lips and his abdomen, caused by the sword plunged through his body._

This would not fail. He wouldn't find a way out of this one. This was it. He was finally going to do this. He knew it. He knew that, no matter what happened, this attempt would be his last. He had calculated everything. He had thrown together the most he could, in such a simple plan that he could execute it before he was found. This would be his life's only success. Everything had been set. He had made his move.

And it was done.

He just waited patiently for the reaction, letting the sound of the wind drown out everything else…

_We're all brought into this life to die. So, we might as well make one helluva exit._

There were no screams, surprisingly. Everyone was too busy with their own days to notice him get closer and closer to the ground.

He didn't dare look down, in fear that he might have to wait another hundred feet. But, he finally got closer to the sounds of traffic behind him. He listened for his life-time chance. It was still coming.

_Name. Chance Logan. Temporarily known as Number 14, Cenchax, the Fearless Psychic. Age. 16, approximately. Gender…Male. Previous Home, the Castle that Never Was. Sexual interests. Gay. Previous occupation, member of the Organization. Daily routine would be chores, missions, collecting hearts, and helping the process of Kingdom Hearts. No family. No past relationships. Allergic to cinnamon, and can't tolerate most drugs, and definitely not alcohol. Able to use psychic powers and mold personality. Wields Kamisori. Favorite color, lavender. Best known for, being the suicidal guy who always says, 'Dude…'_

As he ran over his personal traits, he finally smashed against the pavement. His being shattered. All of his bones broke. His skull fractured. Everything went black. But, he wasn't dead yet; he could hear the screams of the citizens around him. However, not being dead yet didn't concern him. Because he still felt the vibrations in the ground. The horn of a gigantic truck sounded. Tires skidding against the ground, but Cenchax knew there would be no time to stop. He slowly began to lose conscious.

Finally.

Death was so sweet to finally meet.

_Match 1__st__, 2008._

_The day I died._

8 wheels crashed over his body, smashing what was left to shatter.

And finally, Cenchax was dead. Because he felt like he could never be enough.

**THE END**

~##~

And that's the end.

Several notes from the author:

-Honestly, in the end, there was only one ending; Cenchax had to die. I could've ended it a number of ways, true, but, he's s suicidal, and that's how his life would end.

-For Chapter 41: All of his moves and attacks were planned out, and I actually treated it as if it were an actual battle. If he were ever in any of the games (which he'd never be) that would be his battle strategy, his quotes, his moves…Everything.

-For Chapter 42: I know my members of the Organization differ from the games, so I wanted to make it seem as though his death had altered them, and turned them cold. I tried to incorporate all the relations I had seen between the Organization, and how they deteriorated and built up.

-For Chapter 43: I had planned this from the very beginning. And there will be no alternative ending.

Thank you so much for reading the entire story! It means so much to me! Honestly, it feels good to have it done…!

Be on the lookout for my next piece of work…

Oh, god, what am I going to do now that this is over?

~Cat's Eye


	44. IMPORTANT INFO

HEY LOOK BONUS CHAPTER!

Actually no it's just an important annoucement I think many have missed.

_Oh, god, what am I going to do now that this is over?_

…

Or, IS It? :D

I deleted this announcement a while ago, but I've noticed that Second Chance isn't getting many views. It's not that I expected people will like it; I just thought that some people who really enjoyed I'll Never Be Enough would like to know what happens next.

Yeah, I'm just being a ho right now, cuz I want the sequel to get more views. :3

**SO YES THAT MEANS THAT THERE IS A SEQUEL.**

The sequel is REALLY illogical, and the beginning's pretty much just a rant on how, even though it's a fail story, it's necessary to continue the series along. It also has a lot to do with some of my other characters, who I know you don't care about, but if enjoyed 'I'll Never Be Enough', you MIGHT enjoy this. At least grin and bear it if you want to know what happens next.

So, to anyone who says the story's over, 'The Taking Chances Series' is JUST heating up!

Second Chance is actually already posted, so if you just go to my archive, it's there!

I'd give you a link, but I have a feeling that Fanfiction won't let me...

(Unlike the previous announcement, that got deleted the second I posted 'Second Chance', this announcement will stay up for future readers so they're at the very least AWARE that there is a sequel.

~Cat's Eye


End file.
